The Duff
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Con 17 años, Katniss es cínica y leal, y no cree por mucho, ser la más guapa de entre todas sus amigas. También es demasiado inteligente para caer en las redes del mujeriego chico guapo del instituto, Peeta. De hecho, Katniss lo odia. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando necesite una distracción de sus problemas y se de cuenta de que no sólo es bueno besando, sino también escuchando?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación del libro The Duff de Kody Keplinger

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Una vez más, Johanna y Prim estaban haciendo completamente el ridículo, moviendo el culo como bailarinas de un video de rap. Pero supongo que los chicos comen mierda, ¿no? Sinceramente, podía sentir mi IQ cayendo mientras me preguntaba, por enésima vez esa noche, ¿por qué había dejado que me arrastraran de nuevo aquí?

Cada vez que llegamos a La Veta, pasa lo mismo. Johanna y Prim bailan, coquetean, atraen la atención de todos los varones a la vista y, finalmente, son llevadas fuera de la fiesta por su mejor amiga protectora −yo− antes de que cualquiera de los perros con tentáculos pueda aprovecharse de ellas. Mientras tanto, me senté en el bar toda la noche hablando con Chaff, el camarero treintañero, sobre "los problemas con los chicos en estos días".

Pensé que Chaff se ofendería si le dijera que uno de los mayores problemas era este maldito lugar. La Veta, que solía ser un bar real, había sido convertido en un salón adolescente hace tres años. La barra de roble desvencijada seguía en pie, pero Chaff servía únicamente refrescos mientras los chicos bailaban y escuchaban música en vivo. Odiaba el lugar por la simple razón de lo que les hizo a mis amigas, que siendo algo más sensibles la mayoría de las veces, allí actuaban como idiotas. Pero en su defensa, no eran las únicas. La mitad del instituto Panem se presentaba los fines de semana, y nadie abandonaba el club con su dignidad intacta.

Quiero decir, en serio, ¿dónde estaba la diversión en todo esto? ¿Quieres bailar la misma música tecno pesada semana tras semana? ¡Claro! Entonces tal vez me acostaré con ese sudoroso y promiscuo jugador de fútbol. Tal vez tengamos discusiones significativas sobre política y filosofía, mientras nos movemos al ritmo de la música. Ugh. Sí, claro.

Johanna se dejó caer en el taburete junto al mío.

—Deberías venir bailar con nosotras K, —dijo ella, sin aliento después de tanto baile.

—Es muy divertido.

—Claro que lo es—, murmuré.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Prim se sentó en mi otro lado, su cola de caballo rubio miel rebotando contra sus hombros. — ¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo _vieron_? ¡Gloss Harrison se me quedó mirando fijamente ¿Has _visto _eso? ¡Oh mi Dios!—.

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco. —Te preguntó dónde habías comprado tus zapatos, Prim. Es totalmente gay—.

—Es demasiado guapo para ser gay.

Johanna la ignoró, pasándose los dedos por detrás de la oreja, como si tejiera trenzas invisibles. Era un hábito de antes de que se cortara el pelo en su actual corte castaño duende vanguardista.

—K, deberías bailar con nosotras. Te hemos traído aquí para poder pasar el rato contigo, no es que Chaff no sea divertido. —Ella le guiñó un ojo al camarero, probablemente con la esperanza de conseguir algunos refrescos gratis. —Pero somos tus amigas. Deberías venir a bailar. ¿No debería, Prim?

—Totalmente—, coincidió Primrose, mirando a Gloss Harrison, que estaba sentado en el otro lado de la habitación. Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia nosotras. —Espera. ¿Qué? No estaba escuchando.

—Sólo te ves tan aburrida aquí, K. Quiero que te diviertas también—.

—Estoy bien−, mentí. —Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Saben que no puedo bailar. Me cruzaría en su camino. Vayan a... vivir la vida o lo que sea. Voy a estar bien aquí.

Johanna entrecerró los ojos color avellana. — ¿Estás segura?—, Preguntó.

—Completamente—.

Frunció el ceño, pero después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y cogió a Primrose por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡Santa mierda! — Exclamó Prim. — ¡Reduce la velocidad, Jo! ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo! —Entonces se abrieron paso alegremente hacia la mitad de la pista, ya sincronizando las caderas con la pulsante música tecno.

— ¿Por qué no les dices que estás triste? —, Preguntó Chaff, empujando un vaso de cola de cereza hacia mí.

—No estoy triste—.

—No eres una buena mentirosa tampoco—, respondió antes de que un grupo de estudiantes de primer año comenzara a gritar por bebidas en el otro extremo de la barra.

Le di un sorbo a mi cola de cereza, mirando el reloj encima de la barra. El segundero parecía estar congelado, y yo rezaba por que la maldita cosa se hubiera roto o algo así.

No les pediría a Johanna y Prim irnos hasta las once. Algo antes y sería la aguafiestas. Sin embargo, según el reloj, ni siquiera eran las nueve, y ya podía sentir que me estaba dando una migraña por la música tecno, que sólo empeoraba con las luces estroboscópicas. Muévete, ¡segunda mano! ¡Muévete!

—Hola—.

Giré los ojos y me volví para mirar al intruso no deseado. Esto pasaba de vez en cuando. Algún chico, por lo general drogado o que se le había acabado el desodorante, toma asiento a mi lado y hace un intento a medias de una pequeña charla. Es evidente que no han heredado el gen atento, porque la expresión en mi cara era muy, muy obvia: no estaba de humor para estar platicando con nadie.

Sorprendentemente, el chico que había tomado el asiento a mi lado no olía a marihuana o axilas. De hecho, podría haber sido colonia lo que olía en el aire. Pero mi disgusto sólo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía la colonia. Habría preferido el confuso chico drogado.

Peeta. Joder. Mellark.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Exigí, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ser educada.

— ¿No eres del tipo amigable? — Peeta preguntó con sarcasmo. —En realidad, he venido a hablar contigo.

—Bueno, una lástima para ti, no hablo con la gente esta noche.

Sorbí de mi bebida en voz alta, esperando que tomara la sugerencia no muy sutil de irse. No hubo suerte. Podía sentir sus ojos de color azul oscuro arrastrándose sobre mí. Ni siquiera podía fingir mirarme a los ojos, ¿o si? ¡Uf!

—Vamos, —Peeta bromeó. —No hay necesidad de ser tan fría—.

—Déjame en paz—, susurré con los dientes apretados. —Ve a probar tu acto de encanto con alguna fulana con baja autoestima, porque no me lo estoy tragando—.

—Oh, no estoy interesado en fulanas—, dijo. —Eso no es lo mío—.

Solté un bufido. —Cualquier chica que te dé la hora del día, Peeta, definitivamente es una fulana. Nadie con buen gusto, clase o dignidad realmente te encuentra atractivo—.

Muy bien. Eso fue una mentira pequeña.

Peeta Mellark era el más repugnante mujeriego playboy que jamás oscureció las puertas del instituto Panem... pero era un poco caliente. Tal vez si pudiera ponerlo en silencio... y cortarle las manos... tal vez —sólo tal vez— sería tolerable entonces. De lo contrario, era una verdadera pieza de mierda. Mierda de perro con tentáculos.

—Y supongo, ¿que tú tienes gusto, clase y dignidad? —Preguntó, sonriendo.

—Sí, lo tengo—.

—Eso es una vergüenza—.

— ¿Es éste tu intento de coqueteo? —Le pregunté. —Si es así, has fracasado. Épicamente—.

Se echó a reír. —Nunca fallo en el coqueteo. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo rubio, rizado y ajustó su sonrisa torcida, un poco arrogante. —Sólo estoy siendo amable. Trato de mantener una conversación agradable—.

—Lo siento. No me interesa. —Me di la vuelta y tomé otro trago de mi Cola de cereza. Pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera una pulgada. —Te puedes ir ahora—, le dije con fuerza.

Peeta suspiró. —Muy bien. Estás siendo muy poco cooperativa, sabes. Así que supongo que voy a ser honesto contigo. Necesito que me eches una mano: eres más inteligente y más obstinada que la mayoría de chicas con las que hablo. Pero estoy aquí por un poco más que una conversación ingeniosa—. Puso su atención en la pista de baile. —Realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ya ves, tus amigas están calientes. Y tú, querida, eres la Duff—.

— ¿Eso incluso es una palabra? —

—Designada. Fea. Gorda. Amiga (Designated Ugly Fat Friend)—, aclaró. —No te ofendas, pero esa serías tú—.

— ¡Yo no soy la...! —

—Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. No es que seas un ogro ni nada, pero en comparación... —Él encogió sus anchos hombros—.

—Piensa en ello. ¿Por qué te traen aquí si no bailas? —Tuvo el descaro de llegar a más y dio una palmadita a mi rodilla, como si estuviera tratando de consolarme. Me aparté de él, y sus dedos se movieron sin problemas para quitarse algunos rizos de su rostro en su lugar.

—Mira—dijo, — tienes amigas calientes, amigas realmente calientes. −Hizo una pausa, observando la acción de la pista de baile por un momento, antes de enfrentarse a mí otra vez. —El punto es, los científicos han demostrado que cada grupo de amigos tiene un punto débil, una Duff. Y las chicas responden bien a los chicos que se asocian con sus Duffs—.

— ¿Los drogadictos pueden llamarse a sí mismos científicos ahora? Eso es nuevo para mí.

—No seas amarga—, dijo. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que a las chicas —como tus amigas— les resulta atractivo cuando los chicos muestran una cierta sensibilidad y socializan con las Duff. Así que hablando contigo en este momento estoy duplicando mis probabilidades de echar un polvo esta noche. Por favor ayúdame aquí, y sólo pretende disfrutar de la conversación—.

Le miré fijamente, atónita, durante un largo rato. La belleza realmente estaba a flor de piel. Peeta Mellark puede tener el cuerpo de un dios griego, pero su alma es tan negra y vacía como el interior de mi armario. ¡Qué hijo de puta!

Con un movimiento rápido me puse de pie y arrojé el contenido de mi vaso en dirección a Peeta. La cola de cereza voló por todo su cuerpo, salpicando su caro polo blanco.

Las gotas del líquido rojo oscuro brillaban en sus mejillas y su pelo rubio. Su rostro brillaba con ira, y su cincelada mandíbula rechinaba ferozmente.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —, Espetó, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué crees que ha sido? — Grité, con los puños cerrados a mis costados.

—Honestamente, Duffy, no tengo ni la más remota idea—.

Llamas enfadadas ardían en mis mejillas. —Si crees que voy a dejar a una de mis amigas salir de aquí contigo, Mellark, estás muy, muy mal—, le escupí. —Eres un desagradable, superficial, burro mujeriego, y espero que las manchas de refresco de tu camisita sean de tu agrado. — Justo antes de que me marchara, miré por encima de mi hombro y añadí: —Y mi nombre no es Duffy. Es Katniss. Hemos estado en el mismo salón de clases desde la escuela media, tú hijo de puta egoísta—.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios que el maldito tecno estaba muy fuerte. Nadie más que Chaff escuchó el pequeño episodio, y probablemente encontró toda la cosa histérica. Tuve que abrirme camino a través de la pista de baile llena para encontrar a mis amigas. Cuando las localicé, agarré a Johanna y Primrose por los codos y tiré de ellos hacia la salida.

— ¡Hey! —, Protestó Primrose.

— ¿Qué va mal? — Johanna preguntó.

—Estamos jodidamente saliendo de aquí—, dije, tirando de sus cuerpos reacios detrás de mí.

—Se los explicaré en el coche. No puedo soportar estar en este infierno un segundo más —.

— ¿Le puedo decir adiós a Gloss primero? — Primrose gimió, tratando de aflojar mi apretón de su brazo.

—Primrose—, mi cuello tronó dolorosamente cuando me volví para darle la cara. —Él es gay! No tienes una oportunidad, así que déjalo ya. Tengo que salir de aquí. Por favor—.

Las saqué al estacionamiento, donde el aire helado de enero golpeó nuestra carne desnuda de la cara. Cediendo, Johanna y Primrose se reunieron cerca a uno y otro lado de mí. Seguro encontraron su ropa, que estaba destinada a ser sexy, poco apropiada para este clima. Nos dirigimos a mi coche, acurrucadas, separándonos sólo cuando llegamos al parachoques delantero. Hice clic en el botón de desbloqueo de mi llavero para que pudiéramos entrar a la cabina ligeramente más cálida del Saturno sin demora.

Johanna se acurrucó en el asiento delantero y dijo, a través de su castañeteo de dientes.

— ¿Por qué estamos yéndonos tan temprano? K, sólo son, como, las nueve y cuarto.

Primrose tenía mala cara en el asiento trasero con una manta antigua envuelta a su alrededor como un capullo. (Mi calefacción de mierda rara vez se decidía a funcionar, así que dejé un montón de mantas en el suelo.)

—Discutí con alguien,− les expliqué, golpeando la llave en el contacto con una fuerza innecesaria. −Le tiré mi refresco, y no quería quedarme por su respuesta.

— ¿Con quién? —, Preguntó Johanna.

Había estado temiendo esa pregunta, porque sabía la reacción que conseguiría.

—Con Peeta Mellark—

Dos desvanecidos, suspiros femeninos siguieron mi respuesta.

—Oh, vamos—, me quejé yo. —El chico es un puto. No puedo soportarlo. Duerme con todo lo que se mueve, y su cerebro se encuentra en sus pantalones, lo que significa que es microscópico.

—Dudo de eso—, dijo Johanna con otro suspiro. —Por Dios, K, sólo tú puedes encontrar un defecto en Peeta Mellark—.

La fulminé con la mirada cuando giré la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del estacionamiento. —Es un idiota—.

—Eso no es cierto, —intervino Primrose. —Rue dijo que habló con ella en una fiesta recientemente. Ella estaba con Glimmer y Clove, y dijo que sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él fue muy amable—.

Eso tenía sentido. Rue era sin duda la Duff si estaba con Glimmer y Clove. Me pregunté cuál de ellas se habría ido con Peeta esa noche.

—Es encantador—, dijo Johanna. —No eres más que la pequeña miss cínica, como de costumbre. —Ella me dio una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cabina. —Pero, ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo para que llegaras a lanzarle la Cola? —Ahora sonaba preocupada. Le había tomado bastante tiempo.

— ¿Te dijo algo, K? —

—No—mentí. —No es nada. Sólo me molestó—.

Duff.

La palabra rebotaba en mi mente mientras aceleré por la calle. No me atreví a decirles a mis amigas acerca del nuevo y maravilloso insulto que acababa de ser añadido a mi lista de vocabulario, pero cuando me miré en el espejo retrovisor, la afirmación de Peeta de que era poco atractiva, indeseable amiga parecía estarse confirmando.

Prim es una figura perfecta de reloj de arena, cálida y con acogedores ojos azules. Johanna tiene el cutis perfecto y las piernas de una milla de largo.

No podía compararme con cualquiera de ellas.

—Bueno, digo que vayamos a otra fiesta, ya que es tan temprano—, Johanna sugirió.

—Me enteré de una en el distrito 11. Algunos chicos la universidad están en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y decidieron tener un reventón grande. Clove me lo dijo esta mañana. ¿Queréis ir? —.

— ¡Sí! — Prim se enderezó debajo de la manta. — ¡Deberíamos ir, totalmente! En las fiestas universitarias hay chicos universitarios. ¿No sería divertido, Katniss? —

Suspiré. —No. En realidad no—.

—Oh, vamos—.Johanna me alcanzó y me apretó el brazo. — Esta vez no bailaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y Prim y yo nos comprometemos a mantener a todos los chicos calientes lejos de ti, puesto que es evidente que los odias—.

Ella sonrió, tratando de empujarme de nuevo a un buen estado de ánimo.

—No odio a los chicos calientes— le dije. —Sólo a uno—. Después de un momento, suspiré y volví a la carretera, en dirección a la línea del condado. —Muy bien, vamos a ir. Pero me compraréis un helado después. De dos bolas—.

−Trato hecho—.

Bueno, y que les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, segundo capítulo. Tal vez un poco lento, pero va avanzando.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación del libro The Duff, de Kody Keplinger.**_

No hay nada más pacífico que la calma del sábado por la noche, o el domingo por la mañana muy temprano. Los ronquidos sordos de papá retumbaban desde el pasillo, pero el resto de la casa estaba en silencio cuando me deslicé en algún momento después de uno de ellos. O tal vez me había ensordecido por el ruido del bajo en la fiesta del Distrito 11. Honestamente, la idea de la pérdida auditiva no me molestaba demasiado. Si eso significaba que nunca tendría que escuchar tecno de nuevo, estaba bien por mí.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé a través del oscuro y vacío cuarto. Vi la postal sobre la mesa de café, enviada desde cualquier ciudad dónde estuviera mamá ahora, pero no me molesté en leerla. Todavía estaría allí por la mañana, y estaba demasiado cansada, así que me arrastré por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Ahogando un bostezo, colgué mi abrigo en el respaldo de mi silla y me acerqué a la cama. La migraña comenzó a disminuir cuando pateé mis Converse a través de la habitación. Estaba exhausta, pero mi desorden obsesivo-compulsivo estaba llamando por completo. El montón de ropa limpia en el suelo, al pie de mi cama tenía que ser doblada antes de que pudiera dormir.

Con cuidado, levanté cada pieza de ropa y la doblé con precisión vergonzosa. Entonces apilé las camisas, jeans y la ropa interior en secciones separadas en el suelo. De alguna manera, el acto de doblar la ropa arrugada me tranquilizaba. Conforme hacia las pilas perfectas, mi mente se despejó, mi cuerpo se relajó, y mi irritación de la noche de música fuerte y desagradable y cerdos ricos obsesionados con el sexo disminuyó. Con cada arruga incluso, volví a nacer.

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo doblada, me puse de pie, dejando las pilas en el suelo. Me quité el jersey y los pantalones vaqueros, que apestaban a las fiestas sofocantes, y los tiré en el cesto de la esquina de mi habitación. Podría ducharme por la mañana.

Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer frente a esta noche.

Antes de arrastrarme debajo de las sábanas, di un vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado del cuarto. Busqué mi reflejo con nuevos ojos, con nuevos conocimientos. Incontrolable cabello castaño ondulado. Una nariz larga. Grandes muslos. Busto pequeño. Sí.

Definitivamente material de Duff. ¿Cómo no lo había sabido?

Quiero decir, nunca me consideré particularmente atractiva y no era difícil ver que Johanna y Primrose, dos chicas delgadas y guapas, eran magníficas, pero aún así… El hecho de que jugaba el papel de la fea en su delicioso dúo no se me había ocurrido. Gracias a Peeta Mellark, puedo verlo ahora.

A veces es mejor ser ignorante.

Tiré una manta hasta mi barbilla, ocultando mi cuerpo desnudo de la mirada al espejo. Peeta era la prueba viviente de que la belleza era sólo superficial, así que ¿por qué sus palabras me molestaban?

Yo era inteligente. Yo era una buena persona. Entonces, ¿a quién le importaba si era la Duff? Si fuera atractiva, tendría que hacer frente a tipos como Peeta tropezando conmigo. ¡Uf! Así que ser la Duff tenía sus beneficios, ¿no? Ser poco atractiva no tenía que apestar.

¡Maldito Peeta Mellark! no podía creer que por su culpa, me estuviera preocupando por tal mierda, estúpida, sin sentido y poco profunda.

Cerré los ojos. No lo pensaría por la mañana. No pensaría en Duffs nunca más.

El domingo era fantástico, agradable, tranquilo, sin interrupciones. Por supuesto, las cosas solían ser bastante tranquilas cuando mamá no estaba.

Cuando estaba en casa, la casa parecía ruidosa. Siempre había música o risa o algo alegre y caótico.

Pero parecía que no estaría en casa durante más de un par de meses, y en el momento en que ella se había ido, todo acabó por callarse. Al igual que yo, papá no era muy sociable. Era enterrado por lo general en su trabajo o viendo la televisión. Lo que significaba que la casa Everdeen estaba casi en silencio.

Y, en una mañana después de que me había visto obligada a soportar todo el ruido de clubes y fiestas, una casa tranquila era el equivalente a la perfección.

Pero el lunes apestaba.

Todos los lunes apestan, por supuesto, pero este lunes realmente lo jodió todo. Todo comenzó a primera hora cuando Primrose se dejó caer en español la clase de inglés* con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y de rímel.

—Primrose, ¿qué va mal? — Le pregunté. — ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está todo bien?—

Lo admito, siempre me asustaba realmente en las raras ocasiones en que Primrose llegaba a clase luciendo algo menos que alegría. Quiero decir, ella estaba constantemente saltando y riendo.

Así que cuando llegó con un aspecto tan deprimido, me asustó hasta la mierda.

Jessica sacudió la cabeza tristemente y se desplomó en su asiento.

—Todo está bien, pero... ¡no puedo ir al baile de bienvenida!— Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus grandes ojos azules. — ¡Mamá no me deja ir! —

¿Eso era todo? ¿Me ha hecho asustarme por el baile de bienvenida?

— ¿Por qué no? —, Pregunté, todavía tratando de ser simpática.

—Estoy castigada— Primrose aspiró por la nariz. −Vio mi boleta de calificaciones en mi cuarto esta mañana, descubrió que reprobé química, ¡y se enloqueció! ¡Es jodidamente injusto! El baile de bienvenida de baloncesto es como mi baile favorito del año... después del de graduación y del de Sadie Hawkins y del de bienvenida de fútbol.

Incliné mi barbilla y la miré burlonamente. —Wow, ¿cuántos favoritos tienes? — Ella no contestó. Ni se rió.

—Lo siento, Prim. Sé que tiene que apestar... pero yo tampoco voy. —No le mencioné que consideraba la total práctica de los bailes de la escuela degradantes o que no eran más que desechos gigantes de tiempo y de dinero. Primrose ya sabía mi opinión sobre el asunto, y yo no creía que ayudara recordarle la situación. Pero yo estaba muy feliz, no sería la única chica que se lo saltaría. — ¿Qué tal esto? Iré a tu casa y veremos películas toda la noche. ¿Tu madre estará bien con eso?—

Primrose asintió con la cabeza y se secó los ojos con el puño de la manga. —Sí— dijo ella. — Mamá te quiere. Piensa que eres una buena influencia para mí. Así que va a estar bien. Gracias, Katniss. ¿Podemos ver Expiación otra vez? ¿O ya estás harta?—

Sí, estaba muy enferma de los romances sentimentales con los que Primrose se desmayaba, pero podía soportarlo. Le sonreí.

—Nunca me canso de James McAvoy. Incluso podemos ver La joven Jane Austen si quieres. Será un programa doble.

Ella se echó a reír —por fin— justo cuando el maestro se dirigió a la parte delantera de la sala y comenzó a enderezar obsesivamente los lápices en su escritorio antes de pasar lista.

Primrose echó una mirada al escuálido maestro. Cuando me miró, sus ojos de color azul oscuro brillaban con lágrimas frescas. — ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte, Katniss? — Susurró. —Le iba a preguntar a Gloss si quería ir conmigo. Ahora voy a tener que esperar hasta el baile de graduación para pedirle un baile—.

Debido a su estado delicado, decidí no recordarle que a Gloss no le interesaría porque tenía el busto grande. En lugar de eso acabé diciendo: —Lo sé. Lo siento, Primrose—.

Una vez que la pequeña crisis estuvo detrás de nosotras, inglés pasó sin problemas.

Las lágrimas de Primrose se aclararon, y en el momento en que sonó el timbre, se reía vertiginosamente mientras Clove, una amiga nuestra, nos hablaba de su nuevo novio. Me enteré de que había sacado una A en mi última _Spelling Test_. Además, entendiendo totalmente cómo conjugar los verbos regulares en presente subjuntivo.

Así que estaba malditamente de bastante buen humor cuando Primrose, Clove, y yo salimos del aula.

—Y tiene un trabajo en el campus—, divagaba Clove cuando fuimos de camino por el pasillo lleno de gente.

— ¿A qué escuela va? — Le pregunté.

—A la comunidad universitaria del Distrito 11—. Ella sonaba un poco avergonzada, y se apresuró a añadir: —Pero es sólo para conseguir su título de asociado antes de ir a una universidad. Y D11 no es una mala escuela ni nada—.

—Ahí es donde iré yo—, dijo Primrose. —No quiero ir demasiado lejos de casa—.

Primrose y yo éramos como polos opuestos, era una especie de gracia a veces. Siempre se puede predecir lo que una de nosotras va a querer hacer justamente escogiendo lo inverso de la otra. Personalmente, yo quería salir del infierno de Panem, tan pronto como fuera posible. La graduación no podría llegar suficientemente pronto, y entonces yo estaría en el Capitolio para la universidad.

Pero la idea de estar tan lejos de Primrose, —no verla despidiéndose de mí todos los días o escuchar su parloteo acerca de bailes y chicos gays— de repente me asustó.

No estaba del todo segura de cómo iba a manejar la situación. Ella y Johanna eran un tipo de equilibrio para mí. No estaba segura de si alguien estaría dispuesto a aguantar mi cinismo una vez que me fuera de la ciudad.

—Debemos llegar a química, Prim—, dijo Clove mientras sacudía su largo flequillo negro de sus ojos. —Ya sabes cómo se pone el Sr. Crane cuando llegamos tarde—.

Salieron corriendo al departamento de ciencia, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al régimen del programa de AP (Advancement Placement, una clase avanzada). Mi mente se dirigió a otros lugares, a un futuro sin mis mejores amigas para mantenerme sana. Nunca lo había considerado antes, y ahora que estaba pensando en ello, me hizo ponerme muy nerviosa. Sabía que ellas se burlarían de mí por ello, pero tendría que encontrar una manera de mantenerme en contacto constante.

Creo que mis ojos perdieron el contacto con mi cerebro, porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que me encontré de golpe con Peeta Mellark.

Ese fue el final de mi buen humor.

Tropecé hacia atrás, y todos mis libros de texto se deslizaron de mis brazos y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Peeta me agarró por los hombros, sus manos grandes me capturaron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tropezar con mis propios pies y golpear el suelo.

—Whoa—, dijo, estabilizándome.

Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Me sentí como si hubiera insectos arrastrándose por debajo de mi piel, extendiéndose por los lugares donde sus manos me habían tocado. Me estremecí de asco, pero él lo malinterpretó.

—Wow, Duffy—, dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante. Él era muy alto —lo había olvidado, sentado junto a él en la Veta la otra noche. Era uno de los poco chicos en nuestra escuela que era más alto que Johanna— por lo menos 1.89 metros de altura. Casi medio metro más alto que yo. — ¿Hago que tus rodillas tiemblen?—.

—Si como no—. Me torcí fuera de su alcance, plenamente consciente de que sonaba como Alicia Silverstone en Clueless, pero simplemente no importaba. Me arrodillé y empecé a recoger mis libros, y para mi intenso desagrado, Peeta se unió a mí.

Estaba jugando el papel de buen samaritano, por supuesto. Apuesto a que estaba esperando a que una porrista caliente, como Johanna, pasara y pensara que estaba siendo un caballero. Que cerdo. Siempre buscando darse a notar.

—Inglés, ¿eh? —, Dijo, echando un vistazo a los papeles dispersos, cuando los cogió.

— ¿Puedes decir algo interesante? —

—_The tone of your voice makes me want to strangle myself_—. Me levanté y esperé a que me entregara mis papeles.

—Eso suena sexy—, dijo, poniéndose de pie y dándome la pila del trabajo en inglés que habíamos recogido juntos. — ¿Qué significa?—.

—El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangularme—.

—Excéntrica—.

Sin otra palabra, cogí los papeles de sus manos, los guardé dentro de uno de mis libros, y troté camino a clase. Tenía que poner la mayor distancia entre yo y el hijo de puta mujeriego como fuera posible. ¿Duffy? ¿En serio? ¡Él sabía mi nombre! El imbécil egoísta no podía dejarme en paz. Por no hablar de que mi piel todavía picaba donde me había tocado.

La clase AP del Sr. Flickerman consistía sólo de nueve estudiantes, y siete de ellos ya estaban en la clase en el momento en que entré por la puerta. El Sr. Flickerman me lanzó una mirada sucia a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, presionándome porque la campana sonaría en cualquier momento. Llegar tarde era un delito grave en opinión del Sr. Flickerman, y casi tarde constituía un delito menor. No fui la última en aparecer, sin embargo. Eso ayudó un poco.

Me senté en el fondo de la clase y comencé a abrir mi cuaderno, pidiéndole a Dios que el Sr. Flickerman no me llamara por mi tardanza. Con mi estado de ánimo actual, no había garantía de que no empezaría a maldecirlo. No lo hizo y los dos nos ahorramos el drama.

El último estudiante entró justo cuando sonó la campana. —Lo siento, Sr. Flickerman. Estaba poniendo carteles promoviendo la ceremonia de inauguración de la próxima semana. No ha empezado aún, ¿verdad? —.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando levanté la vista al chico que acababa de entrar.

Muy bien, sé que no soy discreta respecto al hecho de que odio a los adolescentes que salen en la escuela secundaria y que constantemente deliran y hablan de lo mucho que "aman" a su novio o novia. Admito que odio a las chicas que dicen que aman a alguien antes de que estén saliendo. No oculto el hecho de que, en mi opinión, el amor toma años —cinco o diez por lo menos— para desarrollarse, y las relaciones de la escuela secundaria parecen sin sentido para mí. Todo el mundo sabía esto de mí... pero nadie sabía que yo era casi un hipócrita.

Bueno, vale, Johanna y Primrose lo sabían, pero no contaban.

Finnick Odair. Era perfecto en todos los sentidos. No era un jugador de fútbol cargado de testosterona. No era un sensible hippie que tocaba la guitarra. No escribía poesía o usaba delineador de ojos. Así que probablemente no habría sido clasificado como el típico chico caliente, pero eso trabajaba a mi favor, ¿verdad? Los deportistas, chicos de bandas, y chicos Emo no miraban dos veces —como Peeta me hizo notar con tanta delicadeza— a la Duff.

Probablemente tenía una mejor oportunidad con chicos inteligentes, políticamente activos, socialmente torpes como Finnick. ¿No?

Mal, mal, mal.

Finnick Odair era mi pareja perfecta. Desafortunadamente, él no tenía conocimiento de este hecho. Y eso debido básicamente a que perdía mi capacidad para formar frases coherentes cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Probablemente pensó que era muda o algo así. Nunca me miró ni me habló o incluso no pareció notarme en el fondo de la sala. Para una chica con un culo gordo, me sentía bastante invisible.

Yo si notaba a Finnick, sin embargo. Me daba cuenta de su anticuado pero adorable corte castaño de tazón y su perfecta piel olivo. Me daba cuenta de sus ojos verdes debajo de sus gafas con lentes ovalados. Me daba cuenta de que llevaba una chaqueta y la usaba con todo, y me daba cuenta de la manera adorable en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando en algo muy difícil. Yo estaba en... bueno, no era amor, pero definitivamente me gustaba. Me gustaba profundamente Finnick Odair.

—Bien−, murmuró el Sr. Flickerman—Pero mantenga un ojo en el reloj mañana, Sr. Odair.

—Claro que sí, señor—.

Finnick se sentó en primera fila junto a Rue McPhee.

Como una acosadora, escuché su conversación mientras el Sr. Flickerman comenzó a escribir los apuntes de clase en la pizarra.

Normalmente no soy tan espeluznante, pero el am- _gustarte_ alguien hace que la gente haga cosas locas. Al menos esa es la excusa popular.

— ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana, Finnick?— Rue le preguntó a través de su nariz constantemente congestionada. — ¿Hiciste algo emocionante?—

—Fue muy bueno—, dijo Finnick. —Papá nos llevó a Annie y a mí fuera del estado. Recorrimos la Universidad del Distrito 4 juntos. Fue divertido—.

— ¿Annie es tu hermana? — Rue le preguntó.

—No. Annie es mi novia. Ella va al instituto del Distrito 11. ¿No te hablé de ella? De todos modos, ambos fuimos aceptados, por lo que queríamos comprobarlo. Estoy buscando otras escuelas, pero hemos estado juntos durante un año y medio, y tenemos la necesidad de asistir a la misma escuela para evitar el problema de larga distancia.

— ¡Eso es dulce! — Exclamó Rue. —Yo estoy considerando sólo hacer algunas clases en la D11 antes de decidir a qué universidad voy a ir—.

Mi piel había dejado de hormiguear, pero ahora mi estómago estaba haciendo repugnantes volteretas. Pensé que iba a vomitar, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la clase con una mano ahuecada sobre mi boca. Al final, gané la batalla para mantener mi desayuno, pero todavía me sentía bastante mierda.

¿Finnick tenía novia? ¿Desde hacía un año y medio? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¿Cómo me perdí eso? ¿Y qué iban a ir a la universidad juntos? ¿Significa eso que era uno de esos estúpidos blandos románticos, de los que me burlaba a diario? Yo esperaba mucho más de Finnick Odair. Esperaba que fuera tan escéptico acerca de la naturaleza del amor adolescente como yo. Esperaba que viera la universidad como una decisión muy importante, no uno que debía ser influida por el lugar donde tu novio/novia fuera aceptada. Esperaba que fuera... bueno, ¡inteligente!

No saldrá contigo, de todos modos, me susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Sonaba misteriosamente como el desconcertante susurro de Peeta Mellark. Tú eres la Duff, ¿recuerdas? Su novia es, probablemente, más delgada, con un busto grande.

Ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo, y sin embargo, ya quería saltar de un acantilado. Bueno, está bien, eso era dramatizar un poco. Definitivamente, quería volver a casa e irme a la cama, sin embargo. Quería olvidar que Finnick tenía novia seria. Quería lavar la sensación de las manos de Peeta en mí. Pero principalmente quería borrar la palabra Duff de mi memoria.

Oh, sí, y las cosas se pusieron todavía peor ese día.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el hombre en las noticias empezó a hablar sobre alguna tormenta de nieve que aparecería a "tempranas horas de la mañana". Supongo que el consejo escolar se apiadó de nosotros ya que no habíamos tenido un solo día de nieve hasta ahora, porque se adelantó y suspendió las clases antes de estar afectados por la tormenta. Así que Johanna llamó a las siete y treinta e insistió en que fuéramos a la Veta, ya que no teníamos que levantarnos temprano a la mañana siguiente.

—No sé, Johanna—, le dije. — ¿Qué pasa si las carreteras están mal? —

Lo admito. Estaba buscando alguna razón para no ir. Mi día fue bastante malo por su cuenta. No sabía si podría soportar la tortura de ese infierno, también.

—Kat, la tormenta se supone que comenzará hasta, como, las tres de la mañana o algo. Mientras estemos en casa para entonces todo va a estar bien.

—Tengo un montón de deberes—.

—No debes entregarlos hasta el miércoles. Puedes hacerlos mañana todo el día si quieres— . Suspiré. — ¿Podrían Primrose y tú encontrar a otra que las lleve e ir sin mí? Simplemente no me siento bien para hacerlo. Ha sido un mal día, Jo—.

Yo siempre podía contar con que Johanna actuaría a la menor señal de problemas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —, Preguntó. — ¿Estás bien? No parecías muy contenta en el almuerzo. ¿Se trata de tu madre? —.

—Johanna—.

—Dime lo que pasa—.

—Nada—, le aseguré. —Hoy sólo apesta, ¿de acuerdo? Nada importante ni nada. No estoy de humor para ir de fiesta con ustedes esta noche—.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea. Por último, Johanna dijo: —Katniss, sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si es necesario. No mantengas las cosas embotelladas. No es bueno para ti—.

—Johanna, estoy bi...

—Estás bien—, me interrumpió ella. —Sí, lo sé. Sólo estoy diciendo que si tienes un problema, estoy aquí para ti—.

—Ya lo sé—, murmuré. Me sentía culpable por haberla puesto nerviosa por algo tan estúpido. Tenía la mala costumbre de esconder todas mis emociones, y Johanna lo sabía muy bien. Ella siempre estaba tratando de tener un ojo en mí. Siempre persuadiéndome para compartir lo que no terminaría explotando más tarde. Podía ser molesto, pero saber que alguien se preocupaba... bueno, se sentía bien. Así que no podía enfadarme al respecto. —Lo sé, Jo. Sin embargo, estoy bien. Es sólo que... hoy me enteré de que Finnick tiene novia, y estoy un poco desanimada. Eso es todo—.

—Oh, Kat, —suspiró ella. —Eso es una mierda. Lo siento. Tal vez si sales esta noche, Primrose y yo podemos animarte. Dos bolas de helado y todo—.

Dejé escapar una risita. —Gracias, pero no. Creo que me quedaré en casa esta noche—.

Colgué el teléfono y bajé las escaleras, donde encontré a mi padre con el teléfono inalámbrico en la cocina. Lo oí antes de verlo. Estaba gritándole al receptor. Me paré en la puerta, suponiendo que me vería y de inmediato bajaría la voz. Pensé que algún agente teleoperador estaba recibiendo un bronca de Haymitch Everdeen, pero entonces apareció mi nombre.

—¡Piensa en lo que le estás haciendo a Katniss! — La voz alta de papá, que tomé fruto de ira, sonaba más como una súplica. —Esto no es bueno para una chica de diecisiete años y su madre. Ella te necesita aquí en casa, Effie. Te necesitamos aquí—.

Me deslicé de nuevo a la sala de estar, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando con mi madre. A decir verdad, no sabía realmente cómo me sentía al respecto. Acerca de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Quiero decir sí, perdí a mi mamá. Tenerla en casa hubiera sido bueno, pero no era como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a estar sin ella.

Mi madre era una oradora motivacional. Cuando yo era una niña, había escrito algún tipo de estimulante, inspirador libro acerca de cómo mejorar la autoestima. No lo había vendido bien, pero todavía seguía ofreciéndose para hablar en universidades, grupos de apoyo, y graduaciones en todo el país. Dado que el libro había fracasado, ella se vendía muy barato.

Durante un tiempo, había tomado sólo puestos de trabajo locales. En los que podía conducir a casa después de que terminara diciéndole a la gente que se amaran a ellos mismos. Pero después de que mi abuela muriera, cuando tenía doce años, mamá estaba un poco deprimida. Papá le sugirió que se tomara unas vacaciones. Sólo salir por un par de semanas.

Cuando regresó, habló de todos los lugares que había visto y la gente que había conocido. Supongo que tal vez eso fue lo que provocó su adicción a viajar. Porque después de las vacaciones, mamá comenzó a reservar eventos por todas partes.

En el Distrito 1 y en el 5. Había hecho tours enteros.

Sólo esta gira, en la que estaba ahora, había sido la más larga. No había estado en casa en casi dos meses, y esta vez ni siquiera estaba segura desde donde estaba hablando.

Obviamente por eso papá estaba enfadado. Debido a que había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

—Maldita sea, Effie. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una niña y volver a casa? ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa con nosotros... para quedarte? — La forma en la voz de mi padre se quebró cuando pronunció la frase que casi me hizo llorar. —Effie—, murmuró. —Effie, te amamos. Katniss y yo te echamos de menos, y queremos que vuelvas a casa.

Me apreté contra la pared que me separaba de papá, mordiéndome los labios. Dios, esto solo era patético. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no solo pedían un divorcio de mierda y ya? ¿Era yo la única que podía ver que las cosas no iban bien aquí? ¿Cuál era el punto de estar casados si mamá se iba siempre?

—Effie—, dijo mi padre, y pensé que sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Entonces le oí poner el teléfono en el mostrador. La conversación había terminado.

Le di un par de minutos antes de entrar en la cocina. —Oye papá, ¿Está todo bien?—

—Sí, — dijo. Dios, era un mal mentiroso. —Oh, está bien abejorro. Acabo de tener una charla con tu madre... y te envía su amor—.

— ¿Desde dónde esta vez? —.

—Um... del Condado de Orange−, dijo. —Ella está visitando a tu tía Portia mientras habla en una escuela secundaria de allí. Guay, ¿eh? Puedes decirles a tus amigos que tu madre está en OC ahora. Te gusta ese programa, ¿no?

—Sí—, dije —Me gustaba... pero fue cancelado hace unos años.

—Ah, bueno... Creo que estoy atrasado, abejorro—. Vi sus ojos ir a la deriva hacia el mostrador, donde había dejado las llaves de su coche, y los seguí. Se dio cuenta de esto y desvió la mirada rápidamente, antes de que pudiera decir nada. — ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —, me preguntó.

—Bueno, podría hacer algo, pero... — Me aclaré la garganta, sin saber cómo decir la frase siguiente. Papá y yo realmente no teníamos la costumbre de hablar el uno con el otro. — Podría quedarme en casa, también. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí y, vea la televisión contigo o algo así?—

—Oh, no, abejorro—, dijo con una risa poco convincente.

—Ve a divertirte con tus amigos. Probablemente me vaya a dormir temprano esta noche, de todos modos.

Le miré a los ojos, esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Papá siempre se ponía muy deprimido después de sus peleas con mamá. Estaba preocupada por él, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema.

Y en el fondo de mi mente, había un pequeño temor. Era una estupidez, de verdad, pero no lo podía dejar. Mi padre era un alcohólico en recuperación. Quiero decir, lo dejó antes de que yo naciera, y no había tocado una gota desde entonces... pero a veces, cuando recibía todos los berrinches de mamá, me asustaba. Tenía miedo a que pudiera coger las llaves del coche e ir a la tienda de licor o algo así. Como he dicho, era ridículo, pero el miedo no puede ser vencido.

Papá rompió nuestro contacto ocular y se movió incómodo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, lavando el plato de espaguetis que se había comido. Quería caminar hacia allí coger el plato —su patética excusa para distraerse— y tirarlo al suelo.

Quería decirle como de estúpido era todo esto con mamá. Quería que se diera cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que eran estas tontas depresiones y peleas y sólo admitir que las cosas no iban bien.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía. Lo único que pude decir fue: —Papá...

Él me enfrentó, sacudiendo la cabeza, con un trapo húmedo colgando de su mano.

—Sal y diviértete—, dijo. —En serio, quiero que lo hagas. Eres niña sólo una vez.

No hubo discusión. Esa fue su manera sutil de decirme que quería estar solo.

—De acuerdo— dije. —Si estás seguro... Voy a llamar a Johanna—.

Caminé arriba hacia mi dormitorio. Tomé mi teléfono móvil de encima de la cómoda y marqué el número de Johanna. Dos tonos y respondió.

—Hey, Johanna. He cambiado de opinión sobre la Veta... y, eh, ¿crees que estaría bien si me quedo esta noche contigo? Te contaré sobre esto más adelante, pero... no me quiero quedar en casa—.

Volví a doblar la ropa limpia del suelo en los pies de mi cama antes de irme, pero no me ayudó tanto como lo solía hacer.

_**¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews. Intentaré actualizar mañana, pero si no puedo, será hasta el lunes.**_

_**Evellarkglee4ever:**__ Aquí está, espero que te guste!_

_**Maya Allen:**__ Ya se! También lo odie, creo que es fácil identificarse con eso no? Aquí está el segundo capítulo y no, no la había subido antes, de hecho es mi primera historia._

_**KoyukiBetts:**__ Si,realmente insultante esa palabrita, pero bastante ingeniosa esta Katniss. Y sobre Peeta… bueno, ya veremos como va evolucionando._

_**P.D. Cualquier error que detecten en este o cualquier capítulo, hagánmelo saber por favor.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, olvide decirlo en el capítulo anterior, hoy es 2x1!**_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación del libro The Duff, de Kody Keplinger._

—Sírveme otro, Chaff. — Deslicé el vaso vacío hacia el camarero, que lo atrapó con facilidad.

—Creo que has tenido suficiente por esta noche, Katniss—.

Rodé mis ojos. —Es cola de cereza—.

—Qué puede ser tan peligroso como el whisky. — Puso el vaso en el mostrador detrás de la barra. —No hay más. Me lo agradecerás más adelante. La cafeína da dolores de cabeza que son una perra, y sé cómo son las chicas. Cuando ganes cinco kilos, me culparás.

—Lo que sea. — ¿Y qué si he ganado peso? Ya era la Duff, y el hombre al que quería impresionar tenía novia seria. Podría ganar setenta libras y no estar peor.

—Lo siento, Katniss. — Chaff se mudó al otro extremo de la barra, donde Clove y su mejor amiga Glimmer, esperaban pedir sus bebidas.

Yo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la barra, mi mente se fue lejos de las luces estroboscópicas y de la música. ¿Por qué no había insistido en quedarme en casa con papá? ¿Por qué no le hice hablar conmigo? Me mantuve imaginándomelo, revolcándose en su miseria... solo.

Pero así es como nosotros los Everdeen manejamos el estrés.

Solos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede ninguno de nosotros abrirse? ¿Por qué no admite papá que él y mamá tienen problemas? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentarme al respecto?

—Hola, Duffy—.

¿Por qué ese idiota tiene que sentarse a mi lado?

—Vete, Mellark — gruñí, con la mirada fija en mis dedos inquietos.

—No puedo— dijo. −Como ves, Duffy, no soy de rendirme fácilmente. Estoy decidido a acostarme con una de tus amigas, preferiblemente con la que tiene ese busto fenomenal.

—Entonces ves a hablar con ella—, sugerí.

—Lo haría, pero Peeta Mellark no persigue a las chicas. Ellas le persiguen a él. —Él me sonrió. —Está bien. Ella estará aquí pidiéndome dormir con ella pronto. Hablar contigo sólo acelerará el proceso. Hasta entonces, tienes el honor de disfrutar de mi compañía.

Por suerte para mí, no se ve como si estuvieras armada con una bebida esta noche. —Él se rió, pero se detuvo de repente. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, pero no levanté la vista.

— ¿Estás bien? No pareces tan agresiva como de costumbre—.

—Déjame en paz, Peeta. Lo digo en serio—.

— ¿Qué va mal? —

—Vete—.

La ansiedad en mi interior necesitaba escapar, ser liberada de alguna manera. No podía esperar a que Johanna y yo volviéramos a su casa para desahogarme. Tenía que dejarlo salir en este momento. Pero no quería llorar, no delante de la mitad de la escuela, y no había manera de que fuera a hablar con Chaff o con la bolsa de basura que estaba mi lado, y golpear a alguien sólo me metería en problemas. No pude ver ninguna otra opción, pero me sentí como si fuera a explotar si no lo dejaba salir pronto.

Mamá estaba en California.

Papá se estaba ahogando.

Yo era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Tiene que haber algo que te molesta— insistió Peeta. —Parece como si fueras a llorar. —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, obligándome a enfrentarme a él.

— ¿Katniss? —

Entonces hice una cosa muy jodida. Mi única excusa es que tenía una increíble cantidad de estrés, y necesitaba una salida. Necesitaba algo que me distrajera,—algo lejos del drama de mis padres— sólo por un segundo. Y cuando vi mi oportunidad, no me detuve a pensar en lo mucho que lamentaría esto más adelante. Una oportunidad se sentó en el taburete de la barra junto a mí, y yo me abalancé sobre él. Literalmente.

Besé a Peeta Mellark.

En un segundo su mano estaba en mi hombro, y sus ojos azules descansando, por un momento en mi cara y al siguiente, mi boca estaba en la suya. Mis labios eran feroces, con emoción embotellada, y él parecía tenso, con su cuerpo congelado en estado de shock. Eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un instante después, devolvió la agresión, sus manos volaron a mis lados y me tiraron hacia él. Se sentía como una batalla entre nuestras bocas. Mis manos le agarraron el pelo rizado, tirando más de lo necesario, y la punta de sus dedos se clavaron en mi cintura.

Funcionó mejor que golpear a alguien. No sólo me ayudó a liberar la presión angustiosa, sino que definitivamente me distrajo. Quiero decir, es difícil pensar en tu padre cuando estás haciendo esto con alguien.

Y tan molesto como suena, Peeta era un muy buen besador. Él se inclinó hacia mí, y tiré de él con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de su taburete. En ese momento, no pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente el uno al otro. Nuestros asientos separados parecía como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, y me convertí en una especie de ser físico. Las emociones desaparecieron. Nada existía, solo nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios estaban en guerra en el centro de todo. ¡Fue una bendición! Fue increíble, para no pensar.

¡Nada! Nada... hasta que él lo jodió.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba de mi cintura, se arrastró a lo largo de mi torso, y llegó a pararse en mi busto.

Todo me inundó de nuevo, y de repente recordé exactamente quién me estaba besando. Saqué mis manos de su pelo y lo empujé lejos de mí tan duro como pude. La ira —fresca, ira caliente— se apoderó de mí, sustituyendo completamente la preocupación ansiosa que había estado sintiendo un minuto antes. Sus manos cayeron, una aterrizó en mi rodilla, cuando se apartó. Él me miró sorprendido, pero satisfecho con claridad.

—Wow, Duffy, eso ha sido...

Y le di una bofetada. Le golpeé con tanta fuerza, que la palma de mi mano picó con el contacto.

La mano de mi rodilla voló a su mejilla. — ¿Qué demonios? —Preguntó. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—

— ¡Pendejo! — Grité. Salté de mi taburete y tomé por asalto la pista de baile. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más loca que él.

La cama tamaño Queen de Johanna estaba increíblemente caliente. Las almohadas eran suaves, y sentía que podía caer en el mullido colchón y vivir allí para siempre. Pero no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en mi lado de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Johanna. Conté ovejas. Hice lo de relajar cada parte de tu cuerpo desde el dedo gordo del pie hacia arriba. Incluso me imaginé un Sr. Flickerman dictando conferencias sobre las políticas públicas.

Aún estaba despierta.

Me estaba embotellando de nuevo, pero no tenía nada que ver con papá en este momento. Lo había sacado de mi cabeza después de que Johanna y yo habíamos dejado a Primrose esa noche.

—Estoy preocupada por mi padre—, le había dicho. Esperé hasta que Primrose estuvo fuera del coche para hablar de ello. Sabía que no lo habría entendido. Primrose era de una familia feliz y saludable con ambos padres. Johanna, por su parte, ya había visto la relación de sus padres desmoronarse. —Él es tan despistado. Quiero decir, ¿no es evidente, que no funciona? ¿Por qué no solo obtienen el divorcio de mierda y acaban de una vez? —.

—No digas eso, Kat—, me advirtió. —En serio, ni siquiera pienses de esa manera.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todo saldrá bien—, dijo ella, llegando a mí y apretando mi mano a medida que aceleró hacia su casa. La nieve no había empezado a caer todavía, pero pude ver las nubes moviéndose a través de las estrellas en el cielo oscuro sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Ella va a venir a casa, lo van a hablar y van a tener relaciones sexuales...

— ¡Dios! ¡Es asqueroso, Johanna! —

—Y todo va a estar de vuelta a la normalidad—. Hizo una pausa cuando entró en su camino. —Y mientras tanto, estoy aquí para ti. Si necesitas hablar, que sepas que voy a escuchar.

—Sí, lo sé—.

Era el mismo discurso de Johanna "Salva el Día" que había escuchado durante doce años, en cualquier momento en que el más mínimo problema aparecía en mi vida. No era lo que necesitaba esta noche, de verdad.

Honestamente, desde que nos habíamos ido de la Veta, papá no había estado mucho en mi mente. Había liberado todo el estrés cuando besé a Peeta.

Y eso era lo que me impedía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho en la Veta. Mi piel picaba. Mis labios se sentían extraños. Además, no importó cuántas veces me lavara los dientes en el baño de Johanna (después de media hora, llamó a la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba bien), el sabor repugnante, del cabrón mujeriego todavía estaba en mi boca. ¡Uf!

Pero lo peor era que sabía que lo había hecho yo misma.

Yo lo había besado. Sí, él me buscó a tientas, pero, ¿qué esperaba realmente? Peeta Mellark no tenía exactamente la reputación de ser un caballero. Podría haber sido un imbécil, pero tenía que asumir la culpa de esta situación. Este conocimiento no me sentó bien.

—Johanna—, susurré. Bueno, despertarla a las tres de la mañana no era muy agradable para mí, pero ella era la que siempre me decía de compartir o desahogarme o lo que sea. Así que, técnicamente, ella se lo buscó. —Eh, Johanna...

— ¿Hmm? —

— ¿Estás despierta? —

—Mmm...mmm.

—Si te digo algo, ¿juras no decírselo a nadie? — Le pregunté. —Y prometes, ¿qué no te vas a enloquecer?—

—Claro, Kat—, murmuró. — ¿Qué es? —

—Le he dado un beso a alguien esta noche— le dije.

—Bien por ti. Ahora vuelve a dormir—.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —Fue a Peeta... Peeta Mellark—.

Johanna se disparó hacia arriba en la cama. — ¡Whoa! — Ella sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el sueño de sus ojos grandes color avellana. —Bueno, ahora estoy despierta—.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, su pelo castaño corto sobresalía en todos los ángulos posibles. Dios, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para hacer que incluso asi se viera bien?

— ¡OMG! ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que odiabas al chico—.

—Le odio. Siempre le he odiado. Fue sólo un estúpido, inmaduro, momento irreflexivo de... estupidez. —Me senté y abracé a mis rodillas a mi pecho—Me siento sucia.

—Ensuciarse puede ser divertido—.

—Johanna—.

—Lo siento Kat, pero no veo cuál es el problema—, admitió. —Él está caliente. Es rico. Es probablemente un besador excepcional. ¿Lo es? Quiero decir, tiene esos labios que sólo me hacen pensar...

—Johanna, — Puse mis manos sobre mis oídos. — ¡Alto! Mira, no estoy totalmente orgullosa de esto. Estaba molesta, él estaba allí, y yo... Dios, no puedo creer que lo hiciera. ¿Eso me hace una puta?—

— ¿Besar a Peeta? No lo creo—.

— ¿Qué hago, Jo? —

— ¿Besarlo otra vez? —

Le lancé una mirada fría antes de caer de nuevo en mi almohada. Me di la vuelta para darle la espalda. —Olvídalo—, le dije. —No he dicho nada—.

—Oh, Kat no seas así—, dijo. —Lo siento, pero creo que debes buscarle el lado bueno por una vez en tu vida. Quiero decir, no has tenido novio desde... —Se interrumpió. Las dos conocíamos el nombre, después de todo. —De todos modos, es hora de que comiences a tener un poco de acción. Nunca hablas con chicos, excepto Chaff, y él es demasiado viejo para ti. Y ahora que sabemos que Finnick está fuera del mercado, ¿cuál es el problema si sales con Peeta? ¿Te mataría? —

—No estoy saliendo con él—, susurré. —Peeta Mellark no sale, se folla a todo el mundo, para el caso. Sólo le di un beso, y fue tan estúpido... ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Fue un gran error—.

Ella se puso de nuevo a su lado del colchón. —Sabes, sabía que no podrías resistirte a su encanto para siempre—.

—Disculpa—, le dije, girándome para mirarla. —Me estoy resistiendo muy bien, gracias. ¿Y sabes qué? No hay nada que resistir. Lo encuentro repugnante. Esta noche ha sido sólo un error de juicio y nunca volverá a suceder—.

—Nunca digas nunca, Kat—.

Ella estuvo roncando en cuestión de segundos.

Me quejé para mí misma unos minutos, luego me quedé dormida, maldiciendo interiormente tanto a Johanna como a Peeta. Por extraño que parezca, eso fue reconfortante.

Papá justo acabó su trabajo en Tech Plus, nuestro Best Buy local, cuando entré por la puerta a la tarde siguiente, sacudiendo la nieve fresca de mi pelo. La tormenta no había sido tan grande como el hombre del tiempo había previsto, pero los copos seguían cayendo fuera. El sol era brillante, sin embargo por lo que la moderada capa de nieve que se había formado se fundiría al anochecer. Me quité la chaqueta y miré a papá, que estaba en el sofá, hojeando el Diario Panem y una taza de café caliente en la mano izquierda.

Levantó la vista cuando me oyó entrar —Eh, abejorro—, dijo, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa del café. — ¿Te divertiste con Johanna y Primrose?—.

—Sí—dije. — ¿Cómo fue el trabajo? —

—Atareado—, suspiró. — ¿Sabes cuántas personas en esta ciudad compraron portátiles para la Navidad? Estoy seguro que no, así que sólo te voy a decir que muchas. ¿Sabes cuántos de los ordenadores portátiles eran defectuosos?

— ¿Muchos?— Supuse.

—Bingo—. Papá sacudió su cabeza y empezó a doblar el periódico. —Si no tienen dinero para gastar en un buen ordenador portátil, ¿por qué molestarse? Sólo tienes que ahorrar y comprar uno mejor más adelante. Acabas gastándote ese dinero extra en las reparaciones si no lo haces. ¿Recuerdas eso, abejorro? Si te enseño una cosa en la vida, deja que sea esa—.

—Claro papá—.

De repente me sentí como un idiota. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan exaltada ayer por la noche? Está claro que fue por nada. Quiero decir, sí, él y mamá estaban teniendo problemas, pero era probable que los superaran como dijo Johanna. Él no estaba deprimido o triste, o incluso remotamente cerca de tocar una gota de alcohol. Sin embargo, sabía que la última ausencia de mamá la estaba llevando un poco mal. Así que pensé que debía tratar de hacerlo más fácil para él. Sabía que era probable que se sintiera un poco solo últimamente, y creo que en parte era culpa mía también.

— ¿Quieres ver la televisión? — Le pregunté. —No tengo muchos deberes para mañana, así que puedo hacerlos más tarde—.

—Suena bien—, dijo papá. Cogió el mando a distancia de la mesa auxiliar. —Hay una repetición de lo viejos de Perry Mason en este momento—.

Hice una mueca. —Uh... está bien—.

—Estoy bromeando abejorro—Se rió, ojeando los canales—Yo no te haría eso. Vamos a ver…

Oh mira.

Un maratón de "Lazos de Familia" en Tv tierra. Tú y yo solíamos ver los nuevos episodios cuando tenías como 4 años.

—Lo recuerdo— me senté en el sofá al lado de él— yo te decía que quería ser un republicano cuando fuese joven porque pensaba que Michael J. Fox era lindo.

Papá resopló y ajustó los gruesos cristales de sus lentes, —eso no sucedió. Mi abejorro es una liberal ahora —. Él colocó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y apretó.

Y yo sabía que esto era lo que él necesitaba, o quizás lo que nosotros necesitábamos. Solamente vincularnos un pequeño tiempo a la casa para que no se sintiera tan vacía. Quiero decir, me gusta el silencio pero no demasiado, eso podría conducirme a la locura después de un tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices, miramos algunos episodios? —

Sonreí —Seguro papá—

Sobre la mitad del primer episodio, tuve una extraña revelación. Está Bien, cuando era niña, tuve un flechazo importante con Alex P. Keaton (Michael J. Fox's el personaje súper republicano en lazos de familia), pero doce años más tarde yo estaba flechada con Finnick Odair, un joven demócrata. ¿Tenía alguna cosa con los políticos o que? Tal vez, yo estaba destinada a ser la esposa de un senador… o podría terminar siendo la primera dama.

Nah. Los políticos no se casan con las Duffs. Ellas no se verían lo suficiente bien al margen de los debates. De todos modos, yo no era del tipo matrimonio. Tendría más oportunidad de ser la Mónica Lewinsky del futuro. Sólo me aseguraría de quemar todos los, um, vestidos incriminatorios.

Hey, Obama es en cierta forma sexy para ser un tío viejo. Tal vez había una oportunidad.

Me mordí el labio mientras papá se rió de uno de los chistes de la comedia. ¿Cómo fue que incluso "lazos de familia" me trajo de vuelta a la palabra?

Duff.

Dios, Peeta y su maldita clasificación, simplemente no me dejaba en paz. La palabra se burlaba de mí, incluso en mi propia casa. Me deslicé más cerca de papá, tratando de enfocarme en el programa. En nuestro tiempo juntos, en cualquier cosa menos estúpida que Peeta y su etiqueta. Traté de olvidarme de ese maldito beso y de lo idiota que había sido.

Intenté, intenté, intenté.

Y, por supuesto, fracasé miserablemente.

_**Ahora sí, actualizo mañana o el lunes, realmente me esforzaré para que sea mañana.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación del libro The Duff, de Kody Keplinger.**_

Cuando estaba en el jardín de infancia, tuve una experiencia traumática en el pasamanos. Estaba a mitad de camino, balanceando mis piernas, cuando mis manos empezaron a sudar y me hicieron resbalar. Caí por lo que me pareció un kilómetro antes de aterrizar contra el suelo. Todos los niños de cinco años se rieron de mí y de mi rodilla raspada y ensangrentada.

Todos excepto uno.

Johanna Mason salió del grupo de niños boquiabiertos y caminó hasta ponerse delante de mí. Incluso en aquel entonces, yo sabía que ella era hermosa. Su largo cabello castaño, ojos color avellana, sus mejillas rosadas... era la imagen de la perfección a los cinco años de edad. Ella podría haber estado desfilando en una pasarela.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —le dije con lágrimas gruesas y calientes. No estaba segura de si estaba llorando por el dolor en mis rodillas o debido a que todos los compañeros de clase se reían de mí.

—No, no lo estás, estás sangrando, déjame ayudarte —. Extendió una mano y tiró de mí hacia arriba. Luego se volvió y les gritó a los chicos que se burlaban de mí.

Después de eso, básicamente, se nombró mi guardaespaldas personal, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, decidida a mantenerme lejos de los problemas. A partir de ese momento, fuimos las mejores amigas.

Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que la popularidad y la palabra Duff estuvieran involucradas. Ella terminó siendo alta (casi 1.85m ¡la chica era una amazona!), delgada y hermosa. Terminé viéndome como... bueno, todo lo contrario. Pero al vernos por separado, nadie pensaría que fuéramos cercanas. Nadie diría que la linda reina de la fiesta estuviera con la chica regordeta de cabello feo del rincón.

Pero eramos las mejores amigas. Ella había estado allí para mí, a pesar de todo. Se había mantenido conmigo el primer año, después de que yo hubiera tenido el corazón roto por primera vez,-y si por mi fuera, la _única_ vez. Ella nunca me dejó aislarme o ahogarme en mi propia miseria. A pesar de que ella podría encontrar fácilmente a alguien más lindo, más cool, tener amigas populares, ella se quedó conmigo.

Así que cuando me pidió que la llevara a su casa después de la práctica de las animadoras la tarde del miércoles, estuve de acuerdo.

Es decir, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí en los últimos doce años, lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla de vez en cuando.

Esperé en la cafetería, mirando fijamente las psicodélicas paredes azules y anaranjadas, (la persona que escogió los colores de nuestra escuela debe haber tenido un serio problema con las drogas), tratando de terminar mis deberes de matemáticas. Estaba preguntándome a mí misma la vieja cuestión — ¿dónde se utiliza esto en la vida real?—.

Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Sentí una sensación espeluznante en mi piel, y supe exactamente quién estaba detrás de mí.

Genial. De puta madre.

Me moví apartándome de la mano de Peeta y me giré hacia su cara, agarrando mi lápiz como un dardo y apuntando directamente en su nuez de Adán.

Ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus ojos azules examinaron el lápiz con fingida curiosidad y dijo:

—Interesante. ¿Es así como saludas a todos los chicos que te gustan?

—Tú no me gustas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas, entonces?

Odiaba la forma suave, segura en que hablaba. Muchas chicas pensaban que era sexy, pero en realidad era como un acosador.

Todo en él gritaba ¡violación en una cita!. Ugh.

—Esto quiere decir que te odio —le espeté—. Y si no te mantienes lejos de mí, te acusaré de acoso sexual.

—Podría ser un caso difícil —reflexionó Peeta. Quitándome el lápiz y comenzando a darle vueltas entre sus dedos—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien me besó. Técnicamente, puedo acusarte de acoso.

Apreté los dientes. Seguía odiándolo a pesar de eso, no me molestaría siquiera en recordarle que él había estado más que dispuesto a participar. —Devuélveme mi lápiz

—murmuré.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Contigo esto podría ser clasificado como un arma peligrosa... junto con los vasos de refresco de cereza. Interesante opción, por cierto. Yo siempre creí que eras una chica de Sprite. Ya sabes…simple.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, esperando su combustión espontánea antes de que agarrara mis libros de texto y cuadernos de la mesa. Eludió mi intento de pisar su pie y se quedó mirándome mientras me marchaba por el pasillo. Estaba a medio camino del gimnasio, donde Johanna, la capitana de las animadoras, debería estar terminando su práctica, cuando me alcanzó.

—Oh, vamos, Duffy. Eso fue sólo una broma. Relájate.

—No fue divertido.

—Tu sentido del humor necesita algo de práctica, entonces —sugirió Peeta—. La mayoría de las chicas encuentran mis bromas divertidas.

—Esas chicas deben tener su coeficiente intelectual lo suficientemente bajo como para caer.

Se echó a reír. Al parecer, yo era la divertida.

—Oye, tú nunca me dijiste por qué estabas enfadada la otra noche —dijo—. Estabas demasiado ocupada empujando tu lengua en mi garganta. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

—Nada que te...— empecé, pero me detuve de repente— ¡Oye! no... ¡No hubo lengua!

—Me recorrió un escalofrío de rabia, cuando me di cuenta de su sonrisa traviesa—.

¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lárgate de aquí. Dios, ¿por qué me acechas? Yo pensé que Peeta Mellark no perseguía a las chicas. Pensé que ellas lo perseguían a él, ¿verdad? —Tienes razón. Peeta Mellark no persigue a las chicas, y no te estoy persiguiendo —dijo—. Estoy aquí esperando a mi hermana. Ella está haciendo un examen del Sr. Crane. Yo solamente te vi en la cafetería y pensé…

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste en torturarme un poco más? —Apreté mis puños—. Déjame sola. Ya me has hecho bastante.

— ¿Qué te he hecho? —se preguntó, sonando un poco sorprendido. No le respondí. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que lo de Duff me molestaba a causa de él. Seguramente disfrutaría demasiado de ello.

En su lugar, salí corriendo hacia las puertas del gimnasio tan rápido como pude. Esta vez no me siguió, gracias a Dios.

Me apresuré en entrar en el gimnasio azul y naranja .¡Oh, Dios!. Los colores brillantes... Yo podía sentir el dolor de cabeza acercándose...y me senté en las gradas más cercanas.

—¡Muy bien el ensayo, chicas! —Gritó Johanna desde el otro lado del gimnasio—. Bueno, el próximo partido de baloncesto es el viernes. Las quiero a todas practicando el baile, y Glimmer trabaja las patadas altas. ¿De acuerdo? —

El Escuadrón Skinny murmuró en un acuerdo general.

—Impresionante —dijo Johanna—. Hasta luego, muchachas. ¡Vamos Panteras!

— ¡Vamos Panteras! —Corearon las otras animadoras, ya separadas. La mayoría de las chicas salieron corriendo hacia los vestuarios, unas pocas se dirigieron a las puertas, charlando entusiasmadas con sus amigas.

Johanna salto sobre mí.

—Hola, Kat —dijo—, lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo. ¿Te importa si me cambio antes de salir de aquí? Me siento un poco sucia.

—No me importa —, murmuré.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, sospechando inmediatamente.

—Nada, Johanna. Ve a cambiarte.

—Katniss, ¿qué puedo hacer…?

—No quiero hablar de ello. —Yo no estaba de humor para entrar en otro debate sobre Peeta con ella. Probablemente acabaría defendiéndolo como la última vez. — Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dije, suavizando mi voz—, un largo día. Dolor de cabeza. —Johanna aún parecía escéptica cuando caminaba, bastante menos animada, hacia los vestuarios.

Fantástico. Me sentía como una zorra total. Ella sólo quería asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, y la alejé. No debería haberme irritado con ella a causa de Peeta, aunque ella pensara que era un maldito príncipe.

Pero cuando salió del vestuario con su sudadera con capucha y los pantalones vaqueros, su alegría habitual había vuelto. Ella se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada con su mochila cargada en el hombro, con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro impecable, sin problemas.

—A veces, no puedo creer la mierda que se escucha en los vestuarios —dijo. — ¿Estás lista para irnos, Kat?

—Claro —Recogí mis libros y comencé a caminar hacia las puertas del gimnasio, con la esperanza de que Peeta no estuviera al acecho en los pasillos. Johanna debió haber notado mi ansiedad. Pude ver la tensa mirada de preocupación en su rostro, pero ella no dijo nada esta vez. En cambio, dijo—, así que, de acuerdo, Glimmer realmente va a conseguir la reputación de ser una puta.

—Ella ya la tiene.

—Bueno, sí —Johanna admitió—, pero está a punto de empeorar. Ella está saliendo con un jugador de fútbol junior, ya sabes, como se llame, pero ella le dijo a un tipo de la escuela D11 que quería llevarle al baile de bienvenida de baloncesto. No sé por qué se hace estas cosas así misma. Tú, Prim, y yo tendremos asientos en la primera fila para el drama, cuando llegue la noche. Por cierto, ¿qué te pondrás para el baile?

—Nada.

—Caliente, pero dudo que te dejen entrar desnuda, B. — Estábamos caminando por el laberinto de mesas en la cafetería para llegar hacia el estacionamiento.

—No. Me refiero a que Primrose y yo no vamos a ir al baile —, dije.

—Por supuesto que sí, —protestó Johanna.

Negué con la cabeza. — Primrose está castigada. Yo le prometí que iba a ir y que veríamos unas películas para chicas.

Johanna me miró atónita mientras se abrió paso entre la puerta azul y entró al frío estacionamiento de estudiantes. — ¿Qué? Pero si a Prim le encanta el baile de bienvenida de baloncesto. Es su favorita después del baile de Fútbol.

Sonreí un poco, a pesar de mí misma. — Y Sadie Hawkins.

— ¿Por qué no sabía yo esto? El baile de bienvenida está cerca. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Me encogí de hombros. — Lo siento. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Y creo que Primrose sigue estando batida. No quiere hablar de no poder ir.

—Pero…pero ¿con quién voy a ir al baile ahora?

—Um, un chico —sugerí—, Johanna, no es que sea difícil que tú puedas conseguir una cita — Cogí las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí las puertas de mi Saturn.

—Seguro, ¿quién demonios quiere ir con pie grande?

—Tú no eres eso.

-Además, - dijo ignorándome por completo - es mucho mejor ir con ustedes, chicas – Se subió en el asiento del copiloto y se envolvió en la manta que Primrose había usado un par de noches antes. —Maldita sea, Kat. Realmente, necesitas conseguir arreglar tu calefacción de mierda.

—Y tú, realmente necesitas conseguir tu propio coche.

Ella cambió de tema. —Está bien, de vuelta al baile. Si ustedes dos no van... ¿se molestarían si me cuelo a su fiesta de películas? Podría ser una noche de chicas. No hemos hecho una desde hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar de mi estado de ánimo de mierda, le sonreí. Johanna estaba en lo cierto. Nosotras no habíamos tenido una noche de películas juntas en mucho tiempo, y sería agradable pasar el rato sin el drama de los chicos o música tecno fuerte. Por una vez, en realidad podríamos divertirnos en la noche de viernes.

Así que, bajé el volumen de mi auto radio y le dije: —Una semana, a partir del viernes, es una cita.

_**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**_

_**Maya Allen: **__Peeta es completamente odioso por el momento, pero tiene algo que no puedes evitar quererlo (o tal vez si somos masoquistas jaja! ) Mucho drama para Katniss, a ver qué pasa más adelante._

_**KoyukiBetts: **__ Sería bueno encontrar un adjetivo para Peeta, ya que a Katniss sigue pesándole mucho esa palabrita… Aquí está el encuentro, no hubo mucha acción, pero aparentemente el beso no cambió los sentimientos de Katniss, pero van a la misma escuela así que hay que esperar futuros encuentros._

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación del libro The Duff, de Kody Keplinger.**_

Cuando el viernes llegó y con este la noche de chicas, yo estaba más que preparada para una buena y relajada tarde con mis mejores amigas y el maravilloso escocés James McVoy, por supuesto. Había metido la copia de Jane Austen que Primrose me había regalado por navidad, un par de pijamas que apenas utilizaba —sí, duermo desnuda en casa, ¿y qué?—y mi cepillo de dientes en la mochila.

Johanna trajo las palomitas y Primrose nos prometió grandes cuencos de helado de chocolate. Como si mi culo no fuera lo suficientemente grande.

Pero, naturalmente, el día no podía ser del todo bueno. La señora Collins, mi profesora de literatura, se aseguró de ello durante el cuarto bloque.

—Así que esto es La Letra Escarlata —dijo ella, cerrando el libro—. ¿Les divirtió la clase?

Hubo quejas por lo bajo, en negativo, pero la señora Collins no pareció darse cuenta.

—Bueno, ya que el trabajo del autor es tan extraordinario y aplicable a la sociedad contemporánea, quiero que cada uno escriba un ensayo relacionado con la novela — ignoró los ruidosos suspiros—. El ensayo puede ser sobre alguna parte del libro, un personaje, una escena, un tema. Pero quiero que esté muy bien pensado. También se les permite trabajar en pareja —la clase zumbó con excitación— que yo voy a asignar —le excitación desapareció.

Yo sabía que estaba en problemas cuando la señora Collins sacó su hoja. Eso significaba que podía asignar parejas en orden alfabético, y dado que en realidad había pocos estudiantes en ésta clase, los apellidos se saltaban desde la E de Everdeen hasta la M, por lo que mi pareja obligada era…

—Katniss Everdeen trabajará con Peeta Mellark.

Mierda.

Había conseguido mantenerme al margen de Peeta por una semana y media —desde el día en que me había acosado después de la escuela— pero la señora Collins tenía que ir y decir eso.

Recitó los últimos nombres de la lista, antes de decir:

—Espero que los informes sean de no menos de cinco páginas de largo. La fuente es de doce puntos, a doble espacio, Glimmer, no quiera hacer trampas otra vez. Ella sonrió de buen humor.

—Ahora, quiero que las parejas trabajen juntas. Ambos deben contribuir al reportaje. ¡Y sean creativos, gente! ¡Diviértanse!

—No es probable —susurré a Primrose, que estaba sentada en el pupitre junto al mío.

—Oh, yo creo que tienes suerte, Katniss —dijo ella—. Yo estaría encantada si Peeta fuera mi pareja. Pero mi corazón pertenece a Gloss. Es tan injusto que Johanna tenga que trabajar con él… —miró hacia el sitio asignado a Johanna, del otro lado del salón—. Probablemente, verá su casa, su habitación, todo. ¿Crees que le hablará bien de mí si se lo pido? Tal vez ella pueda a ser mi cupido.

No me molesté en responder.

—El ensayo tiene que ser entregado en exactamente una semana —anunció la señora Collins por encima de las charlas—. Así que, por favor, trabajen en ello este fin de semana.

La campana sonó y todos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Lástima que la señora Collins se escurriera a un lado para evitar ser pisoteada por la estampida hacia la puerta. Primrose y yo nos unimos a la multitud y Johanna nos atrapó cuando acabábamos de salir al pasillo.

—Esto es una mierda —siseó—. ¿Un ensayo sobre la nada? No quiero elegir un tema. ¡Es su maldito trabajo! ¿Cuál es la cuestión de esta maldita asignación que ni siquiera nos puede dar algo para escribir? Es ridículo.

—Pero tú vas a trabajar con Gloss y…

—Por favor, Primrose. No empieces con esa mierda —Johanna rodó los ojos—. Él. Es. Gay. No va a suceder, ¿de acuerdo?

—Nunca se sabe. Así que, ¿no vas a jugar a cupido para mí?

—Las alcanzaré en la cafetería —le dije, volviéndome en dirección a mi cassillero— Necesito coger unas cosas primero—.

—Cool —Johanna agarró a Primrose por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia el otro pasillo—. Nos encontraremos en la máquina de los snacks, ¿ok? Vamos, Prim —y me dejaron sola en el pasillo lleno de gente. Vale, no realmente lleno. El instituto Panem tenía alrededor de cuatrocientos estudiantes o algo así, pero considerando el bajo número, los pasillos parecían bastante más llenos esa tarde. O quizá yo estaba estresada y volviéndome claustrofóbica. De todas maneras, mis amigas se fueron, y yo me quedé entre las bestias.

Me abrí paso entre los atletas fuertes y las parejas besándose —son tan desagradables— y me dirigí al pasillo de ciencias. Sólo me tomó un minuto llegar a mi casillero que, como el resto del colegio, estaba pintada de azul y naranja. Giré mi combinación y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Detrás de mí, un grupo de animadora corría gritando:

— ¡Vamos, Panteras! ¡Panteras! ¡Panteras! —

Acababa de coger mi abrigo y mi mochila y cerrado la puerta cuando él apareció.

Honestamente, lo había esperado más pronto.

—Parece ser que somos compañeros, Duffy.

Di una patada a la taquilla con un poco de excesiva fuerza.

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

Peeta sonrió, pasando los dedos por sus rizos rubios mientras se apoyaba en el casillero junto al mío.

—Bueno, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

— ¿Qué?

—Para hacer el ensayo este fin de semana —dijo él, estrechando los ojos. No es ninguna de tus ideas, Duffy. No te estoy persiguiendo. Sólo estoy siendo un buen estudiante. Peeta Mellark no persigue a las chicas, ellas…

—Te persiguen a ti. Sí, lo sé —me puse el abrigo sobre la camiseta. —Si tenemos que hacer esto, he estado pensando…

—¡Peeta! —una flaca morena que no reconocí (parecía estudiante de primer año) se arrojó sobre él. Lo miró fijamente, con sus grandes ojos sensibleros—. ¿Bailarás conmigo en la fiesta esta noche?

—Por supuesto, Cashmere —dijo, pasando la mano por su espalda. Era tan alto como para mirar su escote sin ningún problema. Bastardo pervertido. — Reservaré un baila para ti, ¿vale?

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Podría mentir?

— ¡Oh, gracias, Peeta! —él se agachó y ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo, sin mirarme ninguna vez.

Peeta volvió su atención hacia mí.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Creo que tenemos que quedar en mi casa —gruñí, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Qué problema hay con mi casa? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes miedo de que te persiga, Duffy?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo que prefiero trabajar en mi casa. Dios sabe qué tipos de enfermedades podría coger poniendo un pie en tu dormitorio —sacudí la cabeza—. Así que en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana por la tarde, como a las tres. Llama antes de venir.

No le di oportunidad de que respondiera. Si tenía algún problema con eso, me escribiría una nota. Así que, olvidando decirle adiós a propósito, me fui, lanzándome entre los grupos de chicas cotilleando, apresuradamente hacia la cafetería.

Encontré a Johanna y a Primrose esperándome en la vieja máquina expendedora.

—No lo entiendo, Jo —estaba diciendo Primrose mientras depositaba un dólar en la única máquina que funcionaba y esperó que su dulce cayera al fondo de la ranura. — ¿No tienes que animar el partido?

—Nop. Les dije a las chicas que no podía hacerlo esta noche, así que una de las suplentes, esa estudiante guapa de primer año, ha tomado mi lugar. Ha estado queriendo animar todo el año, pero no ha habido lugar para ella hasta ahora. Van a estar bien sin mí.

Yo estaba parada justo al lado de ella cuando Primrose me vio.

— ¡Hey, Katniss! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Woohoo! ¡Noche de chicas!

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco.

Primrose abrió la puerta azul que conducía hacia el aparcamiento lleno, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Ustedes son las mejores. Realmente, las mejores. No sé que haría sin ustedes.

—Llorar en tu almohada toda la noche—dijo Johanna.

—Pensar que tus otras amigas son realmente las mejores —aconsejé, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No había una jodida forma de que Peeta me deprimiera. ¡De ninguna manera!¡ Esta era la noche de chicas! Y no me la iba a perder por ningún jodido idiota como él.

— ¿No olvidaste el helado prometido, cierto Prim?

—Lo recuerdo. ¡Torbellino de chocolate!

Cruzamos el estacionamiento abarrotado y subimos a mi coche. Instantáneamente, Primrose se envolvió en la vieja manta. Johanna, temblando visiblemente, la fulminó con una mirada c envidia cuando se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Con una rápida pisada al acelerador, nos alejamos del resto de los estudiantes y llegamos a la carretera tan rápido como prisioneros corriendo de sus celdas, que era más o menos lo que éramos.

—No puedo creer que no estés nominada a reina de la fiesta esta vez, Johanna —dijo Primrose en el asiento trasero—. Estaba segura de que lo serías.

—Nah. Me votaron como reina de la fiesta del futbol. Hay una regla sobre la gente que gana más de una vez el mismo año. No puede ser nominado otra vez. Van a ser o Glimmer o Clove, estoy segura.

— ¿Crees que se pelearán si alguna gana? —Primrose sonó preocupada.

—Lo dudo —dijo Johanna—. A Clove no le importa nada esa clase de mierda. Glimmer es más competitiva… realmente, tenía ganas de ver un drama esta noche. ¿Te dije que Glimmer estaba pensando en salir con Peeta Mellark también?

—¡No! —dijimos Primrose y yo al unísono.

—Sip —dijo Johanna, asintiendo— Supongo que está intentando poner a su novio celoso. Tiene novio, va a ir al baile con otro chico y le está diciendo a todo el mundo que Peeta Mellark la pone. Dice que anduvo tonteando con Peeta después de una fiesta hace poco –supongo que su novio todavía no lo sabe- y está pensando en hacerlo de nuevo. Dijo que fue increíble.

—¿Él se acostó con ella? —jadeó Primrose.

—Él se acuesta con todo el mundo —dije, girando el coche en la calle 5—. Si tienes una vagina, él te la va a meter.

— ¡Ugh, Katniss! —gritó Primrose—. No digas la… la palabra con V.

—Vagina, vagina, vagina —dijo Johanna, categóricamente—. Supéralo, Prim. Tienes una. Puedes llamarla como es.

Las mejillas de Primrose se volvieron del color del tomate.

—No hay ninguna razón para hablar de ello. Es vulgar y… personal.

Johanna la ignoró y me dijo: —Puede ser un mujeriego, pero es malditamente sexy. Incluso tú lo admites, Kat. Apuesto a que es increíble en la cama. Quiero decir, tú lo besaste. ¿Fue increíble? ¿Se puede culpar a Glimmer por querer acostarse con él?

— ¿Besaste a Peeta? —graznó Primrose, ahogándose en su propia emoción—. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Le lancé una mirada a Johanna.

—Está avergonzada —explicó Johanna—. Lo cual es estúpido, porque apuesto a le encantó besarlo.

—No me encantó —dije.

— ¿Era bueno besando? —Preguntó Primrose—. ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo! Quiero saberlo.

—Sí, debes saberlo. Era bueno. Pero eso no le hace menos desagradable.

—Pero —intervino Johanna— con tu experiencia, responde a mi última pregunta. ¿Se puede culpar a Glimmer de querer estar con él?

—No se puede —cambié mi señal de giro—. Ella se culpará a sí misma cuando contraiga alguna enfermedad venérea o cuando su novio se entere. Lo que ocurra primero.

—Y eso es exactamente por lo que quería ir al baile —suspiró Johanna—. Podríamos haber sido testigos de primera mano. Como nuestro propio episodio de Gossip Girl de Panem. El novio de Glimmer podría enfadarse y tratar de vengarse de su novia que se ha enrollado con el chico más caliente de la escuela, y Katniss, ocultando su amor por Peeta, se habría deprimido y pretendería odiarlo, secretamente suspirarando por su súper sexy y caliente beso de nuevo.

Mi mandíbula se abrió.

—No podría suspirar por nada de eso.

Primrose soltó un bufido de risa desde el asiento trasero, tirando de su cola de caballo hacia delante de la boca para ocultar su sonrisa cuando fruncí el ceño por el retrovisor.

—Oh, bueno —siseó Johanna—. Estoy segura de que oiremos todo sobre el drama el lunes.

—O mañana si la historia es suficientemente buena —dijo Primrose. —Clove y Rue nunca guardan los cotilleos para sí mismas. Si se vuelven locos, ya sabes que van a llamarnos y a decirnos lo que nos perdimos. Estoy segura de que lo harán —sonrió—. Espero que nos den muchos detalles. No puedo creer que me esté perdiendo mi última fiesta.

—Al menos no te la estás perdiendo sola, Prim.

Unos segundos después de entrar en Halbrook Lane, giré en la entrada de la casa de Primrose. Tirando de las llaves del encendido, dije:

—La noche de chicas comienza oficialmente.

—¡Woohooo! —Primrose saltó fuera del sillón trasero y prácticamente bailó en frente de su entrada. Empujó la puerta y Johanna y yo la seguimos dentro, sacudiendo las cabezas con diversión. Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en el gancho justo detrás de la puerta. Sus padres eran súper exigentes con el orden.

Johanna hizo lo mismo.

—Quisiera que mi mamá pudiera mantener una casa tan bien o que contrate una criada o lo que sea. Nuestra casa parece una pocilga —dijo.

La mía no parecía tan genial tampoco. Mi mamá nunca había sido un monstruo de la limpieza, y papá sólo creía en la limpieza una vez al año, durante la primavera.

Además de lavar la ropa, los platos y el limpiar ocasionalmente el polvo (que por lo general, hacía yo) no se hacía mucha limpieza en casa de los Everdeen.

— ¿A qué hora van a llegar tus padres, Prim? —pregunté.

—Mamá llega a casa a las cinco y media y papá debe llegar un poco después de las seis — nos estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras, preparada para correr a la habitación tan pronto como nos uniéramos a ella—. Papá comenzó a ver un nuevo paciente hoy, por lo que debe tardar un poco más.

El papá de Primrose era terapeuta. Más de una vez, Johanna ha amenazado con preguntarle si me aceptaba gratis como paciente, ver si podía ayudarme con mis "problemas". No es que yo tuviera problemas, pero Johanna decía que mi cinismo era el resultado de algún tipo de conflicto interno. Yo le decía que sólo estaba siendo inteligente. Y Primrose…bueno, Primrose no decía nada. Incluso aunque sólo lo decíamos en broma, siempre se sentía un poco incómoda cuando surgía el tema. Con todas las psicocharlas de su padre, probablemente pensaría que mi negatividad constante era parte de una lucha interna. Primrose odiaba la negatividad. La odiaba tanto, de hecho, que nunca decía que la odiaba. Eso podría ser demasiado negativo.

— ¡Deprisa, deprisa! ¿Están listas o qué?

—Que comience la fiesta —gritó Johanna, corriendo detrás de Jessica y subiendo las escaleras.

Primrose corrió como una maníaca tratando de alcanzar a Johanna, pero yo me quedé atrás, subiendo las escaleras a un ritmo regular. Una vez llegué, pude oír a mis amigas riendo en la habitación al final del pasillo, pero no seguí sus voces. Otra cosa me llamó la atención en primer lugar. La puerta de la primera habitación, una de las de la izquierda, estaba abierta de par en par. Mi cabeza me decía que la pasara de largo, pero mis pies no estaban escuchando. Me quedé en la puerta abierta, dispuesta a mirar hacia otro lado, pero mi cuerpo no quería cooperar.

La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, con una colcha azul marino. Posters de súper héroes cubrían cada centímetro de la pared. Una lámpara sobre la cabecera. La habitación estaba exactamente como la recordaba, sólo que no había ropa sucia en el suelo. El armario abierto parecía vacío, y habían quitado el calendario de Spiderman, que solía colgarse sobre el ordenador. Pero la habitación todavía parecía cálida, como si él todavía estuviera allí. Como si yo todavía tuviera catorce años.

—_Gale, no lo entiendo, ¿quién es esa chica? _

—_Nadie, no te preocupes por eso. Ella no significa nada para mí. _

—_Pero… _

—_Shhh. No es gran cosa. _

—_Yo te quiero, no me mientas, ¿de acuerdo? _

—_Yo no lo haría. _

— _¿Lo prometes? _

—_Por supuesto. ¿Realmente crees que te lastimaría Catnip?,_

— ¡Katniss! ¿Dónde diablos has ido?

La voz de Johanna me sobresaltó. Rápidamente, salí del dormitorio, cerré la puerta, sabiendo que no soportaría verla cada vez que necesitara ir al baño por la noche.

— ¡Ya voy!- Logré mantener mi tono de voz normal. — ¡Dios! Sé paciente por una vez en tu vida.

Luego, con una sonrisa forzada, fui a ver la película con mis amigas.

_**Iba a actualizar hasta el lunes porque iba a salir de la ciudad, pero ya no me fui, así que aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Un poco lento, pero aparece Gale y Katniss y Peeta se van a reunir, ¿qué creen que pase? Probablemente actualice mañana.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación del libro The Duff, de Kody Keplinger.**_

Después de pensarlo durante un rato, decidí que ser la "Duff" tenía muchos beneficios.

Beneficio número uno: no tiene sentido preocuparse por el pelo.

Beneficio número dos: ninguna presión para actuar de manera cool. Nadie se fija en ti... Beneficio número tres: ningún drama con los chicos.

Me di cuenta del beneficio número tres mientras estábamos viendo Atonement en la habitación de Primrose. En la película, la pobre Keira Knightley tiene que pasar por toda esa maldita tragedia con James McAvoy, pero si Keira no hubiera sido atractiva, él nunca se habría fijado en ella y no le habría roto el corazón. Al fin y al cabo todos sabemos eso de que "es mejor haber amado y perdido...", todo ese rollo es una mierda.

Esta teoría se aplica a un montón de películas. Piensa en ello. Si Kate Winslet hubiese sido la "Duff", Leonardo DiCaprio no se habría enamorado de ella en Titanic y nosotros nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de lágrimas. Si Nicole Kidman hubiese sido fea en Cold Mountain, no tendría que haberse preocupado por Jude Law cuando se fue a la guerra. La lista es interminable.

He visto a mis amigas pasarlo mal por un chico continuamente. Normalmente, las relaciones terminaban con ellas llorando (Primrose) o gritando (Johanna). A mi sólo me habían roto el corazón una vez, pero había sido más que suficiente. Así que, viendo Atonement con mis amigas, me di cuenta de lo agradecida que tenía que estar de ser la "Duff". Bastante jodido ¿no? Desafortunadamente, ser la "Duff" no me salvaba de experimentar dramas familiares.

Llegué a casa sobre la una y media de la tarde del día siguiente. Todavía me estaba recuperando de la fiesta de pijamas – donde ninguna habíamos dormido- y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, el ver mi casa en un estado de completa devastación, me espabiló al instante.

Cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo del salón, la mesita de café estaba boca abajo, como si le hubieran dado una patada y tardé más o menos un minuto en darme cuenta de que había botellas de cerveza dispersas por toda la habitación. Durante un segundo me quedé helada en la puerta pensando que nos habían robado. Entonces escuché los fuertes ronquidos de mi padre en su habitación a través del pasillo y supe que la verdad era aún peor.

No vivíamos en una casa museo por lo que se podía caminar con los zapatos puestos por la alfombra. Hoy era indispensable. Cristales, que suponía procedían de varios marcos de fotos rotos, crujían bajo mis pies mientras iba a la cocina a por una bolsa de basura. La necesitaría para limpiar todo este caos. Me sentí extrañamente entumecida mientras me movía por la casa. Sabía que tenía que estar alucinando. Quiero decir, mi padre había estado sobrio al menos los últimos dieciocho años y las botellas de cerveza dejaban bastante claro que esa sobriedad estaba en peligro, pero yo no sentía nada, tal vez porque no sabía cómo debía sentirme. ¿Qué podría haber pasado que fuese tan grave como para que recayera después de tanto tiempo?

Encontré la respuesta en la mesa de la cocina, cuidadosamente disimulada en un sobre manila. — Papeles de divorcio— murmuré mientras examinaba el contenido del paquete abierto. — ¿Qué demonios...? —me quedé mirando la firma de mi madre en estado de shock. Quiero decir, sí, ya me imaginaba que la cosa acabaría más o menos así. Cuando tu madre desaparece durante más de dos meses te lo acabas imaginando. — Pero, ¿ahora?, ¿en serio? ¡Ni siquiera me había llamado para avisarme!, ni a papa. — ¡Maldita sea! — susurré con los dedos temblorosos. Papá no lo había visto venir. ¡Dios!, no era de extrañar que se emborrachara de repente. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía hacernos eso a ninguno de los dos?

A la mierda. En serio. Que le jodan.

Aparté el sobre hacia un lado y me dirigí hacia el armario donde guardamos las cosas de limpieza luchando contra las lágrimas que me ardían en los ojos. Cogí una bolsa de basura y me dirigí a la devastada sala de estar.

Todo me vino de repente. Sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras cogía una de las botellas de cerveza vacías. Mamá no iba a regresar, papá había vuelto a beber y yo estaba recogiendo literalmente los pedazos. Reuní los fragmentos de vidrio más grandes y las botellas vacías y los tiré a la bolsa intentando no pensar en mi madre. Tratando de no pensar en que probablemente tendría un bronceado perfecto. Intentando no pensar en el atractivo latino de veintidós años al que probablemente se estaba tirando. Tratando de no pensar en la perfecta firma que había utilizado en los papeles del divorcio.

Estaba enfadada con ella. Tan, tan enfadada... ¿Cómo podía haberles hecho esto? ¿Cómo podía haber enviado los papeles del divorcio sin venir a casa, ni avisarnos? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que le haría a papá? ¿Y ni siquiera había pensado en mí?, dejando a un lado que ni me había llamado para prepararme.

Justo entonces, mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de la sala, me di cuenta de que odiaba a mi madre. La odiaba por haberse ido para siempre. La odiaba por habernos dejado en estado de shock con esos papeles. La odiaba por haberle hecho daño a papá. Mientras llevaba la bolsa de basura llena de marcos de fotos destrozados a la cocina, me pregunté si mi padre había querido de verdad romper aquellos recuerdos, aquellos que las fotos habían capturado de mi padre y mi madre juntos. Seguramente no. Esa es la razón por la cual necesitó beber.

Cuando incluso eso no consiguió borrar la cara de mi madre de su mente, debió de destrozar la habitación como un borracho loco. Nunca había visto a mi padre beber, pero sé por qué lo había dejado. Alguna vez, cuando era pequeña, les había oído hablar sobre ello. Supuestamente tenía mal genio cuando estaba borracho. Tan malo que mi madre se había asustado y le había rogado que dejara de beber. Lo cual explicaba la mesa de café volcada.

Pero la idea de mi padre borracho...simplemente no tenía lógica. Quiero decir, ni siquiera podía imaginarme a mi padre usando una palabra más fuerte que un ¡maldita sea!, ¿mal genio?, no me lo podía ni creer. Esperaba que no se hubiera cortado con ningún cristal.

Quiero decir, que yo no le culpaba por esto, culpaba a mi madre. Ella era la que le había hecho esto. Yéndose, desapareciendo, no llamando, no avisando. Mi padre no hubiera recaído si no hubiera visto esos estúpidos papeles. Estaría bien, viendo la televisión por cable y leyendo el Panem Journal, no durmiendo la borrachera.

Me dije a mí misma que no llorara mientras ponía la mesita de café de nuevo en su sitio y aspiraba los restos de cristales de la alfombra. No podía llorar, si lloraba no tendría nada que ver con el hecho de que mis padres se estuvieran divorciando. No era una sorpresa. No tendría nada que ver con el hecho de haber perdido a mi madre, se había ido hace mucho tiempo como para llorar. No me pondría de luto por la familia que una vez tuve. Era feliz con mi vida tal y como era, sólo mi padre y yo. No, si lloraba, sería de rabia, de miedo o por algo totalmente egoísta. Podría haber llorado por lo que significaba para mí. Tendría que ser la adulta ahora. Tendría que cuidar de papá.

Por el momento mi madre vivía como una estrella en el condado de Orange, ya estaba actuando egoístamente por las dos, así que tendría que echar a un lado las lágrimas. Justo cuando estaba guardando la aspiradora en el cuarto de la lavadora, empezó a sonar el teléfono inalámbrico.

— ¿Hola? — dije.

-Buenas tardes Duffy-

¡Oh, mierda!. Me había olvidado de que tenía que trabajar con Peeta en el estúpido proyecto. De toda la gente que podría ver hoy, ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente él? ¿Por qué el día tenía que ir a peor? —Son casi las tres— dijo. - ya estoy listo para ir hasta tu casa. Me dijiste que te llamara antes de salir... Estoy siendo considerado.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa eso- eché un vistazo hacia el pasillo, de donde venían los ronquidos de mi padre. El salón, aunque ya no era una trampa mortal, todavía se veía desordenada y no había forma de saber de qué humor se levantaría mi padre, sólo sabía que no iba a ser bueno.

-Mira, pensándolo bien, mejor voy yo a la tuya. Te veo en veinte minutos-.

En todos los pueblos había una casa de ese tipo. Ya sabes, la que es tan increíblemente bonita que no pega con el resto del pueblo. Esa casa que es tan fastuosa que parece como si los dueños estuvieran restregándote su dinero por la cara. Cualquier pueblo en el mundo tiene una casa como esa y aquí, esa casa pertenecía a la familia Mellark. No sé si técnicamente se le podría llamar una mansión, pero la casa tenía tres plantas y dos balcones.

¡Balcones!. Millones de veces me había quedado mirándola embobada mientras pasaba con el coche, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a entrar. Cualquier otro día habría estado un poco emocionada por ver el interior (por supuesto nunca le habría dicho esto a nadie), pero estaba tan ensimismada pensando en los papeles del divorcio que estaban en la mesa de la cocina que sólo podía sentirme ansiosa y miserable.

Peeta se encontró conmigo en la puerta de la entrada, con un molesto gesto de confianza en su cara. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul oscuro de botones con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, y por supuesto había dejado unos cuantos botones sin abrochar.

—Hola Duffy—.

¿Sabía cuánto me molestaba aquel nombre? Eché un vistazo hacia el camino de entrada que estaba vacío con la excepción de mi Saturn y su Porsche.

— ¿En dónde están tus padres? — pregunté.

—Se han ido- contestó con un guiño—. Parece que sólo estamos tú y yo—.

Le empujé hacia dentro y pasé a un amplio recibidor poniendo los ojos en blanco del disgusto. Una vez puestos mis zapatos cuidadosamente en la esquina, me di la vuelta hacia Peeta que me estaba mirando con vago interés.

— Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez—.

— ¿No quieres hacer un tour por la casa? —

—En realidad no—.

Peeta se encogió de hombros. — Tú te lo pierdes. Sígueme—.

Se dirigió hacia el enorme salón el cual, seguramente, era tan grande como la cafetería del instituto. Dos grandes pilares sostenían el techo y tres sofás de color beige junto a dos adorables butacas estaban colocados por la habitación. En una pared vi una enorme televisión de pantalla plana y en la otra una gigantesca chimenea. El sol de enero entraba por las ventanas que se extendían desde el techo hasta el suelo iluminando toda la sala de una manera cálida y natural, pero Peeta giró y empezó a subir las escaleras alejándose de la confortable habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunté.

Me miró por encima del hombro suspirando exasperado.

—A mi habitación, por supuesto—.

— ¿No podemos hacer el trabajo abajo? — pregunté.

Los extremos de su boca se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba mientras enganchaba un dedo en su cinturón.

—Podríamos Duffy, pero iremos mucho más rápido si escribo en el teclado y mi ordenador está arriba. Tú eres la que dijo que quería acabar con esto de una vez—.

Gemí y subí pisando fuerte. —De acuerdo—.

La habitación de Peeta estaba en el último piso, una de las habitaciones con balcón, y era más grande que mi sala de estar. Su cama gigante estaba sin hacer todavía y había caratulas de videojuegos tiradas por el suelo al lado de su PlayStation 3 la cual estaba enchufada a una tele grande.

Sorprendentemente la habitación olía bien, a una mezcla entre su colonia Burberry y ropa recién lavada, como si hubiera escondido la ropa sucia por ahí o algo así. La estantería a la que Peeta se dirigía estaba llena de libros de diferentes autores, desde James Patterson hasta Henry Fielding. Peeta se dobló por la cintura para mirar la estantería, aparté la mirada de sus pantalones Diésel mientras cogía La Letra Escarlata del estante y se sentaba en su cama. Me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él y lo hice reacia.

—Bien— dijo ojeando distraídamente su libro de tapa dura. —¿Sobre qué escribimos el trabajo?, ¿alguna idea?—

—No—.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer un análisis de Hester— sugirió. —Suena a cliché, pero me refiero a un análisis más profundo del personaje. Principalmente, ¿por qué tiene el affaire? ¿Por qué se acuesta con Dimmesdale? ¿Le ama o simplemente es promiscua?

Puse los ojos en blanco. —¡Oh Dios mío!. ¿Siempre vas a por las respuestas más fáciles? Hester es mucho más complicada que eso. —Ninguna de esas opciones demuestra algo de imaginación—.

Peeta me miró con una ceja levantada. —De acuerdo— dijo lentamente. —Si eres tan inteligente, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces? Ilumíname—.

—Por distracción—. Vale, tal vez era algo descabellado, pero yo seguía viendo ese maldito sobre manila. Pensando en la zorra egoísta de mi madre. Seguía preguntándome lo que significaba que mi padre estuviera borracho por primera vez en dieciocho años. Mi mente buscaba cualquier cosa, cualquiera, que me distrajera de esos pensamientos tan dolorosos, entonces, ¿era tan ridículo pensar que Hester se hubiera sentido de la misma manera? Estaba sola, rodeada de puritanos hipócritas y casados con un chico inglés horrible y que estaba ausente.

—Sólo quería algo que la distrajera de toda la mierda que había en su vida— mascullé. — Una vía de escape... —.

—Si fue por eso, no funcionó muy bien. Le salió el tiro por la culata—.

En realidad no le estaba escuchando. Mi mente había vuelto a una noche de no hace mucho cuando encontré una manera de apartar las preocupaciones de mi cabeza. Recordé la manera en que mis pensamientos se habían vuelto silenciosos dejando a mi cuerpo que tomara el control. Recordé el éxtasis de la nada. Recordé cómo, antes de que acabara, estaba tan concentrada en lo que había hecho que mis preocupaciones apenas existían.

—...Supongo que tiene sentido. Definitivamente es un punto de vista diferente, y a Collins le gusta la creatividad. Deberíamos sacar un sobresaliente—.

Peeta se giró para mirarme y su expresión se volvió preocupada de repente.

—Duffy, ¿estás bien?, estás con la mirada perdida—.

—No me llames Duffy—. —Vale. ¿Estás bien Katn...? —.

Antes de que pudiera decir mi nombre, me acerqué a él. Rápidamente mis labios se acercaron a los suyos. El vacío mental y emocional tomó el control al instante, pero físicamente estaba más alerta que nunca. La sorpresa de Peeta no duró mucho y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía sus manos en mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se enredaron en su suave pelo y su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y se convirtió en una nueva arma de nuestra guerra.

Una vez más, mi cuerpo tomó el control completo de todo. Nada más existía en mi mente, ningún pensamiento irritante que me agobiara. Incluso el sonido del estéreo de Peeta, que estaba tocando algún rock suave que no reconocí, se desvanecía mientras mi sentido del tacto se agudizaba. Era plenamente consciente de la mano de Peeta que subía por mi torso para tocar mi pecho. Con esfuerzo le aparté de mí. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí.

— Por favor, no me pegues otra vez—, dijo.

— ¡Cállate! —

Podría haber parado en ese momento. Podría haberme levantado y marchado de la habitación. Podría haber terminado con ese beso, pero no lo hice. La sensación de entumecimiento de mi mente que conseguí al besarle era tan eufórica, como si estuviera drogada, que no pude soportar que terminara tan rápido. Podría odiar a Peeta, pero él tenía la llave para escapar y en ese momento lo quería...lo necesitaba.

Sin hablar, sin dudar, me quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo. No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada antes de que pusiera mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujara sobre su espalda. Un segundo más tarde estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y nos besábamos de nuevo. Sus dedos me desabrochaban el sujetador que se unió a mi camiseta en el suelo. No me importaba. No era consciente ni me sentía tímida. Es decir, él ya sabía que yo era la Duff y no tenía que impresionarle.

Desabroché su camisa mientras él me quitaba el pasador de pelo con forma de lagarto y dejaba caer mis rizos caoba sobre nosotros. Johanna tenía razón, Peeta tenía un gran cuerpo. La piel se estiraba sobre su pecho esculpido y mis manos bajaban por sus musculosos brazos con asombro.

Sus labios se movieron por mi cuello dándome un respiro. Sólo podía oler su colonia estando tan cerca de él. Mientras su boca bajaba por mi hombro un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza. Me preguntaba por qué no me había rechazado, a mi, Duffy. Entonces me di cuenta. Peeta no era precisamente conocido por rechazar a ninguna chica y yo era la que debería estar disgustada. Pero su boca presionó la mía otra vez y ese pequeño y breve pensamiento desapareció. Actuando por instinto, tiré del labio de Peeta con mis dientes, él gimió suavemente. Sus manos se movieron sobre mis costillas, dándome escalofríos en la espalda.

Éxtasis. Puro y auténtico éxtasis. Sólo una vez, mientras Peeta me daba la vuelta sobre mi espalda, pensé seriamente en parar. Miró hacía mí mientras su mano experta alcanzaba la cremallera de mis vaqueros. Mi cerebro aletargado se despertó y me pregunté a mi misma si las cosas no habrían ido demasiado lejos. Pensé en quitármelo de encima y terminar justo en ese momento. ¿Pero, por qué tendría que parar? ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Qué podía ganar? ¿Cómo me sentiría dentro de una hora... o menos? Antes de que pudiera contestar a esas preguntas, Peeta me había quitado los vaqueros y las bragas. Sacó un condón de su bolsillo (vale, ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién lleva condones en los bolsillos? En la cartera vale, pero ¿en el bolsillo? Bastante presuntuoso, ¿no crees?). Sus pantalones ya estaban en el suelo también. De repente, estábamos teniendo sexo y mis pensamientos estaban en silencio otra vez.

_**Que les pareció? Un poco (o mucho) de drama y después la reunión de Peeta y Katniss! Se imaginaron que terminaría así? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación del libro The Duff, de Kody Keplinger.**_

Tenía sólo catorce años cuando perdí mi virginidad con Gale Hawthorne.

Él acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, y yo sabía perfectamente que era demasiado mayor para mí. Todavía era una estudiante de primer año de instituto y yo sólo quería tener novio. Quería gustar a alguien y encajar. Gale era un chico mayor con coche. En aquel momento, pensaba que eso era perfecto.

En los tres meses que estuvimos juntos, nunca tuve una verdadera cita con par de veces nos besamos en las últimas filas de un cine, pero nunca salimos a cenar, o al boliche o a nada de eso. La mayoría de las veces quedábamos a escondidas para que nuestros padres y su hermana, que llegó a ser luego una de mis mejores amigas, no se enteraran de nuestra relación.

De hecho, encontraba esa parte divertida y excitante. Era como un romance prohibido...como Romeo y Julieta, que habíamos tenido que leer en clase de inglés ese semestre. Nos acostamos varias veces, y aunque no disfrutaba realmente del sexo, sí lo hacía de la sensación de cercanía, de conexión, era reconfortante. Cuando Gale me tocaba así, sabía que me quería. Sabía que el sexo era algo bonito y apasionado, y tenía mis razones para estar con él.

Acostarse con Peeta Mellark era completamente diferente. Aunque definitivamente sentía un mayor placer físico, la cercanía y el amor no existían. Cuando terminaba me sentía sucia, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía bien, viva, libre y salvaje. Mi mente se quedaba completamente despejada, como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón. Sabía que la euforia no duraría para siempre. Pero sentirme sucia, me servía para marcharme rápido.

-Guau- dijo Peeta. Nos quedamos en la cama sólo unos minutos al acabar, con unos treinta centímetros o más de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. -No me esperaba esto.

¡Dios!, siempre lo estropeaba cuando hablaba. Enfadada y todavía aturdida por las repercusiones emocionales, me mofé. -¿Qué?, ¿avergonzado de haberte acostado conmigo?

-No.- Me sorprendió lo serio que lo dijo. -Nunca me he avergonzado de acostarme con alguien. El sexo es una reacción química natural. Siempre sucede por una razón. ¿Quién soy yo para decir quien disfruta compartiendo mi cama?- no me vio poner los ojos en blanco mientras decía. -No, sólo significa que estoy sorprendido. Honestamente, creía que me odiabas.

-Realmente te odio- le aseguré, apartando el edredón y levantándome para recoger mi ropa.

-No debes odiarme demasiado- dijo Peeta, rodando sobre su brazo para mirarme mientras me vestía. -Si casi te tiras encima de mí. Normalmente, el odio no inspira esa clase de pasión-.

Me puse la camiseta.

-Créeme, Mellark, definitivamente te odio. Acabo de utilizarte. Tú utilizas a la gente todo el tiempo, así que estoy segura de que lo comprendes-.

Me abroché los vaqueros y cogí el broche con forma de lagarto de la mesita de noche.

-Esto ha estado bien, pero si se lo dices a alguien, te juro que te castraré, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. -Tú reputación sólo podría mejorar si se supiera que estuvimos juntos. -Eso quizás sea verdad -admití. -Pero no deseo mejorar mi reputación, y menos de esta manera. Entonces, ¿vas a mantener tu boca cerrada o tengo que buscar algo afilado?

-Un caballero se calla -dijo.

-Tú no eres un caballero. -dije recogiéndome el pelo con el prendedor. -Por eso estoy preocupada. Me miré en el espejo de la pared. Y una vez que vi que parecía normal y no culpable, me giré para encarar a Peeta otra vez. -Date prisa y ponte los pantalones .Tenemos que terminar esta estúpida redacción.

Faltaba poco para las siete de la tarde cuando Peeta y yo terminamos la redacción de inglés, o por lo menos, terminamos el borrador. Le hice prometer que me lo enviaría por correo electrónico para luego poder redactarlo.

-¿No te fías de mí? -preguntó, levantando una ceja mientras miraba como me ponía los zapatos en el vestíbulo.

-No me fío de ti para nada- dije.

-Salvo para acostarte conmigo. Tenía esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba. -¿Esto es cosa de una noche, o te veré otra vez?

Comencé a bufar, iba a decirle que soñaba despierto si pensaba que iba a volver a pasar, pero entonces recordé que tenía que volver a casa. El sobre manila probablemente estaría todavía en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Katniss?- preguntó Peeta. Sentí un temblor cuando me tocó el hombro. -¿Estás bien?

Di un tirón para soltarme y me fui hacia la puerta. Casi había conseguido salir cuando me giré hacia él y dije dudando:

-Ya veremos. - Entonces bajé corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Katniss!, ¡Espera! Me puse la chaqueta, tratando de luchar contra el viento frío, y abrí la puerta de mi Saturn. Estaba detrás de mí, gracias a Dios esta vez no me tocó.

-¿Qué?- dije cuando me senté en el asiento del piloto. -Debo irme a casa.

A casa, el último lugar al que quería ir. El cielo del invierno ya se había puesto oscuro, pero todavía podía ver los ojos azules de Peeta en la oscuridad. Eran exactamente del color del cielo. Se agachó para ponerse a mi altura y me resultó incómoda la manera en que me miraba.

-No me has contestado la otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Estás bien?-

Le miré enfadada, asumiendo que sólo quería molestar, como un grano en el culo. Pero algo en sus ojos me hizo vacilar

-No importa si estoy bien o no -susurré. Arranqué mi coche y al cerrar la puerta le dije: - Adiós, Peeta.

Y me fui. Cuando llegué a casa, mi padre todavía estaba en su dormitorio. Terminé de limpiar el salón, evité la cocina y me fui arriba a darme una ducha. El agua caliente no quitó el sentimiento de suciedad que Peeta había dejado en mi piel, pero me relajó algunos músculos que estaban tensos en la espalda y en los hombros. Esperaba que la suciedad se fuera con el tiempo. Acababa de envolverme con una toalla cuando empezó a sonar mi móvil en el dormitorio, corrí a través del pasillo para contestar a tiempo.

-Hola Kat - dijo Johanna. -¿Qué has hecho con Peeta?

-¿Qué?

-Estuvieron haciendo la redacción de inglés hoy, ¿no?. -pensaba que habíais quedado en tu casa.

-Oh,…sí, bueno. Al final fui yo a la suya. Me esforcé mucho por no sonar culpable.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿A la mansión?- preguntó Johanna -¡Qué suerte! ¿Has estado en alguno de los balcones? Glimmer dijo que esa era una de las razones por la que quería quedar con él otra vez. La última vez fue en el asiento trasero de su Porsche, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver el interior de su casa.

-Johanna, ¿esta conversación tiene alguna finalidad?

-¡Ah!, sí -se rió. -Perdón. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. ¿Qué les había dado a todos por preguntarme lo mismo esta noche? -Sé que le odias -continuó. -Quería asegurarme de que tú estás bien… y de que él también. No apuñalarías al chico ¿verdad? estoy totalmente en contra del asesinato de chicos que están buenos, pero si tengo que ayudarte a enterrar el cuerpo, sabes que llevaré la pala.

-Gracias, Johanna, -dije -pero está vivo. No fue tan malo como esperaba. De hecho,…- casi le cuento todo a Johanna. Que mi padre y mi madre se iban a divorciar y que en un momento de desesperación había besado a Peeta Mellark, otra vez. Y que ese beso se había convertido en algo más, en mucho más. Cómo todo mi cuerpo se sentía sucio, pero al mismo tiempo asombrosamente libre. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero no pude hacerlas salir. Todavía no, al menos.

-De hecho...¿qué, Kat? -preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pues,… nada. Que tenía algunas ideas realmente buenas para el trabajo.- Eso es. -Creo que es, una especie de fan del libro o algo así.

-Bien, eso es bueno. Sé cuánto te gustan los chicos inteligentes. ¿Admites que te gusta?

Me quedé helada sin saber qué responder a eso, pero Johanna ya se estaba riendo.

-No te enfades, era una broma. Me alegro que haya ido todo bien. Estaba algo preocupada. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Creo que me estoy volviendo una paranoica.

-Probablemente.

-Tengo que dejarte. Primrose quiere que le llame para contarle todos los detalles de mi encuentro con Gloss. Ella no lo entiende. De todos modos, te veré en el colegio el lunes.

-Bien. Adiós, Johanna.

-Adiós Kat.

Colgué el teléfono y lo puse en la mesita de noche, sintiéndome como una auténtica mentirosa. Técnicamente, no había mentido; sólo me había callado…pero no contarle las cosas a Johanna era un pecado mortal. Especialmente cuando siempre me había ayudado con mis problemas. Pero al final se lo diría. Sobre lo de mis padres, primero necesitaba asimilarlo y luego hablaría con ella y con Primrose. Lo de Peeta…¡Dios!, esperaba que nunca lo averiguaran. Me arrodillé a los pies de mi cama y comencé a doblar la ropa limpia, como hacía cada noche. Era raro, pero no había pensado mucho en el problema que tenía en casa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero definitivamente tenía que darle las gracias a Peeta por eso.

Papá no salió de su dormitorio el resto del fin de semana. Llamé un par de veces el domingo por la tarde y me ofrecí a hacerle algo de comer, pero él sólo murmuró una negativa sin abrir la puerta. Su aislamiento me aterrorizó. Debía estar deprimido por lo de mamá, y avergonzado de haberse descarrilado.

Pero yo sabía que no era saludable. Decidí que si no salía antes del lunes por la tarde, entraría en la habitación y... bueno, no sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Mientras tanto, intentaría no pensar en mi padre o en los papeles de divorcio que estaban en la mesa de la cocina.

Sorprendentemente, fue bastante fácil.

La mayoría de mis pensamientos pululaban alrededor de Peeta. Pero realmente no sabía cómo manejar la situación en el instituto el lunes. ¿Qué hacer después de una aventura de una noche (o, en mi caso, de una tarde) con un chico popular del instituto? ¿Se suponía que debía actuar de forma indiferente? ¿Tratar de no disimular el odio o parecer normal? ¿O bien, ser honesta conmigo misma y reconocer que me había gustado? ¿Bajar el tono de desprecio y ser amigable? ¿Le debía algo? Por supuesto que no. Él había disfrutado de la experiencia tanto como yo, aunque sin el auto-desprecio.

En el momento en que llegué al instituto el lunes por la mañana, había decidido evitarlo lo más posible.

— ¿Estás bien, Katniss? —Preguntó Primrose cuando salimos de español, al final del primer piso.- Estás actuando… _rara_.

Lo voy a admitir, mis habilidades de espionaje no eran precisamente buenas, pero sabía que Peeta iba a pasar por delante del salón cuando fuera de camino a su clase en el segundo piso, y yo no quería arriesgarme a una reunión incómoda post-sexo en el pasillo. Miré con ansiedad por el borde de la puerta, examinando a la multitud buscando los rizos rubios inconfundibles. Pero si Primrose sabía que algo pasaba, estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

—No es nada —Mentí, saliendo al pasillo como un niño pequeño mirando a ambos lados cuando va a cruzar una calle muy transitada, y me sentí aliviada al no verlo por ninguna parte. — Estoy bien.

—Oh, está bien —Dijo ella sin sospechar nada-. Debo de estarlo imaginando, entonces.

—Sí, debes de estarlo imaginando

Primrose se colocó un mechón suelto de cabello rubio que se había soltado de su coleta—. ¡Oh, Katniss, se me olvido contarte! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

—Déjame adivinar, —bromeé—. Tiene algo que ver con Gloss Harrison, ¿verdad? ¿Te preguntó en qué lugar conseguiste esos vaqueros ceñidos tan bonitos? ¿O cómo te arreglas el cabello?

— ¡No! —Primrose se rió—. No... En realidad, es sobre mi hermano. Él viene a visitarnos esta semana, y debe llegar al mediodía. Me va a recoger a la salida del instituto. Estoy muy emocionada, hace unos dos años y medio desde que se fue para la universidad y... —Hola Katniss, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? —

Me quedé congelada en medio del pasillo. Podía sentir como me estaba quedando blanca y mis manos se tornaron frías, empecé a temblar y empezaba a sentir náuseas pero dije la mentira de siempre. —Estoy bien. Forcé a mis pies a moverse. — Estoy mejor, bueno, pensé que se me había olvidado algo. Estoy bien, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Primrose asintió con la cabeza. — Oh, bueno, estoy muy entusiasmada con la llegada de Gale. No puedo creer que diga esto pero lo he echado tanto de menos. Será agradable pasar el rato con él durante unos días. Ah, y creo que Madge viene con él. ¿Te dije que acaban de comprometerse?

—No. Eso es genial... Tengo que ir a clase, Prim.

—Oh, está bien... Bueno, te veo en literatura, Kat.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo antes de que Prim terminara de hablar.

Pase junto a un grupo de estudiantes en estampida, apenas escuchándolos cuando se quejaban porque los había pisado o pegado con mi mochila. Los sonidos a mí alrededor poco a poco se desvanecieron cuando los recuerdos no deseados inundaron mi cabeza. Era como si por las palabras de Primrose salieran sin control después de mucho tiempo.

— _¿Eres Katniss? ¿La perra de primer año que se ha estado tirando a mi novio? _

— _¿Tu novio? Yo no_—

_-_—_Mantente lo más lejos posible de Gale. _

Mi rostro se enrojeció con los recuerdos. Mis pies se movieron tan rápido que casi corría hacia mi clase. Como si pudiera escapar de los recuerdos. Como si no me perseguían con una venganza. Pero Gale Hawthorne estaría de vuelta aquí durante una semana. Hawthorne comprometido con Madge. Gale Hawthorne... el chico que me rompió el corazón.

Llegue a clase cuando sonó el timbre. Sabía que el señor Flickerman estaba mirándome pero no me molesté en voltear. Me senté cerca de la parte de atrás de clase, tratando desesperadamente de dedicarme a otra cosa, pero ni siquiera el comentario ingenioso de Finnick Odair sobre el Poder Legislativo y su cara adorable hizo que dejara por un momento de pensar en Gale y su novia.

Apenas escuché las palabras del Sr. Flickerman y cuando sonó el timbre, mis apuntes eran escasos, solo tenía dos frases apenas legibles. Dios, iba a reprobar esta asignatura, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Si yo fuera una rica snob de Manhattan, podría haber sido un personaje en _Gossip Girl_. (No es que vea ese programa de mala calidad...muy seguido… que mis amigas supieran) ¿Por qué no podía ser mi vida una comedia? Por otra parte, incluso en _Friends _tenían problemas.

Entré en la cafetería, y me encontré con Johanna y Primrose esperándome en nuestra mesa. Como siempre, Clove, Glimmer y Rue, estaban con nosotras. Clove estaba mostrando sus nuevos Vans, por lo que mi enfado fue desapercibido cuando me dejé caer en la silla.

—Son bonitos —Comentó Johanna. — ¿Quién te los regaló?

—Mi padre—Contestó Clove, acariciando la punta de su zapato. Él y mi madre están compitiendo por mi amor ahora. Al principio estaba un poco molesta, pero he decidido seguir el rollo y divertirme con ello. — Ella cruzó las piernas y se acomodó el cabello oscuro. —Estoy esperando algo de Prada la próxima vez.

Todos se rieron.

—No obtuve nada del divorcio de mis padres —Dijo Johanna—A mi padre no le importaba si yo lo amaba más, supongo.

—Eso es triste, Jo—Murmuró Primrose.

—Oh, no lo es—. Johanna se encogió de hombros y empezó a coger su esmalte de uñas de color naranja. —Papá es un idiota. Yo me sentí satisfecha cuando mamá lo echó de la casa. Ella llora mucho menos ahora y cuando mamá es más feliz, el mundo es más feliz. Claro, que no tenemos tanto dinero, pero no es como si papá gastara sus cheques en nosotras. Él se ofreció a comprar un coche a mamá, ella no quería, pero hasta ahí llega su bondad.

—Los divorcios son deprimentes —Suspiró Primrose.- —Me sentiría muy mal si mis padres se divorciaran. ¿Tú no, Bianca?

Sentí como me ponía roja, menos mal que Johanna cambió de tema, así que hice como si no hubiera oído la pregunta de Primrose.

—Oye Glimmer, ¿qué ocurrió la noche del baile? Nunca nos dijiste que había pasado. — Rue rió a sabiendas. — ¿No les has dicho Glimm?

Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco y se tocó uno de sus rizos rubios perfectamente cuidados.

—Oh, Dios mío. Bueno tuve una pelea con Marvel, no creo que me hable más, y Thresh...

Su voz se fue desvaneciendo y mi mente empezó a divagar. Por mucho que quería de dejar de pensar en Gale, no me interesaban los problemas de Glimmer .Cualquier otro día, hubiera encontrado medianamente entretenida la historia, como si fuera mi telenovela personal, pero en ese momento el drama parecía tan vago y sin importancia. Tan insípido. Tan indulgente. Tan vacío.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable por pensar eso, porque eso me hacía tan egocéntrica como ella. Así que me obligué a escuchar los males de Glimmer McPhee. Luego, algo que dijo me llamó la atención.

-... Pero pude estar con Peeta por un rato al final de la noche...

— ¿Peeta? —Dije.

Glimmer me miró, orgullosa de lo que ella veía como un logro. ¿Qué no sabía que más de dos tercios de las chicas en la escuela que habían logrado lo mismo? Incluida yo... pero, por supuesto, ella no sabía nada.

—Sí —Dijo—. Después de la pelea con Marvel, terminé en el aparcamiento con Peeta. Estuvimos en su coche un rato hasta que mi madre me llamó y tuve que irme a casa antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo. Apesta, ¿no?

—Claro—

Mis ojos se movieron a través de la cafetería, buscando por unos segundos antes de encontrar una cabeza rubia rizada que destacaba varios centímetros de los que le rodeaban. Estaba sentado con algunos de sus amigos, en su mayoría chicas, por supuesto. Estaban en una mesa rectangular larga al otro lado de la habitación. Llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada. No era muy apropiada para el frío que hacía, estábamos a principios de febrero, pero mostraba sus perfectos brazos musculosos. Brazos que me habían abrazado... que habían ayudado a borrar mi estrés…

— ¿Les dije, chicas, que mi hermano viene a la ciudad? —Preguntó Primrose—. Él y su novia nos visitarán por una semana.

Johanna me miró preocupada y se preocupó más cuando me vio levantarme.

— ¿A dónde vas, Kat?

Todos en la mesa me miraron, y traté de parecer convincente.

—Acabo de recordar, —le dije— Que tengo que ir a hablar con Peeta acerca de nuestro trabajo de inglés.

Al diablo con querer evitarlo. Tenía una mejor idea. Una idea mucho más útil

— ¿No lo habías terminado el sábado? — Preguntó Primrose.

—Lo empezamos pero no lo terminamos.

—Porque estaban muy ocupados besándose. — Bromeó Johanna haciéndome un guiño.

_No luzcas culpable. No luzcas culpable. _

-¿Besándose?- Glimmer levantó una ceja hacia mí.

— ¿No has oído? —Primrose se echó a reír.- —Katniss está locamente enamorada de Peeta.

Fingí como si fuera a vomitar y todos rieron.

—Correcto —Le dije, asegurándome de que mi voz estuviera llena de irritación y asco.- No lo soporto. Dios, le he perdido el respeto a la señora Collins desde que me hizo trabajar con él.

—Estaría en éxtasis, si yo fuera tú —Dijo Glimmer, sonando un poco amarga.

Rue y Clove asintieron con la cabeza.

—Como sea— Me sentía un poco nerviosa. —Necesito hablar con él acerca del trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Dijo Primrose, riéndose.

Me di prisa en cruzar la cafetería llena de gente, no paré hasta que estuve a unos pasos de la mesa de Peeta, donde el único ocupante era Gloss Harrison. Entonces me detuve por un segundo, vacilando por un instate. Una de las chicas, una delgada rubia con los labios de Angelina Jolie, estaba hablando acerca de unas vacaciones de mierda en Miami, y Peeta estaba escuchando con atención, obviamente, tratando de convencerla de que era simpático.

La repugnancia borró mi inseguridad, y me aclaré la garganta con fuerza, consiguiendo de todo el grupo un poco de atención. La rubia estaba agitada y enojada, pero me centre en Peeta, que me miró con indiferencia, como si fuera cualquier chica.

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca de nuestro trabajo de inglés

— ¿Es necesario? —Preguntó Peeta con un suspiro.

—Sí -dije—. Ahora mismo. Yo no voy a reprobar por tu pereza.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

—Lo siento chicas, el deber me llama —Dijo a las chicas afectadas— Os veré mañana, ¿me guardareis un sitio?

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —Chilló una pequeña pelirroja.

Cuando Peeta y yo nos alejamos, oí decir a Labios Grandes: — Dios, esa chica es una perra.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo Peeta preguntó: — ¿Cuál es el problema, Duffy? Te envié un correo electrónico con el ensayo anoche, como me dijiste. ¿Y a dónde exactamente vamos? ¿A la biblioteca?—

—Cállate y ven conmigo—.

Lo llevó por el pasillo, más allá de las aulas de inglés. No me pregunten de dónde saqué esa idea, porque yo no podía contestarla, pero sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos, y estaba segura de que esto me podría hacer una puta. Pero cuando llegamos a la puerta del armario de la limpieza, no tenía ningún sentimiento de vergüenza... todavía no, por lo menos. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y vi los ojos de Peeta estrechados por sospecha. Abrí la puerta, comprobé que nadie estaba mirando, e hice un gesto para que él entrara. Peeta entró en el armario pequeño, y yo lo seguí, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Algo me dice que no se trata de "_La Letra Escarlata"_—Dijo, e incluso en la oscuridad, sabía que él estaba riendo.

—Cállate

Esta vez me encontró a mitad de camino. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y la mías se posaron en sus antebrazos. Nos besamos con violencia, y mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Oí caer un trapeador, o tal vez una escoba, pero mi cerebro apenas registró el sonido cuando una de las manos de Peeta se trasladó a mi cadera, y me acercó más a él.

Él era mucho más alto que yo, así que se tenía que inclinar para besarme. Sus labios se presionaban con fuerza contra los míos, y dejé que mis manos exploraran sus bíceps. El olor de su colonia invadía el aire rancio de la habitación y llenó mis sentidos. Sentí como su mano insistentemente intentaba levantar el borde de mi camiseta. Con un suspiro, me aparte de él y me agarró por la muñeca.

—No, no... Ahora.

—Entonces ¿cuándo? —Preguntó Peeta en mi oído. Todavía me tenía sujeta contra la pared. Ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento. Yo, en cambio, luchaba por recuperarlo.

—Más tarde.

—Se más específica.

Me deshice de sus brazos y me dirigí hacia la puerta, casi tropecé con lo que parecía un cubo. Levanté una mano para retocarme el pelo ondulado y sujeté el picaporte.

—Esta noche. Voy a estar en tu casa cerca a las siete. ¿De acuerdo? —

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, salí del cuarto y me apresuré por el pasillo, esperando que no luciera como el paseo de la vergüenza.

**Bueno y que les pareció? Gale regresa y parece que a Katniss ya le gustó estar con Peeta (pero bueno, a quien no le gustaría?) **

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pensé que el timbre que anuncia el final de las clases no sonaría nunca. Cálculo era terriblemente largo y aburrido, y literatura era horripilante. Me encontré a mí misma mirando a Peeta muchas veces, ansiosa por sentir de nuevo los efectos adormecedores que provocan en mi mente sus brazos, manos, y labios.

Sólo recé para que mis amigas no lo notaran. Primrose, por supuesto, me creería si le digo que está imaginando cosas; Johanna, por otro lado... bueno, con suerte Johanna estaría muy absorbida con la clase de gramática del Sr. Crane, -ja, ¡sí claro!-, para mirarme.

Probablemente me interrogaría por horas y adivinaría todo lo que había pasado, viendo a través de mis negaciones. De verdad necesitaba salir de aquí antes de ser expuesta.

Pero para cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, no tenía prisa por salir.

Primrose entró a la cafetería con su rubia coleta balanceándose tras ella. —¡No puedo esperar a verlo!

—Lo entendemos, Prim —dijo Johanna—. Amas a tu hermano mayor. Es lindo, en serio, pero has dicho eso como... ¿veinte veces hoy? ¿Treinta quizás?

Primrose se sonrojó. —Bueno, no puedo esperar.

—Por supuesto que no puedes — sonrió Johanna—. Estoy segura de que estará feliz de verte también, pero quizás quieras calmarte un poquito. —Se detuvo en medio de la cafetería y miró sobre su hombro hacia mí—. ¿Vienes, Kat?

—No —dije, agachándome y jugando con los cordones de mis zapatos—. Tengo que... atar esto. Adelántense chicas. No aplacen la reunión por mí.

Johanna me dirigió una mirada cómplice antes de asentir y empujar a Primrose hacia adelante. Comenzó una nueva conversación para distraer a Prim de mi patética excusa. —Háblame de su prometida. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa? ¿Tonta como un saco de patatas? Quiero los detalles.

Esperé en la cafetería unos veinte minutos, sin querer tener la oportunidad de encontrármelo en el aparcamiento. Qué gracioso que, hace menos de siete horas, había estado evitando a un chico completamente distinto... uno por el que ahora estaba desesperada por ver.

Tan enfermo y retorcido como era, no podía esperar a estar de vuelta en la habitación de Peeta. De vuelta a mi propia isla privada. De vuelta a mi mundo de escape. Pero primero tenía que esperar que Gale Hawthorne saliera del aparcamiento.

Cuando me sentí segura de que él se había ido, salí de la escuela, poniéndome el suéter. El viento de febrero golpeó mi cara mientras me movía a través del aparcamiento vacío, la visión de mi coche no me brindó ninguna comodidad. Me senté en el asiento del conductor, temblando como una loca y encendí el motor. El viaje a casa pareció durar horas, aunque el instituto está a sólo cuatro kilómetros de mi casa.

Había comenzado a preguntarme si podía llegar a casa de Peeta unas pocas horas antes, cuando entré a mi cochera y recordé a mi papá. _Oh, genial_. Su coche estaba aparcado allí, pero todavía no debería estar de vuelta del trabajo.

— ¡Maldición! —Gemí, golpeando el volante y saltando como una idiota cuando sonó la bocina—. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

La culpa se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de papá? Mi pobre papá, solo, atrincherado en su dormitorio. Me preocupé mientras salía del coche y caminaba pensando que estaría en su habitación. Si lo estaba, ¿tendría que tumbar la puerta? ¿Luego qué? ¿Gritarle? ¿Llorar con él? ¿Decirle que mamá no lo merece? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?

Pero papá estaba sentado en el sofá cuando entré, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en su regazo. Dudé en la puerta, sin estar segura de qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Se veía... normal. No se veía como si hubiera estado llorando o bebiendo ni nada. Sólo se parecía a mi padre con sus gruesas gafas de montura y desordenado cabello castaño rojizo. De la misma manera en que lo veía todos los días de la semana.

—Hola, Abejorro —dijo, mirándome—. ¿Quieres palomitas? Hay una película de Clint Eastwood en la tele.

—Um... no gracias. —Miré alrededor de la habitación. No había vasos rotos. Ninguna botella de cerveza. Como si no hubiera estado bebiendo nada ese día. Me pregunté si eso era el final. Si la recaída había terminado. ¿Las recaídas funcionaban de esa manera? No tenía idea. Pero no podía evitar sentirme precavida—. ¿Papá, estás bien?

—Oh, estoy bien —dijo—. Me desperté tarde esta mañana, así que llamé al trabajo y les dije que estaba enfermo. No he cogido ninguno de mis días de vacaciones, así que no es gran cosa.

Miré hacia la cocina. El sobre de manila todavía estaba intacto en la mesa de la cocina. Intocable.

Debió seguir mi mirada, o adivinarlo, porque con un encogimiento de hombros dijo: —Oh, ¡esos estúpidos papeles! Ya sabes, me tenían en un aprieto. Finalmente pensé en ello y me di cuenta de que sólo son un error. El abogado de tu madre escuchó que se había ido un poco más de tiempo de lo usual y soltó la bomba.

— ¿Has hablado con ella?

—No —admitió papá—. Pero estoy seguro de que ese es el problema. Nada de que preocuparse abejorro. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Estuvo bien.

Ambos estábamos mintiendo, pero yo sabía que mis palabras no eran ciertas. Él, por otra parte, parecía genuinamente convencido. ¿Cómo podía recordarle que la firma de mamá estaba en los papeles? ¿Cómo podía devolverlo a la realidad? Eso sólo lo llevaría a su habitación de nuevo o lo enviaría en búsqueda de una botella y arruinaría este momento de paz fabricada.

Y no quería ser la que estropeara la sobriedad de mi papá.

Consternado, decidí mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Estaba simplemente consternado. Pero la negación no iba a durar mucho. Eventualmente tendría que despertar. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera con gracia.

Me estiré en mi cama con mi libro de cálculo en frente de mí, tratando de hacer una tarea que realmente no entendía. Mis ojos continuaban saltando al reloj despertador de mi mesita de noche. 3:28... 3:31... 3:37... Los minutos pasaban, y los problemas de matemáticas se volvieron borrosos, patrones de símbolos indescifrables, como runas antiguas.

Finalmente cerré el libro y reconocí mi derrota. Esto era enfermo. No debería estar pensando en Peeta. No debería estar besando a Peeta. No debería estar durmiendo con Peeta. Maldita sea, semanas antes habría pensado que hablar con él era horrible. Pero mientras más giraba mi mundo, más atrayente se volvía. No me malentiendan, todavía lo odiaba con pasión. Su arrogancia me hacía querer gritar, pero su habilidad para que me olvidara; -aunque sólo sea temporalmente,- de mis problemas me tenía volando. Era mi droga. Estaba enferma. Aún más enferma era la forma en la que le mentí a Johanna, sobre esto cuando me llamó a las cinco y media.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que Gale esté de vuelta. ¿Estás, como en estado de pánico? ¿Necesitas que vaya a tu casa?

—No —estaba nerviosa, todavía miraba el reloj cada pocos minutos—. Estoy bien.

—No te lo guardes, Kat —instó.

—No lo hago. Estoy bien.

—Voy para allá —dijo ella.

—No —dije rápidamente—. No lo hagas. No hay razón para ello.

Hubo silencio por un segundo, y cuando Johanna habló de nuevo, sonaba un poco herida. — De acuerdo... pero, quiero decir, incluso si no hablamos acerca de Gale, podríamos salir o cualquier cosa.

—No puedo —dije—. Yo, um... —Eran las cinco y treinta y tres. Aún había una hora para poder salir a lo de Peeta. Pero no le podía decir eso a Johanna. Nunca. —Pienso que me voy a ir a la cama temprano esta noche.

— ¿Qué?

—Me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde anoche viendo, u... una película. Estoy exhausta.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Era muy obvio. Pero no me cuestionó. En su lugar, sólo dijo: —Bueno... bien, supongo. ¿Pero quizás mañana? ¿O este fin de semana? En verdad necesitas hablar de ello, Kat. Aun cuando pienses que no lo necesitas. Sólo porque es el hermano de Primrose...

Al menos ella pensó que estaba mintiendo para encubrir mis asuntos con Gale. Prefería que pensara eso, que la verdad. Dios, era una amiga de mierda. Pero Peeta era algo acerca de lo que tenía que mentir. A todos.

Cuando finalmente se dieron las seis y cuarenta y cinco, agarré mi suéter y corrí hacia abajo por las escaleras, sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo. Encontré a papá en la cocina, calentando en el microondas unas mini pizzas. Me sonrió mientras me colocaba mis guantes.

—Oye, papá —dije—. Volveré más tarde.

— ¿A dónde vas, Abejorro?

Oh, uh, buena pregunta. Este era un problema que no había anticipado, pero cuando todo lo demás falla, di la verdad... o al menos parte de ella.

—Voy a la casa de Peeta Mellark. Estamos trabajando en un ensayo para inglés. No llegaré a casa tarde —_Oh, por favor_, pensé. _No permitas que mis mejillas se sonrojen. _

—De acuerdo —dijo papá—. Diviértete con Peeta.

Salí de la cocina antes de que mi cara ardiera en llamas.

— ¡Adiós, papá!

Casi corrí hasta mi coche y me resulto difícil cuando no acelerar cuando entré en la autopista. No iba a obtener mi primera multa por Peeta Mellark. Tenía que poner un límite en algún momento.

Porque honestamente, ya había cruzado varios límites.

¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente? Siempre me había burlado de las chicas que follaban con Peeta, y aun así, aquí estaba yo, volviéndome una de ellas. Me dije que había una diferencia. Esas chicas pensaban que tenían una oportunidad con Peeta; lo encontraban sexy y atrayente, lo que de una forma retorcida, supongo que lo era. Ellas pensaban que era un buen chico, que podían domarlo, pero yo sabía que era un imbécil. Sólo quería su cuerpo. Ninguna atadura. Nada de sentimientos. Sólo quería el subidón.

¿Eso me hacía una drogadicta y una prostituta?

Detuve mi coche en frente de la inmensa casa y decidí que mis razones eran justificadas. La gente con cáncer fumaba marihuana con prescripción médica; mi situación era muy similar.

Si no usaba a Peeta para distraerme, me volvería loca, así que en realidad me estaba salvando de la autodestrucción y una montaña de facturas por terapia.

Caminé por la acera y toqué el timbre. Un segundo después, el seguro sonó y el pomo giró. En el instante en que la sonriente cara de Peeta apareció en la puerta, supe que, a pesar de mi razonamiento, esto estaba mal.

Asqueroso. Enfermo. Poco saludable.

Y completamente estimulante.

_**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste!**_

_**KoyukiBetts: **__Gracias por los errores que me señalaste ya los corregí! _

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación del libro TheDuff, de KodyKeplinger.**_

Mi cabello gritaba sexo a los cuatro vientos. Me miraba al espejo intentando aplacar el desastre de ondas caoba mientras Peeta se ponía su ropa detrás de mí. Definitivamente una situación en la que nunca me imagine estar.

—Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con ser usado, —dijo él mientras se ponía su apretada franela negra. Su cabello era bastante incriminatorio también—. Pero me gustaría saber para qué estoy siendo usado.

—Distracción.

—Eso ya lo deduje. —El colchón crujió cuando se dejó caer sobre su espalda y puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿De qué se supone que te estoy distrayendo? Hay una posibilidad de que, si lo sé, podría hacer mi trabajo más eficientemente.

—Lo estás haciendo bien ya—. Pase los dedos a través de mi cabello, pero ya no podría lograr nada mejor. Suspirando, me aleje del espejo y le di la cara a Peeta. Para mi sorpresa, el me estaba viendo con verdadero interés

— ¿Realmente te importa?

—Claro—. El se sentó y dio unas palmaditas en un lugar junto a él—. Hay más en este increíble cuerpo que abdominales impresionantes. Tengo un par de oídos también, y ellos funcionan muy bien.

Pongo en blanco los ojos y me siento a su lado, poniendo mis pies sobre la cama

— Bien, digo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de las rodillas—. No es que importe, pero supe que mi ex-novio vuelve a la ciudad por una semana esta mañana. Es estúpido, pero entré en pánico. Me refiero, la última vez que nos vimos… no fue muy bien. Es por eso que te arrastré hasta el armario en la escuela.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Tú estabas allí. No me hagas revivirlo.

—Me refiero con tu ex-novio, —dijo Peeta—. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de miseria pudo causar que una persona que me odia tanto como tú correr a mis musculosos brazos? ¿O es él el que puso la capa de hielo alrededor de tú corazón? —sus palabras sonaron a broma, pero su sonrisa parecía sincera, no la sonrisa de lado que él usa cuando piensa que está siendo inteligente.

—Comenzamos a salir durante mi primer año, —comienzo a decir de mala gana—. Él era un estudiante de último año, y sabía que mis padres nunca me dejarían verlo si supieran cuantos años tenía. Así que mantuvimos todo en secreto para todo el mundo. El nunca me presentó a sus amigos o me llevó a ningún lugar o me habló en la escuela, y simplemente asumí que era para protegernos. Bien, por supuesto, estaba totalmente equivocada.

Sentí hormiguear mi piel mientras los ojos de Peeta me veían. Dios, eso me molestaba. El quizá me estaba viendo con pena. _Pobre Duffy_. Mis hombros se tensaron, y mire mis calcetines, negándome a ver su reacción de mi historia. Una historia que no le había contado a nadie, excepto a Johanna.

—Así que, lo veía con una chica algunas veces en la escuela, —continúe—. Cada vez que le preguntaba, él solo me decía que eran amigos y que no me preocupara. Así que no lo hice. Es decir, el me dijo que me amaba. Tenía toda la razón de creerle. ¿Cierto?

Peeta no respondió.

—Entonces ella se enteró. La chica con la que lo veía me buscó un día en la escuela, y me dijo que dejara de follar con su novio. Pensé que era un error, así que le pregunté a él…

—No era un error, —adivinó Peeta.

—Nop. Su nombre era Madge, y ellos estaban juntos desde séptimo año. Yo era la otra mujer… o chica, técnicamente.

Lentamente, miré hacia arriba y vi a Peeta haciendo una mueca

—. Que hijo de puta, — dijo él.

— No puedes hablar. Eres el mujeriego más grande que hay.

—Es verdad, —admite—. Pero no hago promesas. El te dijo que te amaba. El hizo un compromiso. Yo no haría eso nunca. Una chica puede creer lo que quiera creer, pero yo no digo nada que no sienta. Lo que él hizo es la marca de un verdadero hijo de puta.

—En fin, el está de vuelta en la ciudad esta semana con Madge… su prometida.

Peeta dejó escapar un silbido bajo

—. Ah, eso es incómodo.

— ¿Tú crees?

Hubo una larga pausa. Finalmente, Peeta habló,

—Bien, ¿Quién es él? ¿Debería recordarlo?

—No lo sé. Quizá. Su nombre es Gale Hawthorne.

—Gale Hawthorne. —La cara de Peeta se tornó en horror—. ¿Gale Hawthorne? ¿Te refieres a ese extraño chico? El chiflado con acné y nariz de garfio? —sus ojos se abrieron como platos sorprendido—. ¿Dime como demonios él tenía dos chicas? ¿Por qué alguien saldría con él? ¿Por qué saliste con él? El era una bestia.

Sentí que mis ojos se contrajeron—. Gracias, —murmuré—. ¿No crees que tal vez eso es lo mejor que una Duff puede lograr?

La expresión de Peeta se cayó. El apartó la mirada de mi, examinando nuestro reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. Después de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, él dijo

— Sabes, Katniss, no eres tan poco atractiva. Tienes cierto potencial. Tal vez si te la pasaras con diferentes amigas…

—Detente, —digo—. Mira, ya me he acostado contigo dos veces. No tienes que halagarme. Además, amo mucho a mis amigas como para cambiarlas por el bien de lucir más atractiva.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Es decir, Johanna ha sido mi mejor amiga, desde, siempre, y ella es la persona más leal que he conocido. Y Primrose… bueno, ella no tiene idea de lo que pasó entre su hermano y yo. No éramos amigas en ese entonces. En realidad, no quería conocerla después de que Gale y yo rompimos, pero Johanna dijo que sería bueno para mí y tenía razón… como siempre. Prim puede ser un poco rara, pero es la persona más dulce e inocente que conozco. Nunca podría dejarlas solo por lucir bien. Eso me haría una verdadera idiota.

—Entonces tienen suerte de tenerte.

—Te dije que no halagaras…

—Solo estoy siendo honesto. —Peeta frunció el ceño mirando al espejo—. Sólo tengo un amigo… un verdadero amigo. Gloss es el único tipo con que se me verá, y eso es porque no estamos tratando de atraer a la misma audiencia, si sabes a lo que me refiero—

Una pequeña sonrisa se expandió en sus labios cuando volteó a verme. —La mayoría de las personas harían lo que fuese para evitar ser la Duff.

—Bueno, no soy la mayoría de las personas—.

El me miró seriamente—. ¿Siquiera te molesta la palabra? —preguntó.

—No. —Sabía que era una mentira en el segundo en que la respuesta salió de mis labios. Si me molestaba, pero no admitiría eso. Especialmente no a él.

Todo mi cuerpo parecía ser consciente de sus ojos en mí otra vez. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, me paré y camine a la puerta del cuarto.

—Escucha, —digo, girando el pomo de la puerta—. Me tengo que ir, pero estaba pensando que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo—. Como una aventura, tal vez. Puramente físico. ¿Sin ataduras?

— No puedes tener suficiente de mí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Peeta, se recostó sobre su espalda sonriendo nuevamente—. Eso suena muy bien para mí, pero si soy tan fantástico, deberías correr la voz con tus amigas. Dices que las adoras, por lo que deberías permitirles experimentar el mismo placer alucinante... tal vez al mismo tiempo. Es lo correcto.

Le fruncí el ceño

—Cuando pienso que tal vez tienes alma, dices mierdas como esa. — La puerta golpeó la pared cuando la abrí. Me marché por la escalera y grité—, ¡Saldré por mi propia cuenta!

— ¡Nos vemos pronto Duffy!

Que pendejo.

Mi padre no parecía darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba. Creo que su modo de padre desconfiado estaba defectuoso o algo, porque apenas me interrogó cuando salía de la casa para ir a ver a Peeta más y más esa semana. Cualquier papá cuerdo se hubiese alertado cuando su hija usara la excusa de "trabajando en un artículo" dos veces seguidas, ¿pero cuatro veces en una semana? ¿Realmente pensaba que me tomaría tanto tiempo escribir ese estúpido ensayo? ¿No estaba preocupado de que estuviese haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo?

Aparentemente no. Cada vez que salía de la casa, él solo decía—, Pásala bien, abejorro.

Pero creo que el despiste debe haber estado en el aire. Hasta Johanna, quien me ha estado observando como un halcón desde que Gale llegó a la ciudad, no había captado nada entre Peeta y yo. Nada más que sus bromas usuales acerca de mi pasión secreta por él, eso es todo.

Por supuesto, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar la evidencia, pero más de una vez, estaba segura que me iba a agarrar. Como el sábado en la tarde cuando estábamos en mi cuarto arreglándonos para ir a la Veta. En realidad, Johanna era la única que se estaba arreglando. Yo básicamente estaba sentada en mi cama viendo como ella posaba en frente al espejo. Habíamos hecho eso un montón de veces, pero con Primrose todavía aferrada a su hermano cada minuto, el cuarto se sentía extrañamente vacio. Casi espeluznante. Primrose era muy diferente de nosotras dos. Quiero decir, Johanna y yo éramos completamente opuestas pero Primrose era de un planeta totalmente diferente. Ella era un constante rayo de luz. El vaso medio lleno. Ella mantenía nuestro balance con una gran sonrisa y una cándida inocencia que siempre nos asombraba. Mientras algunas veces se sentía como que Jo y yo habíamos visto mucho del mundo, Prim era, de muchas maneras, una niña. Virginal. Siempre llena de preguntas. Ella era nuestro sol y Johanna y yo estábamos en una especie de oscuridad sin ella.

Me preguntaba cuantos días más estaría Gale en la ciudad cuando Johanna se volteó a verme, aparentemente decidiendo que le gustaban sus apretados jeans purpuras después de todo. (Estoy feliz de que lo hiciera porque yo pensaba que eran horribles.)

— Sabes, Kat, estas lidiando con todo esta cuestión de Gale mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, —dijo ella.

—Gracias… creo.

―Bueno, supuse que cuando Gale volviera a la ciudad con su prometida, estarías espantada. Yo apostaba por lágrimas, llamadas de medianoche y algunas crisis nerviosas de las viejas. Pero en su lugar, has estado totalmente normal… O, tú sabes, tan normal como Katniss Everdeen puede estar.

—Me retracto de las gracias.

—De verdad—. Ella cruzó el cuarto y se sentó cerca de mí—. ¿Estás lidiando bien con esto? Te has quejado muy poco, lo cual es preocupante porque tú te quejas de todo.

—No lo hago, —protesté.

—Lo que tú digas.

Puse los ojos en blanco—. Para tu información, he encontrado una manera de sacármelo de la cabeza, pero se arruina cuando sigues hablando de eso, Johanna—. Le di un codazo—. Estoy empezando a creer quieres que llore.

—Eso al menos me probaría que no lo estas reteniendo.

—Johanna —gruñí.

—No estoy bromeando Kat, —dijo ella—. Ese tipo de verdad te arruinó. Eras un desastre, llorando, gimoteando, y llena de pánico después de lo que hizo, y sé que es difícil porque hemos tenido que ocultarlo de Prim, pero necesitas manejarlo de algún modo. No quiero pasar por esa mierda otra vez.

—Johanna, estoy bien, —le aseguré—. Realmente he encontrado una manera de liberar el estrés, ¿bien?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Oh, mierda.

―¿Qué cosa de qué?

Johanna me vio con el ceño fruncido

― Obvio. Tu manera de liberar el estrés. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Um… simplemente cosas.

―¿Has estado ejercitándote? ―pregunta ella―. No te avergüences si es así. Mi mamá hace cardio cuando está molesta. Ella dice que ayuda a canalizar su energía negativa…lo que sea que eso signifique. ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo? ¿Te estás ejercitando?

—Um… se podría decir. Maldición. Mis mejillas definitivamente estaban ardiendo. Me aparte de ella, examinando los vellos detrás de mi brazo.

—¿Cardio?

— Mmm… ujum.

Pero milagrosamente, ella no notó que mi cara estaba en llamas.

—Genial. Sabes, estos pantalones son una talla mayor de los que compro usualmente. Tal vez deberíamos ejercitar juntas. Podría ser divertido.

—No lo creo. —Antes de que pudiera discutirlo o ver el color escarlata de mis mejillas, me puse de pie y dije—, tengo que ir a cepillarme los dientes otra vez. Luego estaré lista para salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y salí del cuarto. Cuando regresé unos minutos después, estuve forzada a mentir otra vez.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? —Preguntó Johanna mientras acomodaba su pelo corto en el espejo—. Mamá dice que va a ir a una despedida de soltera de una compañera de trabajo, así que solo seriamos nosotras… y un poco de las películas de James McAvoy si quieres. Prim estará triste si se lo pierde, pero…

—No puedo esta noche, Johanna

— ¿Por qué no? —ella sonó dolida.

La verdad era que tenía planes de ver a Peeta cerca de las once esa noche, pero obviamente no podía ser honesta. Pero no podía mentir tampoco. Me refiero, mis mentiras eran siempre jodidamente transparentes. Así que hice en lo que me estaba convirtiendo cada vez y cada vez mejor en estos días. Lo oculté.

—Tengo planes.

— ¿Después de que salgamos de La Veta?

—Sí, Lo siento.

Johanna se volteó del espejo y me miró por un largo momento. Finalmente, me dijo

—Haz estado muy ocupada últimamente, sabes. Ya no quieres hacer muchas cosas conmigo.

—Voy a salir contigo esta noche, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Sí, supongo, pero… no lo sé—. Ella se volteó y examinó su reflejo una última vez—. Olvidalo. Vámonos.

Dios, odio ser deshonesta con Johanna. Especialmente porque ella claramente sabia que sucedía algo, incluso aunque ella no lo adivinara todavía. Pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para mantener el asunto de Peeta en secreto.

Y, por supuesto, Peeta actuaba totalmente casual acerca de todo. En público, nos tratamos el uno al otro con la sarcástica indiferencia de siempre. Lo insultaba, le daba miradas asesinas, y lo maldecía en secreto cuando actuaba como un cerdo (no es que tenga que actuar). Nadie habría adivinado que éramos diferentes detrás de puertas cerradas. Nadie podría decir que estaba contando los minutos hasta que nos encontramos en las escaleras de su porche.

Nadie excepto Chaff. ―El te gusta, ―el barman bromeó cuando Peeta, después de soportar una diatriba verbal de su servidora, se fue a bailar con una atractiva cabeza hueca—. Y creo que también le gustas. Ustedes tienen algo.

—Estas demente, —dije, sorbiendo mi refresco de cereza.

—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Katniss, y te lo diré otra vez. Eres una mala mentirosa.

— ¡Yo no tocaría a ese cretino ni con un palo de tres metros! — ¿Mi voz transmitía suficiente disgusto?— ¿Realmente piensas que soy tan idiota Chaff? El es arrogante, y duerme con todo lo que pueda tocar con sus sucias manos. La mayoría del tiempo, quisiera sacarle los ojos. ¿Cómo podría gustarme? El es un asno.

—Y las mujeres aman los asnos. Esa es la razón por la que no consigo una cita. Soy demasiado bueno.

—O muy peludo, —ofrecí—. Tome mi último sorbo de mi refresco de cereza y empujé el vaso hacia él—. Aféitate esa barba de Moisés y quizás tengas mejor suerte. Las mujeres no quieren besar alfombras, sabes.

—Estas tratando de cambiar la conversación, —señaló Chaff—. Eso solo prueba que tu y el Sr. Asno tienen algo.

—Cállate. Solo cállate, Chaff.

— ¿Entonces tengo razón?

—No, —dije—. Sólo que realmente, realmente me estas sacando de quicio.

Bien, definitivamente tenía que encontrar una manera de evitar La Veta por unas pocas semanas… o, mejor todavía, para siempre.

_**Bueno, Katniss ya admitió (al menos a si misma) que le gusta estar con Peeta y él es un poco menos idiota este capítulo (bueno, solo un poco)**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me hacen sentir muy bien!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	10. Chapter 10

—Tu turno, Duffy —Peeta se inclinó sobre su palo de billar, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—No has ganado todavía —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero estoy a punto de ganar.

Lo ignoré, centrando mi atención en una de las dos bolas que aún quedaban en la mesa. En ese momento, realmente deseaba que Peeta y yo hubiéramos seguido nuestra costumbre –ir directamente a su habitación, ignorando todo lo demás-. Pero esa noche, mientras subíamos la escalera, Peeta mencionó la mesa de billar y empezó a jactarse de que era un genio con el palo de billar. Por alguna razón, provocó una vena competitiva en mí, y no veía la hora de limpiar el suelo con él y borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante de la cara.

Sólo estaba empezando a lamentar mi decisión de desafiarlo en este juego porque, como se vio después, él no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Yo tampoco era mala en el billar, pero él podía patearme el culo. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de esta.

—Quédate quieta —susurró él. Se colocó detrás de mí y sus labios acariciaron detrás de mis orejas. Sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas y sus dedos jugaron con el dobladillo de mi camisa. —Céntrate, Duffy. ¿Te estás concentrando?

Él estaba intentando distraerme. Y, mierda, estaba funcionando.

Me aparté de él, intentando empujarlo con la parte trasera de mi palo. Por supuesto él me esquivó, y yo sólo logré golpear la bola blanca en dirección opuesta a la que había querido, enviándola directamente de uno de los agujeros de las esquinas.

—Cero —anunció Peeta.

— ¡Maldita sea! —me di la vuelta para mirarlo—. ¡Eso no debe contar!

—Pero cuenta —él sacó la bola blanca del agujero y la envió cuidadosamente al final de la mesa. —Todo vale en el amor y en el billar.

—Guerra —corregí.

—Es lo mismo —él echó el palo hacia atrás, mirando hacia delante, antes de disparar de nuevo. Medio segundo después, la bola negra navegó hacia el hoyo. El tiro ganador.

—Idiota —susurré.

—No seas mala perdedora —dijo él, apoyando el palo contra la pared—. ¿Qué esperabas? Obviamente, soy increíble en todo —sonrió—. Pero oye, no puedes estar en mi contra, ¿de acuerdo? No podemos dejar de ser como Dios nos hizo.

—Eres un arrogante tramposo —arrojé mi palo de billar a un lado, dejándolo en el suelo estrepitosamente. —Los malos ganadores son peor que los malos perdedores. ¡Y no he ganado porque me distrajiste! No podías mantener tus jodidas manos lo suficientemente lejos de mí para hacer un disparo decente. Y por otro lado…

Sin avisar, Peeta me subió en la mesa de billar. Sus manos se movieron en mis hombros, y un segundo más tarde, estaba tumbada mirando como sonreía. Él se subió a la mesa también, inclinándose sobre mí, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—¿En la mesa de billar? —dije, estrechando mis ojos—. ¿En serio?

—No puedo resistirme —dijo—. ¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas conmigo, Duffy.

En primer lugar, me llamó la atención la ironía de esa declaración. Quiero decir, usó: sexy y Duffy, -que implicaba que era gorda y fea-, en la misma frase. El contraste era casi cómico. Casi.

Lo que realmente me extrañaba, sin embargo, era que nadie, ni siquiera Gale Hawthorne, me había llamado alguna vez sexy. Peeta fue el primero. Y la verdad era que estando con él me sentía atractiva. La forma en que me tocaba. La forma en que me besaba. Podía decir que su cuerpo me quería. Vale. Vale. Así era Peeta. Su cuerpo quería a todo el mundo. Pero aún así. Era algo que no había experimentado desde… Bueno, nunca lo había experimentado. Era excitante y me hacía sentir poderosa.

Pero nada de eso podía borrar la punzada de dolor de la última palabra de su declaración. Peeta había sido el primero en llamarme sexy, pero también el primero en llamarme Duff. Esa palabra me había estado rondando, persiguiéndome, durante semanas. Y era por su culpa. Así que, ¿cómo podía él verme sexy y Duff al mismo tiempo? Pregunta mejor: ¿por qué me importaba?

Antes de que pudiera pensar alguna respuesta decente, empezó a besarme y sus dedos ya habían localizado los botones y las cremalleras de mi ropa. Nos convertimos en una maraña de labios, manos y rodillas y la cuestión se fue completamente de mi cabeza.

Por el momento, al menos.

— ¡Vamos Panteras! —gritó Johanna y algunos miembros de la Brigada Skinny hicieron volteretas a lo largo del campo.

A mi lado, Primrose agitaba uno de los pompones de dos dólares azul y naranja, con el rostro radiante de entusiasmo. Gale y Madge estaban cenando con los padres de Madge esa noche, lo que significaba que podía pasar un par de horas con ella, incluso si ese par de horas era en un estúpido evento deportivo.

La verdad era que yo odiaba todo lo que requiriera espíritu escolar, porque, obviamente, no tenía ninguno. Odiaba el instituto Panem. Odiaba el horrible brillo de los colores del colegio, la increíblemente común mascota, y por lo menos, al noventa por ciento de los estudiantes. Eso era por lo que no podía esperar a dejar el colegio.

—Tú lo odias todo —me había dicho Johanna temprano, el día que le expliqué que no tenía ningún deseo de asistir al partido de baloncesto.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí, lo es. Tú lo odias todo. Pero te quiero. Y Primrose también. Es por eso que te voy a pedir, como tu mejor amiga, que la traigas al partido.

Cuando Primrose me había dicho que quería salir esa noche, mi primer instinto fue ir a mi casa y ver una película. Pero la obligación de Johanna como animadora del partido había interferido. Eso no hubiera sido un gran problema —Prim y yo podríamos haber visto la película— pero Johanna tuvo que hacerlo muy complicado. Ella quería ver a Primrose también. Y quería que la viéramos animar, incluso si eso iba en contra de todos mis ideales.

—Vamos, Kat —dijo, sonando irritada—. Sólo es un juego.

Ella había estado enojada estos días, especialmente conmigo. Y yo no estaba de humor para discutir con ella. Y así era como había acabado aquí, en una grada incómoda, aburrida como nunca, con los vítores y gritos de la gente provocándome una migraña de mierda. Absolutamente maravilloso.

Había acabado de decidir que conduciría a donde Peeta después del partido cuando Primrose me dio un codazo en el costado. Por un segundo, creí que era un accidente, que se había emocionado agitando sus pompones, pero entonces sentí un tirón en la muñeca. —Katniss.

— ¿Humm? —giré mi cabeza hacia su cara, pero ella no me estaba mirando. Su mirada estaba centrada en unas pocas personas en las gradas de abajo- tres alta y guapas chicas — segundo año, pensé— estaban sentada en primera fila, recostadas en sus asientos y con las piernas cruzadas. Tres perfectas colas de caballo. Tres vaqueros de talle bajo. Y luego, por el pasillo, se dirigía la cuarta. Era más pequeña y pálida, con el pelo corto y negro. Era evidente que era estudiante de primer año. Llevaba varias botellas de agua y unos perritos calientes en las manos, como si acabara de volver del puesto de comida.

Vi como la sonriente estudiante de primer año pasaba las botellas y la comida. Vi como cada una de las otras chicas la cogía. Vi como la miraban con desprecio. Ella tomó asiento al final de la pequeña fila, y ninguna de las chicas mayores parecía hablar con ella, sólo hablaban entre ellas. Vi como ella intentaba entrar en sus conversaciones, su pequeña boca abriéndose y cerrándose otra vez cuando alguna de las otras chicas la interrumpía, ignorándola por completo. Hasta que, después de un momento, una la miró, habló rápidamente, y miró hacia sus amigas otra vez. La de primer año se puso de pie otra vez, y se fue, sin dejar de sonreír. Rehaciendo sus pasos, bajó las gradas y fue al puesto de comida. Volviendo a obedecer sus órdenes.

Cuando miré a Prim de nuevo, sus ojos estaban oscuros y... tristes. O tal vez enfadados. Era difícil de decir de ella porque no mostraban ninguna de esas emociones muy a menudo. De cualquier manera, la entendía.

Primrose había sido como esa estudiante de primer año una vez. Así es como Johanna y yo la encontramos. Dos chicas de último año, animadoras como Johanna—total estereotipo de porristas: perras, rubias y estúpidas —habían estado alardeando sobre alguna tonta estudiante de segundo año que mantenían como una "mascota", y más de una vez Johanna las había visto hablarle con desdén

—Tenemos que hacer algo con eso, Kat —había dicho ella instantáneamente—. No podemos dejar que la traten de esa manera.

Johanna pensaba que tenía que salvar a todo el mundo. Al igual que me había salvado en el patio hacía tantos años. Yo estaba acostumbrada a eso. Sólo que esta vez, ella estaba pidiendo mi ayuda. Normalmente, yo habría estado de acuerdo sólo porque era Johanna quien lo pedía. Pero Primrose Hawthorne era una chica a la que yo no deseaba conocer, y mucho menos salvar.

No es que no tuviera corazón. Es sólo que no quería conocer a la hermana de Gale Hawthorne. No después de lo que me había hecho. No después del drama que había atravesado el año antes.

Y me las arreglé para mantenerme firme... hasta ese día en la cafetería.

—Dios, Primrose, ¿tu cerebro está muerto o qué?

Johanna yo giramos las cabezas para ver a una de las flacas animadoras humillando a Primrose, que era por lo menos una cabeza más baja que ella. O tal vez fue que Primrose se había desplomado, acobardada.

—Te pedí que hicieras una cosa simple —escupió la animadora, golpeando con el dedo el plato que Primrose llevaba—. Una cosa estúpidamente simple. Ensalada sin el jodido aderezo. ¿Tan difícil es eso?

—Así es como viene la ensalada, Enobaria —masculló Primrose, con las mejillas brillantemente rosas—. Yo no hice…

—Tú eres una idiota —la animadora se giró y se fue, moviendo la cola de caballo detrás de ella.

Primrose sólo se quedó ahí, mirando al plato de ensalada con grandes ojos tristes. Parecía muy pequeña entonces, muy débil y tímida. En ese momento, yo no pensé en ella como guapa. O incluso linda. Sólo frágil y asustada. Igual que un ratón.

—Date prisa, Primrose —una de las otras animadoras la llamó desde la mesa, sonando irritada—. No vamos a guardarte el sitio para siempre.

Yo pude sentir a Johanna mirándome, y supe lo que quería. Y, mirando a Primrose, no podía pretender que no sabía exactamente por qué. Si alguien necesitaba al menos un poco de "Johanna Salva el Día", era esta chica. Además, ella no se parecía en nada a su hermano. Eso hizo que mi decisión fuera un poco más fácil. Suspiré, y dije en voz alta:

—Oye, Primrose. Ella saltó y se giró para mirarme, y la expresión temerosa de su cara casi rompió mi corazón.

—Ven, siéntate con nosotras —no era una pregunta. Ni siquiera una oferta. Era básicamente una orden. No quería darle elección. Aunque siendo honestos, si era sensata, nos hubiera elegido a nosotras.

Entonces, Primrose se apresuró hacia nosotras, las animadoras mayores se enfadaron y Johanna estaba radiante. Y eso fue todo. Fin de la historia.

Aunque ahora no parecía tanto como en el pasado, mientras veía a la de primer año corriendo hacia el puesto de comida. Podía ver que los vaqueros le quedaban mal —no tenía suficientes curvas para vaqueros de talle bajo— y sus hombros caídos le hacían parecer extrañamente desequilibrada. Todas esas cosas la separaban de sus mandonas amigas. Era el eco andante de lo que Primrose había sido hace algún tiempo.

Sólo que ahora tenía una nueva palabra para eso. Para esa chica.

_Duff_.

No había forma de evitarlo. La estudiante de primer año era definitivamente la Duff en comparación con las pequeñas zorras que la rodeaban. No es que fuera poco atractiva, y definitivamente no era gorda, pero de las cuatro ella era la última en la que alguien se fijaría. Y no podía dejar de preguntarme si esa era la cuestión, si ellas la usaban para algo más que la diligencia. ¿Estaba ahí para que ellas se vieran mejor?

Miré de nuevo a Primrose, recordando lo pequeña y débil que parecía esa día. No parecía ni linda ni guapa. Sólo patética. Duff. Ahora, ella era guapa, voluptuosa y adorable y… bueno, sexy. Cualquier chico —excepto Gloss, desafortunadamente— podría desearla. Pero lo extraño era, que ella no se veía diferente. No en la superficie, al menos. Había sido voluptuosa y rubia entonces.

Así que, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Cómo podía una de las chicas más hermosas que había conocido haber sido Duff? ¿Era lógico? Era como Peeta llamándome Duffy y sexy al mismo tiempo. Simplemente, no tenía sentido.

¿Era posible no ser gorda o no ser fea y ser Duff? Quiero decir, Peeta había dicho esa noche en La Veta que Duff era una comparación. ¿Quería decir eso que incluso las chicas más atractivas podían ser Duffs?

-¿Deberíamos ayudarla?

Me quedé sorprendida por un segundo, y un poco confundida. Me di cuenta de que Prim estaba mirando a la de primer año hacer su camino por la primera fila.

Y tuve un horrible pensamiento. Uno que me hizo oficialmente la zorra más grande que había existido jamás. Pensé en ir y tomar a la estudiante de primer año como una de las nuestras, de modo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería más Duff.

Podía oír la voz de Peeta en mi cabeza "la mayoría de la gente haría lo que fuera por evitar ser la Duff". Me dije que yo no era la mayoría de la gente, pero, ¿qué era? ¿Era yo igual que esas animadoras, graduadas hacía ya tiempo, que habían maltratado a Primrose, o como esas tres chicas de perfectas colas de caballo de las gradas?

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, respecto a ayudar a la de primer año —ya fuera por razones correctas o incorrectas— el timbre sonó sobre nuestras cabezas. A nuestro alrededor, la multitud estaba de pie vitoreando, bloqueando mi punto de vista de la pequeña figura de pelo oscuro. Ella se había ido y así fue como perdí mi oportunidad de salvarla o lo que pudiera haber hecho.

El partido había terminado.

Las Panteras habían ganado.

Y yo todavía era la Duff.

**_Hola! Aquí nos enteramos un poco de la historia de Prim y Katniss reflexiona sobre todo ese asunto de la Duff que todavía le pesa bastante y las cosas entre ella y Peeta siguen bastante calientes. Los próximos capítulos habrá un poco más de drama, el siguiente lo subiré mañana. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews!_**

**_KoyukiBetts: _**_Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho leer tus reviews, y gracias por avisarme de los errores, es que generalmente escribo en la noche y se me van nombres, pero ya está todo corregido! Comparto tu opinión, si a Peeta no le gustara aunque sea un poco, no aceptaría pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pero bueno, ya veremos como se desarrolla su historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo._

_**Katri: **Que te parece un poco de drama para Katniss primero? Ya sabes, mientras mas se estrese, mas distracción necesitará... jajaja. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes._

_**Cleoru Misumi:** Me da mucho gusto que estés disfrutando de esta historia, aquí el nuevo capítulo.  
_

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	11. Chapter 11

El Día de San Valentín podría haber sido llamado el día anti-Duff.

Quiero decir, ¿Qué otro día puede lastimar más la autoestima de una chica? No era que importara. Odiaba el Día de San Valentín, incluso antes de que estuviera consciente de mi estado Duff. Honestamente, ni siquiera entendía por qué era un día de fiesta. En serio, era sólo una excusa para que las chicas se quejaran de estar solas y para que los chicos se arrastraran a su manera para acostarse con alguien. Me parecía materialista, indulgente, y, con todos los chocolates, muy poco saludable.

— ¡Es mi día favorito del año! — Exclamó Primrose una mañana mientras bailaba de camino por el pasillo hacia inglés. Era la primera vez que la había visto verdaderamente saltar desde la partida de Gale dos días antes. — ¡Todo el rosa y rojo! ¡Y las flores y los dulces! ¿No es divertido, Katniss? —.

—Claro —.

Había pasado casi una semana desde el partido de baloncesto, y ninguna de los dos había mencionado a la chica de primer año desde que había salido del gimnasio aquella noche. Me pregunté si Primrose ya se habría olvidado de ella. Bien por ella. Yo no. No podía. Esa chica y lo que teníamos en común, -nuestra identidad compartida como Duffs-, había estado acechando en el fondo de mi mente desde entonces.

Pero desde luego no iba a hablar de ello. No con Primrose. Ni con nadie.

— Oh, solo desearía que Gloss me hubiera pedido que fuera su San Valentín — dijo. — Eso hubiera sido perfecto, pero no siempre se puede conseguir lo que queremos, ¿verdad?

— No —.

—Sabes, creo que este es el primer año que las tres estamos libres —continuó Primrose. —El año pasado, yo estaba saliendo con Rory, y el año antes Johanna estaba con Cinna. Supongo que todas podemos ser las San Valentín unas de otras. Sería muy divertido. Es nuestro último día de San Valentín juntas antes de la universidad, y realmente no hemos salido juntas últimamente. ¿Qué te parece? Podemos pasar el rato en mi casa para celebrar —.

— Suena bien —.

Primrose echó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. — ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, Katniss! —.

— Para ti también, Prim —. Sonreí a pesar de mí misma. No podía evitarlo. Primrose tenía una de esas sonrisas contagiosas que hacía realmente difícil ser negativa cuando ella era tan malditamente alegre.

Llegamos a la puerta del aula y nos encontramos con nuestra maestra esperándonos en el interior.

—Katniss— dijo mientras yo entraba —Recibí un e-mail de una de las secretarias de la recepción. Necesita que algunos estudiantes le ayuden a distribuir las flores que las personas han enviado. Estás al corriente con todo tú trabajo, así que ¿Te importaría hacer eso por mí? —.

— Um... bien —.

— ¡Oh, Qué divertido! — Primrose me soltó de su abrazo. — Tendrás la oportunidad de entregar las flores. Es casi como si estuvieras jugando a ser Cupido—.

Claro. Qué divertido.

— Hasta luego — le dije a Primrose, mientras me daba vuelta y caminaba directo para salir de la habitación. Pasé a través de las hordas de estudiantes, luchando contra la corriente para dirigirme a la recepción. Las parejas parecían estar en todas partes, demostrando su afecto — sosteniendo sus manos, los ojos parpadeando, intercambiando regalos, besándose — para que la escuela entera los viera. —Repugnante — murmuré.

Estaba a mitad de camino a la recepción, cuando una mano fuerte se apoderó de mi codo.

—Hola, Duffy —.

— ¿Qué quieres?—

Peeta me estaba sonriendo cuando me di la vuelta para hacerle frente. — Sólo quería que supieras que si planeas visitarme esta noche, podría estar un poco ocupado. Siendo el día del amor, tengo una agenda muy completa—.

Ahora si sonaba como un prostituto _profesional_.

— Pero si estás desesperada por verme, debería estar libre alrededor de las once en punto—.

—Creo que puedo sobrevivir una noche sin ti, Peeta-—dije. — De hecho, puedo sobrevivir una eternidad.

— Claro que puedes—. Soltó mi brazo y me guiñó un ojo. — Te veré esta noche, Duffy —. Y se fue, arrastrado por la marea de estudiantes a punto de llegar tarde a sus clases.

—Patán— me quejé —Dios, lo odio —.

Unos minutos más tarde, me encontraba en la recepción donde la secretaria, que parecía un manojo de nervios, me sonrió con alivio. — ¿La señora Leeg te envió? Por aquí, por aquí. La mesa está aquí —. Me llevó alrededor de la esquina e hizo un gesto a hacia una mesa cuadrada plegada con una superficie color verde vómito.

— Ahí está. ¡Que te diviertas!

— Poco probable —.

La mesa estaba cubierta — quiero decir _cubierta _— con ramos de flores, jarrones, cajas en forma de corazón, y tarjetas de Hallmark. Por lo menos cincuenta paquetes de rojo y rosa esperaban ser entregados, y tendría el privilegio de ser la portadora de tremenda alegría.

Debatía por dónde empezar cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Asumiendo que la secretaria había vuelto, le pregunté sin darme la vuelta, — ¿Tiene una lista de las clases donde están estos chicos para saber a dónde llevar los regalos? —.

—Sí, la tengo —.

Eso no sonó como la secretaria.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida por la voz que había respondido. Era una que conocía muy bien, a pesar de que nunca, ni una sola vez, me había hablado directamente.

Finnick Odair sonrió.

— Hola—.

—Oh. Pensé que eras otra persona —.

—No tuve intención de asustarte — dijo. — Así que te tocó esto también, ¿eh? —.

— Um, sí —Sentí un gran alivio al descubrir que mis cuerdas vocales no estaban en un estado de parálisis.

Como siempre, Finnick llevaba una chaqueta un-poco-muy-formal-para-la-escuela, y su cabello bronce caía alrededor de su rostro en ese corte pasado de moda. Adorable. Único. Inteligente. Era la encarnación de todas las cosas que quería en un hombre. Si creyera en cosas estúpidas como el destino, podría haber pensado que era el destino que estuviéramos trabajando juntos el Día de San Valentín.

—Aquí están las listas de las clases — dijo dándome una carpeta verde. — Probablemente deberíamos empezar, esto podría llevar un buen tiempo —. Sus ojos recorrieron la mesa de regalos desde detrás de sus gafas ovaladas. — No creo que jamás haya visto tanto color rosa en un lugar —.

— Yo sí. En el dormitorio de mi mejor amiga —.

Finnick se rio entre dientes y tomó un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas. Miró la etiqueta y dijo:

—La forma más rápida de hacer esto podría ser separar estos en montones por la clase en la que cada estudiante esté. Hará la entrega mucho más eficiente.

—De acuerdo – dije. — Organizarlos por clase. Muy bien —.

Era muy consciente de lo estúpida que sonaba con mis pocas elocuentes respuestas, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Quiero decir, sólo porque mi voz trabajaba apropiadamente no necesariamente significaba que pudiera usarla bien en su presencia. Había estado flechada por Finnick durante tres años, decir que no me ponía nerviosa hubiera sido una gran subestimación.

Por suerte para mí, Finnick no parecía darse cuenta. Mientras ordenábamos los diferentes ramos en grupos, incluso platicamos. Poco a poco, me encontré aliviada en una semi-cómoda charla con Finnick Odair. ¡Un milagro de San Valentín! Bueno, _milagro _era una palabra demasiado fuerte, un milagro habría sido él agarrándome en sus brazos y tendiéndose sobre mi allí mismo. Así que tal vez era más como un beneficio del Día de San Valentín. De cualquier manera, mi diálogo torpe e idiota empezó a disminuir. Gracias a Dios.

— Vaya, hay mucho para Glimmer McPhee — dijo colocando una caja de caramelos en la parte superior de una pila en constante crecimiento. — ¿Tiene seis novios? —

—Sólo sé de tres— le dije. —Pero no me cuenta todo —.

Finnick negó con la cabeza —Por Dios —. Cogió una tarjeta y comenzó a mirarla—. — Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Algún plan para el Día de San Valentín? —

— No —.

Puso la tarjeta en uno de los montones. — ¿Ni siquiera una cita con tu novio? —

—Para ello sería necesario que tuviera un novio — le dije. — Que no tengo —. No queriendo que empezara a sentir lástima por mí, agregué — Pero incluso si lo tuviera, no estaría haciendo nada especial. El Día de San Valentín es una estúpida y patética excusa para un día de fiesta —.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso? — me preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Quiero decir, hay una razón para que sus siglas sean VD (Valentine's Day en inglés, que también son las iniciales de _Venereal Disease_, enfermedad venérea, no encontré forma de traducirlo). Apuesto a que más personas contraen sífilis en el Día de San Valentín que en cualquier otro día del año. Que buena razón de celebración —.

Nos reímos juntos, y por un momento se sintió natural.

— ¿Y tú? — Le pregunté. -— ¿Tienes planes con tu novia? —

— Bueno, teníamos— dijo, y suspiró. — Pero rompimos el sábado, así que esos planes están ahora muertos —.

— Oh. Lo siento —.

Pero no lo sentía. En el interior, me sentí como extasiada y llena de alegría. Dios, era una maldita perra.

— Yo también —. Hubo una pausa momentánea al borde de ser incómoda, y entonces dijo:

— Creo que tenemos todos estos ordenados. ¿Estás lista para empezar a entregar? —

— Estoy lista, pero no muy dispuesta —. Señalé un gran jarrón con una variedad de flores.

— Mira esto. Apostaría dinero a que alguna chica se lo envió a sí misma para quedar bien delante de sus amigos. ¿No es triste?—

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo harías? — Preguntó Finnick con una pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por su cara de niño.

— Nunca — le dije rotundamente. — ¿A quién le importa lo que los otros piensen de mí? ¿Y qué si no tengo un regalo en el Día de San Valentín? Es sólo vanidad. ¿A quién tengo que impresionar? —.

— No lo sé. Creo que el Día de San Valentín es más sobre sentirse especial — dijo arrancando una flor del gran jarrón. — Creo que cada chica merece sentirse especial de vez en cuando. Incluso tú, Katniss —. Se estiró y me puso la flor detrás de la oreja.

Traté de convencerme de que esto era completamente cursi y ridículo. Que si cualquier otro chico — Peeta, por ejemplo — hubiera dicho una frase como esa, podría haberlo abofeteado o simplemente reído en su cara. Pero sentí que mi rostro se ponía rosa mientras sus dedos rozaban mi mejilla. Después de todo, este no era ningún otro chico. Era Finnick Odair. El perfecto, increíble, soñado Finnick Odair.

Tal vez el Día de San Valentín podía ser amigable con las Duff después de todo.

—Vamos —dijo. —Agarra ese montón y vamos a repartirlo —.

— Uh... está bien —.

Podríamos haber terminado con las entregas a final del primer bloque, pero la secretaria cada vez traía más y más paquetes a la mesita de color de vómito. Llegó a ser muy claro para Finnick y para mí que íbamos a estar trabajando al menos hasta el almuerzo.

No que me importara pasar la mañana con Finnick Odair.

— No quiero traer mala suerte — dijo mientras regresábamos a la mesa, sólo cinco minutos antes de la campana del almuerzo. — Pero creo que en realidad podríamos haber terminado —.

Llegamos a la mesa vacía e intercambiamos sonrisas, aunque la mía no era sincera. — Eso es todo — le dije. — Ese fue el último —.

— Sí — Finnick se inclinó sobre la mesa. —Sabes, me alegro de que te hayan obligado a ayudar. Me hubiera aburrido si lo hubiera hecho solo. Fue divertido hablar contigo —.

— Me divertí mucho también — dije tratando de no sonar demasiado entusiasta.

— Escucha — dijo. — No deberías sentarte en el fondo de la sala en la clase de gobierno AP. ¿Por qué no te mueves a uno de los escritorios detrás de Rue y de mí? No hay razón para que estés sola allí atrás. Creo que deberías unirte a nosotros los nerds en el frente de la sala—.

— Puede ser —. Y, obviamente sabía que lo haría. ¿Cómo podría rechazar la solicitud de Finnick Odair?

— ¿Katniss Everdeen? — La secretaria rodeó la esquina y se acercó a nosotros. No había flores o cajas de dulces en sus manos esta vez. — Katniss, hay alguien aquí para llevarte -.

— Oh — dije. — Um, de acuerdo —. Extraño. Tenía coche. No había razón para que me llevaran.

— Hasta luego, Katniss — dijo Finnick mientras yo seguía a la secretaria a la recepción.

— Feliz Día de San Valentín —.

Me despedí de él justo antes de doblar la esquina, tratando de recordar si no tenía una cita médica el mismo día o algo. ¿Por qué me estaban sacando de la escuela? Sin embargo, antes de que mi mente pudiera inventar tragedias familiares, la respuesta me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, y me detuvo en seco..

Oh. Mi Dios.

Se puso de pie en el mostrador, pareciendo como si acabara de salir de algún estudio de Hollywood. Su pelo rubio, iluminado por el sol, caía sobre sus hombros en suaves y perfectas ondas. Llevaba un vestido verde azulado hasta la rodilla, sin medias, por supuesto, y zapatos de tacón alto. Oscuras gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos, los cuales yo sabía que eran verdes.

Se levantó las gafas de sol mientras se volvía hacia mí.

— Hola, Katniss — dijo la hermosa mujer.

— Hola, mamá —.

_**Oh! Katniss por fin consiguió hablar con Finnick y el está soltero! Y su mamá regresó, que pasará?**_

_**Cleoru Misumi: **Aquí está el capítulo 11, espero que lo disfrutes, mañana subiré el 12._

_**KoyukiBetts**: El drama comienza en el siguiente capítulo, ya veras de que se trata. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

_**Sakurakp89**: En un par de capítulos conoceremos un poco más sobre la historia de Peeta, así que aguanta! Gracias por leer!_

_**Katri**: Ya que Katniss sufre por todo, no será tan difícil, jajaja. Ya veremos que pasa..._

**_Gracias por sus reviews y gracias también a todos los anónimos!_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa por la forma en que dio un paso hacia mí. Parecía frágil, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, a causa de lo que a mí me parecía miedo. Pero tenía una buena razón para sentir miedo. A diferencia de mi padre, yo sabía que tenía la intención de enviar los papeles de divorcio, y la odiaba por ello. Por no advertirnos a ninguno de nosotros. Así que le dirigí una mirada de advertencia y me aparté cuando ella se acercó a mí.

Esto debió confirmar sus preocupaciones, porque miró al suelo y se centró en la punta de su zapato.

—Te he echado de menos, Katniss— Dijo mi madre.

—Claro que sí.

—Sra. Everdeen ¿firmó la autorización de salida? —Preguntó la secretaria, sentándose en su silla detrás del mostrador.

—Sí, lo hice —Dijo mamá. Con su voz suave y natural. — ¿Podemos irnos? —

—Si pueden hacerlo —Rió la secretaria. Ella ahuecó su pelo y agregó: —Y yo quería que supiera, que compré su libro. Ha sido como un salvavidas para mí. Lo leí hace un mes.

Mamá sonrió. —Oh, gracias. Me alegro de conocer a una de las diez personas que lo han leído.

La secretaria le sonrió. —Me cambió la vida.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Todo el mundo quería a mi madre. Ella era graciosa, inteligente, y magnífica. Ella se parecía mucho a Uma Thurman, —tan lejos de ser la Duff como pudieras imaginar. Todos sus defectos se escondían detrás de esa cara bonita, y su sonrisa que podía hacer creer a la gente que ella era perfecta. La secretaria, que se rió y se despidió cuando mamá me llevó fuera de la escuela, era otra tonta.

— ¿Exactamente dónde vamos? No me moleste en disimular mi disgusto. Ella se lo merecía.

—Um... no sé —Admitió mamá. Sus tacones sonaban suavemente en el pavimento al caminar. El sonido se detuvo cuando llegamos a su coche, un Mustang rojo que parecía ser nuevo. No era difícil saber que le había manejado hasta aquí desde el Condado de Orange. —Algún sitio que haga calor —Dijo ella estaba tratando de sonar alegre. —Me estoy congelando.

—Si te pusieras algo de ropa decente, puede que no tengas ese problema. —Abrí bruscamente la puerta del pasajero y quité cosas del asiento antes de sentarme dentro —Lo siento, esto no es California. Aquí hace frío.

—Oh, California no es como lo pintan —Dijo mamá. Parecía tensa mientras se metía en el coche, y su burbujeante risa era claramente nerviosa, no humorística. —No es tan divertido como se ve en las películas, ¿sabes?

— ¿En serio? Eso es raro. Parece que te gusta más que el Distrito. Pero, bueno, te gusta estar en cualquier lugar, menos aquí, ¿no?

La risa murió, y el coche se quedó en silencio. Mamá arrancó el coche y salió del estacionamiento. Finalmente, susurró, —Katniss, tenemos que hablar de esto. No creo que entiendas lo que estoy pasando ahora.

—Sí, parece difícil mamá —Le espeté. —Bonito bronceado, por cierto. Sé que el Condado de Orange debe haber sido un completo infierno. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste?

—Katniss Everdeen, no toleraré que sigas con esa actitud. —Gritó. —A pesar de lo que piensas de mí en este momento, sigo siendo tu madre, y me merezco un cierto respeto.

— ¿En serio? — Resople yo. — ¿El mismo respeto que mostraste por papá enviando los documentos del divorcio de mierda sin avisarle primero a él? ¿O a mí? Por el amor de Dios, madre, ¿qué diablos es lo que te pasa?

Más silencio.

Sabía que esto nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Sabía que debía escucharla, considerar su versión, y compartir mis sentimientos razonablemente. Había visto lo suficiente al Dr. Phil para saber que era necesario ceder, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Egoísta, infantil, inmadura... Yo podría haber sido todas esas cosas, pero la cara de mi padre, las botellas de cerveza vacías que había recogido la semana pasada, y los papeles de divorcio, simplemente seguían apareciendo en mi mente. ¿Escuchar? ¿Tenerla en cuenta? ¿Ser razonable? ¿Cómo es que esas eran siquiera opciones? Ella era tan infantil y egoísta como yo. La única diferencia era que ella lo disimulaba mejor.

Mamá dejó escapar un lento suspiro antes de parar el coche al lado de la carretera. Apago el motor sin decir una palabra, y yo mire por la ventanilla hacia un campo vacío que estaría lleno de matas de maíz altas cuando el verano finalmente llegara. El cielo gris de febrero lo decía todo. Frío. Desolado. Un día desperdiciado. Un esfuerzo inútil. Pero yo no hablaría primero. Tendría que ser ella ya que debía ser una adulta, por una vez en su vida.

Los segundos pasaban. El único sonido en el coche era nuestra respiración. La de mamá era entrecortada, vacilante, como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero cambiaba de idea antes de que la primera palabra escapara de sus labios. Esperé.

—Katniss —Dijo finalmente. —Estuvimos en silencio por lo menos cinco minutos. —Yo soy... Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. —Yo no dije nada. —Yo no quería que terminara así.

Por su tono de voz me hizo preguntarme si estaba llorando, pero no giré mi cabeza. —No he sido feliz durante mucho tiempo, y después de que la abuela murió, tu papá me sugirió hacer un viaje. Me pareció que podría ayudar. Como si pudiera escapar por un rato, dar unas cuantas conferencias en diferentes ciudades, y después volver y todo sería mejor. Volver a lo que solía ser cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos. Pero...

Sus dedos largos y delgados temblaban alrededor de mí la mano. De mala gana, la miré. No había lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero pude ver un brillo en sus ojos brumosos. La presa simplemente no se había roto todavía. — Pero me equivoqué—, dijo. —Pensé que podría escapar de mis problemas, pero yo estaba tan equivocada, Katniss. No importa dónde vaya o lo que haga para distraerme, la realidad siempre me alcanzaba eventualmente. Llegué a casa, y después de unos días, lo sentía otra vez. Así que me iría otra vez de viaje. Me quedaría fuera un poco más, seguiría con las conferencias, ir un poco más lejos...hasta que no pude ir más lejos en absoluto. Me alcanzó en el otro lado del país, y yo... he tenido que hacerle frente.

— ¿A qué?

—No quiero estar con tu padre nunca más. Ella se miró las manos, todavía entrelazadas entre sí. —Me encanta tu padre, pero no estoy enamorada de él... no de la forma en que él está enamorado de mí. Eso es como un cliché, pero es verdad. No puedo seguir mintiendo y haciendo creer que las cosas están bien entre nosotros. Lo siento.

— ¿Así que quieres el divorcio?

—Sí.

Suspiré y miré por la ventanilla. Aún gris. Todavía frío.

—Tienes que decírselo a papá— le dije. -El piensa que fue un error. No puede creer... que tú podrías hacernos eso a nosotros.

— ¿Me odias?

—No

La respuesta en realidad no me sorprendió, aunque fue una respuesta que me salió de forma automática. Quería odiarla. No tanto por lo del divorcio, dado que casi no había estado en casa en los últimos años, la idea de vivir sólo con mi padre no era tan nueva o perturbadora. Y, honestamente, había estado esperando que se separaran por un tiempo. Realmente, yo hubiera querido odiarla por papá. Por el dolor que sabía que le estaba causando. Por esa noche que había sufrido una recaída.

Pero me di cuenta de repente. Ella no causó la recaída. Podría culparla todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no serviría de nada. Ella tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de su propia vida, y papá tenía que hacer lo mismo. Si siguieran casados, llevando la relación de la misma forma que la habían llevado los últimos tres años, ambos hubieran vivido en negación.

Mi madre por fin hizo frente a la realidad. Papá tendría que enfrentarse a ello, también.

—No te odio, mamá.

El cielo había estado negro desde varias horas antes de que mamá me dejara en el aparcamiento de la escuela, donde había dejado mi auto.

Habíamos pasado la tarde dando vueltas por el distrito hablando de todo lo que ella se había perdido. De la misma manera que hacíamos cada vez que ella regresaba de una gira. Sólo que esta vez, ella no volvería a casa. Al menos no para quedarse.

—Voy a ir a ver a tu padre ahora... supongo —Dijo mamá. —Tal vez deberías pasar la noche con Johanna. Es lo mejor, no sé cómo va a reaccionar... Eso es una mentira. Sé exactamente cómo va a reaccionar, y no va a ser bueno.

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que ella se equivocara, aunque nuestras definiciones de no bueno eran diferentes. No le había mencionado a mamá su recaída, sobre todo desde que había pasado sin ningún tipo de drama significativo. Ella tenía miedo de las lágrimas y los gritos, las cosas que se deben esperar en una confrontación de este tipo. Yo no quería que se preocupara por el consumo de alcohol también. Realmente no había sido gran cosa al final.

—Dios, -susurró. —Me siento horrible. Le voy a decir a mi marido que quiero el divorcio el Día de San Valentín. Soy una... una puta. Tal vez debería esperar hasta mañana.

—Tienes que decírselo, mamá. Si no lo haces ahora nunca lo harás. —Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad. -Voy a llamar a Johanna y ver si puedo quedarme con ella. Tienes que ir ahora... antes de que sea más tarde.

-Está bien. Ella respiro profundamente y lo dejó escapar lentamente. —Está bien, lo haré.

Abrí la puerta del Mustang y salí. —Va a ir bien. —

Mamá negó con la cabeza y jugueteó con las llaves del contacto.

—Tú no tendrías que ser la adulta— murmuró. —Yo soy la madre. Yo debería estar tranquilizándote y diciendo que todo va a estar bien. Esto es tan disfuncional.

—La funcionalidad está sobre valorada. —Le sonreí de manera tranquila— Hablaré contigo mañana. Buena suerte.

—Gracias-suspiró ella—. —Te quiero, Katniss.

—Yo también.

—Adiós, cariño.

Cerré la puerta y me alejé del coche. Con mi sonrisa todavía firmemente intacta, me despedí y vi cómo el pequeño Mustang de color rojo salía del estacionamiento hacia la carretera, donde dudó, como si debatiera que hacer. Pero mi madre siguió conduciendo. Así que seguí sonriendo.

Tan pronto como las luces traseras desaparecieron, dejé que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi cara.

Sí, yo sabía que las cosas estarían bien. Sabía que mamá estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sí, sabía que se trataba de un paso a la dirección correcta para mis padres. Pero yo sabía que papá no lo vería así... al menos no al principio. Me alegre por la tranquilidad de mamá, pero sabía que papá la pasaría mal.

Saqué las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí la puerta. Después lancé mis cosas al asiento del pasajero, me metí dentro y cerré la puerta, poniendo un muro entre el frío de la noche de febrero y mi cuerpo. Por varios minutos, me senté en el coche en silencio, tratando de no pensar o preocuparme de mis padres.

Eso era imposible, por supuesto.

Metí la mano en mi bolso y comencé a buscar entre el desorden de los envoltorios de chicle y bolígrafos. Por último, localicé mi teléfono. Lo saque y detuve el pulgar cerca del teclado.

No llamé a Johanna.

Esperé tres tonos antes de que me contestaran.

—Hola. Soy Katniss. Um, ¿todavía estás ocupado?

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Miraba boquiabierta la gigantesca pantalla plana y sintiendo mi cara enrojecer. ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio? Había pasado una hora desde que llegué a casa de Peeta y era la décima vez que pasaba. Había esperado encontrar a alguna rubia de piernas largas saliendo a escondidas de su dormitorio mientras subía las escaleras de su casa, pero la escena que encontré era muy diferente. Peeta estaba jugando al Soul Calibur IV. Y porque soy una masoquista, lo desafié.

Dios mío, tenía que encontrar algo en lo que pudiera ganarle.

Y había algo en golpear a un estúpido personaje animado que realmente me hacía sentir mejor. Antes de darme cuenta, ya no estaba preocupada por mamá o papá. Las cosas estarían bien. Tenían que estarlo. Tenía que ser paciente y dejar que las cosas sucedieran. Y mientras tanto, tendría que patear el culo de Peeta... o tratar de conseguirlo, por lo menos.

—Ya te dije, soy genial en todo, —bromeó, poniendo el mando de la PS3 en el suelo entre nosotros. —Eso incluye videojuegos.

Vi como el personaje de Peeta se movió por la pantalla, haciendo una especie de extraña danza de victoria.

—No es justo—, murmuré. —Tu espada es más grande que la mía.

—Mi espada es la más grande de todo el mundo.

Le lance el mando a la cabeza, pero, por supuesto, se agachó y no le di. Maldita sea. — Pervertido.

—Oh, vamos, — se rió. —Duffy tú te lo buscaste.

Yo le fruncí el ceño un momento, pero yo podía sentir como se disipaba mi enfado. Por último, negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Pero sabes que los chicos que presumen de ello casi nunca dicen la verdad.

Peeta frunció el ceño. —Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Lo has comprobado un montón de veces. —Él sonrió, se inclinó hacia mí, besando mi oreja. —Te lo puedo demostrar de nuevo si tú quieres... y sabes que quieres.

—Yo... yo no creo que sea necesario, —logré decir. Sus labios se movían por mi cuello, enviando una corriente eléctrica hasta mi espina dorsal.

—Oh, —gruñó él juguetón. —Yo creo que sí.

Me reí cuando me empujó al suelo, una de sus manos capturó perfectamente el espacio por encima de mi cadera izquierda donde yo tenía más cosquillas. Lo había descubierto hace un par de semanas, y yo estaba furiosa conmigo misma por dejar que él usara eso en contra mía. Ahora podía hacerme que me retorciera y me riera sin control cada vez que quisiera, y me di cuenta que a él realmente le gustaba. Idiota.

Sus dedos sondearon el punto sensible sobre mi cadera mientras su boca viajaba de mi clavícula a mi oído. Me estaba riendo tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. No era justo. No era justo en absoluto. Hice un débil intento de darle una patada, pero él atrapo mi pierna entre las suyas y empezó a hacerme cosquillas otra vez.

Justo cuando pensé que podría morir por falta de oxígeno, sentí vibrar algo en mi bolsillo trasero. -¡Para, para! —Rogué empujando a Peeta. Él se separó, me senté, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y cogí el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Esperaba que fuera mamá, para contarme como iban las cosas con papá –y así poder dejar mis preocupaciones de lado-, pero cuando mire la pantalla, me sobresalte.

—Oh, mierda. Johanna. —Miré hacia Peeta, que permanecía tendido sobre el suelo, con las manos metidas detrás de la cabeza. Su camiseta se había subido un poco, y apenas podía ver los huesos de la cadera, asomando por debajo de la tela verde. —No digas nada —le dije. — Ella no puede saber que estoy aquí. Me di la vuelta y contesté al teléfono, entonces dije, tan suavemente como pude.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola. –Sonaba enfadada. ¿Qué diablos te pasó esta noche? Prim dijo que las tres saldríamos por el Día de San Valentín, pero nunca apareciste.

—Lo siento—le dije—. Tuve un imprevisto.

—Katniss, has estado diciendo eso mucho últimamente. Siempre te surge algo o...

De repente, sentí el aliento de Peeta en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Se había levantado del suelo y se paró detrás de mí sin que me diera cuenta. Sus brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura y sus dedos abrieron el botón de mis vaqueros antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

—... Y Prim tenía esperanzas de que haríamos algo divertido...

No podía concentrarme en las palabras que Johanna estaba diciendo porque Peeta deslizó su mano por debajo de mis pantalones, los dedos bajando cada vez más y más.

Yo no podía decir una palabra. No podía decirle que lo dejara, ni mostrar ninguna reacción. Si lo hacía, Johanna sabría que no estaba sola. Pero por Dios, podía sentir como mi cuerpo se convertía en una bola de fuego. Peeta estaba riendo en mi cuello, sabiendo que me estaba volviendo loca.

—... Yo no entiendo lo que te pasa. —

Me mordí los labios para no jadear cuando los dedos de Peeta llegaron al lugar de mi excitación, haciendo que me temblaran las rodillas. Podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios mientras se movía por mi oído. Imbécil. Él estaba tratando de torturarme. Y yo no podría manejar esto mucho tiempo.

—Katniss, ¿estás ahí?

Peeta mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y siguió bajando mis vaqueros con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía haciéndome temblar.

—Johanna, tengo que dejarte.

— ¿Qué? Kat...

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje caer al suelo. Empuje a Peeta lejos de mí y me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a él. Efectivamente, él sonreía.

—Eres un hijo de...

—Oye, dijo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Me has dicho que no podía hablar, nunca dijiste que no podía...

Cogí el mando de la consola para reiniciar el videojuego, decidida a darle una lección por jugar conmigo así. Yo ya le había metido en unos cuantos golpes buenos antes de que Peeta fuera capaz de recuperar su propio mando y luchara.

—Y tú me acusas de ser un tramposo —Dijo, bloqueando el puñetazo a mi chica gladiador.

—Bueno, te lo mereces —Le espeté, golpeando con furia los botones.

No importaba. Incluso con mi ventaja espectacular, todavía me ganaba. Maldita sea.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín, Duffy—. Peeta volvió a sonreír mirándome con sus ojos azules brillantes llenos con el triunfo engreído.

¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? Me preguntaba mientras mis pensamientos viajaron hacia mis padres. ¿Mamá ya le había dado la noticia a papá?¿Estarían gritando? ¿O llorando?

—Katniss.

Me di cuenta de que había estado mordiendo mi labio un poco fuerte cuando sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre tocar la punta de mi lengua. Parpadeé y vi a Peeta, que me observaba de cerca. Me miró un buen rato, pero en vez de preguntarme si algo iba mal o si estaba bien, pulsó de nuevo los botones del mando. —Vamos —Dijo. —Me lo voy a tomar con calma esta vez.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—No seas estúpido—Le dije a Peeta. —Voy a patearte el culo esta vez. Te he dado ventaja.

Se echó a reír, sabiendo que era mentira. —Ya lo veremos —Y empezamos a jugar otra vez.

_**Bueno, empieza el drama. Y que es lo que hace Katniss? Corre a los brazos de Peeta! Y él, por supuesto, abre su bocota como un perfecto imbécil y arruina el momento, pero bueno, el drama sigue así que veremos que pasa. Intentaré actualizar mañana. Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Nunca había escuchado algo tan jodidamente alto en mi vida. Sonó como si una bomba hubiera detonado al lado de mi oreja...una bomba que pulsaba al ritmo de Thriller de Michael Jackson. Atontada me di la vuelta y tomé mi teléfono que vibraba arriba de la mesita de noche, mirando la hora antes de contestar. Las cinco de la mañana.

— ¿Hola? —gemí.

—Siento que te despierte, cariño —dijo mamá a través del altavoz. - No desperté a Johanna también, ¿verdad? —

—Mm-mm. Todo bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me fui de la casa hace aproximadamente dos horas — dijo. —Tu papá y yo tuvimos una larga conversación, pero... no lo manejo muy bien, Katniss. Sabía que no lo haría. De todas formas, he estado dando vueltas desde entonces, tratando de ver qué hacer a continuación. He decidido registrarme en un hotel en el distrito 11 durante unos días para poder pasar más tiempo contigo, y este fin de semana voy a comenzar a mudarme al distrito 4. Tu abuelo necesita a alguien que cuide de él. Será un buen lugar para establecerse. ¿No lo crees?

—Claro, — murmuré.

—Lo siento, —dijo mama. —Debí haberte dicho esto más tarde. Vuelve a dormir. Llámame cuando salgas de la escuela, y te digo en cual hotel estoy. ¿Tal vez podemos ir a ver una película esta noche? —

—Suena bien. Adiós, mamá—.

—Adiós, bebe —.

Puse mi teléfono en la mesita de noche y estire mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, ahogando un bostezo. Esta cama, con su cómodo colchón y sus costosas sábanas, era muy jodidamente cómoda. Nunca había tenido tanta dificultad para levantarme en la mañana, pero eventualmente logre plantar mis pies sobre la alfombra.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Peeta con una voz semidormida.

—A casa — subí mis pantalones. —Tengo que tomar una ducha y alistarme para la escuela —.

Se levantó en un codo para mirarme. Su cabello era un desastre, rizos rubios cayendo en sus ojos y sobresaliendo en la parte de atrás.

—Puedes ducharte aquí, — ofreció. —Incluso podría acompañarte si tienes suerte—.

—No, gracias—.Tomé mi chaqueta del piso y la colgué sobre mi hombro. — ¿Despertaré a tus padres si salgo por la puerta de enfrente? —

—Eso será difícil considerando que ellos no están aquí—.

— ¿No regresaron a casa anoche? —.

—Ellos no estarán en casa por una semana, —dijo Peeta. —Y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaran. Un día. Tal vez dos—.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto otro coche en la entrada de la casi-mansión. Peeta parece ser el único aquí cuando vengo—. Que es malditamente a menudo estos días—.

— ¿Dónde están? —.

—No lo recuerdo—. Se encogió de hombros y rodo sobre su espalda de nuevo. —.Viaje de negocios. Vacaciones en el Caribe, nunca puedo mantenerme al día con ellos—.

— ¿Que hay sobre tu hermana?—.

— Delly se queda con nuestra abuela cuando mis padres están fuera, —dijo —Que es esencialmente todo el tiempo—. Lentamente me moví de regreso a la cama.

—Así que,- —.dije en voz baja, sentándome en la orilla del colchón. — ¿Porque no te quedas ahí, también? Apuesto a que a tu hermana le gustará tenerte cerca—

—Podría ser, — asintió Peeta. —Sin embargo, mi abuela, es una historia diferente. Ella me detesta. No aprueba mí— hizo comillas en el aire— estilo de vida. Aparentemente soy una desgracia para el apellido Mellark, y mi padre debería de estar avergonzado de mí. —Su risa era hueca y vacía— Porque él y mi madre son el ejemplo de perfección, sabes—.

— ¿Cómo sabe tu abuela sobre tu, eh, estilo de vida? —

—Oye los rumores de sus amigas. Viejas brujas escuchan a sus nietas desmayándose por mí ¿y quién las puede culpar? — y luego le dicen a mi abuela todo. En realidad yo podría agradarle si saliera seriamente con una chica por un tiempo, pero una parte de mí no quiere darle la satisfacción. No debería de cambiar mi vida para que se adapte a la de ella o a la de cualquier otra persona—.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir— Y lo hacía. Porque yo había tenido el mismo pensamiento un millón de veces a lo largo de los años. Recientemente incluso eran acerca de Peeta. Sería fácil cambiar la opinión de él sobre mí, pasar el rato con personas diferentes o traer a otra chica a mi círculo de amigos— como la de primer año del juego de baloncesto— para evitar ser la Duff. Pero ¿por qué debería de hacer algo solo para arreglar lo que él o alguien más piensa sobre mí? No debería de hacerlo. Ni tampoco él.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, su situación se sentía diferente. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, sintiéndome estúpida incluso por compararlo con la cuestión de Duff. Entonces, sin querer, me encontré a mí misma preguntando, — ¿Pero no te sientes solo? En esta casa tan grande tu solo—.

Oh Dios mío. Estaba realmente sintiendo pena por Peeta? ¿Peeta el mujeriego? ¿El ricachón Peeta? ¿El idiota de Peeta? De todas las emociones que sentía por él, la simpatía nunca había sido una. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Pero si había algo que nos podía relacionar, sería el drama familiar. Por lo que parecía Peeta y yo teníamos algunas cosas en común. Ugh. —Te olvidas que raramente estoy solo—. Se sentó y me miro con una sonrisa. Sin embargo no llego a sus ojos. — Tú no eres la única que me encuentra irresistible, Duffy. Usualmente tengo un flujo sin fin de invitadas atractivas—

Me mordí el labio, no estando segura si debería de decir lo que tenía en mente. Finalmente, decidí decirlo y ya. No haría ningún daño, después de todo. —Escucha, Peeta, esto podría sonar extraño viniendo de mí, ya que te odio y eso, pero me puedes decir cosas si quieres—. Sonaba como algo salido de una cursi película de adolescentes. Fantástico. —Quiero decir, te conté toda la mierda sobre Gale, así que si tú quieres hacer lo mismo,... bueno, estoy bien con eso—.

La sonrisa se deslizó por un segundo. — Tendré eso en mente—. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y agregó secamente, — ¿No dijiste que necesitabas ir a tu casa? No querrás llegar tarde a la escuela—.

—Bien—. Me empecé a poner de pie, pero su cálida mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca. Me di la vuelta y lo encontré mirándome. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se alejó y me susurro, —Gracias, Katniss—.

—Um...no hay problema—. No sabía qué hacer con eso. Todas las otras veces que Peeta y yo nos habíamos besado, había sido más feroz, pasional. Una introducción al sexo. Él nunca me había besado de una manera tan suave, sin avaricia, y como que me asustó.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso mientras corría por las escaleras y por el vestíbulo. Una vez que ya estaba en mi coche, tuve que acelerar — algo que realmente odiaba hacer— todo el camino hacia mi casa, y aun así no llegue ahí antes de las seis. Eso me daba solo una hora y media para ducharme, vestirme, y verificar a mi papá. Qué manera tan fantástica de comenzar la mañana.

Mejor aún fue el hecho de que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas cuando me acerqué a mi entrada. No era una buena señal. Papa siempre— siempre— apagaba cada luz en la casa antes de acostarse. Lo trataba como un ritual. El hecho de que las había dejado encendidas era definitivamente un mal presagio.

Oí el ronquido en cuanto entré de puntitas y al instante supe que había comprado más cervezas. Incluso antes de ver las botellas sobre la mesa de centro o su forma inconsciente en el sofá, yo sabía.

Se había emborrachado lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento.

Comencé a avanzar pero me detuve. Por mucho que quisiera, no tenía tiempo de limpiar el desastre de papá. Necesitaba ir arriba. Necesitaba ir a la escuela. Y mientras me arrastraba hacia mi habitación, me dije a mi misma que él estaría bien. Él solo estaba sorprendido, estaría bien, y este... episodio pasaría sin incidentes. Yo no podía decir algo en contra de que tomara unos cuantos tragos, considerando la bomba que mamá le dejo caer, ¿no?

Tomé una ducha rápida y sequé mi cabello (que siempre me toma una eternidad, en serio, tal vez debería de cortar todo mi cabello como Johanna en vez de perder mi tiempo) antes de ponerme ropa limpia. Después de cepillar mis dientes, me dirigí a la planta baja de nuevo y entré a la cocina para tomar un Pop-Tart para el camino. Entonces salí, por la puerta de enfrente.

Para la hora que llegué a la escuela, el estacionamiento de los estudiantes estaba casi lleno. Tuve que aparcar en la última fila y correr— con mi mochila de cuarenta kilos— a las puertas de entrada. Por supuesto que para el momento en que llegué al pasillo principal me quedé sin aliento. Dios, pensé miserablemente mientras movía mi gordo trasero hacia inglés, no es de extrañar que sea la Duff. Estoy tan malditamente fuera de forma que es deprimente.

Bueno al menos los pasillos estaban más o menos vacíos. Eso significaba que nadie había presenciado lo patética que soy.

—Hey, ¿a dónde fuiste ayer? — Pregunto Primrose cuando me dejé caer en mi escritorio solo segundos antes de que sonara la campana. —No estuviste en almuerzo o en inglés. Johanna y yo estábamos un poco preocupadas—.

—Me fui de la escuela temprano—.

—Pensé que las tres íbamos a hacer algo para celebrar que el Día de San Valentín todas estábamos solteras—.

— ¿Eso es un poco irónico, no te parece? — Suspiré y moví mi cabeza, tratando de no mirar sus grandes ojos heridos... Dios, ella era buena haciéndome sentir culpable. Y yo sabía que iba a pagar por haberle colgado a Johanna ayer por la noche.

—Lo siento, Primrose. Algo surgió ayer. Te diré todo al respecto después de la escuela, ¿está bien? —.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la Sra. Leeg se aclaró la garganta y grito, —Silence. Good morning my friends. Hoy vamos a comenzar con el tiempo presente progresivo, y les advierto desde ahora que es bastante difícil.-

Y lo era. La Sra. Leeg nos pasó una hoja de trabajo que nos mantuvo ocupados hasta el final del bloque. Para la hora que la campana sonó, yo realmente me estaba cuestionando mi afecto por la clase de inglés, y no estaba sola.

— ¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar clases por el semestre? — Clove le pregunto a Primrose y a mí cuando caminamos fuera del salón de clases.

—Como un mes demasiado tarde, — le dije.

—Maldita sea—.

—Adiós, Katniss! — gritó Primrose mientras corría dirigiéndose a su clase de Química. — ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!—

Me despedí con la mano y comencé a caminar hacia el otro pasillo. Hoy, sin embargo, realmente estaba esperando la clase de AP gobierno. Finnick Odair me había pedido que me sentara cerca de él. Ya no sería la chica solitaria de atrás del salón. Nunca pensé que cambiaría o que sería demasiado feliz cuando lo hiciera. ¿Qué puedo decir? El aislamiento auto-impuesto estaba finalmente comenzando a molestarme.

Pero Finnick no estaba ahí. Su asiento estaba completamente, cien por ciento vacío cuando entre al salón (por una vez estaba suficientemente temprano, de la manera que al Sr. Flickerman le gustaba), y mi corazón se hundió un poco...o tu sabes, demasiado. Al menos no me tenía que sentar sola. Rue prácticamente me arrastró hacia enfrente del salón, aparentemente perdida sin Finnick para mantenerla entretenida. Ella se veía decepcionada de que yo no era tan inteligente con chistes políticos como su usual compañero. Todo lo que yo podía ofrecer eran algunos comentarios sarcásticos sobre la utilidad del sistema judicial. Dios, extrañaba a Finnick.

También él Sr. Flickerman. Parecía ponerse aburrido con su lectura ininterrumpida, y despidió la clase con desgano cuando la campana sonó, y su labio inferior sobresalía como el de un niño. Y dicen que los maestros no tienen favoritos.

Estaba aliviada de estar afuera de ese salón, que parecía frio sin los comentarios esclarecedores de Finnick, hasta que llegué a la cafetería.

La mesa del almuerzo no era exactamente un ambiente amoroso y cálido esa tarde. Johanna me miró durante todo el almuerzo, obviamente molesta de que le había colgado la noche anterior. Pero aparentemente no lo suficiente molesta para reunirse con Primrose y conmigo después de la escuela para escuchar mis excusas.

Había prometido explicarles las cosas después de clases. Por supuesto, eso significaba que al segundo que la campana sonó, me arrastraron adentro del baño vacío y comenzaron a hacerme demandas como — ¡Escúpelo! — y — ¡Habla ya! — antes de que pudiera tomar un maldito suspiro.

Gemí y me deslicé por el frío muro de concreto para aterrizar sentada en el suelo. Abracé mis rodillas ligeramente y dije, — Está bien, está bien. Mamá se presentó ayer por la tarde—.

— ¿Ya regreso de su viaje? — pregunto Primrose.

—No exactamente. Solo vino a hablar conmigo. Ella y mi papá se van a divorciar—.

Primrose puso una mano sobre su boca asombrada, y Johanna se arrodilló a mi lado tomando mi mano. — ¿Estas bien, Kat?- —preguntó, dejando su ira de lado.

—Estoy bien, — dije. Sabía que ellas estarían más preocupadas por eso de lo que yo lo estaba. Johanna, cuyos padres habían pasado por un largo y amargo divorcio, y Primrose, que no se podía imaginar nada más infeliz y perturbador.

— ¿Es por eso que faltaste el Día de San Valentín anoche? — preguntó Primrose.

—Sí, — dije. —Lo siento. Yo solo... Realmente no me sentía con ganas de celebrar—.

—Debiste haber llamado, — dijo Johanna. —O haberme dicho algo en el teléfono por la noche. Yo te hubiera escuchado, sabes—.

—Lo sé. Pero realmente, estoy bien. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Lo he estado esperando por un tiempo—. Me encogí de hombros. —Y, honestamente, no me molesta realmente. Quiero decir, ustedes saben que mi mamá no ha estado mucho en los últimos años, así que realmente no cambiará mucho eso. Pero solo va estar en la ciudad por unos días, por lo que necesito irme ahora mismo—Me puse de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Johanna.

—Le dije a mi mamá que veríamos juntas una película esta tarde.

— Agarré mi mochila y me di un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo. —Lo siento. Chicas, sé que ustedes quieren hablar sobre eso o lo que sea, pero mi mamá se marcha al final de la semana, así que...—

— ¿Estás segura que estas bien? — Pregunto Johanna con escepticismo.

Dudé, levante mi mano para cepillar algunas ondas castañas de mi cara. Les pude haber dicho entonces. Podría haberles dicho sobre papá y las botellas de cerveza y como estaba confundida. Ellas eran mis mejores amigas después de todo. Se preocupaban por mí. ¿Pero qué pasaría si delato a papá, que podría pasar? ¿Y si se corriera la voz? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de él entonces? Yo no podría manejar eso. Incluso el pensar que mis mejores amigas lo juzgarían me incomodaba. Él era mi papá, después de todo. Y esto era una cosa pequeña. El solo estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Completamente — dije, apartándome del espejo con una sonrisa forzada. —Pero debería irme ya. No quiero que mamá espere —.

—Diviértanse, — murmuró Primrose, sus ojos todavía bien abiertos con inocente sorpresa. Tal vez le debería haber dado la noticia más suavemente. Estaba casi fuera de la puerta del baño cuando Johanna me llamó.

—Hey, Kat, espera un segundo—.

— ¿Si? — —Vamos a salir este fin de semana, — dijo. —Para compensar por no haber salido el Día de San Valentín. Todas podríamos ir a La Veta. Una noche de chicas fuera de casa. Será divertido. Incluso te compraremos helado—.

—Claro. Te llamo más tarde, pero realmente tengo que irme—.

Despidiéndome con la mano, corrí fuera del baño.

Sí, yo quería ir a ver una película con mamá, pero esa no era la razón de mi prisa. Había algo más que tenía que hacer primero. Una vez que estuve en mi carro, no perdí tiempo en sacar mi teléfono. Marque el familiar número y espere para que la voz profesional del hombre respondiera.

—Has llamado a Tech Plus. Este es Plutarch. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?—

Quería hablar con papá. Para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y dejarle saber que saldríamos de esto. Solo, tú sabes, ser de apoyo. Yo sabía que lo necesitaba. Después de la noche que tuvo, sabía que estaría teniendo un día horrible en el trabajo. Además, si yo estaba lidiando con la noticia muy bien, podría al menos ayudarlo a salir de esto.

—Buenas tardes, Plutarch, — dije. — ¿Esta Haymitch Everdeen disponible? —

—Me temo que no. El Sr. Everdeen no vino hoy—.

Me senté ahí, aturdida por un minuto, sabiendo que significaba eso. Pero me saqué las preocupaciones que se arrastraban en mi estómago. El sólo estaba teniendo una mala resaca después de una mala noche. Probablemente más que suficiente para recordarle porque había dejado de beber en primer lugar. El estaría bien mañana. Tenía la esperanza.

—Gracias, de todos modos, — dije. —Que tengas un buen día. —Colgué el teléfono y empecé a marcar otro número. Esta vez una mujer con una clara y alegre voz respondió.

— ¿Hola? —

—Hey, Mamá. — Me esforcé para sonar al menos semi-optimista. Si estaba demasiado feliz, ella sabría que algo estaba sucediendo. Después de todo, yo solo no era del tipo lleno de vida. — ¿Todavía quieres ir a ver una película esta noche? —

—Oh, hola, Katniss! — Exclamó mamá. —Sí, eso suena bien. Escucha, cariño, ¿has hablado hoy con tu papá? ¿Él está bien? Se alteró tanto la noche anterior, y estaba llorando cuando me fui—.

Por la forma en que hablaba, me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que había recaído, de que había tocado una botella. Si lo hiciera, su voz hubiera sido mucho más tensa, llena de preocupación. Tal vez incluso al borde del pánico. Pero sonaba calmada. Sólo un poco preocupada. El hecho de que ella fuera tan ciega realmente me molestó. Quiero decir, él había dejado de tomar hace casi dieciocho años, pero aun así. El pensamiento debía de haber cruzado por su mente. Pero no quería ser yo la que le diera la noticia.

—Él está bien. Acabo de hablar con él hace un segundo. Va a estar en su trabajo hasta tarde esta noche, así que una película funciona muy bien para mí—.

—Oh, está bien. Me alegra escuchar eso, — dijo mamá. —¿Que quieres ver? Ni siquiera sé que es lo que está en el cine ahora—.

—Yo tampoco, pero estaba pensando que una comedia estaría bien—


	14. Chapter 14

Papá no estaba mejor al siguiente día.

O el día después de ese.

Regresó al trabajo al final de la semana, pero estaba segura de que no era la única que notó que llevó las resacas con él. Parecía que siempre había cerveza o whiskey alrededor de la casa ahora. Siempre estaba desmayado en el sofá o encerrado en su habitación. Y nunca me lo mencionó. Como si no lo notara. ¿Se suponía que debía ignorarlo? ¿Pretender que no era un problema?

Quería decir algo. Quería decirle que se detuviera. Que estaba cometiendo un error enorme. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo una chica de diecisiete años convence a su padre de que ella sabe lo que es mejor? Si trataba de detenerlo, quizás se pondría a la defensiva. Quizás pensaría que lo he abandonado también. Quizás se molestaría conmigo.

Desde que papá había dejado de tomar antes de que yo naciera, realmente no sabía mucho acerca del proceso completo de sobriedad. Supe que tuvo un padrino una vez. Un tipo alto, calvo del Distrito 11 al que mamá siempre le enviaba tarjetas de navidad cuando era una niña. Papá ya no habla más de él, y yo estaba segura de que, aún si lo intentara, no sería capaz de encontrar su número. Si lo hiciera, ¿qué diría? ¿Cómo funcionaba todo eso del padrino?

Me sentía impotente e inútil, y más que todo, avergonzada. Sabía que, con mamá ausente, era mi trabajo hacer algo. Sólo que no tenía idea de lo que ese algo era.

Así que en las semanas después de que mi mamá se fuera al Distrito 4, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo evitando a mi papá en la casa. Realmente nunca lo había visto ebrio en mi vida, así que no sabía que esperar. Todo lo que tenía eran los detalles de conversaciones que había escuchado por casualidad cuando era una niña. Él había sido una persona violenta una vez. Tenía mal temperamento. No podía imaginarme esto viniendo de mi padre, pero no quería empezar a hacerlo en algún momento pronto. Así que me quedé en mi habitación, y él se quedó en la suya.

Me seguía diciendo que esto pasaría. Mientras tanto, había mantenido su pequeño secreto para mí misma. Por suerte para mí, mamá era lo suficientemente crédula para creerme cada vez que le decía que todo estaba bien por teléfono, a pesar de mis menos que buenas habilidades para la actuación.

Honestamente, pensé que esconder mis secretos de Johanna sería lo más difícil. Siempre podía ver a través de mí, después de todo. Traté evitándola al principio, ignorando sus llamadas e inventando excusas cuando me pedía que saliéramos. Nunca la llamé para lo de la Noche de Chicas que había sugerido en el baño. Estaba segura de que me bombardearía con preguntas en el segundo en que me tuviera sola, así que siempre traté de usar a Primrose, la pobre ignorante, como parachoques. Pero al pasar una semana, tuve esta extraña sensación de que Johanna se estaba alejando de mí.

Llamó menos y menos.

Dejó de preguntarme si quería ir a La Veta los fines de semana.

Hasta cambió asientos con Rue en el almuerzo, poniéndose al otro lado de la mesa – tan lejos de mí como fuera posible. Una o dos veces, la había pillado lanzandome miradas malvadas.

Quería saber cuál era su maldito problema, pero tenía miedo de confrontarla. Sabía que si realmente hablásemos de ello, no sería capaz de seguir mintiendo acerca de papá. No a ella. Pero era su secreto, su vergüenza, no era mía para contarla. No dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera Johanna, lo supiera.

Así que tuve que dejar pasar su rareza extrema por un tiempo.

Peeta era la única cosa llenándome esas semanas. Una parte de mi estaba horrorizada de mí misma, pero ¿qué podía decir? Necesitaba ese escape –esa droga— más que nunca, y siempre estaba a una corta distancia. Una dosis tres o cuatro veces por semana era todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerme cuerda.

Dios, era como una endemoniada drogadicta. Quizás mi cordura ya se había largado hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué harías sin mí? —preguntó una noche. Estábamos enredados en las sábanas de seda de su cama gigante. Intentaba calmar mi corazón, que todavía estaba palpitando muy rápido por lo que acababa de hacer, y él no me estaba ayudando colocando sus labios muy cerca de mi oído.

—Vivir una vida feliz...feliz, —murmuré—. Quizás hasta sería...optimista...si no estuvieras alrededor.

—Mentirosa. —Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja juguetonamente—. Serías completamente miserable. Admítelo, Duffy. Soy el viento tras tus alas.

Mordí mi labio, pero aún así no pude contener la risa –y justo cuando estaba recuperando el aliento, también. —Acabas de imitar a Bette Midler...en la cama. Estoy comenzando a cuestionarme tu sexualidad, Peeta.

Peeta me miró con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Sonrió antes de mover su boca de vuelta a mi oído y susurrando, —Ambos sabemos que mi masculinidad nunca se ha puesto en duda...pienso que solamente estás cambiando el tema porque sabes que es verdad. Soy la luz de tu vida.

—Tú... —luché en busca de palabras mientras Peeta presionaba su boca en el hueco de mi cuello. La punta de su lengua se movió abajo hacia mi hombro e hizo que mi cerebro se pusiera todo confuso. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder discutir bajo estas condiciones? —Ya quisieras. Solo te estoy usando, ¿recuerdas?

Su risa sonó apagada contra mi piel. —Eso es gracioso, —dijo, con sus labios todavía apoyados sobre mi clavícula—. Porque estoy muy seguro de que tú ex está fuera de la ciudad ahora mismo. —Una de sus manos se deslizó entre mis rodillas—. Aún así sigues aquí, ¿cierto? —Sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo en mi muslo interno, haciéndome difícil el pensar en una respuesta. Parecía gustarle esto, porque se rió de nuevo—. No creo que me odies, Duffy. Pienso que te gusto mucho.

Me retorcí sin control mientras las manos de Peeta bailaron por el interior de mi pierna. Quería desesperadamente discutirle, pero estaba enviando corrientes eléctricas por mi espina dorsal.

Finalmente, cuando pensé que iba a explotar, su mano se movió a mi cadera y empujó su boca lejos de mi hombro. —Oh, gracias a Dios. —Susurré mientras él alcanzaba un condón en la gaveta de la mesita de noche, sabiendo qué venía después.

—Supongo que es una buena cosa que no me importe tenerte alrededor, —dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante—. Ahora, déjame responderte todas esas dudas que dices tener acerca de mi sexualidad.

Mi cabeza se llenó de nubes de nuevo.

Pero no podía negar que las cosas se estaban saliendo mucho de control. Se me hizo dolorosamente claro el viernes en la tarde en inglés que algo no estaba bien.

La Sra. Collins estaba pasando unos ensayos viejos que había agarrado y hablando acerca de algún libro de Nora Roberts que acababa de terminar —totalmente inadvertida de que de que nadie la estaba escuchando— cuando se detuvo frente a mi escritorio. Me brindó esta grande y tonta sonrisa, como la sonrisa de una abuela orgullosa.

—Tu ensayo estuvo maravilloso, —me susurró—. Una perspectiva tan interesante de Hester. Usted y el Sr. Mellark son un excelente equipo. —Luego me tendió una carpeta marrón y palmeó mi hombro.

Abrí la carpeta mientras se alejaba, un poco confundida acerca de lo que había dicho. Dentro había un papel que reconocí instantáneamente. El Escape de Hester: Un análisis por Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. En la esquina superior izquierda, la Sra. Leeg había garabateado nuestra nota en tinta roja brillante. Un noventa y ocho. Una A. No pude evitar sonreír al ensayo. ¿Realmente había pasado un mes y medio desde que habíamos escrito esto en la habitación de Peeta? ¿Desde la primera vez que habíamos dormido juntos? Me sentí como si hubieran pasado décadas. Hasta milenios. Miré a través del salón hasta él, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Estaba hablándole a Lavinia Farr. No, no sólo hablando. Hablar solo implica la vibración de las cuerdas vocales, y había mucho más que eso sucediendo. La mano de él estaba en la rodilla de ella. Las mejillas de ella se estaban tornando rojas. Le estaba brindando su sonrisa linda, arrogante.

¡No! Sonrisa repulsiva. ¿Desde cuándo pienso que esta muestra de arrogancia es linda? ¿Y qué fue este raro retortijón que sentí en mi estómago?

Miré lejos cuando Lavinia comenzó a jugar con su collar, una señal definitiva de coqueteo.

Perra.

Me sacudí, sorprendida y un poco preocupada. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Lavinia Farr no era una perra. Seguro, era una animadora un poco presumida —co capitana del equipo Skinny— pero Johanna nunca decía nada malo acerca de ella. La chica solo estaba hablando con un chico guapo. Todas hemos hecho lo mismo. Y no era como si Peeta estuviera apartado o algo. No era como si estuviera comprometido con nadie.

Como yo...

¡Oh Dios! Pensé, dándome cuenta del significado de mi retortijón en la barriga. Oh Dios, estoy celosa. ¡Estoy jodida y seriamente celosa! ¡Oh, mierda!

Decidí que estaba enferma. Tenía fiebre o SPM, algo estaba perjudicando gravemente mi estabilidad mental, porque no había manera en el infierno de que estuviera celosa de que un perro con tentáculos como Peeta estuviera coqueteando con alguien más. Quiero decir, esa era su naturaleza. El mundo realmente habría parado de girar si Peeta no coqueteara con chicas pobres e ingenuas. ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? Eso era ridículo. Así que debo estar enferma. Tenía que estarlo.

— ¿Estás bien, Katniss? —preguntó Primrose. Ella giró alrededor de su escritorio para mirarme—. Te ves como furiosa. ¿Estás molesta o algo?

—Estoy bien. —Pero mis palabras salieron a través de mis dientes apretados.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Primrose. Era tan crédula como mi madre—. Escucha, Katniss, en serio pienso que deberías hablar con Johanna. Está algo molesta, y pienso que ustedes necesitan mucho tener un acercamiento. ¿Quizás hoy? ¿Después de clases?

—Sí... lo que sea. —Pero no estaba escuchando. Estaba muy ocupada buscando maneras de mutilar la cara perfecta de Lavinia.

SPM. Esto era definitivamente un mal caso de SPM.

Saqué mi trasero de ese salón de clases en el segundo en el que la campana sonó. Mi cabeza iba a explotar si escuchaba la risa femenina de oh-estoy-tan-feliz-de-que-estés-coquetando-conmigo -Peeta otra maldita vez. ¡Qué importaba si era tan delgada como mi dedo meñique y tenía senos del tamaño de balones de baloncesto! Apuesto a que tiene un coeficiente intelectual de veintisiete.

Detente, me dije. Lavinia nunca me había hecho algo. No tenía derecho de pensar esas cosas de ella...aunque realmente pudiera ser una idiota.

Lancé mis cosas dentro de mi casillero y corrí hacia la cafetería, ansiosa de escapar del edificio de la escuela. Estaba tan concentrada en no pensar acerca de mis celos inducidos por el SPM que no vi a Finnick hasta que salté a detenerme cerca de cinco pies de él.

— ¿Estás apurada? —me preguntó.

—Algo así, —suspire—. Disculpa por casi chocar contra ti.

—No es problema. —Nerviosamente jugó con sus lentes.

— ¿Piensas que te importaría ralentizar un poco el paso? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

No estaba tan sorprendida. Finnick y yo medio nos estábamos volviendo amigos durante las últimas semanas. La mayoría de las veces hablábamos en clases de colocación avanzada, pero ya saben, era una mejora definitiva. En realidad, de alguna manera empezaba a sentirme cómoda a su alrededor. Si bien mi corazón todavía revoloteaba un poco cuando entraba en la habitación, ya no me preocupa el perder la voz.

—Seguro. —Dije. Al menos me daría algo más en qué pensar por un par de minutos.

Sonrió y avanzó un paso hacia mí. — ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —preguntó mientras alcanzábamos la cafetería, donde el cuerpo estudiantil se congregaba, esperando por el timbre final que los despediría para la tarde.

—La mayoría del tiempo. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando falté a clases un par de semanas antes? ¿El día después de San Valentín?

—Uh-huh. Creo que fue el peor día en la vida del Sr. Flickerman, —dije—. Pensé que el tipo iba a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de no había nadie allí que hiciera la mayor parte de su trabajo por él.

Finnick se rio –pero solo una pequeña risa— y dijo, —Estaba faltando a la escuela...bueno, por una entrevista. —Sacó un gran sobre de dentro de su suéter y susurró—, presenté para Harvard. Estaba mañana acabo de recibir la carta.

— ¿Por qué es eso un secreto?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la forma más tierna posible. —No quiero ser humillado si no entro, —dijo.

—Entrarás.

—Eso no lo sé.

—Yo sí.

—Desearía tener tanta confianza en mí mismo como tú la tienes en mí.

—Oh, vamos, Finnick, —dije seriamente—.Todos los mejores políticos —como senadores y presidentes— van a escuelas geniales. Vas a ser un excelente político, así que tienen que dejarte entrar. Además, eres uno de los chicos más inteligente de la clase de graduandos. ¿Eres el mejor de la clase, cierto?

—Lo soy, —Finnick acordó, con el ceño fruncido hacia el sobre—. Pero...pero es Harvard.

—Y tú eres Finnick. —Me encogí de hombros—. Aún si no entraras, hay millones de otras escuelas que matarían por tenerte. Eso no importa, sin embargo, porque sé que entraste. Hazte un favor y abre la carta.

Finnick se detuvo en el medio de la cafetería y me sonrió. —Ves, —dijo él—, esto es por lo que quería que fueras tú la que estuviera conmigo cuando la abriera. Sabía que serías—

Lo corté. —Mientras que estoy segura de que tus próximas palabras que salgan de tu boca serán increíblemente dulces, estoy cien por ciento consciente de que estás evadiéndolo. Abre la carta, Finnick. Incluso un rechazo será mejor que ponerte en este infierno. Te sentirás mejor si solo la lees.

—Lo sé. Yo—

—Ahora.

Abrió el sobre, y me di cuenta de lo raro que era esto. Él estaba viniendo hacia mí con esta cosa tan personal. Por apoyo. Por estímulo. Atrás en Enero, nunca me hubiera imaginado ordenándole a Finnick Odair que abriera su carta de aceptación. Nunca me hubiera imaginado hablando con él, punto.

Oh por Dios, cuánto han cambiado las cosas.

De las mejores formas posibles, por supuesto.

Sacó el papel del sobre marrón con los dedos temblando y empezó a leer. Vi sus ojos escanear la hoja y agrandarse. ¿Era eso felicidad o depresión? ¿Sorpresa, quizás?

¿Sorprendido de que entrara o sorprendido de que no lo hiciera?

— ¿Bueno?

—Yo...yo fui aceptado. —Finnick dejó caer el papel y lo dejó flotar con gracia hasta el suelo—. Katniss, ¡entré! —Me agarró por los hombros y empujó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Eso era otra cosa que no hubiera esperado de vuelta en enero.

—Te dije que lo harías, —dije, devolviendo el abrazo.

Sobre su hombro, divisé a Johanna y Primrose caminando a través de la cafetería. Me miraban mientras se movían por la multitud de estudiantes; me vieron abrazada entre los brazos de Finnick. Pero por alguna razón las expresiones de sus rostros no reflejaban la felicidad que yo sentía. Primrose se veía medio triste, pero Johanna...bueno, se veía completamente furiosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Con ambas.

Finnick me apretó antes de dejarme ir y se arrodilló para agarrar su carta caída. —No puedo creerlo. Mis padres nunca lo creerán.

Alejé mis ojos de mis amigas mientras desaparecían tras un grupo de nuevos y volví mi atención al chico radiante en frente de mí. —Si te conocen del todo, Finnick, lo creerán por completo, —dije—. Todos hemos sabido que estabas destinado para grandes cosas por un largo tiempo. Quiero decir, yo lo he sabido por años.

Finnick parecía sorprendido. — ¿Años? Pero realmente no empezamos a hablar sino hasta hace unas pocas semanas.

—Pero hemos tenido clases juntos desde el primer año, —le recordé—. No tenías que hablarme para que yo supiera que eras genial. —Sonreí y lo palmeé en la espalda. —Y acabas de confirmarme que estaba en lo correcto. —El timbre sonó, y me volteé hacia las puertas que guiaban al estacionamiento de estudiantes.

—Te veo después, Finnick. ¡Felicitaciones!

—Sí. Gracias, Katniss.

Mientras caminaba hacia las puertas dobles, me preguntaba si había dicho demasiado. ¿Me delaté como una casi-acosadora? Dios, esperaba que no. La última cosa que quería era asustar y alejar al pobre chico después de tener contacto humano real hace menos de un mes. Eso realmente me haría una perdedora.

Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta abierta que me guiaba al estacionamiento de estudiantes cuando un sonoro "Ahem" llamó mi atención. Me volteé y vi a Johanna inclinada sobre el casi vacío estante de trofeos, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La manera en que sus ojos se redujeron me molestó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño y dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus lados. —Nada, —se quejó—. ¡Olvídalo!

— ¿Johanna, qué estás-?

–Ahora no, Kat. —Se volteó y comenzó a alejarse de mí—. Tengo práctica de animadoras.

Mis manos volaron automáticamente a mis caderas. — ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? — demandé—. Suenas como una completa perra.

Se detuvo y me miró sobre su hombro. — ¿Yo soy la perra? Me ignoras, y ¿soy la perra? ¡Qué demonios Katniss! —Sacudió su cabeza—. Lo que sea. No voy a tener esta conversación ahora. No cuando debimos haberla tenido hace diez minutos, como le dijiste a Primrose que lo harías. Supongo que estabas muy ocupada pasando el rato con ese tonto para—

—Criticar a Finnick suena muy de perra para mí, Johanna, —contraataqué. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Ella sabía que me gustaba. ¡Sabía que él prestándome atención era algo importante! Lo sabía, ¿y estaba siendo una perra por ello? — ¡Estás actuando como una animadora presumida!

Sus ojos relampaguearon, y por un segundo pareció como si fuera a golpearme. Seriamente pensé que iba a entrar por complet, en una pelea de chicas de reality show, -jalándonos los cabellos y todo-, con mi mejor amiga en frente de las puertas del estacionamiento.

Pero ella se fue. Sin decir una palabra. Ni un sonido. Ella sólo se desvió hacia el gimnasio, dejándome molesta y totalmente confundida.

Yo me había peleado antes con Johanna, suele pasar cuando se lleva tiempo siendo amigas. Pero este argumento realmente me desconcertó, sobre todo porque yo no sabía cuál era su problema. Caminé hacia el estacionamiento, tratando de averiguar lo que podría haber hecho para merecer ese drama. Claramente hice algo para molestarla.

Pero por supuesto, las cosas iban cada vez mejor. Mi coche no arrancaba. Lo traté varias veces, pero nada. La batería estaba completamente muerta.

—A la mierda- Grité, golpeando el volante con el puño. Esto no era lo que necesitaba. ¿No había sido mi día ya bastante malo? ¿No había sido mi vida bastante mala? Era como si nunca nada fuera bien. — ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Carajo! Arranca, pedazo de ...

— ¿Tienes problemas con el coche, Duffy?

Pare de despotricar algo ofendida. Abrí la puerta y le dije a Peeta: —Mi coche de mierda no arranca. —Entonces vi a la chica a su lado. Delgada y con grandes pechos. No era Lavinia Farr. Esta chica era más guapa. Tenía un rostro redondo y dulce con el pelo rizado rubio hasta los hombros y unos grandes ojos azules. Más guapa que yo, por supuesto. Es probable que algunas estudiantes de primer año se sintieran atraídas por Peeta con solo echarle un vistazo; sonrisa sexy y un cochazo. Una vez más, sentí la punzada de los celos dominándome. Sólo SPM.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó.

—No—le dije rápidamente. —Voy a llamar a... — Pero, ¿a quién iba a llamar?

Mamá estaba en el distrito 4. Papá estaba en el trabajo. Johanna estaba en el ensayo. No es que importara. Ella estaba enfadada conmigo y de todos modos a ella y a Prim siempre las iban a buscar sus padres o iban conmigo. ¿Quién iba a venir a buscarme?

—Vamos, Duffy, — dijo Peeta, sonriéndome. —Sabes que puedes venir conmigo. —Él se inclinó para mirarme a los ojos. — ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Está bien—. No había forma de que fuera en el mismo coche con Peeta y su última conquista. No. De ninguna manera.

—No seas ridícula. No tienes quien te venga a buscar. No tiene sentido que estés en el aparcamiento hasta el anochecer. Sólo tengo que dejar a Delly y entonces puedo llevarte a casa.

Delly, pensé. Así que ese es el nombre de la tonta. Entonces algo en el fondo de mi mente hizo clic. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Delly! ¡Delly era su hermana! Miré a la chica otra vez, preguntándome cómo no me había dado cuenta. Pelo rizado rubio, oscuros ojos azules, muy atractiva. El parecido era obvio. Yo era una idiota increíble.

Peeta se acercó y cogió las llaves del coche.

—Muy bien—dije, sintiéndome mucho mejor. Cogí de nuevo mis llaves y las metí en mi bolso. —Voy a coger mis cosas—. Una vez que tuve todo lo que necesitaba, cerré la puerta y Peeta me guio hasta su coche, era fácil de detectar, ya que era el único Porsche del aparcamiento.

—Ahora, Duffy, — dijo Peeta mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Me senté atrás para que Delly, pudiera sentarse delante con su hermano. —Tendrás que admitir que yo también hago cosas buenas por la gente en ocasiones.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario—Le dije tratando de situarme en el estrecho asiento trasero. Dios, siendo un coche de lujo el porche tenia cero espacio para las piernas. Tuve que sentarme de lado con las rodillas casi en mi pecho. No era cómodo. —Siempre lo haces si sacas algo a cambio.

Peeta se burló. — ¿Has oído eso, Delly? ¿Puedes creer lo que piensa de mí?

—Estoy segura de que Delly sabe cómo eres.

Peeta se quedó en silencio. Delly se echó a reír, pero ella parecía un poco nerviosa.

Ella no dijo mucho durante el viaje, aunque Peeta hizo varios intentos por mantener nuestra conversación. Al principio yo me pregunté si tal vez fuera por mi culpa, pero tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de que no era más que timidez. Cuando llegamos al camino de entrada de la casa grande, que yo sabía que debía pertenecer a la abuela de Peeta, Delly miró al asiento de atrás y dijo en voz baja: —Adiós. Fue un placer conocerte.

—Es dulce—Le dije.

—Ella tiene que salir de su caparazón—suspiró Peeta.

La vio como corría hasta el porche delantero. Una vez que hubo entrado en la gran casa; (no era una mansión, pero era evidente que su abuela tenía dinero, también), volvió a mirarme.

—Puedes sentarse adelante, si quieres.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí del coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté en el asiento que había abandonado Delly. Cuando estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad, oí a Peeta gruñir.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Pregunté, mirándole. Pero supe la respuesta antes de que él me la dijera.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años acababa de salir de la casa y se dirigía hacia el coche. La abuela de Peeta, no había lugar a dudas. Era la abuela que lo odiaba. No me sorprende que pareciera que se quería ocultar. Me sentí un poco ansiosa cuando vi a la. Estaba muy bien vestida llevaba un suéter salmón, el cual parecía caro, y unos pantalones perfectamente planchados.

Peeta bajó la ventanilla cuando ella se acercó, lo suficiente como para escucharla.

—Hola, abuela Mellark. ¿Cómo estás?

-No juegues conmigo, Peeta Mellark. Estoy furiosa contigo en este momento—.

Pero ella no parecía furiosa. Su voz era aguda, suave y sedosa. Ella sonaba como a más dulce, pero sus palabras no encajaban en el papel.

— ¿Qué he hecho esta vez? —Preguntó Peeta con un suspiro.

— ¿Llevo los zapatos equivocados? ¿O es que el coche no está lo suficientemente limpio? ¿Qué leve imperfección has visto en mi hoy por la tarde?

—Te sugiero que te abstengas de utilizar ese tono conmigo—dijo con una voz por lo menos intimidante. Esto habría sido divertido si Peeta no pareciera tan incomodo.

—Vive tu vida como quieras, pero deja a Delly fuera de ello.

— ¿Delly? ¿Qué le he hecho a Delly?

—Honestamente, Peeta —Dijo su abuela con un espectacular suspiro. — ¿Por qué no dejaste que Delly cogiera el autobús? No estoy de acuerdo en que la lleves en tu auto con tus...-hizo una pausa- amigas en el asiento de atrás. —Ella miró a través de Peeta, con los ojos fijos en los míos por un instante antes de cambiar de nuevo a su nieto. —Yo no quiero que sean una influencia negativa para tu hermana.

Por un segundo yo estaba confundida. Yo era una buena estudiante. Nunca había tenido ningún problema en mi vida. Sin embargo, esta mujer pensó que de alguna manera yo podría ser una mala influencia para su nieta. Y entonces me di cuenta.

Ella pensó que yo era una de las zorras de Peeta. Ella pensaba que era una de las putas que se acostaban con Peeta. Él me había dicho que su abuela desaprobaba su "estilo de vida." Ella odiaba la forma en que vivía. Y como había llegado conmigo en el asiento de atrás, ella había asumido que era otra fulana que él había recogido.

Aparté la vista, mirando por la ventanilla para no ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de la anciana. Me sentí herida y enojada.

Sobre todo porque sabía que era verdad.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —Gruñó Peeta. Yo nunca lo había visto antes tan enfadado. —No tienes derecho a faltar el respeto a mi amiga y ciertamente no es el lugar para decidir lo que hacer con mi propia hermana. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no haría nada para perjudicarla, a pesar de que las has convencido de lo contrario. No soy el monstruo que le dices que soy, ¿ sabes?.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Delly a la escuela a partir de hoy.

—Adelante—, dijo. —Pero no me mantendrás alejado de ella. Es mi hermana y mamá y papá se enfadaran si les cuento que estas tratando de separar a nuestra familia, abuela.

—Me temo que tu familia ya está rota, querido.

Hubo un ruido, lo que indicó que Peeta había cerrado su ventanilla y acelerado. Vi como la mujer caminaba hacia su casa. Luego, derrapando, Peeta salió del camino y condujo a gran velocidad por la carretera. Le miré preocupada y sin saber qué decir. Por suerte, él habló primero.

—Lo siento. Yo no sabía que venía. Ella no tenía que haberte tratado de esa manera.

—No pasa nada—Le dije.

—No, no estuvo bien. Ella es una arpía. Y lo peor de todo es que ella tiene razón.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Le pregunté.

—Acerca de nuestra familia, —dijo. —Tiene razón. Esta rota desde hace mucho tiempo. Mamá y papá se han ido y la abuela ha conseguido interponerse entre Delly y yo.

—Delly todavía te quiere.

—Tal vez-murmuró —Pero ella piensa lo peor de mí. La abuela le ha convencido de que yo soy un hijo de perra. He visto la forma en que Delly me mira ahora. Ella mira con tristeza. Como si estuviera decepcionada conmigo. Ella piensa que soy una persona horrible.

—Lo siento—, dije en voz baja. —Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera hecho la broma acerca de que sólo hacia cosas buenas para... para tu propio beneficio.

—Está bien—. El coche frenó un poco. —Honestamente, tienes razón. Y la abuela, también. Es sólo que nunca quise que Delly me viera de esa manera.

No pude resistir la tentación y puse la mano sobre la de Peeta. Su piel era cálida y suave y yo podía sentir su pulso palpitar constantemente por debajo de mi palma. Me olvidé de mi coche y mi estúpida pelea con Johanna. Sólo quería que Peeta volviera a sonreír. Incluso esa sonrisa arrogante que solía tener. Odiaba que le doliera la posibilidad de perder el respeto de su hermana. Quería consolarlo. Me preocupaba él.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿ De verdad me importaba?

_**Bueno, por lo menos Katniss y Peeta sacaron 98 en su ensayo! Kat ni se acordaba de ese ensayo**_**, recordaba más lo que hicieron antes (y ni como culparla) Pero la pobre sigue sufriendo con sus celos inducidos por SPM (si, como no), su papá y su pelea con Jo y con la abuela de Peeta! Uff, es demasiado estrés para cualquiera, pero al menos ya habla con Finnick y tiene a Peeta para relajarse. **

**No se cuando pueda subir el próximo capítulo, espero que a más tardar el jueves, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena la espera, es un capítulo muy intenso y uno de mis favoritos.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

_Everllarkglee4ever: Aquí está, espero que lo disfrutes!_

_KoyukiBetts: Pues el drama continua, como bien dices, sus amigas están resintiendo la ausencia de Katniss, y aunque ya habla con Finnick, su papá sigue mal y para colmo, ahora drama con Peeta y su abuela. Pero bueno, al menos tiene una buena forma de relajarse no? jajaja_

_Sakurakp89: Aquí hay un poco más de Peeta. Espero que te guste!_

_Cleoru Misumi: Aquí hay más, espero que te guste, pronto habrá más momentos sentimentales con Katniss_

_Torposoplo12: No lo puedo creer! Soy super fan de tus adaptaciones, me encanta que leas una de las mías! Bueno, dejando mi fanatismo de lado, creo que todas nos hemos sentido así en algún momento, pero no tenemos la suerte de Katniss para olvidar nuestros problemas en brazos de Peeta... Espero te guste este capítulo!_


	15. Chapter 15

Diez minutos más tarde, el Porsche llego a la entrada de mi casa. Agarré mis cosas y alcancé la manilla de la puerta. —Gracias por el viaje. —Le miré por encima del hombro viendo que Peeta seguía enfurruñado.

Bueno, maldita sea ¿Por qué no? -Puedes entrar si quieres. Mi padre no ha llegado a casa todavía. —.

Peeta me sonrió mientras apagaba el motor. —Eres una niña de mente sucia, Duffy. Parece que estás tratando de corromperme.

—Tú eras más que corrupto —Le aseguré.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos hasta la puerta. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta de entrada, dejé pasar a Peeta delante de mí. Observó la habitación.

Debe de haber estado comparándola con su casi mansión. Obviamente no hay comparación. Yo ni siquiera vivo en una casa super limpia como Primrose.

—Me gusta —Dijo Peeta. Volvió a mirarme —Es muy acogedor.

—-Es lo que dices cuando piensas que es pequeño pero quieres ser amable, ¿no?

—No. Lo digo en serio. Es cómodo. Mi casa es demasiado grande, incluso para cuatro personas, y ya que soy el único la mayoría del tiempo, me gusta más la tuya. Acogedora, como he dicho.

—Gracias—. Me sentí halagada. No es que me importara lo que pensara.

— ¿Dónde está tu habitación? — Preguntó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Sabía que lo ibas a preguntar. Ahora, ¿quién está corrompiendo a quién?

Le cogí por el codo y lo llevé por las escaleras.

—Aquí mismo—.Dije haciendo un gesto a la primera puerta. —Te advierto, es del tamaño de una caja de cereal.

Abrió la puerta y observó el interior. Entonces me miró con esa familiar sonrisa.

—Vamos a tener suficiente espacio.

—¿Espacio suficiente para qué?

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Peeta me agarró por las caderas y me empujó hacia mi dormitorio. Con el pie cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, me hizo girar y me apoyó contra la pared, donde comenzó a besarme con tanta fuerza que pensé que mi cabeza podía estallar. Me sorprendió que no me importara nada, le abracé y le devolví el beso.

Él apretó con más fuerza mi cintura y bajó mis vaqueros tan bajo como pudo sin desabrocharlos. Luego deslizó sus manos debajo de mi ropa interior y frotó los dedos a lo largo de mi piel caliente. Después de unos minutos, dejo de besarme.

—Katniss, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—No—le dije rápidamente. —No voy a hacerte una mamada. Sólo pensarlo me parece repugnante y degradante y... No. Nunca.

—A pesar de que eso es un poco decepcionante—Dijo Peeta —No era en lo que estaba pensando.

—Oh—. Eso fue un poco embarazoso. —Bueno, ¿entonces qué?

Soltó mi pantalón y puso mis manos suavemente en mis hombros.

— ¿De qué estás escapando ahora?

— ¿Perdona?

—Sé que tu ex-novio salió de la ciudad hace unas semanas —Dijo. —Pero hay todavía algo que te molesta. Aunque me gustaría creer que sólo soy yo, que no puedes conseguir suficiente de mí, sé que hay algo más. ¿De qué estás huyendo, Katniss?

—De nada.

—No mientas.

—Es asunto mío, ¿de acuerdo?

Me aparté y coloqué mis vaqueros. Automáticamente, me arrodillé junto a la pila de ropa limpia, a los pies de mi cama y comencé a doblarla. —Vamos simplemente a hablar de otra cosa.

Peeta se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

—Bien —Dijo. Me di cuenta de que estaba intentando paciente hasta que yo le contara.

Me habló como se le habla a los niños pequeños. Pues mal por él. No iba a suceder. Él era mi juguete sexual, después de todo, no mi psiquiatra.

Hablamos de las clases mientras yo seguía con la ropa. Cuando estaba el montón ordenado, me levanté y me senté en mi cama.

— ¿No vas a guardarla? —Preguntó Peeta.

—No—Dije.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la doblas?

Suspiré y me tumbe sobre la cama quitándome mis Converse.

—No sé—Admití, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando al techo. —Creo que es un hábito o lo que sea. Doblar la ropa todas las noches, me hace sentir mejor. Es relajante y me despeja la cabeza. Luego a la mañana siguiente, me gusta buscar en el montón lo que voy a ponerme, queda todo desordenado y puedo volver a acomodarlo por la noche. Es como algo cíclico—.

Mi cama crujió cuando Peeta se subió encima de mí, acomodándose entre mis rodillas.

—Sabes —Dijo, mirándome— Eso es muy extraño. Pareces una neurótica, la verdad.

— ¿Yo? — Me reí. —Tú eres el que está tratando de acostarse conmigo de nuevo, como diez segundos después de un intento fallido de una plática sentimental .Yo diría que los dos estamos algo jodidos.

—Cierto.

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo. Esta vez sus manos se movieron hasta mi camisa y desabrochó mi sujetador. No había mucho espacio en mi pequeña cama individual, pero Peeta se las arregló para conseguir sacar mi sujetador y desabrochar mis vaqueros en tiempo record. Empecé a deshacerme de sus pantalones, también, pero me detuvo.

—No—Dijo, moviendo la mano. —No estarás de acuerdo con las mamadas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que vas a disfrutar de esto.

Abrí la boca para discutir, pero la cerré rápidamente cuando comenzó a besar mí estómago. Sus manos comenzaron a quitarme los vaqueros y los bajó hasta mis rodillas, hizo una pausa breve para entretenerse en el lugar delicado de encima de mi cadera, haciendo que me saliera una risa idiota. Sus labios se movían más abajo y me sorprendió cuanto anticipaba que llegaran a su destino final.

Yo había oído a Glimmer e incluso a Johannahablar de ello sobre cómo se lo habían hecho sus novios y lo bien que se sentía. Yo lo había escuchado, pero no me lo creía. Gale y yo nunca lo habíamos hecho y yo siempre asumí que era desagradable y extraño.

Fue un poco raro al principio, hasta que dejo de serlo. Era extraño, pero bueno. Sucio, malo, increíble. Mis dedos agarraron las sabanas con fuerza y mis rodillas temblaron. Sentía cosas que nunca había sentido antes. —Ah, oh... — Jadee por el placer y la sorpresa.

—Oh, mierda.

Peeta saltó de repente. Había oído la puerta de un coche al igual que yo. Eso significaba que mi padre estaba en casa.

Me puse mi ropa interior y mis vaqueros a toda prisa, pero me llevó un minuto encontrar mi sujetador. Una vez que conseguí vestirme, me peiné e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no parecer una niña atrapada haciendo algo malo.

— ¿Debería de irme? —Preguntó Peeta.

—No—dije sin aliento. Se notaba que no quería volver a su vacía mansión.

—Quédate un rato. Está bien. A mi padre no le importa. Simplemente no podemos hacer eso...

— ¿Qué más se puede hacer? —

Así que, como completos perdedores, jugamos al Scrabble las siguientes cuatro horas y media. Apenas había espacio suficiente en el suelo de mi pequeño cuarto para que alguien tan alto como Peeta pudiera recostarse sobre su estómago, pero se las arregló para hacerlo y yo me senté enfrente de él con el tablero entre los dos, escribiendo palabras como _quijotesca_ y _hegemonía_. No es exactamente la noche del viernes más emocionante, pero lo disfruté mucho más que si hubiera ido a La Veta o a alguna fiesta aburrida en el Distrito 11.

Finalmente, alrededor de las nueve, después de que le gané tres veces, -al fin le ganaba en algo-, Peeta se puso de pie.

—Creo que debería volver a casa —Suspiró.

—Está bien—Me levanté- Te voy acompañar hasta la puerta.

Estaba de tan buen humor que había logrado olvidarme de papá, hasta que lo encontré en la sala de estar. Olí el whisky antes de ver la botella en la mesa de café, y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza. Por favor, que no se dé cuenta, pensé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal con Peeta. Supongo que debería haber comenzado a preocuparme cuando no había subido para ver de quien era el Porsche que estaba en la entrada. Es decir, no todos los días te encuentras delante de tu casa un coche como ese, por lo menos no delante de la mía.

Tal vez Peeta no había pensado en eso tampoco. Era viernes por la noche, después de todo. Los padres pueden beber whisky los fines de semana, bueno los que no fueran alcohólicos en recuperación, pero Peeta no sabía esa parte de la historia. Mientras mi padre actuara de forma normal, podría parecer como si no pasara nada.

Pero, por supuesto, nunca he tenido ese tipo de buena suerte.

— ¡Abejorro! —Dijo mi padre e inmediatamente supe que ya estaba borracho. Genial. Jodidamente fantástico. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y miró la puerta principal, donde estaba yo con Peeta. —No sabía que estabas en casa. ¿Qué es esto? —Entornó los ojos hacia Peeta. — ¿Un chico?

—Umm, papá, es Peeta Mellark —Le dije, tratando de mantener la calma. —Es un amigo mío.

—Un "amigo"... por supuesto—. Él agarró la botella de whisky antes de caminar inestablemente hacia nosotros, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Peeta. — ¿Te divertiste con mi pequeña niña en su dormitorio?

—Claro que sí—. Dijo Peeta, claramente tratando de sonar inocente. — Estuvimos jugado al Scrabble. Su hija es muy buena con las palabras, señor.

— ¿Scrabble? No soy idiota. Eso debe ser un código nuevo para… el sexo oral —Gruño papá.

Debí ponerme de color escarlata. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Podía leer mi mente? No, por supuesto que no podía. No era más que un borracho haciendo acusaciones, y parecer culpable que sólo empeorarían las cosas. Así que me eche a reír como si fuera ridículo. Como si se tratara de una broma. Peeta siguió mi ejemplo.

—Claro, papá —Le dije. —Y la relación sexual es Yahtzee, ¿verdad?

— ¡No estoy de broma! —Gritó papá, moviendo la botella de whisky y derramando parte del contenido sobre la alfombra. Maravilloso. Yo tendría que limpiar aquello.

— Sé lo que pasa. He visto como se visten tus amigas Katniss, como putas. Eso ya influyó en ti, ¿no es asi?. — no pude mantener la sonrisa por más tiempo.

—Mis amigas no son putas —Le susurré. —Estás borracho, y no sabes lo que estás diciendo. —Con un aumento de valentía, me adelante y le arrebaté la botella de su mano. —No puedes beber más—.

Por un instante, me sentí bien. Eso era lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio. Había cogido el toro por los cuernos. Sentí que podía arreglar las cosas.

—Tengo que irme —Dijo Peeta detrás de mí.

Empecé a darme la vuelta para despedirme, pero las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. Sentí la botella caer de mi mano y escuche como se rompía en el suelo, a mi lado. Miré al suelo, por un segundo ya que no entendía lo que había sucedido. Entonces el dolor en mi sien me sorprendió. Era como si me hubiera golpeado con algo, algo duro, algo contundente, algo así como la palma de la mano de mi padre. Estire la mano y frote mi cabeza en estado de shock, apenas sintiendo el dolor.

— ¡Mira! — Gritó papá. —Los chicos no se quedan con las putas, Katniss. Las dejan. Y yo no voy a dejar que te conviertas en una puta. No mi hija. Esto es por tu propio bien.

Alcé la vista y vi su mano dirigirse hacia mi brazo. Cerré los ojos a la espera de sentir sus dedos alrededor de mi antebrazo. Pero nunca lo sentí. Oí un ruido sordo, y papá gruñó de dolor. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Peeta se trasladó lejos de mi padre que se masajeaba la mandíbula con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

— ¿Pero qué idiota? — dijo

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Peeta, delante de mí.

—¿Acabas de golpear a mi padre? No podía dejar de preguntarme si estaba delirando. ¿Realmente había pasado? Era extraño.

—Sí —Admitió Peeta.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? —Dijo mi padre, teniendo problemas de equilibrio. — ¿Cómo te atreves a acostarte con mi hija y después golpearme? ¡Hijo de puta!

Nunca había oído a mi padre insultar a nadie antes.

—Vamos —Dijo Peeta, ayudándome a levantar —Vámonos de aquí. Te vienes conmigo—Me puso el brazo sobre los hombros y me estrecho contra su cuerpo caliente y me llevó hasta la puerta.

—Katniss— gritó papá detrás de nosotros. —Será mejor que no entres en ese maldito coche y no se te ocurra dejar esta casa. ¿Me estás escuchando pequeña puta?

El trayecto hasta casa de Peeta fue en silencio. Varias veces lo vi abrir la boca como si quisiera hablar, pero siempre la volvía a cerrar. Yo estaba en estado de shock, no podía decir nada. Mi cabeza no me dolía mucho, pero simplemente no podía entender todo lo que papá había hecho. Pero lo peor era la vergüenza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Peeta tuvo que ver eso? ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora? ¿Qué pensaría de papá?

—Esto nunca ha pasado antes —Le dije rompiendo el silencio cuando llegamos al camino de entrada a la casi mansión. Peeta apagó el motor y me miró. —Mi padre nunca me había hecho esto, ni siquiera me había gritado así.

—Bien.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que no es normal para nosotros —Le expliqué—. Yo no soy una chica maltratada. No quiero que pienses que mi padre es una especie de psicópata.

—Tenía la impresión de que no te importaba lo que pensara la gente—Dijo.

—Acerca de mí. No me importa lo que piensan de mí. —No sabía que era mentira hasta que las palabras habían salido de mi boca. —Pero de mi familia y de mis amigos es diferente. Mi papá no es un psicópata. Solo ha tenido un mal momento. —Pude sentir el bulto crecer en mí garganta, y trate de tragar. Necesitaba explicarme. Él necesitaba saber. —Mi mamá acaba de presentar una demanda de divorcio y él simplemente no puede manejarlo.

El nudo no se iba. Cada vez era mayor. Todas mis preocupaciones y temores se habían estado dirigiendo a ese momento, y no podía luchar más. No podía mantenerlos embotellados. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones por mis mejillas, antes de darme cuenta que estaba sollozando.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Se sentía como un mal sueño. Mi padre era el hombre más dulce que yo conocía. Él era ingenuo y frágil. Este no era él. Aunque había escuchado las razones de su sobriedad -aun cuando sabía dentro de mí que el que tomara era peligroso- simplemente no parecía real. No parecía posible.

Sentí que mi mundo estaba girando fuera de control. Y esta vez, no podía negarlo. No lo podía ignorar. Y definitivamente no podía escapar de ello.

Peeta no dijo nada. Se quedó sentado conmigo en silencio. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había tomado la mano hasta después de que hubiera dejado de llorar. Una vez que respiré con normalidad y limpie las gotas saladas de mis ojos, él abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir del coche, no es que yo lo necesitara, pero aun así era agradable y me llevó hasta la entrada de su brazo, de la misma la forma en que me había sacado de mi casa, manteniéndome cerca. Como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera escapar en la oscuridad entre su coche y la puerta.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, Peeta me ofreció una bebida. Negué con la cabeza, y fuimos al piso de arriba como siempre hacíamos. Me senté en la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Y aunque no me miraba, podía notar que estaba pensando. No pude evitar preguntarme qué monstruosidades estaba pensando. No podía preguntarle. No quería saber.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, poniéndose enfrente de mí finalmente. — ¿Necesitas una bolsa de hielo o algo?

—No—dije. Mi garganta estaba dolorida por llorar, y mis palabras salieron roncas. —No me duele—.

Él se acercó y apartó el pelo lejos de mi rostro, sus dedos apenas me tocaron.

—Bueno-dijo en voz baja. —Por lo menos ahora lo sé.

— ¿Sabes qué?

—De lo que estas tratando de escapar.

No respondí.´

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre tiene un problema con la bebida? —Preguntó.

—Porque no es mi problema para contar—. Le dije. — Y va a pasar. Sólo está pasando por un mal momento. —Él no ha bebido en dieciocho años. Sólo desde que recibió los papeles del divorcio. Va a mejorar.

—Tienes que hablar con él. Cuando este sobrio, tienes que decirle que tiene un problema.

—Sí— me burlé. —Y ahora pensará que estoy en su contra también, justo cuando mi madre le envió los papeles del divorcio.

—No estás en contra de él, Katniss.

—Dime Peeta, ¿por qué no te hablas con tus padres? —Le pregunté. — Estas siendo un maldito hipócrita, ¿no? ¿Por qué no les dices que te sientes solo? ¿Que deseas que vuelvan a casa? Es porque no quieres molestarlos, ¿verdad? No quieres que sepan cómo te sientes. Si le digo a mi padre que tiene un problema, él pensará que lo odio. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle más daño? Él acaba de perderlo todo.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No todo. A ti no —Dijo—Por lo menos no todavía. Si no hablas con él, sólo terminará alejándote y entonces su dolor será mucho peor.

—Tal vez.

Los dedos de Peeta masajearon mi sien. —No te estaré haciendo daño, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto—. En realidad, la forma en que me masajeaba estaba bastante bien. —Me hicieron más daño las cosas que dijo— Murmuré. Me mordí el labio inferior. —¿Sabes?, nunca me han llamado puta en mi vida, y él día de hoy dos personas diferentes han insinuado que lo soy. Lo curioso es que estoy muy segura de que tiene razón.

—Eso no es gracioso —Murmuró Peeta. —Tú no eres una puta, Katniss.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy yo? —Exigí repentinamente enfadada. Retire su mano de mi cabeza y me levante. — ¿Qué soy? Me estoy follando a un tipo que no es mi novio y miento sobre ello a mis amigas… si es que todavía son mis amigas. Ya ni siquiera pienso en eso, en si es correcto o incorrecto. Soy una puta. Tu abuela y mi padre lo creen y tienen razón.

Peeta se levantó, su rostro reflejaba que estaba enfadado. Me agarró por los hombros y me sostuvo con firmeza, obligándome a mirarlo.

—Escúchame—Dijo. —No eres una puta. ¿Me estás escuchando, Katniss? Lo que eres, es una chica inteligente, atrevida, sarcástica, cínica, neurótica, leal, compasiva. Eso es lo que eres, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no eres una puta ni algo remotamente similar. Sólo porque tienes algunos secretos y equivocaciones… sólo estás confundida… como el resto de nosotros.

Lo miré, atónita. ¿Estaba siendo sincero? ¿El resto del mundo estaba tan perdido como yo estaba? ¿Todos tenían sus secretos y sus equivocaciones? Probablemente sí. Yo sabía que Peeta estaba tan mal como yo, por lo que seguramente el resto del mundo tenía sus imperfecciones también.

—Katniss, puta es sólo una palabra que la gente utiliza para hacer daño—Dijo con su voz más suave. —Los hace sentir mejor acerca de sus propios errores. Usar ese tipo de palabras es más fácil que buscar la solución a la situación. Te lo prometo, no eres una puta.

Yo lo miré, miré a través de sus profundos ojos azules y de pronto comprendí lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Había un mensaje oculto debajo de las palabras.

_No estás sola_.

Porque él entendía. Él entendía lo que se sentía estar abandonado. Él entendía los insultos. Él me entendía.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé, realmente lo besé. Era más que un precursor del sexo. No había guerra entre nuestras bocas. Mis caderas descansaban ligeramente sobre las suyas. Nuestros labios se movían en una armonía suave y perfecta. Y esta vez significaba algo. Lo que significaba, no lo sabía en este momento, pero sabía que había una verdadera conexión entre nosotros. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi cabello, su pulgar tocó mi mejilla, todavía húmeda por el llanto. Y no se sentía enfermo ni ridículo ni antinatural. De hecho, se sintió como la cosa más natural del mundo.

Le quité la camisa, y él sacó la mía por encima de mi cabeza. Luego me acostó en la cama. Sin prisa. Esta vez las cosas eran lentas y serias. Esta vez no estaba buscando una vía de escape. Esta vez se trataba de él. Se trataba de mí. Se trataba de la honestidad y la compasión y todo lo que nunca había esperado encontrar en Peeta Mellark.

Esta vez, cuando nuestros cuerpos se conectaron no me sentía sucia o mal.

Me sentía terriblemente bien.

_**Aww! Qué les pareció? Un capítulo complicado, lleno de emociones, pero Kat y Peeta por fin aceptan esa conexión. Definitivamente uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Por otro lado, quiero pedirles una disculpa, sé que dije que actualizaría ayer, pero tuve algunos problemillas. Además tengo una pequeñita mala noticia: la siguiente semana se me va a dificultar un poco actualizar, verán, el 3 de junio presento examen para la maestría y estoy como loca estudiando, así que no se si pueda actualizar. Pero, si me mandan buena vibra para que me vaya bien después de esa fecha actualizaré más seguido como había estado haciendo, las dos adaptaciones que tengo y otra que planeaba empezar (porque si me va mal, probablemente estaré muy deprimida como para querer hacer cualquier cosa :S) Pero sea como sea, no las dejaré a medias, aunque me tarde un poquito, terminaré las historias, se los prometo. Así que una disculpa y deseenme éxito!**_

_**Muchas gracias!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Supe que algo no andaba bien en el instante en que abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente. El cielo se veía frío y aburrido afuera de la ventana de Peeta, pero yo me sentía cálida. Muy cálida. El brazo de Peeta me cubría, sosteniéndome contra su pecho, y su respiración suave y rítmica calentaba mi nuca. Todo era tan pacífico. Tan perfecto. Me sentía segura y contenta. Y ese era el problema.

Por mi visión pasó la imagen de un sweater rosado que yacía olvidado en la esquina de la habitación. Había estado allí por semanas. Propiedad de alguna chica sin nombre. Una de las muchas que Peeta había traído a su habitación. Viéndolo, recordé repentinamente en la cama de quién me encontraba. Quién estaba abrazándome. No debería haberme sentido segura o contenta. No aquí. No con Peeta. Estaba mal. Yo debería estar disgustada. Debería estar asqueada. No debería desear nada más que empujarlo lejos de mí. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndome? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

Y justo cuando me hice esas preguntas, las respuestas me golpearon como un tsunami. Un tsunami helado que me dejó con los ojos como platos y en shock. Estaba celosa de las otras chicas a las que les hablaba. Estaba deseando hacer cualquier cosa para que él sonriera. Me sentía segura y contenta en sus brazos. Oh, por Dios, pensé, en parte aterrada. Estoy enamorada de él. Tenía que sacudirme a mí misma entonces. No, no, no. No era amor. Amor era una palabra grande. Demasiado grande. El amor requería años y años para desarrollarse... ¿cierto? Yo no estaba enamorada de Peeta Mellark. Pero sentía algo por él. Sentía algo más que odio y disgusto. Era más como si estuviera abrumada. Más de lo que había sentido por Gale Hawthorne todos esos años. Era real. Era poderoso.

Y era aterrador. Tenía que salir de allí. No podía quedarme. No podía permitirme a mí misma caer en su trampa. No importaba cómo me sentía sobre Peeta, él nunca sentiría lo mismo. Porque él era Peeta Mellark. Y yo era la Duff. No iba a torturarme de esa forma.

Había aprendido mi lección con Gale. Acercarse demasiado a alguien sólo llevaba a lastimarse, y Peeta definitivamente podía lastimarme. Anoche lo había dejado verme en mi estado más débil. Me había abierto con él. Y si no me iba ahora, pagaría el precio. No importa dónde vas o qué haces para distraerte, la realidad siempre te encuentra eventualmente. Mamá lo había dicho sobre su relación con papá. Una sonrisa amarga se expandió en mi rostro mientras me separaba de los brazos de Peeta a regañadientes. Mamá había tenido razón. Peeta era mi distracción. Se suponía que él era mi escape de las emociones. De todo el drama. Y ahí estaba yo... sin sentir nada más que emociones.

Me deslicé alrededor de la habitación, tratando de vestirme sin hacer ningún ruido. Después de haber entrado en un tirón en mi sweater y mis vaqueros, agarré mi celular y salí hacia el balcón. Antes de poder decirme a mí misma que no lo hiciera, o convencerme de que ella no contestaría, marqué el número de Johanna. Sabía que ella aún estaba molesta conmigo, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra opción. No importaba cuán loca estuviera ella, sabía que Johanna me ayudaría. Ella ayudaba a todo el mundo. Simplemente era parte de su forma de ser.

— ¿Hola? — gruñó somnolienta, después de dos toques. Maldición, murmuró una voz en mi cabeza. Después de todo ese tiempo, no podía creer que así era como Johanna se enteraría de mi secreto. Pero sabía que era por mi bien. Sabía que si no me iba entonces, nunca lo haría. Lo sabía, pero no quería irme. No quería sentir lo que sentía. Y realmente no quería que Johanna -ni nadie, para el caso- lo supiera.

— ¿Hola? ¿Katniss? —

Que mal, yo nunca tenía lo que quería. —Oye, Johanna, lamento despertarte, pero... ¿puedes hacerme un gran favor? Por favor—

—Kat, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó, su somnolencia desvaneciéndose poco a poco — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo? —

— ¿Puedes conseguir las llaves de tu madre y venir a buscarme? Realmente necesito ir a casa—

— ¿A casa? — ella sonaba confundida. Nada bueno cuando estaba combinado con miedo. Dios, un día le iban a dar úlceras a la pobre chica. — ¿Quieres decir que no estás en tu casa? ¿No dormiste en tu casa anoche? —

—Cálmate, Johanna. Estoy bien— dije.

—Y una mierda, no me digas que me calme, Katniss— su voz se quebró. —Has estado actuando extraño por semanas e ignorándome cada vez que trataba de hablarte. Ahora estás llamándome temprano en la mañana y pidiéndome que te pase a buscar, así que, ¿debo calmarme? Dios, ¿dónde rayos estás? —

Esa era la parte que había estado temiendo, así que inspiré hondo antes de responder su pregunta. —Estoy en casa de Peeta... Tú sabes, la casa gigante en—

—Sí— dijo Johanna — ¿La casa de Peeta Mellark? Sé dónde queda— sentía curiosidad, pero trataba de esconderla tras su enojo. Sus habilidades de actriz no eran mejores que las mías. —Bien, estaré allí en diez minutos—. Y colgó.

Cerré el teléfono y lo metí dentro de mi bolsillo trasero. Diez minutos. Sólo diez cortos minutos. Suspiré y me incliné contra la barandilla del balcón. Desde ahí, el aburrido Distrito 12 lucía como un horripilante pueblo fantasma. Las calles estaban vacías en la mañana (nunca estaban demasiado llenas, para ser honesta), y las pequeñas tiendas de techos grises estaban cerradas. El cielo nublado, sin sol, no ayudaba a la imagen general, y dejaba todo bajo una capa de penumbra. Penumbra sin sol, imagínate.

—Tal vez no seas consciente de esto, pero los humanos tienden a dormir los sábados—. Volteé y encontré a Peeta parado en la entrada del balcón, frotándose los ojos soñolientamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Aún con el viento helado, él no vestía nada más que sus boxers negros. Maldición, tenía un cuerpo sorprendente... pero no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que terminarlo todo.

—Tenemos que hablar— traté de encontrar algo a lo que mirar además de su sexy cuerpo medio desnudo. Mis pies parecieron ser la mejor opción.

—Hmm—, reflexionó Peeta, pasando una mano a través de sus rulos desordenados. — Sabes, mi padre dice que esas son las tres palabras más aterradoras que una mujer puede decir. Él cree que nunca viene nada bueno después de un "tenemos que hablar". Estás preocupándome un poco, Duffy—

—Deberíamos entrar—.

—Eso no es nada prometedor— Lo seguí dentro de su habitación, retorciendo mis manos incontrolablemente. (Las palmas sudorosas son tan atractivas.)

Él se dejó caer en la cama y esperó que yo hiciera lo mismo, pero me mantuve de pie. No podía ponerme demasiado cómoda. Johanna estaría ahí para buscarme en unos 8 minutos y medio -estaba contando- así que debía hacer esto breve y dulce. O quizás sólo breve. Nada de eso se sentía dulce para mí. Ansiosamente, alcé mi mano y me rasqué la nuca. —Escucha— dije —Eres un gran chico, y aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí— ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tanto como una ruptura? ¿Acaso no tenías que salir con alguien para botarlo después?

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Peeta — ¿Desde cuándo? Nunca te has referido a mí mejor que como escoria. Sabía que cambiarías de parecer eventualmente... pero algo me dice que debo mantenerme alerta—

—Pero—, seguí, ignorándolo lo mejor que pude. —"No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Creo que deberíamos dejar de, ehm, dormir juntos— Sí. Definitivamente parecía una ruptura. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era lanzar un: "No eres tú, soy yo" y sería perfecto.

— ¿Por qué? — él no sonaba lastimado. Sólo sorprendido. Me lastimó el hecho de que él no sonara lastimado.

—Porque ya no funciona para mí— dije, apegándome a las tradicionales líneas que había oído en las películas. Eran clásicos por una razón, después de todo. —Simplemente no creo que esto -hice un gesto entre nosotros dos- esté en mis, ehm, en nuestros mejores intereses—

Peeta entrecerró los ojos, y me miró. —Katniss, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con lo que pasó anoche? — preguntó seriamente. —Si es así, quiero que sepas que no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte—.

—No es eso—.

— ¿Qué es, entonces? Lo que dices no tiene sentido—. Miré a mis zapatos. La goma de los bordes estaba empezando a pelarse, pero el rojo brillante de fábrica de las Converse aún no se había desvanecido del todo. Rojo escarlata.

—Soy como Hester— suspiré, más para mí que para Peeta.

— ¿Qué? — Lo miré, sorprendida de que me hubiera escuchado.

—Soy como... — Sacudí la cabeza. —Nada. Terminamos. Terminé—.

—Katniss—

—Yo... tengo que irme— Estaba tan enfocada en salir de esa maldita casa que no oí las palabras que Peeta gritó tras de mí. Su voz simplemente desapareció en la distancia, donde yo esperaba dejarlo para siempre.

_**I'm baaaack! Gracias por la espera y por sus buenas vibras. Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala: Aparentemente me fue bien en mi examen, tengo entrevista el jueves y es el último paso, pero confio en que todo saldrá bien. La mala es que tengo una contractura lumbar hace un par de horas me quede a media calle y no podía caminar, ya estoy con medicamentos, pero dependiendo del tratamiento que me mandan será mi disponibilidad para actualizar :( sin embargo, como les había dicho no abandonaré mis historias.**_

_**Bueno, respecto al capítulo, cortito, pero todo el recuento de daños por parte de Katniss, desde sus sentimientos por Peeta hasta el problema con su papá. Parece que las cosas se arreglaran con Johanna, ya lo veremos el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews y sus buenas vibras para mi examen! Y gracias también a los lectores anónimos!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Johanna aceleró el motor mientras me subía a la vieja camioneta de su madre. La señorita Waller, antes Señora Mason; volvió a utilizar su apellido de soltera después de su divorcio, podía tener un vehículo mucho más bonito. Cuando estaba casada con el padre de Johanna, tenían un montón de dinero. El señor Mason le había ofrecido comprarle un Lexus pero ella lo rechazó. A ella le encantaba el viejo y desvencijado Chevy, que adquirió durante el primer año de bachillerato. Su hija, por otro lado, lo odiaba. Especialmente desde el momento en que ese vehículo se convirtió en el único que podía conducir. Definitivamente, Johanna nunca hubiera rechazado el Lexus de su padre. Desafortunadamente el señor Mason perdió toda la generosidad que había poseído en cuanto concluyó el divorcio.

Ella estaba mirando a través del parabrisas hacia el caserón mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Tenía un pijama rosado decorado con ranas verdes debajo de su chaqueta, y su corto cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones. A diferencia de mí, Johanna podía verse linda y sexy incluso cuando se veía como mierda. Y ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo.

—Hola —le dije. Me miró. Sus ojos repasaron mi cara en seguida, buscando algún signo revelador de problemas, y su frente se arrugó. Después de una corta pelea de miradas fijas, se giró y puso la camioneta en marcha, luchando un poco con la palanca de cambios.

—Está bien—dijo mientras nos salíamos del camino de entrada—. ¿Qué está pasando? Y no me digas que las cosas están bien porque levanté mi trasero a las siete de la mañana y muy bien podría retorcerte el cuello si no me das una respuesta sincera.

—Oh sí, porque las amenazas siempre son un buen recurso para animarme a hablar.

—No me vengas con esa mierda. —Gruñó Johanna— Solo estás evadiendo el tema, como siempre haces. Eso tal vez funcione con Prim, pero deberías saber muy bien que no funcionará conmigo. Ahora explícate. Empieza por contarme ¿por qué te estoy recogiendo en casa de Peeta?

—Porque me quedé durante la noche.

—Claro, eso ya me lo había imaginado por mi cuenta.

Me mordí el labio, insegura de por qué estaba ocultando la verdad. O sea, no era como si pudiera ocultarle la verdad a ella durante más tiempo. Ella podría averiguarlo todo pronto, así que ¿por qué no escupirlo ahora? Ahora que, de todas formas, Peeta y yo habíamos terminado. ¿Estaba mintiendo, o realmente lo estaba ocultando a propósito ahora? ¿Después de todas estas semanas de secretos había desarrollado un hábito? ¿Y si lo hice, no era hora de dejarlo ya? Ella suspiró y disminuyó la velocidad de la camioneta un poco.

—Dime la verdad, Katniss, porque estoy muy confundida ahora. Confundida y molesta. Se supone que tú odiabas a Peeta Mellark, y lo odiabas mucho.

—Lo odiaba —dije. — Y todavía lo hago… o algo así.

—¿Algo así? Jesús, deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Mira, las últimas semanas nos has abandonado a mí y a Primrose. Apenas te vemos porque ya no haces ni una mierda con nosotras. Prim no lo dirá, pero ella piensa que ya no te gusta estar con nosotras. Está molesta, y yo también, porque nos has abandonado por completo. Siempre estas distraída y abstraída. ¡Y tú siempre le das la vuelta a nuestras malditas preguntas! Diablos, Katniss, dame algunas respuestas… por favor. —La ira en su voz se rompió con una pequeña suplica de desesperación. Bajó la voz—. Por favor, dime qué está pasando contigo. Mi corazón me dolió cuando la culpa apretó mi pecho como una boa constrictor. Dejé salir un largo suspiro, sabiendo que no podía mentir más. Al menos, no acerca de esto.

—Hemos estado durmiendo juntos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tú y Peeta?

—Sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Finales de enero.

Johanna se quedó quieta durante un largo momento. Entonces, después de que lo comprendió, pregunto.

— Si tú lo odias, ¿por qué has estado con él?

—Por qué… me hace sentir mejor. Con todo el drama de mis padres y también todo lo de Gale… yo sólo necesitaba distraerme. Quería escapar de todo eso… ya sabes, de una forma que no fuera suicida. Dormir con Peeta parecía una buena idea en su momento. —Me quedé mirando a través de la ventanilla, sin querer mirar la expresión de su cara. Estaba segura que estaría decepcionada. O, de alguna manera retorcida, tal vez estaría orgullosa de mí.

—Así que… ¿ahí es donde has estado el último mes? —preguntó. — ¿Has estado con Peeta?

—Si. —Murmuré. — Cada vez que las cosas parecían ser demasiado, él simplemente estaba ahí. Podía aliviar el estrés sin volveros locas a ti y a Primrose. Parecía una buena idea. Y de repente era una adicta… pero todo me atrapó, y ahora todo apesta más que antes.

—OH, DIOS MÍO, ¿estás embarazada? Apreté los dientes y me giré para mirarla de frente.

—No, Johanna, no estoy jodidamente embarazada. — ¿Hablaba en serio? — ¡Dios! Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para usar un condón y he estado en control de natalidad durante tres malditos años, ¿vale?

—Está bien, está bien. —dijo Johanna. — No estás embarazada… gracias a Dios. Pero si ese no es el problema, ¿por qué las cosas apestan más que nunca?

—Bueno, por ejemplo, porque tú estás enfadada conmigo… y me gusta Peeta.

—Bueno, chica, te estás acostando con él.

—No, lo que quiero decir… —Sacudí mi cabeza y me giré para mirar a través de la ventanilla otra vez. Las pequeñas casas suburbanas del distrito pasaron por delante de nosotras, simples y limpias. Rodeadas por sus inocentes cercas. Yo mataría por ser simple y limpia como esas pequeñas casas. En cambio, me sentía complicada, y sucia y manchada. —No me gusta él. —Le expliqué. — Me molesta como el infierno el noventa y seis por ciento del tiempo, y a veces no hay nada que me gustaría más que ahorcarlo hasta la muerte. Pero al mismo tiempo yo… yo quiero que él esté feliz. Pienso en él mucho más de lo que debería y yo…

—Tú lo amas.

— ¡No! -Grité girando para encararla. — No, no, ¡no! Yo no lo amo, ¿vale? El amor es raro y difícil de encontrar y toma años y años para que suceda. Los adolescentes no se enamoran. Yo no amo a Peeta.

—Bien. —Dijo Johanna.- Pero tú sientes algo por él ¿verdad?

—Sí. Ella me miró antes de volver al camino, medio sonriendo. —Lo sabía, o sea… todos esos chistes que hice sólo eran para tomarte el pelo, pero sabía que algo pasaba después de que lo besaras.

—Cállate. -Murmuré. — Esto apesta.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué qué?

— ¿Por qué eso es algo malo? ¿Y que si sientes algo por él? ¿No se supone que eso debería ser grandioso y emocionante y hacerte sentir mariposas en el estómago o lo que sea?

—No —dije. No es grandioso ni emocionante. Es terrible. Es insoportable.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Por qué yo nunca le voy a gustar a él. —Dios, ¿es que no era obvio? ¿No podía sumar dos más dos? — Nunca se interesará por mí de esa manera, Johanna. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo por pensar en que eso pueda pasar.

— ¿Por qué no le ibas a gustar a él? —preguntó ella.

¿Acaso tenía un millón de preguntas o qué? —Detente.

—No, estoy hablando en serio, Kat. —presionó Johanna. — Estoy muy segura de que no puedes leer mentes o ver el futuro, así que no veo cómo sabes que nunca le gustarás. ¿Por qué no le gustarías?

—No me estás gustando mucho ahora mismo. —apunté.

—Lo superaré. —dijo. — Bueno, tarde o temprano. Pero, en serio ¿qué es lo que impide que le gustes a Peeta?

—Yo soy la DUFF

—Perdón, ¿La qué?

—DUFF

— ¿Eso es siquiera una palabra?

—Designated Ugly Fat Friend, (la designada fea y gorda amiga) —suspiré—. La chica fea del grupo. Esa soy yo.

—Eso es estúpido.

— ¿Lo es? —Dije con voz rota— ¿Es realmente estúpido, Johanna? Mírate, mira a Primrose. Ustedes parece como si hubieran salido de un anuncio de Teen Vogue. No puedo competir con eso. Así que sí, yo soy la maldita DUFF.

—No lo eres. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Peeta.

— ¡Me estas jodiendo!

—No.

— ¿Antes o después de acostarte con él?

—Antes

—Bueno, entonces, él no lo dijo en serio. —Dijo Johanna— Él ha estado acostándose contigo ¿cierto? Así que debe encontrarte atractiva. Yo bufé.

— Mira de quien estás hablando, Johanna. Peeta no es particularmente quisquilloso cuando se trata de sexo. Podría verme como un gorila y aun así no vacilaría en acostarse conmigo, pero salir conmigo es una situación totalmente diferente. Él ni siquiera saldría con una chica de la Skinny Squad...

—Realmente odio cuando nos llamas así.

—… ¿Pero yo? Él nunca sería el novio de una DUFF.

—En serio, Katniss. —dijo Johanna. — Tú no eres una DUFF. Si alguna de nosotras es la DUFF, esa soy yo.

—Que graciosa.

—No estoy bromeando. —insistió ella. — Sigo molesta contigo, así que ¿por qué me mostraría amable contigo? O sea, yo soy como el horrible Pie Grande. Mido más de un metro ochenta. Muchos de los chicos tienen que mirar hacia arriba para ver mi cara y a ningún chico le gusta ser más bajo que una chica. Al menos tú eres linda y bajita. Yo mataría por tener tu altura… y por tener tus ojos. Tienes unos ojos mucho más bonitos que los míos.

No dije nada. Estaba segura que ella se había vuelto loca. ¿Cómo diablos podría ser ella la DUFF? Incluso con su pijama de ranas lucía como si estuviera recién salida de America's Next Top Model.

—Si Peeta no puede ver lo adorable que eres, él no te merece. —dijo. — Sólo necesitas superarlo. Sácate a Peeta de la cabeza.

Sí, claro. ¿Superarlo con quién? ¿Quién me querría? Nadie. Pero no podía decirle eso a Johanna. Eso podría iniciar otra estúpida pelea y ni siquiera habíamos terminado la primera todavía, así que solo asentí.

—Y… ¿qué hay del chico Odair? La miré, sorprendida.

— ¿Finnick? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Tú has sentido algo por él desde siempre. —me recordó. — Y te vi encima de él en la cafetería ayer.

—Él me abrazo. —le interrumpí. — Eso no es estar encima de él.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Dios, no nos poníamos de acuerdo en nada.

—Lo que sea, la cuestión es que te estabas acercando a Finnick pero de repente tú estás… Le lancé una mirada de advertencia. —… de repente te gusta Peeta. —concluyó.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé. —Suspiró. — Es sólo que… siento que me has ocultado muchas cosas. Como si hubieras cambiado mucho y demasiado rápido. Me siento excluida ahora.

Más culpabilidad. Grandioso. Ella estaba echándome todo encima, pero creo que me lo merecía.

—No es mucho lo que he cambiado. —Le aseguré. — Todavía siento algo por Finnick… pero no tiene importancia. Sólo somos amigos. Me abrazó ayer porque consiguió entrar en la escuela que quería y estaba muy feliz. Ojala hubiera pasado algo más que eso pero no pasó. Y lo de Peeta sólo es…, es estúpido. Y eso es todo. Podemos hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Eso sería lo mejor, de verdad.

— ¿Qué pasa con tus padres? ¿El divorcio? No has dicho nada sobre eso desde el día de San Valentín.

—Todo está bien. —Le mentí. — El divorcio sigue su curso. Mis padres están bien. Me miró escéptica antes de volver la vista al camino. Sabía que yo estaba harta de todo pero, por una vez, no me presionó más. Finalmente, después de un largo momento habló otra vez. Afortunadamente había cambiado de tema.

—Está bien ¿Y dónde demonios está tu coche?

—En la escuela. —dije. — La batería está muerta.

—Que mal. Creo que tendrás que ir con tu padre para arreglarlo.

—Sí. —Murmuré. Si puedo encontrarlo sobrio por más de diez segundos. Hubo un largo silencio. Después de unos minutos, decidí tragarme el poco orgullo que me quedaba. —Lamento haberte llamado perra ayer.

—Deberías hacerlo. También me llamaste presumida animadora snob.

—Lo siento, ¿sigues enfadada conmigo?

—Sí. —Dijo— Quiero decir, no tanto como ayer, pero… realmente me dolió, Katniss. Prim y yo hemos estado tan preocupadas por ti, pero tú apenas nos hablabas a ninguna de nosotras. Te preguntaba y preguntaba si querías salir y tú siempre me evitabas. Entonces te vi hablando con Finnick cuando se supone que deberías estar hablando conmigo, y… yo estaba celosa o algo así. No pienses mal, pero… se supone que yo debo ser tu mejor amiga ¿sabes? Me sentí como si me hubieras echo a un lado. Y ahora, lo que de verdad me molesta es que durmieras con Peeta en lugar de, simplemente, hablar conmigo.

—Lo siento. —murmuré.

—Deja de decir eso. No lo lamentes solamente. —dijo. — El lamentarlo no cambiará las cosas. La próxima vez, piensa en mí. Y en Prim, también. Te necesitamos, Kat. Y sólo recuerda que estamos aquí para ti y nos preocupamos por ti… por alguna extraña razón. Yo le sonreí.

—Lo recordaré. —Sólo no me abandones de nuevo, ¿está bien? —Las palabras salieron en un débil murmullo.- Aún con Prim, me sentía muy sola sin ti… y no tenía a nadie genial con quien estar. ¿Sabes cómo apesta tener a Glimmer como tu chófer? El otro día casi choca contra un pobre señor en bicicleta. ¿Te conté esa historia?

Condujimos por el distrito un rato, sólo gastando gasolina y poniéndonos al día con todo lo que nos habíamos perdido. Johanna sentía algo por un jugador de baloncesto. Yo estaba mejorando en inglés. Nada demasiado personal. Johanna sabía mi secreto ahora; al menos una parte de él, y ya no estaba enfadada conmigo… bueno no muy enfadada. Me aseguró que yo tenía mucho más que reparar antes de las cosas estuvieran realmente bien. Condujimos hasta que su madre llamó a las diez, exigiendo saber dónde estaba su camioneta, y Johanna tuvo que llevarme a casa.

— ¿Le vas a hablar a Primrose de esto? —preguntó ella tranquilamente mientras doblaba hacia mi calle. — ¿Sobre Peeta?

—No lo sé. —suspiré, decidiendo que guardar secretos, no era buena idea. Eso sólo había empeorado las cosas aún más.

— Mira, puedes contárselo, cuéntalo si quieres. Pero yo no quiero hablar de eso. Yo sólo quiero olvidarlo, si puedo.

—Entiendo. —dijo Johanna. — Creo que ella debería saberlo. Es decir, ella es nuestra mejor amiga… pero le diré que lo estás superando. Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo ¿cierto?

—Cierto. —murmuré. No pude evitar sentirme ansiosa cuando ella llegó a la entrada de mi casa. Me quedé mirando hacia la puerta de roble, y a las ventanas cerradas que dejaban ver la sala, y a nuestro simple y limpio jardín con la cerca de puntas. Nunca me había dado cuenta bajo que máscara vivía mi familia. Luego pensé en papá.

—Te veré el lunes. —dije, mirando a lo lejos para que ella no viera la preocupación en mi cara. Luego me baje de la camioneta y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.

_**Yo no sé ustedes pero para mí el fondo de todo lo que ha hecho Katniss fue el hecho de que Peeta le dijera Duff, ni su papá, ni su mamá, ni Gale, ni Finnick… Pero bueno, tal vez el karma entre en escena y ahora le toque a Peeta sufrir un poco… Ya lo veremos. Al menos Kat se está reconciliando con sus amigas, aceptó sus sentimientos por Peeta y sacó de su sistema lo de la Duff, bueno por lo menos lo compartió con Jo, (que como muchas de nosotras se siente así también) **_

_**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo y en mi otra historia: Katniss y Peeta!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Estaba parada en el porche cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía las llaves.

Anoche Peeta me había sacado de casa tan de prisa que ni siquiera había podido coger el bolso. Así que me vi a mi misma llamando a mi propia puerta, esperando que papá estuviera despierto para abrirme. Temiendo, asustándome, recordando. Di un paso atrás cuando el pomo giró y la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba papá, con los ojos rojos detrás de sus gafas. Se veía realmente pálido, como si hubiese estado enfermo y podía ver que su mano temblaba en el pomo de la puerta.

—Katniss.

No olía a whisky. Dejé salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Hola, papá. Yo, um, me dejé las llaves anoche, así que…— Se movió lentamente hacia adelante, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a salir corriendo. Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, apretándome contra su pecho y enterrando su cabeza en mi cabello. Nos quedamos así juntos durante un buen rato y cuando finalmente habló, me di cuenta de que las palabras salían como sollozos

—Lo siento tanto—.

—Lo sé— murmuré en su camiseta. Yo también estaba llorando. Papá y yo hablamos mucho más ese día de lo que habíamos hablado en diecisiete años. No es que no estuviéramos unidos antes. Es sólo que ninguno de los dos era muy expresivo. No compartíamos pensamientos o sentimientos o hacíamos esa clase de cosas que la gente dice que es importante en esos anuncios de servicio público que ves en Nickelodeon. Cuando cenábamos juntos, siempre lo hacíamos frente al televisor y no había manera que cualquiera de los dos interrumpiera el programa con alguna conversación tonta. Así es cómo éramos.

Pero ese día hablamos. Hablamos sobre su trabajo. Hablamos sobre mis calificaciones.

Hablamos sobre mamá.

—No va a regresar, ¿verdad? — Papá se quitó las gafas y se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Estábamos sentados en el sofá. Por una vez, el televisor estaba apagado. Nuestras voces eran las únicas que se oían en el cuarto. Estaba bien ese medio-silencio, pero era aterrador al mismo tiempo.

—No, papá— dije tratando de coger su mano valientemente. —No lo hará. Este ya no es el lugar adecuado para ella. —.

Él asintió. —Lo sé. Sabía desde hace tiempo que ella ya no era feliz… tal vez incluso antes que ella lo supiera. Sólo esperaba…—.

— ¿Qué hubiera cambiado de idea? — Sugerí, —creo que ella también lo quería. Es por eso que se seguía yendo y regresando ¿sabes? No quería encarar la verdad. No quería admitir que quería un…— hice una pausa antes de decir la siguiente palabra—… divorcio—. Divorcio sonaba tan definitivo. Más que una pelea. Más que una separación o una larga gira de conferencias. Significaba que su matrimonio, su vida juntos, estaba realmente acabada.

—Bueno— suspiró apretando mi mano también. —Creo que los dos seguimos diferentes caminos—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —. Papá sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu madre cogió un Mustang y yo una botella de whisky—. Se puso de nuevo las gafas y se las ajustó, era un hábito inconsciente, siempre hacía eso cuando trataba de demostrar algo. —Estaba tan devastado por lo que tu madre me hizo que olvidé lo terrible que es beber. Olvidé ver el lado bueno—.

—Papá— dije. —No creo que haya un lado bueno en un divorcio. Todo lo que tenga algo que ver con uno es horrible—. Él asintió.

—Tal vez sea verdad, pero hay demasiadas cosas buenas en mi vida. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta, una bonita casa en un buen vecindario y una hija maravillosa—. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, Dios— murmuré. —No me vengas con lo de la película Lifetime, en serio—. —Lo siento— dijo sonriendo, —pero lo digo en serio. Hay mucha gente que mataría por mi vida, pero ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Lo daba por sentado y tú también. Lo siento mucho, mucho, abejorro—.

Quise apartar la mirada cuando vi las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, pero me obligué a seguir mirándole. Había estado evitando la verdad durante mucho tiempo—. Se disculpó muchas veces por todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas semanas. Me prometió empezar a ir a Alcohólicos Anónimos cada semana de nuevo, intentarlo otra vez y a llamar a su padrino. Después tiramos juntos todas las botellas de whisky y cerveza por el desagüe, ambos estábamos ansiosos por empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Tú estás bien? — preguntó un millón de veces aquel día.

—Estoy bien— continúe respondiéndole. Siempre sacudía la cabeza y murmuraba más disculpas por haberme abofeteado. Por haberme dicho lo que dijo. Después me abrazó. Un montón de veces ese día, de verdad. Casi a medianoche, le acompañe en su ritual nocturno de apagar las luces.

—Abejorro— dijo cuándo apagó la luz de la cocina. —Quiero que le des las gracias a tu amigo la próxima vez que lo veas—.

— ¿Mi amigo? —.

—Sí. El chico que estaba contigo anoche. ¿Cómo se llama? —.

—Peeta— murmuré.

—Cierto— dijo papá. —Bueno, lo merezco. Fue valiente para hacer lo que hizo. No sé lo que hay entre ustedes, pero estoy feliz de que tengas un amigo que esté dispuesto a defenderte. Así que por favor agradéceselo—.

—Claro—. Me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, rogando por llegar pronto.

— ¿Pero, Katniss? —. Hizo una mueca y se frotó la barbilla. —La próxima vez dile que es libre de escribir una carta insultándome primero. Tiene un brazo muy fuerte—.

Sonreí a pesar de mí misma. —No habrá una próxima vez— le dije, dando los últimos pasos para entrar a mí cuarto.

Mis padres ya habían encarado la realidad, dejando atrás aquello que les distraía. Ahora era mi turno, y eso significaba dejar a Peeta. Desafortunadamente, no habría reuniones semanales, no tendría tutores, ni un programa de doce pasos para aquello a lo que era adicta.

_**Ya sé que estos últimos capítulos han sido cortitos, pero Katniss necesita arreglar todo poco a poco, sino se va a volver loca otra vez. Intentaré actualizar rápido, pero ahorita no tengo compu y robo la de mi mamá cuando no se da cuenta jaja.**_

_**Muchos gracias a todos los que leen anónimamente y a los que dejan review.**_

_**Bueno, tengo como mil años sin contestar reviews, así que aquí voy:**_

_**Sakurakp89: **__Aquí el nuevo, también está cortito, pero como dije Kat tiene que superar todo poco a poco._

_**Juliper22:**__ Si, yo también creo que fue el estrés, pero ya voy mejorando. Aquí ya regreso a su casa y las cosas se están arreglando con su papá, ya se arregló con Johanna ahora solo tiene que hacer las paces con ella misma y con Peeta. Un abrazo también para ti._

_**Sarah Inés: **__No tienes idea como me angustió tu review… Actualice lo más pronto que pude porque no podía con el cargo de conciencia de que no ibas a estudiar comer ni dormir jaja… Eso de no tener compu me complica la actualización pero creo que el fin de semana podré adelantar varios capítulos. Pues espero que te guste este capítulo también._

_**Cleoru Misumi:**__ Gracias y aquí el nuevo capítulo!_

_**Everllarkglee4ever:**__ No te ofendas, ya ves Katniss lo dice y su mejor amiga es la capitana de porristas, creo que el problema es cuando una misma asume un estereotipo y empieza a actuar como tal no? _

_**Sluciano18: **__Me alegro! Aquí un nuevo capítulo._

_**Indianahutcherson27: **__Espero que se hayan salvado algunas uñas! El recuento de daños es lento, Kat dejo que la bola de nieve crecerá demasiado, pero ya veremos más acción próximamente._

_**Johanna M:**__ No es muy largo, lo siento, pero como dije, poco a poco. Es bueno que metas a tu novio en cintura y me alegra que esta historia te ayude jajaja._

_**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Estaba bastante segura que Peeta no se me acercaría en el instituto. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No era que me extrañara... incluso si yo realmente, realmente lo deseara. Él no perdía nada. Él seguro tenía una gran lista de chicas de reemplazo más que dispuestas a llenar cualquier vacío que pudiera haber dejado en su agenda.

Así que no había necesidad de un plan de evasión la mañana del lunes. Sólo que no quería verlo. Si tuviera que verlo día tras día, nunca podría aspirar a olvidarlo. Nunca podría aspirar a seguir adelante. Por esta situación, era necesario tener un plan, y tenía varios en fila.

Paso uno: Mantenerme distraída en el pasillo en caso de que pasara.

Paso dos: Estar ocupada en Inglés y nunca voltear hacia su lado en el salón.

Paso tres: Ir deprisa hacia el aparcamiento para evitar encontrarmelo.

Papá hizo los tres pasos posibles arreglando mi coche el domingo, así que estaba segura que podía dejar de ver a Peeta. En cuestión de semanas, sería capaz de superar nuestra relación, o la falta de ella. Si no, bueno, nos graduábamos en mayo y nunca más tendría que mirar esa sonrisa arrogante. Esa era la teoría, de todos modos.

Pero en el momento en que la campana sonó el lunes, supe que mi plan se iba a arruinar. No ver a Peeta no necesariamente significaba no pensar en Peeta. De hecho, pasé la mayor parte de mi día pensando en no mirarlo. Entonces pensé en todos las razones por las que no debía pensar en él. ¡Nunca malditamente iba a terminar! no tenía nada que pareciera distraerme.

Hasta ayer por la tarde.

Estaba de camino a la cafetería después de un tiempo insoportable en la clase de gobierno AP cuando sucedió algo que me dio la distracción que necesitaba. Algo increíble e impactante. Algo muy jodidamente impresionante. Finnick se puso a caminar conmigo en el pasillo.

—Hey—, dijo.

—Hola—. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer al menos algo agradable. — ¿Qué pasa, muchacho de Harvard?

Finnick sonrió y miró hacia abajo, arrastrando los pies.

—No mucho —, dijo. —Sólo trataba de decidir sobre qué escribir para la tarea de redacción. El Sr. Flickerman no fue muy específico. ¿Sobre qué vas a escribir tú?

—No estoy segura—, admití. —Estoy pensando en hacerlo sobre el matrimonio gay.

— ¿En apoyo o en contra?

—Oh, definitivamente en apoyo. Quiero decir, el gobierno no tiene derecho a decidir quién puede y no puede declarar públicamente su amor el uno por el otro.

—Qué romántico por tu parte, — dijo Finnick. Solté un bufido.

—No lo creo. No soy romántica en absoluto, pero es lógico. Negar a los homosexuales el derecho al matrimonio infringe su libertad e igualdad. Eso está bastante jodido.

—Mis pensamientos son ésos exactamente, —acordó Finnick. —Parece que tenemos mucho en común.

—Creo que lo tenemos.

Caminamos un par de segundos en silencio antes de que preguntara: —Entonces, ¿Tienes algún plan para la fiesta de graduación?

— No — le dije —. —No voy a ir. ¿Por qué pagar doscientos dólares por un vestido, treinta y uno por una entrada, cuarenta por el peinado y maquillaje, y un puñado más por la cena, donde lo único que puedes comer es una ensalada sin aderezo porque hay que evitar ensuciarte el elegante vestido? Es un poco ridículo.

—Ya veo, —dijo Finnick. —Eso es un poco lamentable... Tenía la esperanza de que fueras conmigo.

Bueno, no lo había visto venir. Para nada. Nunca. Finnick Odair, el chico al que había seguido durante años, ¿Quería pedirme que lo acompañara al baile de graduación? Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Y había criticado totalmente la institución del baile de la escuela secundaria como una obstinada idiota. Prácticamente lo había rechazado sin siquiera quererlo. Oh, mierda. Era un idiota. Una completa idiota. Y ahora estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué había dicho? Me disculparía o me arrepentiría de lo que había dicho o...

—Pero está bien si te sientes de esa manera, —dijo Finnick. —Siempre he pensado que el baile era un rito sin sentido, así que estamos en la misma onda.

—Eh, sí— Dije sin convicción. Oh, mierda

¡Que alguien me dé un maldito tiro ahora mismo!

—Pero— Finnick presionó — ¿Te opones a otra clase de citas? ¿Las que no incluyen vestidos elegantes o ensaladas de mierda?

—No. No tengo ningún problema con ellas.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Finnick quería que saliera con él. ¡En una cita! No había estado en una cita real, ya que... demonios nunca me habían invitado a una cita real. A menos que cuente la de Gale en la parte posterior de una sala de cine como una cita. No había tenido ninguna. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a Finnick le gustaría salir conmigo? Yo era la Duff. Las Duffs no tienen citas. No de verdad.

Sin embargo, Finnick estaba desafiando las probabilidades. Tal vez era un hombre más maduro que la mayoría. Al igual que yo siempre lo imaginé en mis estúpidos, femeninos, sueños de clase media. No poco profundo. No vanidoso. No engreído o banal. Sino un perfecto caballero.

—Eso es bueno, —dijo. —En ese caso...- Me di cuenta que estaba nervioso. Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa, y estaba mirando sus zapatos y jugando con sus gafas. — ¿El viernes? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo la noche del viernes? —

—Me gustaría... Entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Pensé en el ser despreciable. En el playboy. En el mujeriego. En la única persona que podía arruinar este momento para mí. Sí, me gustaba Finnick Odair. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era dulce y encantador e inteligente... pero mis sentimientos por Peeta iban mucho más allá de eso. Había saltado la pequeña piscina para romances de preparatoria y saltado directo a las profundidades infestadas de tiburones del océano de emociones. Y, si me perdonan la dramática metáfora, era una pésima nadadora.

Pero Johanna había dicho que debía seguir adelante, y aquí estaba Finnick, lanzándome un flotador y ofreciéndose para salvarme de morir ahogada. Sería muy estúpida al no aceptar. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que otro grupo de rescate llegara. Y, vamos, Finnick era adorable.

—Me gustaría —Dije, esperando que mi pausa no lo haya asustado demasiado.

—Genial—. Pareció aliviado. —Te recogeré a las siete el viernes.

—Bien. Nos separamos en la cafetería, y creo que salté — Sí, salté como una pequeña niña, mi mal estado de ánimo estaba totalmente olvidado.

Y se quedó olvidado. Para el resto de esa semana, no pensaba en que no debía estar pensando en Peeta. No pensé en Peeta en absoluto. Ni una sola vez. Mi cerebro estaba demasiado lleno de cosas como lo que debía ponerme y como me peinaría. Todas las cosas de las que nunca me había preocupado antes. Hablando surrealistamente.

Pero esas eran las cosas en que Johanna y Primrose eran expertas, por lo que vinieron a mi casa la tarde del viernes, y estaban ansiosas de volverme su muñeca Barbie personal. Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa por esta cita, tendría que haberme horrorizado y chillar por dejarme acicalar y por mi sensibilidad feminista ofendida. Me obligaron a probarme, como, veinte conjuntos diferentes, todos los odié, antes de decidir sobre uno.

Acabé en una falda negra y una blusa color turquesa de escote bajo, justo en la curva de mis pequeños senos. Luego me pasé el resto de la hora con una plancha de hierro en mi cabello rizado. Les llevó dos horas, no es una exageración, por cierto, para ponerlo todo en orden. Ya eran las seis cincuenta cuando me pusieron delante del espejo para examinar su trabajo.

—Perfecto—Anunció Johanna.

— ¡Lindo! — Acordó Primrose.

—Mira, Kat —Dijo Johanna. —Toda esa mierda de la Duff es ridícula. Te ves realmente genial, ahora mismo—.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso de la Duff? —Preguntó Primrose.

—Nada —le dije —.

—Kat piensa que ella es la fea de las tres.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Primrose. —Katniss, ¿realmente piensas eso?

—No es para tanto.

—Si lo es, dijo Johanna. —Ella me lo dijo.

—Pero no lo eres, Katniss, —insistió Primrose. —¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Primrose, no te preocupes— le dije. —No es para tan-.

—Yo sé—, dijo Johanna. — ¿No es estúpido? ¿No es atractiva, Prim?

—Es muy atractiva.

—Ves, Kat. Eres muy atractiva. Suspiré.

—Gracias, chicas—.Tiempo para un cambio de tema. —Entonces, eh, ¿cómo irán a casa? No puedo llevarlas ya que Finnick me recoje en diez minutos. ¿Sus padres vendrán a recogerlas?

—Oh, no, —dijo Primrose. —No nos iremos.

— ¿Qué?

—Estaremos aquí cuando regreses de tu cita—Johanna informó. —Entonces tendremos una fiesta ultra femenina, en honor a la primer gran cita de Kat.

—Sí —Chillo Primrose. Yo las miré boquiabierta.

—No estás hablando en serio.

— ¿Parece qué te estamos tomando el pelo? — Preguntó Johanna.

—Pero, ¿qué van a hacer mientras estoy fuera? ¿No os aburriréis?

—Tienes televisión— Primrose me recordó.

—Y eso es todo lo que necesitamos, — dijo Johanna.

—Ya le hablamos a tu padre. No tienes elección.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera argumentar algo más, y mis amigas prácticamente me empujaron por las escaleras. Una vez que estuve en la sala, empezaron a enderezar mi falda y ajustar el cuello de mi camisa, tratando de agrandar el escote.

—Te la vas a pasar tan bien, —suspiró Johanna felizmente, acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja. — Habrás superado lo de Peeta rápidamente. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Shh... Johanna... —murmuró Primrose. Sabía que Johanna le había contado toda la historia ahora, pero no me había dicho nada, lo cual apreciaba.

Realmente sólo quería mantener mi mente tan alejada de Peeta como fuera posible. No había hablado con él desde la mañana en que había dejado su casa. Había tratado de hablar conmigo una vez o dos veces después de inglés, sin embargo. Sólo lo había evitado, haciendo como que hablaba con Primrose o Johanna y saliendo corriendo de la clase lo más rápido que podía.

—Oh por Dios, lo siento, — dijo Johanna, mordiéndose el labio. —No lo pensé. —Se aclaró la garganta con torpeza y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, agitando su pelo corto.

— ¡Diviértete! —Intervino Primrose, obligando a la incómoda pausa a alejarse. —Pero, sabes, no demasiado. A mis padres tal vez no les gustará mucho si tengo que rescatarte de la cárcel.

Yo me reí. Sólo Primrose podría salvarnos de esos momentos difíciles con su peculiar humor. Miré a Johanna, y pude ver una chispa de miedo en sus ojos. Sabía que quería que superara lo de Peeta, pero sabía que estaba preocupada. Preocupada de que la dejara atrás de nuevo. Preocupada porque Finnick la reemplazara. Pero no tenía nada que temer. Esto era totalmente diferente a mi relación con Peeta. No estaría huyendo más. No de la realidad. No de mis amigos. No de cualquier cosa. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Ve! ¡Ve! —Chilló Primrose, con su coleta rubia balanceándose mientras saltaba con entusiasmo.

—Sí —Dijo Johanna, sonriéndome. —No tengas al chico esperando. Me empujó y desapareció en el piso de arriba con un ataque de risas y susurros.

—Raras —Murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza y luchando con una pequeña risita. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta. —Hola Finnick.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta, lucía muy atractivo con su chaqueta azul marino y pantalones color caqui. Parecía un Kennedy. Con un corte de cabello extraño. Me sonrió mostrando sus dientes de marfil.

— Hola — dijo, caminando hacia mí. —Había estado esperando a un lado de la puerta. — Lo siento. Decidí esperar. Oí risas.

—Ah, — miré por encima del hombro. — Sí. Lo siento.

—Guau. Te ves hermosa, Katniss.

—No, no—Le dije, totalmente avergonzada. Ningún chico, excepto mi papá me había dicho eso antes.

—Por supuesto que sí, —dijo. — ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

—No lo sé—. Oh, me había atrapado. ¿Por qué no podía recibir un cumplido? ¿Qué pasaba si huía antes de que incluso comenzara la cita? Dios, eso sería una mierda. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de parecer como si no estuviera golpeándome internamente a mí misma.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista para irnos? — Preguntó Finnick.

—Sí.

Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Finnick me cogió del brazo y me condujo por la acera hacia su Taurus color plata. Incluso abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí, al igual que los chicos hacen en las viejas películas. Muy elegante. No pude dejar de preguntarme, otra vez, por qué estaba interesado en mí. Puso la llave en el encendido y se volvió para sonreírme. Su sonrisa era sin duda su mejor característica. Así que se la devolví, sintiendo pequeñas mariposas revoloteando alrededor de la boca de mi estómago.

—Espero que tengas hambre —Dijo.

—Estoy hambrienta —Mentí, sabiendo muy bien que estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer.

Para cuando llegamos a Giovanni's, un pequeño restaurante italiano en el distrito 11, me sentía un poco más cómoda. Mis nervios se habían relajado, e incluso había conseguido comer un tazón de espagueti sin carne. Estábamos riendo y hablando, y estaba divirtiéndome tanto que no quería que la cita terminara cuando Finnick pagó la cuenta. Por suerte para mí, él sentía lo mismo.

—Sabes, — dijo, mientras las campanas sonaban en la puerta, detrás de nosotros. —Son sólo las nueve y media. No tengo que llevarte a casa aún... a menos que quieras, que estaría muy bien, por supuesto.

— No — dije. —No tengo prisa por ir a casa. Pero, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Bueno, podemos caminar, — sugirió Finnick. Hizo un gesto hacia abajo, a la concurrida calle. —No es muy emocionante, pero podemos mirar escaparates o hablar, o... Le sonreí.

—Caminar suena divertido.

—Maravilloso. Él metió su brazo en el mío, y empezamos a caminar por la acera bien iluminada. Pasamos un par de tiendas pequeñas antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara. Gracias a Dios abrió la boca primero porque, a pesar de que no estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de lo que podía decir que no me hubiera hecho sonar como una completa tonta.

—Bueno, ya sabes todo acerca de mi situación en la universidad, quiero saber sobre la tuya. ¿Has solicitado plaza ya? —Me preguntó.

— Sí. He solicitado un par, pero no he escogido ninguna, sin embargo. Creo que soy del tipo de última hora.

— ¿Sabes que vas a estudiar? —Probablemente periodismo, —le dije. —No sé, sin embargo. Siempre he querido ser reportera del New York Times. Así que he aplicado a escuelas en Manhattan.

—La Gran Manzana, — dijo, asintiendo. —Ambicioso.

— Sí, bueno, tal vez me verás terminar como esa chica en "El diablo viste a la moda, — le dije. —Una completa perdedora trabajando en alguna revista estúpida de moda cuando todo lo que realmente quieres hacer es escribir sobre los acontecimientos mundiales o entrevistar congresistas revolucionarios...

Él me miró. —Oh, no serías una completa perdedora.

—Lo que sea, — me reí. — ¿Me imaginas escribiendo sobre moda? ¿En una industria en la que usar la talla cuatro es ser gorda? De ninguna manera. Me acabaría suicidando.

—Algo me dice que serías buena en cualquier cosa que hagas— Dijo.

—Algo me dice que me estás besando el trasero un poco, Finnick. Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero no mucho. Eres genial, Katniss. Dices las cosas como son, no pareces tener miedo de ser tu misma, y eres una demócrata. Eso te hace impresionante. Bueno, me ruboricé. ¿Quién me podría culpar?

—Gracias, Finnick.

—No hay nada que agradecerme.

Guau. Era perfecto ¿O no? Lindo, amable, divertido... y yo le gustaba por alguna desconocida razón. Era como si fuéramos el uno para el otro. Al igual que si él tuviera la pieza del rompecabezas que encajaba con la mía. ¿Podría ser más afortunada?

Una fría brisa de marzo sopló, y empecé a lamentar haber dejado que Johanna y Primrose me vistieran. Nunca había estado estacionalmente sensible cuando de ropa se trataba. Mis piernas desnudas se congelaban, no me habían dejado usar medias, y la fina tela de la blusa definitivamente no era escudo contra el viento. Me estremecí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mí misma en un esfuerzo por calentarme.

—Oh, toma — dijo Finnick. Se quitó la chaqueta, igual que los chicos tienen que hacerlo, y me la puso.

—Debiste haber dicho que tenías frío.

—Estoy bien.

—No seas tonta. — Me ayudó a meterme las mangas. —Honestamente, prefiero no ser novio de una paleta helada. ¿Novio? Es decir, se trataba de una cita, pero ¿Estábamos saliendo como novios ahora? Nunca había sido novia de alguien, así que no estaba realmente segura. De cualquier manera, el oírle decirlo me hizo muy feliz... y extrañamente nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Finnick me dio la vuelta y ajustó la chaqueta alrededor de mi cuello y hombros.

—Gracias —Murmuré.

Estábamos de pie frente a una tienda de antigüedades, con sus ventanas iluminadas por la luz de fantasía, con antiguas lámparas, como las que mi abuelo tenía en su sala de estar. El resplandor se derramaba en la cara angular de Finnick, brillando fuera de los bordes de sus gafas y destacando sus almendrados ojos... que miraban hacia mí. Sus dedos aún estaban en el cuello de la chaqueta. Entonces, su mano se movió hacia arriba, a mi hombro a mi mandíbula. Su pulgar rozó mi mejilla, acariciándola una y otra vez. Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí, dándome mucho tiempo para detenerlo si quería. ¡Sí, claro! Como si no hubiera soñado con esto. Y me besó. No como un beso pre-fabricado, ni sólo como un besito bien. Fue un beso real. Suave, dulce y largo. El tipo de beso que había querido compartir con Finnick Odair desde que tenía quince años, y se sentía exactamente como yo siempre había imaginado que lo haría. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, y la forma en que se movían sobre los míos hacía que las mariposas de mi vientre se volvieran locas. Muy bien. Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que las demostraciones públicas de afecto son desagradables e inmaduras, pero por favor. Estaba un poco distraída para poner atención en quién podría estar mirando. Así que, sí, si puse mis valores habituales de lado por un segundo y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Quiero decir, siempre podría volver a mi cruzada contra las muestras en público por la mañana.

Llegue a casa alrededor de las once de la noche y papá estaba esperándome en el sofá. Me sonrió y bajo el volumen del televisor.

—Hola abejorro.

—Hola, papá—. Entré y cerré la puerta de la entrada. — ¿Cómo te fue la reunión?

—Extraña, admitió papá. —Es raro estar de vuelta otra vez... pero voy a acostumbrarme. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu cita?

—Increíble —Suspiré. Dios, no podía dejar de sonreír. Papá iba probablemente a pensar que había tenido una lobotomía o algo así.

—Eso es bueno, —dijo papá. -Dime otra vez, ¿Con quién saliste? Lo siento. No puedo recordar su nombre.

—Finnick Odair. — ¿Odair? — Repitió papá. — ¿Quieres decir el hijo de Chaz Odair? ¡Oh, eso es genial, abejorro. Chaz es un buen tipo. Es el director de tecnología de una empresa del centro, por lo que viene a la tienda todo el tiempo. Una maravillosa familia. Me alegro de oír que su hijo es un chico agradable, también.

—Lo es— Le dije. Un sonido vino de arriba, unos pies arrastrándose, y los dos miramos al techo.

—Oh—.Papá sacudió la cabeza y me miro. —Casi me olvido de ellas. Han estado sospechosamente tranquilas toda la noche.

— Sí — dije —. —Debo ir antes de que Johanna tenga un aneurisma. Nos vemos mañana, papá.

—De acuerdo — dijo papá. Cogió el mando de la T.V. y subió el volumen. —Buenas noches. Yo estaba en a mitad de la escalera cuando papá me llamo otra vez.

—Oye, abejorro. Me detuve y me apoyé en la barandilla, mirando hacia la sala de estar.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué pasó con Peeta? Me quedé inmóvil, sintiéndome que me ahogaba un poco.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu amigo. El que... estaba contigo esa noche. —Me miró desde el sofá, reajustando sus gafas. —No hablas mucho de él.

—No salimos más —Le dije, con esa voz que dejaba claro que no debía hacer preguntas. Todas las chicas adolescentes conocen esa voz y la utilizan con sus padres con frecuencia. Por lo general, la orden tácita es seguida. Mi padre me quería, pero sabía que no debía profundizar en el drama de mi alta experiencia escolar. Era un padre inteligente.

—Oh... sólo me lo estaba preguntando.

—Katniss— La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y Primrose, vestida con un pijama color naranja neón, saltó de mi habitación. Corrió hasta la mitad de las escaleras y me agarró por el brazo. — ¡Deja de hacernos esperar! Ven y cuéntanoslo todo.

La forma radiante en que Primrose hablaba casi sacó la mención de papá sobre Peeta de mi mente. Casi.

— ¡Buenas noches, señor Everdeen! — Gritó Primrose y me volvió a arrastrar a mi dormitorio.

Después de unos pasos, mis pies volvieron a subir y recordé que acababa de tener la mejor cita con el hombre de mis sueños. Me sentí sucumbir por la alegría vertiginosa que mis mejores amigas expresaban tan pronto como entré en la habitación. Gritando, saltando, animadas... Tenía derecho a sentirme feliz con esto. Incluso los cínicos merecían una noche libre de vez en cuando, ¿no?

_**Nuevo capítulo! Que les pareció la cita? La verdad Katniss se lo merecía, ya arregló las cosas con su papá y sus amigas, pero su autoestima sigue por los suelos, y si Finnick la puede ayudar que mejor, no creen?**_

_**Ya le quedan poquitos capítulos a esta historia, pero me da gusto saber que ha tenido tan buena aceptación. Como me voy a ir de vacaciones (Yei! Me lo merezco!) intentaré terminar la historia antes de irme para no dejarlas en suspenso (otra vez), así que me apresuraré, pero no les prometo para no quedarles mal ok? Ya estoy preparando otra adaptación, ya les avisaré en cuanto la tenga. **_

_**Cuídense mucho y gracias por sus reviews!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Mi buen humor duró hasta el lunes a la tarde. Quiero decir, ¿Cuál era el motivo para irritarse? Ninguno. Las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad en casa. Mis amigas no me habían presionado en semanas. Oh sí, y acabé por tener una cita con el chico perfecto. ¿Quién se quejaría?

—No creo que alguna vez te haya visto tan feliz —observó Johanna cuando salíamos del estacionamiento estudiantil. Su voz estaba llena de ánimo, un desafortunado efecto secundario del ensayo de animadoras, y ella saltaba arriba y abajo en su asiento —. Es tan refrescante.

—Dios, Johanna me haces sonar suicida o algo así.

—No es eso —dijo —. Es solo que no estás tan amargada como otras veces. Es un buen cambio.

—No soy una amargada.

—Sí lo eres —ella se acercó y me palmeó la rodilla —. Pero está bien, Kat. Es sólo parte de tu personalidad. Lo aceptamos. Pero no estás amargada ahora, y eso es genial. No lo tomes como un insulto.

—Lo que sea — Sonreí.

— ¡Lo ves! —Chilló Johanna —. Estás sonriendo. No puedes parar ¿no? Como dije, estás más feliz de lo que nunca he visto.

—De acuerdo, quizás tengas razón —admití. Era algo así como la verdad. Tenía a Johanna y Primrose de vuelta. Las cosas estaban bien con papá. ¿Por qué quejarme?

—Siempre la tengo —se inclinó y cambió el radio a una espantosa estación. —Así que, ¿Qué hay de tú y Finnick? ¿Algún chisme que valga la pena?

—No realmente. Él vendrá a casa esta tarde.

— ¡Ooh! Ella se acomodó en el asiento y me guiñó un ojo —. Eso suena a algo que vale la pena chismorrear. Habrás conseguido unos condones XL ¿verdad?

— ¡Cállate! —dije-. No es ese tipo de relación, y lo sabes. Sólo vendrá para trabajar en nuestra redacción para Gobierno AP. Es…

Me interrumpí cuando mi móvil, el cual estaba en el porta vasos, comenzó a vibrar fuertemente. Mis dedos inmediatamente se cerraron sobre él. Sabía quién me llamaba, y esos pocos acordes fueron todo lo que necesitaba para arruinar mi tarde.

— ¿Britney Spears? Tienes Womanizer como tono ¿en serio? Oh Dios Mío Kat, esa canción es tan 2008—Rió Johanna. —No dije nada. — ¿No vas a contestar?

—No

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero hablar con él.

— ¿Con quién?

No respondí, así que Johanna cogió mi teléfono y miró el identificador de llamadas. Le escuché su conocido suspiro. Unos pocos segundos después el teléfono dejo sonar, pero no pude forzar a mi cuerpo a que se relajara otra vez. Me sentía tensa y ansiosa, y no ayudaba que los ojos de Johanna estuvieran fijos en mí.

— ¿No has hablado con él?

—No—Dije entre dientes.

— ¿Desde el día que te recogí en su casa?

—Mm-mm

—Oh, Kat— Suspiró.

El sonido paró, bueno, excepto por el molesto ruido de la cantante pop sin talento de la radio, pero ella estaba muy ocupada quejándose acerca de su novio que la había engañado, como para preocuparse por mis problemas.

— ¿Qué crees que quiera? — Preguntó Johanna cuando la canción terminó. Ella sonó un poco amargada.

—Conociendo a Peeta… probablemente un consuelo sexual—me quejé—. No es nada más que eso.

—Bueno, entonces está bien que no hayas contestado—ella puso mi teléfono otra vez en el porta vasos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-. Porque él no te merece, Kat. y tú estás con Finnick ahora, y él es perfecto para ti, y te trata de la forma en que deben tratarte… a diferencia del imbécil ese.

Parte de mi quería contestarle. Defender a Peeta. Él realmente no me había tratado mal. Quiero decir, sí, al final me llamaba Duffy, lo que me molestaba, pero a pesar de todo, Peeta había sido bueno conmigo.

Aunque no le dije eso a Johanna. No dije nada en absoluto. Ella no sabía nada acerca de la última noche con Peeta, había sido mi amigo por 12 horas completas. Ella no sabía acerca de la recaída de papá, o la forma en que Peeta me había defendido. Esas eran cosas que nunca le podría decir.

Ella solo estaba enojada con él porque estaba asustada.

Asustada de que volvería con Peeta y me olvidara de ella y de Primrose otra vez. Haber defendido a Peeta no hubiera ayudado mucho.

Finnick había ido de cerebrito a héroe en la mente de Johanna. Simplemente porque no me había apartado de ella. No estaba pasando cada tarde con él de la manera que lo hacía con Peeta. Y realmente no quería. Algunas veces eso me asustaba, pero me figuré que era normal. Eso era sano, una relación en la que yo no estaba escapando, a diferencia de lo que tenía con Peeta. Y de momento estaba feliz por pasar algún tiempo con mis amigas.

Miré a Johanna y pulsé el desbloqueo automático de su puerta.

—No te preocupes por mí. Tienes razón Finnick es genial, y ha hecho fácil que lo olvide. Ya lo he hecho. Las cosas están yendo bien para mí, así que no te preocupes.

—Está bien—dijo—. Dios, bueno, te veré mañana Kat.

—Adiós.

Ella salió del coche y yo me alejé conduciendo, preguntándome si le acababa de mentir.

Honestamente, no estaba segura.

De camino a casa, Peeta volvió a llamar. Lo ignoré.

Porque las cosas estaban yendo bien para mí.

Porque ya lo había olvidado.

Porque hablar por teléfono y conducir al mismo tiempo no era seguro.

Saqué a Peeta de mi cabeza cuando vi el coche de Finnick estacionado frente a mi casa. Papá no había vuelto del trabajo todavía, así que estaba sentado en las escaleras, de la entrada, con un libro. El sol se reflejaba en la montura de sus gafas, haciendo que se vieran extra brillantes. Como si fueran un trofeo.

Salí del coche y camine y hacía él.

—Hola—dije—. Lo siento tenía que llevar a Johanna a casa.

Me sonrió.

No con una sonrisa falsa…

Tenía que despabilarme. No iba a pensar en Peeta. No iba a echarlo de menos. No cuando tenía a Finnick. El Finnick, dulce, normal y de brillante sonrisa.

—Está bien—dijo—. Estoy disfrutando del clima. Es muy impredecible en primavera—. Colocó un señalador entre las páginas de su novela—. Está bien que salga un poco el sol.

— ¿Bronte? —Pregunté, viendo la portada de su libro. — ¿Cumbres Borrascosas? ¿No es ese un libro para chicas, Finnick?

— ¿Lo has leído?

—Bueno, no—admití—. He leído a "Jane Eyre" que es definitivamente feminista. No estoy diciendo que eso sea un problema. Personalmente soy una feminista total, pero es un poco incompleto para un adolescente.

Finnick negó con la cabeza. —Jane Eyre no es Charlotte Bronte. Cumbres Borrascosas es de Emily. Las hermanas son muy, muy diferentes. Sí, "Cumbres Borrascosas" es usualmente considerada una historia de amor, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Es casi una historia de fantasmas, y hay más odio que romance. Cada personaje es atroz, caprichoso y egoísta… es algo así como ver un episodio de "Gossip Girl" en mil ochocientos. Excepto claro, mucho menos ridículo.

—Interesante—murmuré, disgustada ya que en secreto veía "Gossip Girl" regularmente.

—No es el favorito de la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad, supongo—dijo—. Pero se lee rápido. Deberías leerlo.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—Deberías.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. — ¿Estás listo para entrar o qué?

—Absolutamente— Cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie—. Tú primero.

Abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar delante de mí, donde inmediatamente se sacó los zapatos. No es que viviéramos como cerdos o nada de eso, pero nunca nadie había hecho eso en mi casa. No pude evitar estar impresionada.

— ¿Dónde trabajaremos? —preguntó.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y miré a otro lado—. Oh—. Dije casualmente—. Um… ¿mi habitación?

Dios, espero que no piense que soy una acosadora por mirarlo de esa manera.

—Si no te molesta—dijo Finnick.

—No, está bien. Vamos.

Me siguió escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, abrí la puerta despacio mirando rápidamente los artículos vergonzosos (bras, calzones, etc.) que tal vez estuvieran en el suelo. No había moros en la costa, y recé para que eso no hubiera sido demasiado obvio. Abrí la puerta completamente y le hice un gesto a Finnick para que pasara.

Lo siento, está un poco desordenado—Dije mirando la pila de ropa desordenada, ropa limpia que siempre estaba al pie de mi cama y traté de no pensar en la última vez que un chico estuvo en mi habitación y como se rió de mi neurótica forma de doblar la ropa. ¿Qué pensaría Finnick de ello?

—Está bien— Finnick movió una pila de libros de la biblioteca cuyas fechas de entrega habían expirado en mi silla y los puso sobre el escritorio. Y luego se sentó—. Tenemos diecisiete, nuestras habitaciones suelen ser desastrosas. No sería natural si no fuera así.

—Supongo que no— subí a mi cama y me senté con las piernas entrecruzadas. — Yo solamente no quiero que te moleste.

—Nada acerca de ti podría molestarme Katniss.

Necesité de todo lo que tenía para ignorar cuán cursi sonaba eso. Sonreí de todas maneras y miré mi edredón lila. Nunca recibí tantos cumplidos de una persona, y no era muy buena aceptándolos. Mayormente porque siempre estaba muy ocupada burlándome de lo cursi que sonaban. Pero estaba trabajando en eso.

Y luego, la verdad era que me estaba sonrojando.

Ni siquiera noté que Finnick se movió hasta que estuvo sentado a mi lado—. Lo siento—dijo— . ¿Te avergoncé?

—No… Bueno, sí, pero de una buena manera.

—Mientras sea así.

Se inclinó y me besó la mejilla, pero no dejé que parara ahí. Giré la cabeza y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, justo cuando estaba comenzando a retirarse. No fue tan natural como esperaba. Sus gafas me pegaron en la cara por un segundo, pero intente hacerle creer que no me había dado cuenta.

Sus labios eran tan suaves que me pregunté si usaba bálsamo labial. En serio, nadie tiene labios tan perfectos sin cuidárselos ¿no es así? Él debió de haberse sentido asqueado por los míos, que probablemente estaban escariados.

Pero si lo estaban, no lo demostró. Su mano se movió hacía mi brazo y descansó en mi hombro, empujándome hacia él. Nos sentamos en la cama y nos besamos por unos minutos, pero el sonido de mi teléfono rompió el momento. ¡Demonios!

Y por supuesto, era el mismo tono de Britney Spears. Él que menos quería escuchar en ese momento... parecía gritarme. Finnick se separó y miró hacia el suelo donde había lanzado mi bolso. Cuando no me moví, se volvió hacia mí con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Ignorando a alguien? —preguntó.

—Bueno…um, sí

— ¿Estás segura que no necesitas responder?

—Totalmente.

Antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, lo besé de nuevo. Duramente, esta vez. Y aunque él dudo por un momento, me lo devolvió. Busqué a tientas quitarle sus gafas y colocarlas en la mesita de noche, al lado de mi cama, antes de que nuestros brazos se entrelazaran alrededor nuestro en un beso más profundo.

Lo empujé hacia las almohadas conmigo. No había suficiente espacio para los dos en mi cama individual, por lo que él tuvo que recostarse parcialmente sobre mí. Una de sus manos estaba en mi pelo y la otra descansaba cerca de mi codo.

Él no estaba tratando de agarrar uno de mis pechos, no había deslizado sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, y no había tratado de desabrocharme los pantalones.

En verdad, Finnick no trató nada riesgoso. Tuve la sensación de que tendría que hacer todos los movimientos yo, como desabotonarle la camisa, y lo hice.

Por un instante, me pregunté si él estaba dudando porque era la Duff. Porque realmente no me encontraba atractiva. A pesar de todos esos cumplidos que me hizo, no se sentía atraído.

No como Peeta.

No. Sabía que eso no estaba bien. No, era que Finnick no quería las cosas rápidas. Él era un adolescente después de todo, pero él era un caballero. Un paciente, y respetuoso chico, que no quería cruzar ninguna línea. Y nosotros llevábamos poco tiempo. ¿Eso me hacia una ramera? ¿Por el hecho de que sólo lleváramos cuatro días y que yo ya estaba con él en mi pequeña cama? ¿Lo haría para olvidar a Peeta?

¿O todas las chicas lo hacen?

Glimmer se acostó con la mayoría de sus novios en la primera cita.

Aunque la escuela entera pensaba que Glimmer era una ramera.

Johanna durmió con Cinna una semana después de que empezaran a salir. Johanna tenía quince años en aquel momento, y Cinna fue su primer novio. Ella era ingenua y estúpida, y no dudó en admitir que fue un gran error.

Pero yo sabía que no me sentiría de esa manera con Finnick. Quiero decir, yo era la que estaba presionando esto. Yo quería ir más lejos con él. Porque me gustaba. Porque era dulce y lindo. Porque él no estaba avergonzado de salir conmigo. No podía pensar en una buena razón para no acostarme con él.

Dios, sólo quería dejar de pensar. Lo besé más fuerte, lo acerqué más, tratando de recrear ese adormecimiento mental que sentía antes… con Peeta. Pero no estaba funcionando. No podía dejar de pensar.

Desabotoné el resto de los botones de la camisa de Finnick y lo ayudé a tirarla al suelo. Él era algo escuálido, con casi nada de músculo. Johanna lo hubiera llamado "flaco chic" o algo así. Tentativamente sus manos comenzaron a levantar la parte de abajo de mi camiseta. Se movía despacio como si esperara que fuera a detenerlo. Me besó, siempre preocupado de que estuviera cruzando la línea. Enganché mi pierna alrededor de su cintura y apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo pasamos besándonos en la cama, sacándonos la ropa al ritmo de un caracol. Estaba sin aliento para cuando tuvo las agallas de sacarme la camiseta y tirarla a la alfombra. Aunque parte de mi, apreciaba su paciencia, no podía evitar pensar. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente.

Podía sentir su mano derecha avanzando poco a poco, como una tortuga, hacia el cierre de mi sostén. A este paso habría sido media noche antes de que se lo quitara, y por alguna razón, me sentía urgente y ansiosa. Quería que lo quitara. Quería sentirme atractiva y deseada. Quería dejar de pensar. Así que lo empujé y me senté, con mis piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de él. Ambos respirábamos pesadamente, mirándonos el uno al otro.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —susurró Finnick.

—Mucho.

Busqué el cierre, pero justo cuando mis dedos alcanzaron el gancho, hubo un golpe en mi puerta.

— ¿Katniss?

Finnick y yo saltamos, nuestros cuellos se giraron hacia la puerta que se abría.

Peeta Mellark nos miró, paralizado en la entrada de la puerta.

_**Incómodo, no creen? Claramente Katniss sigue teniendo problemas, aun piensa que es una zorra, todavía tiene que trabajar en su auto percepción, pero en fin. A todas las que preguntaban por Peeta, bueno aquí está! ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Hablarán? ¿Se pelearán? ¿Se besarán? ¿O algo más?...**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

_**Everllarkglee4ever: **__Nuevo capítulo! Enjoy!_

_**Alecandace:**__ Ya reapareció Peeta! Y sobre si se quedarán juntos, no lo sé, Katniss no parece querer esforzarse por estar con él, pero ya lo veremos._

_**Cleoru Misumi: **__Pues en el próximo capítulo tendremos ya de lleno el encuentro, a ver que te parece!_

_**Juliper22:**__ Tienes razón, no hay que olvidar que a pesar de que Kat tiene 17 años, la han herido mucho y por supuesto eso le afecta en el autoestima, es un aspecto en el que aún tiene que madurar y superar todo la de la Duff. En los próximos capítulos veremos a Katniss aún intentando olvidar a Peeta, así que a ver cómo le va…_

_**Maria Alejandra: **__Que bueno que te guste la historia, aquí esta el nuevo y tal vez actualice otra vez mañana. Aquí sale Peeta y a partir del siguiente capítulo volverá a salir regularmente. Gracias por leer!_

_**Sluciano18:**__ Tendrás que leer para averiguar…. Jajaja. Por el momento Katniss está tranquila con Finnick, pero ya vendrá Peeta a causar algunos problemillas…_

_**J. Monzeratte:**__ No quiero romper el corazón de tu novio, pero tendrán que leer el resto de los capítulos para averiguarlo… Según mis cuentas y si no me equivoco son 25 capítulos en total, así que ya estamos en la recta final_

_**Sakurakp89:**__ Toda chica merece sentirse como una princesa de vez en cuando y a Kat le cayó del cielo la cita con Finn después de tanto problema. El problema no es que acepte sus sentimientos (porque ya lo hizo) sino que se quite de sus inseguridades y se lance por Peeta, no crees?_


	21. Chapter 21

—**Oh Dios— Murmuré mientras Finnick y yo hacíamos un frenético intento por desenredarnos. Se arrastró fuera de mi cama y recogió su camiseta del suelo, su rostro estaba escarlata. Me agaché y cogí mi camiseta. — ¿Peeta, que haces aquí? —Demandé. **

—**La puerta no estaba cerrada, —dijo él, —No me oíste llamar… Ahora puedo ver por qué. — Sus oscuros ojos azules reflejaban sorpresa, convirtiéndose rápidamente en disgusto, y miraban directamente a Finnick. **

**¿Por qué estaba sorprendido? **

**¿Porque pensaba que nadie más podía retozar con la Duff? **

— **¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunté, sintiendo una súbita oleada de ira corriendo por mis venas. Me puse mi camiseta y me puse de pie. **

—**No me contestaste el teléfono —Murmuró Peeta, —Estaba preocupado, pero pareces estar muy bien. —Fulminó con la mirada a Finnick por un momento antes de mirarme a mí de nuevo. —Fue mi error—. **

**Ahora era él el que parecía enojado. **

**Enojado y herido. **

**No lo entendía. **

**Miré a Finnick. Su camiseta estaba puesta y abotonada, y estaba mirando incómodamente a sus pies. —Oye —Dije. Me miró. —Volveré enseguida, ¿estás bien? —. **

**Él asintió. **

**Empujé a Peeta hacia el pasillo con una mano y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con la otra. —Dios Peeta, —Siseé, irritada mientras bajábamos las escaleras. —Siempre supe que eras un pervertido, ¿pero espiarme? Eso es un poco espeluznante. **

**Asumí que diría algo a eso. Algo arrogante y presuntuoso. O tal vez simplemente me fastidiaría, como siempre hacía. Pero solo me miró, había una expresión seria en su rostro. En absoluto lo esperaba de Peeta. **

**Silencio. **

—**Entonces, —dijo al final. — ¿Tú y Odair están juntos? **

—**Sí, —Contesté inquieta. —Lo estamos. **

— **¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? **

—**La semana pasada… No es que sea asunto tuyo. —Otro golpe. Otro intento de hacer esta conversación normal. **

**Pero no pico el anzuelo. —Cierto. Lo siento. —Sonaba tan incómodo. No parecía el tranquilo y confiado Peeta al que estaba acostumbrada. **

**Otro silencio embarazoso. **

— **¿Por qué estás aquí, Peeta? **

—**Te lo dije, — dijo él. —Me preocupé. Me estuviste evitando durante la semana pasada en la escuela y cuando te llamé hoy, no respondiste. Pensé que tal vez te había pasado algo con tu padre. Entonces vine para asegurarme de que estabas bien. **

**Me mordí el labio inferior, una oleada de culpa se tendía sobre mí. —Eso es dulce, — Murmuré. —Pero estoy bien. Papá se disculpó por lo de la otra noche, y está asistiendo a reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos ahora, así que… **

— **¿Así que no ibas a decírmelo? **

— **¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? **

— **¡Porque me importa! —Gritó Peeta. Sus palabras chocaron dentro de mí, aturdiéndome por un segundo. — ¡He estado preocupado por ti desde que dejaste mi casa hace una semana! Ni siquiera dijiste porque te ibas, Katniss. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Solo asumir que ibas a estar bien? —. **

—**Dios, —Murmuré. —Lo siento. Yo no… — **

— **¡Me estoy preocupando por ti, y tú estás jodiendo con ese pequeño pretencioso! **

— **¡Oye! —Grité. —No metas a Finnick en esto. **

— **¿Por qué me estuviste evitando? —preguntó. **

—**No te estuve evitando. **

—**No mientas —Dijo Peeta. —Estuviste haciendo todo lo que pudiste para mantenerte lejos de mí. Tú ni siquiera me miras en clase y prácticamente corrías a toda velocidad cada vez que me veías llegar. Incluso cuando me odiabas, no actuabas así. Tal vez me amenazaste con apuñalarme, pero tú nunca... — **

—**Todavía te odio —Le gruñí. — ¡Eres exasperante! Actúas como si te debiera algo. Lamento haberte preocupado, Peeta, pero simplemente no puedo estar contigo nunca más. Me ayudaste a escapar de mis problemas por un tiempo, y aprecio eso, pero tengo que afrontar la realidad. No puedo seguir huyendo. **

—**Pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora —Siseó Peeta. —Estás escapando. **

— **¿Disculpa? — **

—**No lo hagas Katniss —Dijo —Eres más inteligente que eso y yo también. Finalmente entiendo lo que quisiste decir cuando te fuiste. Dijiste que eras como Hester. Ahora lo entiendo. La primera vez que viniste a mi casa, cuando escribimos ese ensayo, tú dijiste que Hester estaba tratando de escapar. Pero todo atrapó a Hester al final, ¿cierto? Bueno, algo te atrapó finalmente, pero tú simplemente estas huyendo de nuevo. Sólo que él — Peeta apuntó hacia mi habitación— es tu escape esta vez. —Dio un paso más hacia mí, forzándome a estirar mi cuello aún más para ver su rostro. —Admítelo, Duffy. — **

— **¿Admitir qué? — **

—**Que estas escapando de mí, —Dijo. —Tú te diste cuenta de que estas enamorada de mí y te echaste para atrás porque te asustaste. **

**Me burlé como si fuese ridículo — deseando que fuese ridículo — y giré mis ojos, retrocediendo para enseñarle que no podía intimidarme, que no estaba en lo cierto. —Oh por Dios. Supéralo. Eres tan condenadamente dramático, Peeta. Esto no es una maldita telenovela. **

—**Tú sabes que es cierto. **

—**Incluso si lo fuera —Grité — ¿qué importancia tiene? Puedes dormir con cualquiera, Peeta. ¿Entonces qué, si me alejé? ¿Entonces qué, si tengo sentimientos por ti? ¡Sólo fui un polvo para ti! Nunca te comprometerías conmigo. Nunca te comprometerías con nadie, pero especialmente no con la Duffy. Tú ni siquiera me encuentras atractiva. **

—**Tonterías —gruñó. Sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro mientras se movía hacia mí, otra vez. **

**Estaba tan cerca. Mi espalda estaba pegada a la pared y Peeta estaba solo a unas pulgadas de mí. Había sido sólo una semana, pero parecían siglos desde que habíamos estado en esta clase de proximidad. Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda mientras recordaba la forma en que sus manos se sentían sobre las mías. La forma en la que él siempre me hacía sentir deseada, incluso llamándome la Duff. ¿Lo hacía? ¿Me hallaba atractiva a pesar del apodo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? **

— **¿Entonces por qué me llamabas así? —Susurré — ¿Sabes cuánto duele eso? Cada vez que me llamas Duffy, ¿Sabes qué me hace sentir cómo una mierda? — **

**Peeta parecía sorprendido — ¿Qué? — **

—**Cada vez que me llamas así, —dije, —me estás diciendo lo poco que piensas en mí. Lo fea que soy. Dios, como puedes posiblemente hallarme atractiva cuando me tiras abajo todo el tiempo. —Siseé las últimas palabras con los dientes apretados. **

—**Yo no… -Sus ojos mirando sus zapatos un momento. Podía decir que él se sentía culpable. —Katniss, lo siento. —Miró a mis ojos de nuevo. —Yo no quise —.Su mano se acercó buscando la mía. **

—**No —le corté, alejándome de él. Me deslicé y di un paso lejos de la pared. No iba a dejarme acorralar. No iba a dejar que él tuviera el poder aquí. **

—**Sólo detente, Peeta. — **

**No importaba si una parte de él me hallaba atractiva. Eso no cambiaba las cosas. Yo era simplemente otra chica con la que él se había acostado. Una entre muchas. **

—**Yo no signifiqué nada para ti, —Le dije. **

— **¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? —Dijo, girando su cara hacia mí. — ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí, Katniss? — **

**Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Te diré por qué. Tus padres te dejaron solo, así que tú llenas tu vida con aventuras sin sentido. Con chicas con las que tú nunca tendrías algo serio; chicas que prácticamente te adoran, para que ellas no te abandonen. La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque no puedes aceptar la idea de que alguien más se haya alejado de ti. Tu sensible ego no puede manejarlo y es más fácil hacer que yo te extrañe que hacer que tus padres regresen a casa. **

**Él estaba sin palabras, sólo mirándome con su mandíbula visiblemente tensa, por unos segundos. **

— ¿Acerté, Peeta? —Escupí. — ¿Acaso te entiendo tan bien como tú piensas que me entiendes? —

Me fulminó con la mirada por unos minutos, largos minutos, antes de retroceder un paso.

—**Está bien —murmuró. —Si es eso lo que quieres, me iré. **

—**Sí, —dije. —Deberías—. **

**Se giró y abandonó la casa. Oí la puerta delantera cerrarse y supe que se había ido. Para bien. Respire lenta y profundamente para aclarar mi cabeza y caminé hacia mi habitación, donde Finnick me estaba esperado. **

—**Hola, —suspiré, sentándome en la cama, a su lado. —Lamento esto—. **

— **¿Qué ocurrió? —él preguntó. —No te estaba espiando, pero escuché muchos gritos. ¿Estás bien? **

—**Estoy bien, —dije. —Es una larga y complicada historia. **

—**Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello —Finnick ajustó sus lentes y me sonrió nervioso —Tengo tiempo para escuchar—. **

—**Gracias, —dije. —Pero estoy bien. Todos tienen ropa sucia, ¿cierto? — **_**"Bueno, todos excepto tú, Finnick." **_**— **

—**Cierto —estuvo de acuerdo. Se inclinó y me besó suavemente. —Lamento que nos hayan interrumpido. **

—**Yo también. **

**Me besó, pero no pude disfrutarlo. Solamente seguía pensando en Peeta. Le había visto tan herido. Pero eso es lo que quería cuando lo dejé, ¿cierto? Que me extrañara aunque sea solo un poco. Traté de olvidarlo, queriendo perderme en los brazos de Finnick. Pero no puede. **

**No de la forma en la que me era posible perderme con Peeta. **

**Me aparté, repugnada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía pensar en Peeta cuando estaba besando a un chico como Finnick Odair? ¿Cuál era mi problema? **

— **¿Ocurre algo malo? — Preguntó Finnick **

—**No es nada, —mentí. —Simplemente… Probablemente deberíamos comenzar la búsqueda para nuestras redacciones. **

—**Tienes razón. —Para nada parecía irritado u ofendido o rechazado. Modales perfectos. Una sonrisa perfecta. El chico perfecto. **

**¿Entonces por qué no podía ser perfectamente feliz?**

**sorry sorry sorry. se que no tengo perdon, pero mi novio organizo unas vacaciones sorpresa, por eso no he podido actualizar. de hecho ahorita estoy desde mi telefono y todo se dificulta un poco, pero en fin, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, manana desde la comodidad de mi lap actualizo y contesto reviews ok? muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. nos leemos manana.**


	22. Chapter 22

Estuve pensando en Peeta durante dos días, lo que me puso en un estado de ánimo más lamentable de lo habitual.

No quería pensar en él. Quería pensar en Finnick, quien obviamente era demasiado bueno para mí. Él podía notar que estaba de mal humor, pero en lugar de hostigarme acerca de la causa, sólo me apretaba la mano, me besaba en la mejilla y me compraba dulces con la esperanza de hacerme sonreír de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría yo estar pensando en otro hombre, uno egoísta molesto, y mujeriego, cuándo tenía una persona maravillosa justo en frente de mí? Tal vez alguien tenía que darme una bofetada o seguir un tratamiento de electroshock como le hacen a la gente loca en el cine. Eso tal vez me hubiera hecho entrar en razón.

Pero Peeta parecía estar en todas partes. Cuando iba hacia al coche, en el aparcamiento del instituto o delante de mí en la fila del almuerzo. Es muy difícil olvidar a alguien cuando lo ves constantemente. Era muy, muy duro. Por un segundo, en realidad me pregunté si podría estar haciendo esto a propósito, como una especie de acoso o algo así, pero abandoné la idea cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me miraba. Como si estuviera lo bastante enfadado por todas las cosas que le había dicho.

Debería haber sido un gran alivio no tener esos ojos espeluznantes sobre mí, pero no lo era en absoluto. Me dolía. Cada vez que veía a Peeta, me invadía una oleada de emociones: ira, tristeza, dolor, irritación, pesar, lujuria y lo peor de todo, culpa. Sabía que no debería haber dicho esas cosas sobre sus asuntos, incluso aunque fueran ciertas. Y a pesar de mi deseo de pedir disculpas, mantuve la boca cerrada. Honestamente, prefería vivir con el remordimiento de ser una persona espantosa que sufrir otra incómoda conversación con él.

Aunque no había podido evitar la conversación con su hermana. Yo estaba en la biblioteca una mañana, tratando de encontrar un libro que no fuera de vampiros románticos o los niños que vuelan sobre los dragones, cuando Delly se acercó a mí. Lo juro, ella fue tan malditamente silenciosa que no tuve oportunidad de escapar. En un minuto yo estaba sola, al siguiente ella estaba a mi lado. Caí en una emboscada. —K...Katniss-balbuceó ella. Se retorcía las manos y miraba al suelo, como si fuera a hablarme y yo fuera a matarla.

—Oh. Eh, hola Delly. —Dije poniendo en la estantería el libro que estaba mirando. — ¿Qué pasa? —Dije mirando la estantería, fingiendo que estaba eligiendo un libro. Yo no quería mirarla. Por un lado, se parecía demasiado a su hermano y yo estaba tratando -y fallando miserablemente- de olvidarme de él. Por otra parte, no podía soportar mirarla mientras se rompía frente a mí. No es que yo pudiera culparla. Bueno, está bien, realmente no podía imaginar a la tímida Delly rompiendo cualquier cosa, pero aun así.

-Yo, um... tengo algo que decirte —Dijo, tratando de mantener un tono de voz tranquilo. O tal vez Delly estaba enfada conmigo por facilitar a Peeta su "Estilo de vida". Tal vez quería culparme de la distancia entre ellos. Si ese fuera el caso, yo quería defenderlo. Para decirle que su abuela tergiversaba lo que decía Peeta. El hecho de que no era un chico malo y definitivamente no era un mal hermano. Pero yo no sabía si involucrarme. No era yo la que tenía que arreglar sus problemas familiares. Ya no era parte de mi vida.

—Está bien. Dime. ¿De qué se trata?, pensé.

_Ok, aquí viene, _pensé._ No importa lo que diga, no llores._

—Yo... quiero...- Respiró profundamente. —Gracias.

— ¿Qué? — Me di la vuelta para mirarla. Ciertamente yo no la había oído bien. De ninguna manera.

—Gracias —Repitió. —Por Peeta. Él...él ha cambiado mucho y sé que tiene que ser gracias a ti. Yo...aprecio eso, así que gracias.

Antes de que pudiera pedir una explicación detallada, Delly se dio la vuelta y se apresuró para salir, con sus rizos rubios a sus espaldas. Me quedé de pie en medio de la biblioteca, totalmente confundida. Y se puso peor después de ese día.

Cuando Peeta dio a la vuelta a la esquina, después del almuerzo, mientras yo estaba cogiendo mis cuadernos de mi casillero no me sorprendió realmente. Como he dicho, estaba en todas partes. Glimmer estaba con él, aferrándose a su brazo y tocándose el pelo como la chica de un anuncio de champú. Ella se reía, pero podría haber apostado que todo lo que Peeta le había dicho no era tan divertido. Ella lo hacía para inflar su ego...como si fuera necesario hacérselo más grande. —Por aquí, —se rió ella, tirando de él a tres metros de mí. —Quiero hablar contigo.

¿Hablar? Pensé. No era probable.

Lo juro, yo trataba de no escuchar. Yo sabía que si oía todo el coqueteo, me pondría mal, pero la voz chillona de Glimmer era realmente escandalosa, y eso sumado a que ellos estaban muy cerca de mí y a mi parte masoquista, no podía detenerme. Empecé a colocar los libros de texto en el fondo de mi casillero, tratando de hacer ruido suficiente como para que no fuera capaz de oír su conversación.

— ¿Qué vas hacer en el baile? — Preguntó Glimmer.

—No tengo ningún plan —Respondió Peeta. Dejé caer mis apuntes con un pequeño estruendo, con la esperanza de que, incluso si no podía ahogar sus palabras, por lo menos que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí y se fueran con sus sesiones de ligoteo a otro lugar. Quiero decir, no estaban retozando todavía, sin embargo, yo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que empezaran.

—Bueno —Dijo Glimmer, o bien no me vio o bien le dio igual. —Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir juntos. No tenía por qué mirar hacia ellos para saber que estaba acariciando el brazo de Peeta con sus largas uñas. Glimmer utilizaba los mismos movimientos con cada chico. —Pensé que tal vez después del baile podríamos tener un poco de tiempo a solas... en algún lugar, tal vez...

Tuve el deseo serio de vomitar. Agarré mis libros, di un golpe cuando cerré la taquilla y me marché hacia la clase que me tocaba, no quería oír a Peeta decir que sí. Que lo hagan uno con otro —Pensé con amargura. Ojala cojan una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Al diablo con él. Pero él contestó antes de que pudiera alejarme lo suficiente.

—No lo creo, Glimmer. Me quedé helada. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Rebobinen un segundo, por favor. ¿Peeta realmente rechazó a una chica? Una chica que estaba perfectamente dispuesta ¿Tenía mierda en el cerebro? Tenía que estar soñando. Glimmer parecía estar experimentando una reacción similar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No estoy interesado —Dijo Peeta.

—Pero estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de chicos a quienes les encantaría salir contigo. Lo siento.

—Oh—. Dijo Glimmer con una mirada de dolor y sorpresa. —Bueno, está bien. No es un problema. Sólo quería pedírtelo. Ella dudó por un segundo. — ¿Supongo que te veré más tarde? Tengo que ir a clase. Adiós. —Y se fue por el pasillo, obviamente confundida.

Ella no era la única. ¿Fue esta una de las diferencias de las que Delly había estado hablando? ¿Peeta estaría intentando ser menos hijo de puta? Si es así, ¿cómo que era gracias a mí? Me quedé mirando a Peeta. Entonces, por primera vez en días, él me miró. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, pero la expresión de sus ojos era ilegible. Me di cuenta de que no estaba enfadado, sin embargo. Este hecho envió un alivio instantáneo a través de mi cuerpo. Saber que no estaba enfadado conmigo hizo que me sintiera un poco menos culpable... pero no del todo. Y en ese segundo, cuando sostuvo la mirada, pensé en hablar, en pedirle disculpas. Lo pensé, pero no dije ni una palabra.

Peeta dio un paso hacia mí, y de repente recordé quién era yo, quién era él. Aunque el rechazo de Peeta a Glimmer era sin duda alguna sorprendente, no cambiaba el hecho de que yo no tenía una oportunidad con él, que nunca querría una verdadera relación... especialmente conmigo. Y también estaba el hecho de que yo estaba saliendo con Finnick. Además, yo sabía que hablar con Peeta me iba a complicar la vida otra vez. Yo no me castigaría otra vez. Me di la vuelta y eché a correr por el pasillo, fingiendo no oír cómo me llamaba. Paré un poco cuando doblé la esquina del pasillo y vi a Finnick (¿mi novio? Yo no estaba segura de como funcionaba esto), él estaba esperando al lado de las máquinas expendedoras. Me sonrió y se ajustó las gafas, y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba contento de verme. ¿Estaba yo igualmente feliz de verlo? Lo estaba. Claro que lo estaba, pero la sonrisa en mi cara se sentía artificial. Finnick puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros cuando me acerqué.

—Hola.

—Hola —Suspiré. Se inclinó y me besó en los labios antes de preguntar —¿Quieres que te acompañe a clase? Miré por encima del hombro al pasillo vacío.

—Claro, — murmuré, mirando hacia adelante de nuevo. Incliné mi cabeza sobre su hombro. —Eso suena... perfecto.

Unos días más tarde, me encontré con Primrose esperando por mí después de la clase de cálculo.

— ¿Podemos hablar mientras que empieza Inglés? —Preguntó ella sin la sacudida habitual en su paso o su giro de pelo. Me di cuenta de que algo pasaba por la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior.

—Um, sí —Dije, cambiando mis libros bajo el brazo derecho. Mi amiga siempre estaba alegre y ahora parecía inquieta. —¿Pasa algo?

—Tal vez...en realidad, no. Fuimos por los pasillos llenos tratando de no pisar los pies de demasiadas personas.

Esperé a que Primrose hablara, mi curiosidad y ansiedad fue en aumento. Realmente quería decir: ¡Date prisa! Cuéntame. Por suerte, ella empezó a hablar antes de que mi poca paciencia se agotara.

—Se trata de Finnick y tú. Yo no creo que tengan nada común. —Lo dijo tan rápido que no estaba segura de si yo había oído bien en un primer momento. —Lo siento, Katniss —Se quejó ella—. No es mi problema, pero no veo chispa, ¿sabes? y Johanna está totalmente en desacuerdo conmigo. Ella dice que es mejor con Finnick y podría tener razón, pero...no sé. No pareces tú cuando estás con él. Por favor, no te enojes.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra mi repentino deseo de reír. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Eso era lo que a ella le preocupaba? Pensé seriamente que alguien iba a morir o que su madre le había prohibido ir al baile de graduación. En cambio, resultó que estaba preocupada por mí.

—Primrose, no estoy enfadada contigo en absoluto.

—Ah, bueno—suspiró ella—. —Tenía mucho miedo de que te enfadaras. Ouch. ¿Era tan perra? ¿Era tan horrible que una de mis mejores amigas tuviera tanto miedo de darme su opinión, porque yo podría montar en cólera o algo así? Dios, me hizo sentir como una mierda. —No es que no me guste Finnick— Continuó Primrose. —Él es dulce, bueno y sé que tú necesitas algo después... después de lo de mi hermano.

Mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Paré en seco y me sentí aturdida por un momento. — ¿Cómo...? — Logré susurrar.

—Gale me lo dijo —dijo ella. —Yo le estaba hablando de mis amigos cuando tu nombre apareció, y me contó lo de ustedes, hace unos años. Se siente horrible ahora, y quería pedirte disculpas, pero yo no quise. Lo siento, Katniss. Debe ser muy duro ser mi amiga después de lo que Gale te hizo.

—Eso no es culpa tuya. —Simplemente no puedo creer que no dijeras nada. Debiste decírmelo cuando te enteraste que Gale venía de visita. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No quiero que pienses mal de tu hermano —le dije. —Yo sé lo que lo admiras y no quería arruinar eso. Primrose no dijo nada. Dio un paso adelante y me abrazo fuerte, tan cerca de ella como humanamente era posible. Era un poco incómodo al principio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que las tetas gigantes de Primrose casi me ahogaban, pero poco a poco cedí ante su abrazo. Mis brazos se deslizaron por su cintura, devolviendo el abrazo.

Saber que existía alguien que me abrazara así, sin nada que ganar, me hizo sentir como una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo.

—Te quiero, Katniss. —Um, ¿qué fue eso? Primrose me soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Te quiero—dijo. —A ti y a Johanna. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, y yo no sé dónde estaría si ustedes dos no hubieran estado a lo largo de mi segundo año. Probablemente aún estaría dejando que algunas chicas se metieran conmigo. —Miró a sus pies. —Ustedes siempre me intentan proteger, incluso lo hiciste cuando no me contaste lo de mi hermano. Y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

—Primrose, eso es muy dulce.

—Es por eso que te estoy diciendo esto —Prosiguió. —Sé que Finnick es agradable y le gustas, pero no veo una conexión. Quiero decir, me alegro de que estés pasando tiempo conmigo y con Johanna de nuevo, y yo creo que es genial que él pase tiempo con nosotras a veces, pero lo que me importa es que tú seas feliz. Podrías ser feliz, pero no crees que puedas. —Ella respiró profundamente y tiró del dobladillo de su falda con estampados florales. —No quiero hablar de esto, pero... he escuchado algunos rumores acerca de Peeta últimamente. Me mordí el labio.

—Oh.

—Él no ha estado con chicas últimamente —Dijo. —No lo he visto con ninguna y pensé... — me miró con sus amplios ojos azules —Pensé que tal vez te gustaría saberlo. O sea, yo sé que sientes algo por él y... Negué con la cabeza.

—No, — dije —no es tan simple. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, —dijo. —Yo sólo pensé que te interesaría. Suspiro y me sonrió. La cogí de la mano y nos fuimos a clase de inglés.

—Está bien. Agradezco realmente tu consejo. Y sé que podrías tener razón... sobre mí y Finnick. Pero esto es sólo la escuela secundaria. Sólo estamos saliendo. No es que yo esté buscando un marido o lo que sea. No creo necesario que te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien.

—Johanna dice que por lo general mientes cuando dices que... —Dijo Primrose.

—No le hagas caso. Solté la mano de Primrose mientras caminábamos hacia la clase de inglés, decidida a evitar responder a la acusación. Que resultó ser la verdad. Tuve la oportunidad de fingir distracción. Bueno, no era del todo falso.

Me di cuenta de que había un trozo de papel en mi mesa. Me senté y lo cogí, suponiendo que era de Johanna. ¿Quién más me escribiría una nota? Pero Johanna siempre dibujaba una cara sonriente sobre la i de mi nombre, la escritura era pequeña, cursiva, y sin rostro. Confundida, desdoblé el papel y leí la frase garabateada en la parte superior.

"_Peeta Mellark no persigue a las chicas, pero te estoy persiguiendo a ti"._

**_Y? Que les pareció? Sé que a muchas no les gustó el capítulo anterior, pero tal vez esto lo compense un poco. Por lo menos promete, no creen?_**

**_Lo más probable es que antes del 20 esta historia esté terminada, al igual que mi otra historia, porque me voy a la playa y no las quiero dejar a medias, así que me apresuraré. _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!_**

**_torposoplo12:_**_Pero si Finnick no es tan malo o si? Sólo es un poco... no se... demasiado caballeroso? un poco de rudeza de vez en cuando no cae mal jajaja. Pero bueno, su competencia ya le declaro la guerra (aunque el pobre ni enterado). Espero que te guste! Besos!_

_**alecandace:** Espero que te haya gustado la confrontación y este nuevo capítulo!  
_

**_Ganniva Joette: _**_Si, lo siento, no es por dejarlas en suspenso, pero actualizo en cuanto puedo, ya quedan pocos capis, así que actualizaré más seguido para terminar antes de irme. Como ves, Peeta regreso y no tiene intención de irse a ningún lado. y Katniss, bueno no te puedo decir a quien elige, pero si que se decide hasta el último capítulo y te puedo decir que no se queda con Gale jeje. Disfruta el capi!_

_**JekaMellark: **Kat sabe lo que quiere (a Peeta) pero como cree que nunca lo tendrá prefiere alejarlo y no luchar por él, pero Peeta tiene otros planes... a ver que tal le va..._

_**Piquenoia**: Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste!_

**_Juliper22:_**_Por fin le dijo todo lo que se tenía guardado, Peeta necesitaba escucharlo, porque yo creo que ya hasta se sentía la pobre víctima de la situación cuando también tiene cola que le pisen y aunque ayudó a Kat a distraerse de sus problemas, también le causo un grave problema de baja autoestima... a ver que pasa con esta parejita... _

**_Cleoru_**_** Misumi**: A mi Finnick más que asustarme, me aburre, no crees? Los caballeros están bien y todo, pero hay momentos que una quiere un poco más de pasión no? jaja. Quien sabe si duren, porque ya sabemos que Katniss es más bien apasionada..._

_**Sakurakp89**: A mi también me gustó, es que Katniss tenía que sacarlo de su sistema y Peeta tenía que escuchar sus verdades... Ojalá y lo arreglen, al menos Peeta está dispuesto a intentarlo..._

**_Sluciano18:_**_ Oye, que me asustas con eso de no comer ni dormir... Así que aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que este te guste un poquito más... :S_

**_Johanna M:_**_ Diviertete muchísimo en tus vacaciones, si no puedes leer, cuando regreses la historia ya estará terminada para que puedas leerla completita..._


	23. Chapter 23

En algún momento, pensé que ser la Duff significaba ningún drama con los chicos. Claramente, estaba equivocada. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo pude yo, la chica fea, terminar en medio de un triángulo amoroso? No era una romántica. Ni siquiera realmente quería salir con chicos. Pero allí estaba yo, debatiéndome entre dos chicos atractivos que en todos los sentidos, no debería haber tenido ni siquiera la más mínima oportunidad. (Créanme, no es tan glamoroso como suena.)

Por un lado, tenía a Finnick. Inteligente, tierno, divertido, educado, sensible y práctico. Finnick era perfecto en cada manera concebible. Me refiero, él era un poco tonto, pero es parte de lo que lo hace adorable. Me gusta estar con él, y él siempre me pone como prioridad. Él me respeta y parece nunca perder la paciencia. No había nada por lo que quejarme de Finnick Odair.

Por otra parte, estaba Peeta. Un idiota. Un imbécil. Un arrogante, mujeriego chico rico quién pone primero al sexo que todo lo demás. Por supuesto, él era increíblemente guapo, pero él podía sacarme de quicio. Él era irritantemente encantador, y su sonrisa tan adorable realmente podría meterse bajo mi piel. No me daba miedo de ser una perra delante de él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Peeta me entendía. Me sentía yo misma cuando estaba con él, mientras que siempre estaba tratando de esconder mi neurosis con Finnick. Dios, la vida era más fácil cuándo nadie me notaba.

La nota de Peeta pesaba media tonelada en mi bolsillo trasero mientras iba hacia el aparcamiento esa tarde. Decir que estaba confundida habría sido una subestimación masiva. Me refiero, esa simple oración me dejo con un millón de preguntas, pero había una en particular:

¿Por qué demonios Peeta me quiere a mí?

De verdad, el tipo tiene docenas de chicas que matarían por estar con él. ¿Por qué yo? ¿No fue él, el primero qué me llamo la Duff? ¿Qué demonios?

Pero cuando llegué a casa, todo se puso peor.

Por sugerencia de Finnick, comencé a leer Cumbres Borrascosas en mi tiempo libre. Honestamente, los personajes principales me irritaban tanto que era difícil seguir leyendo. Estaba considerando en dejarlo por mi bien ese día, pero una línea en el dialogo captó mi atención.

_"Mi amor por Linton es cómo la maleza de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Heathcliff se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario." _

Tan estúpido como sonaba, ese pequeño extracto se metió en mi cabeza, como una canción que odias pero no puedes dejar de cantar. Trate de seguir leyendo, pero las palabras se mantenían rebotando en mi cerebro. Le di vuelta a la página y leí las líneas una y otra vez. Estaba tratando de averiguar por qué me inquietaba tanto cuando fui interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

—Gracias a Dios —Murmuré, aliviada de tener una razón para cerrar el libro. Salí de mi cama y corrí a las escaleras.

— ¡Voy! —grité—. ¡Solo un segundo!

Abrí la puerta delantera, esperando encontrar a Finnick, quién me había dicho que quizás se pasaría después. Pero el hombre en mi porche era un cincuentón gordito y pelirrojo. Definitivamente no era mi novio. Él usaba un lamentable uniforme verde y un sombrero que no combinaba. En la etiqueta de su chaqueta se podía leer el nombre: JIMMY. Él estaba sosteniendo un ramo de flores en su mano derecha y una carpeta bajo su brazo.

— ¿Eres la Señorita Katniss Everdeen? —Él preguntó.

—Um… sí.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados iluminados con una sonrisa—. Firma esto, por favor, —dijo él, dándome el portapapeles y un bolígrafo—. Felicitaciones.

—Em, gracias, —dije, entregándole de nuevo el portapapeles.

Él me pasó el ramo, el cual vi que era de genuinas rosas rojas y sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo trasero—. Esto es para ti, —dijo él—. Eres una chica afortunada. No siempre hago entregas como ésta a alguien de tu edad—. Él sonrió—. Amor juvenil.

¿Amor juvenil? Dios, tuve que pelear con la urgencia de corregirlo. De darle un largo discurso acerca de cómo los adolescentes no se enamoran. Pero el todavía seguía hablando.

—Tu novio debe ser muy conservador. No muchos chicos son tan atentos a tu edad.

Miré las rosas y dije—. Probablemente tengas razón. — ¿Finnick todavía estaba tratando de animarme? Dios, él era tan bueno. Pero no merecía toda esa generosidad.

Después darle las gracias al repartidor, cerré la puerta. Me sentí culpable por considerar mi situación un triángulo amoroso. Éramos solo Finnick y yo y Peeta danzaba a lo largo de la periferia, muy lejos de nosotros… o eso es lo que debería haber sido. Eso es lo que Finnick se merecía que fuera.

Puse el ramo en la mesa de la cocina y abrí el sobre, esperando encontrar una cursi carta pero perfectamente redactada de mi perfecto novio. Era la clase de cosas de las que normalmente me burlaría, pero dejé que Finnick se saliera con la suya. Realmente tenía una habilidad con las palabras. Eso ayudaría cuando se convirtiera en un político famoso.

Pero la escritura de la carta era la misma que la nota de mi bolsillo trasero. Sin embargo, ésta vez había mucho más que asimilar.

_Katniss: _

_Desde que continúas escapándote de mí en el instituto, y si lo recuerdo correctamente, el sonido de mi voz te causa pensamientos de suicidio, decidí que una carta podría ser la mejor manera de decirte como me siento. Solo préstame atención. _

_No voy a negarte que tuvieras razón. Todo lo que dijiste el otro día era verdad. Pero mi miedo de estar solo no es la razón por la que te persigo. Sé lo que cínica que eres y sé que probablemente vas a venir con alguna respuesta irritable cuando leas esto, pero la verdad es, que te estoy asechando porque realmente creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Eres la primera chica que ha visto a través de mí. Eres la única chica que me cantó en la cara todas mis gilipolleces. Me pusiste en mi lugar, pero al mismo tiempo, me entiendes más que ninguna otra. _

_Eres la única persona lo suficientemente valiente para criticarme. Tal vez la única persona quien miró lo suficientemente cerca para encontrar mis fallos y claramente, me has encontrado muchos. _

_Llamé a mis padres. Ellos regresan a casa la próxima semana para hablar conmigo y con Delly. Tenía miedo de hacer esto al principio, pero me inspiraste. Sin ti, nunca hubiese podido hacer eso. _

_Pienso en ti mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre que se respete a si mismo admitiría y estoy enfermo de celos por Odair, algo que nunca pensé que diría. Superarte es imposible. Ninguna otra chica me mantiene de puntillas de la manera como tú lo haces. Nadie me hace QUERER hacer el ridículo escribiendo cursis cartas como esta. _

_Solamente tú. _

_Pero sé que también tengo razón. Sé que estas enamorada de mí, aunque estés saliendo con Odair. Puedes mentirte si quieres, pero la realidad te golpeará en cualquier momento. Estaré esperando a que suceda… te guste o no. _

_Con amor, _

_Peeta _

_P.D: Sé que estas poniendo los ojos en blanco en este momento, pero no me importa. Honestamente, eso siempre ha sido excitante._

Me quede mirando la carta un largo rato, finalmente entendí el agradecimiento de Delly. Peeta estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas… gracias a mí. Por lo que le había dicho. Yo había conseguido entrar en esa cabeza dura.

Eso fue absolutamente abrumador para mí.

Me llevo un segundo asimilar la sorpresa. Las palabras como "amor" y "solamente" saltaban de la página hacia mí. Era mi primera carta de amor, no es que nunca quisiera una, pero sin embargo, ni siquiera era de mi novio. El chico incorrecto me la había mandado.

El chico incorrecto me quería. Peeta era el chico incorrecto.

¿O él era exactamente el chico correcto?

Estaba tan consumida por mis pensamientos que salte cuando el teléfono sonó y anduve con esfuerzo para contestarlo

—. ¿Hola?

—Hola, Katniss —Dijo Finnick.

Mi corazón se aceleró y bombeo vergüenza por mis venas. La carta de Peeta, la cual todavía sostenía, quemaba los dedos de mi mano derecha, pero me arreglé para sonar normal cuando dije:

—Hola Finnick. ¿Vienes de camino?

—No —Suspiró—. Mi padre tiene tareas para mí, entonces no puedo ir esta tarde. Lo siento de verdad.

—Está bien. —No debía sentirme aliviada, pero lo estaba. Ver a Finnick significaba esconder las flores y entrar en una red potencial de mentiras y todo el mundo sabe cuan mala mentirosa soy—. No te preocupes.

—Gracias por ser tan compresiva. Pero realmente estaba esperando poder pasar algún tiempo contigo. Casi no nos vemos en el instituto —. El hizo una pausa—. ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

—No.

— ¿Entonces quieres salir? Toca una banda mañana por la noche en La Veta y pensé que podíamos ir. Por supuesto tus amigas pueden venir también. ¿Te gustaría?

—Suena genial. —Ves, pequeñas mentiras como esa podía hacerlas. Odio la música en directo y había descartado La Veta, pero pretender lo opuesto haría a Finnick feliz y Johanna estaría contentísima de ser invitada. Así que, ¿por qué no? Las pequeñas mentiras eran suficientemente fáciles, pero algo más grande, la embarraría.

—Bien —Dijo Finnick—. Te recogeré a las ocho.

—Bien. Adiós Finnick.

—Te veré mañana, Katniss.

Colgué el teléfono, pero mis pies se rehusaban a moverse. La carta todavía ardía contra mi piel y me encontré mirando a las tentadoras palabras. ¿Por qué no era más fácil? ¿Por qué tenía que venir Peeta y hacerme cuestionarlo todo?

Me sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Finnick con cada frase que leía. Como si lo estuviese engañando.

Pero ahora sabía que cada vez que besaba a Finnick, estaba hiriendo a Peeta.

— ¡Arrrrrgh! —Con un grito que explotó de mi pecho y arañó en su camino a través de mis pulmones, arrugué la carta en una bola y la lancé por la habitación tan fuerte como pude. Se movió lentamente por el aire antes de rebotar delicadamente en el papel tapiz de flores y aterrizar en el suelo.

Por último, con la garganta dolorida, me hundí en el suelo, hundí mi cara en mis manos y lo admito, lloré. Lloré de frustración y confusión, pero sobre todo por mí, por estar atrapada en esta situación, como la chica egoísta que era.

Pensé en Cathy Earnshaw, la heroína malcriada y egoísta de Cumbres Borrascosas y recordé el pasaje que había estado leyendo antes de que el timbre sonara. Pero cuando las palabras brotaron a través de mi cerebro, eran ligeramente diferentes:

_"Mi amor por Finnick es cómo la maleza de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Peeta se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario." _

Mi cabeza se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante febrilmente. Me gusta, me tuve que corregir. Mi gusto por Peeta es bla, bla, bla. Me limpié los ojos y me puse de pie, tratando de calmar mi respiración entrecortada.

Luego me volví y me dirigí al piso de arriba.

De repente quería saber cómo terminaba el libro.

_**Aww! No les encanta? Peeta está cumpliendo su promesa, que decidirá Katniss?**_

_**Sólo quedan dos capítulos, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí!**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo:**_

_**Cleoru Misumi: **__Espero que esta nota mucho más larga también te guste _

_**JekaMellark:**__ Peeta va con todo para recuperar a Katniss, pero ella es medio cabeza dura… _

_**Everllarkglee4ever:**__ Ya sé! Y esta nota también está increíble no?_

_**CataD'Mellark:**__ Si, sabe diferente con personajes que ya conoces. Gracias por leer!_

_**Juliper22:**__ Sabes? Me he preguntado lo mismo, en muchos fics cambian la personalidad de Peeta, pero por alguna razón no puedes evitar amarlo… Aunque tal vez sea que estamos predispuestas. No, sabes que, me retracto. Es que como no amarlo con este detallazo que tuvo con Kat? Por muy cínica que sea, se está derritiendo de amor por Peeta, no crees?_

_**Alecandace:**__ Pues muy tonta Katniss si no se deja atrapar, por muy dura que sea, a que chica no le gustan los detalles? Sobre todo del chico que tanto te gusta._

_**Sluciano18:**__ Aquí está el nuevo, antes de que me asustes con tus huelgas de hambre y sueño jajaja_


	24. Chapter 24

Después de quedarme toda la noche despierta leyendo y doblando mí ropa al menos diez veces, descubrí que Cumbres Borrascosas no tenía un final feliz. Gracias a Cathy la estúpida, malcriada, egoísta -sí, no tenía derecho a hablar-, pero aun así, todo el mundo termina miserable. Su decisión arruina la vida de las personas por las que más se preocupaba. Porque eligió comportarse correctamente en vez de sus sentimientos. Cabeza en vez corazón. Linton en vez de Heathcliff.

Finnick en vez de Peeta.

Esto, decidí mientras arrastraba mi cansado trasero a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, no era un buen presagio. Normalmente, no creía en presagios o signos o cualquier cosa de la basura del destino, pero las similitudes entre mí situación y la de Cathy Earnshaw eran demasiado misteriosas para ignorarlas. No podía evitar preguntarme si el libro estaba tratando de decirme algo.

Estaba completamente consciente de que estaba interpretando demasiado todo esto, pero mi falta de sueño se juntó con el estrés de todo lo demás, lo que hacía que mi mente se fuera a unos lugares interesantes. Interesantes, pero no productivos.

Fui casi un zombi todo el día, pero durante la mitad de la clase de cálculo, algo finalmente me despertó.

— ¿Escuchaste de Glimmer McPhee?

— ¿Acerca de que está embarazada? Sip. Lo escuché esta mañana.

Mi mente dejó de pensar en el problema que inútilmente llevaba toda la mañana tratando de resolver. Dos chicas estaban sentadas de un lado en la fila frente a mí. Reconocí a una de ellas como una de las nuevas porristas.

—Dios, qué perra, —dijo la animadora—. Sin saber quién es el padre. Duerme con todo el mundo.

Detesto admitirlo, pero mi primera reacción a esto fue de un puro odio egoísta. Pensé en Peeta. Seguro, había rechazado a Glimmer en el pasillo hace unos días, ¿pero, qué si algo había cambiado? ¿Y si la carta había sido una broma? ¿Un juego para jugar con mi cabeza? ¿Y si Glimmer y él habían...?

Forcé que el pensamiento se alejara. Peeta era cuidadoso. Siempre usaba condón. Además, era como esa chica había dicho —Glimmer dormía con todo el mundo. Las probabilidades de que Peeta fuera el padre eran casi nulas. Y no tenía derecho de preocuparme de ello, de todas maneras. No era mi novio. Aunque realmente me hubiera profesado su amor por mí en una carta. Yo estaba con Finnick, y lo que fuera que Peeta decidiera hacer no era mi problema.

Mi segundo pensamiento fue por Glimmer. Tenía diecisiete, en la víspera de la graduación, y, si los rumores eran ciertos, embarazada. Podía escuchar a la gente chismear al respecto en el pasillo cuando dejé cálculo. En una escuela del tamaño de la nuestra, no tomaba mucho tiempo que el chisme se esparciera. Glimmer McPhee era la chica en la mente de todos.

Incluyéndome.

Así que cuando salí del cuarto de baño, unos pocos minutos antes de inglés y encontré a Glimmer parada frente al lavamanos, retocándose el brillo labial rosa, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar sus ojos.

Pero tenía que decir algo. Quiero decir, no éramos cercanas ni nada, pero sí almorzábamos juntas todos los días.

—Hola —Murmuré.

—Hola —Replicó, todavía colocándose labial en su labio inferior.

Abrí el grifo y miré mi reflejo en el espejo, tratando fuertemente de no espiarla. ¿Cuán avanzada estaba? ¿Sus padres ya se habían enterado?

—No es verdad.

— ¿Qué?

Glimmer cerró su lápiz labial y lo dejó caer en su cartera.

Me estaba mirando por el espejo, y podía ver ahora que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

—No estoy embarazada, —dijo—. Quiero decir, pensé que lo estaba, pero la prueba dio negativo. La hice hace dos días. Pero supongo que alguien me escuchó cuando se lo estaba diciendo a Rue y Clove y...lo que sea. Pero no estoy embarazada.

—Oh. Bueno, esto es bueno. —Sí, probablemente no era la mejor cosa para decir, pero me tomó con la guardia baja.

Glimmer asintió y tiró un poco de uno de sus rizos de color rubio.

—Estaba aliviada. No sé cómo se lo habría dicho a mis padres. Y el tipo nunca hubiera sido un gran padre.

— ¿Quién?

Esa fue una pregunta egoísta.

—Solo este chico... Brutus.

Gracias a Dios, pensé. Luego, por supuesto, me sentí increíblemente culpable. Este no era el momento de estar pensando en mí.

—Es solo este chico estúpido de la fraternidad que se libera acostándose con chicas de secundaria. —Ella miró hacia abajo, así que ya no podía ver sus ojos por el espejo—. Y no me importó una mierda. Solo lo dejé usarme, y nunca pensé... aun cuando el condón se rompió… -Levantó la cara, sacudiendo su cabeza.- De todas maneras, estoy feliz de que fuera negativo.

—Seguro.

—Da miedo, sin embargo, —dijo ella—. Me volví loca esperando por el resultado. No podía creer que estaba en esa situación, ¿sabes?

—Estoy segura, —dije, pero no lo encontré tan sorprendente. Era Glimmer, después de todo. ¿No se había arriesgado a todo esto desde hace un tiempo? Acostarse con chicos que no le importaban. Olvidándose de las consecuencias.

Justo como yo lo hice...

De acuerdo, no habían sido chicos. Peeta era el único chico. Y sí me preocupaba por él...ahora, después de que dejara de acostarme con él. Pero eso era solo...bueno, no sé cómo lo llamaría. No sé si sea suerte. ¿Quizás coincidencia? De cualquier manera, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no sucedía a menudo.

Pero me había olvidado de las consecuencias. Y de repente me golpeó como Glimmer y yo podíamos cambiar de lugar. Yo podría haber sido la chica de la que todos estarían hablando. Yo habría podido tener un susto con un embarazo. O peor. Quiero decir, estaba en control de natalidad y Peeta y yo siempre tomábamos precauciones, pero estas cosas fallaban algunas veces. Podría fácilmente habernos fallado a nosotros. Y aun así allí estaba yo, juzgando a Glimmer por casi la misma cosa. Era una hipócrita de mierda.

—_No eres una perra._ —Tuve un destello repentino de Peeta esa última noche en su habitación, diciéndome exactamente quién era. Diciéndome que el resto del mundo estaba tan confundido como yo. Que no era una perra, y no estaba sola.

No conocía a Glimmer tan bien. No conocía cómo era su vida en su casa o nada así de personal aparte de sus asuntos con los chicos. Y estando allí en el baño, escuchando mientras me contaba su historia, no pude evitar preguntarme si había estado huyendo de algo, también. Si estuviera juzgándola, pensando en ella como una cualquiera todo este tiempo cuando, en realidad, estábamos viviendo vidas similarmente horripilantes.

Llamar a Glimmer una cualquiera o una perra era como llamar a alguien la Duff. Era insultante y doloroso, y era uno de esos títulos que se alimentan de un miedo interno que toda chica tiene de vez en cuando. Sucia, perra, mojigata, idiota. Eran todos lo mismo. Toda chica se siente como si una de estas etiquetas sexistas la haya descrito hasta cierto punto. Así que, ¿quizás toda chica se sentía como la Duff, también?

—Dios, es tarde, —dijo Glimmer mientras sonaba el timbre de entrada—. Debo irme.

Observé mientras cogía su bolso y sus libros del mostrador, preguntándome qué estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. ¿Todo esto la había hecho consciente de las consecuencias de sus elecciones?

Nuestras elecciones.

—Nos vemos, Katniss, —Dijo ella, caminado hacia la puerta.

—Hasta luego, —dije. Luego, sin quererlo, añadí, —Y, Glimmer...Lo siento. Está muy mal la forma en que la gente está hablando de ti. Solo recuerda que lo que ellos dicen no importa. —De nuevo, pensé en Peeta y en lo que me había dicho en su habitación—. Las personas que te insultan solo están tratando de hacerse sentir mejores. Ellos también la han jodido antes. No eres la única.

Glimmer parecía sorprendida. —Gracias, —dijo ella. Abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero luego la cerró de nuevo. Sin otra palabra, dejó el baño.

Por todo lo que sabía, Glimmer podría salir y juntarse con otro tipo esa misma noche. Ella quizás no haya aprendido nada de esta experiencia. O quizás cambiaría todo su comportamiento —o por lo menos sería ser más cuidadosa. Quizás nunca lo sepa. Esa era su elección. Su vida. Y no era mi papel el juzgarla.

Nunca era mi papel el juzgar.

Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, cinco minutos tarde para inglés, decidí que lo pensaría dos veces antes de llamar a Glimmer, o a cualquier otra en ese caso, una perra de nuevo.

Porque ella era como yo.

Justo como todos los demás.

Eso era algo que todos teníamos en común. Todos éramos fáciles o sucias o mojigatas o Duffs.

Yo era la Duff. Y eso era algo bueno. Porque nadie que no se sintiera como la Duff no tendría amigos. Todas las chicas se sienten feas alguna vez. ¿Por qué me había tomado todo este tiempo el descubrirlo? ¿Por qué me había estresado por esa tonta palabra por tanto tiempo cuando era tan simple? Debería estar orgullosa de ser la Duff. Orgullosa de tener grandes amigas que, en sus mentes, eran mis Duffs.

—Katniss, —me saludó el profesor mientras entraba al salón y tomaba mi asiento—. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, supongo.

—Sí, —dije—. Lamento que me llevara tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa esa tarde, estaba muy cansada para subir las escaleras, así que me tumbe en el sofá y caí en un bonito sueño. Había olvidado lo bueno que uno se sentía después de una siesta en la mitad del día. Quiero decir, los europeos tenían la idea correcta con sus siestas. Los americanos deberían incluirlas en sus agendas diarias porque son increíblemente refrescantes, especialmente después de un día dramático como el que yo había tenido.

Eran casi las siete cuando me desperté, lo cual no me daba mucho tiempo para prepararme para mi cita. Mi pelo se veía como un pajar luego de dormitar en el sofá, me tomaría casi la hora completa para repararlo. Genial.

Desde que comencé a salir con Finnick, he estado prestando más atención a cómo me veo. No es como si a él le importaran esa clase de cosas. El tipo probablemente diría que me veo bien vestida con un traje de payaso, con la peluca de colores y todo. Pero sentía la necesidad constante de impresionarlo. Así que alisé mi cabello y lo arreglé en una cola de caballo alta, me puse un par de pendientes de plata de pinza, (soy muy cobarde como para hacerme los agujeros en las orejas) y la camisa que me había regalado Johanna por mi cumpleaños diescisiete. Era de seda blanca con diseños intrincados de plata y me quedaba ceñida en el pecho, lo que hizo que mis senos diminutos parecieran algo más grandes.

Eran casi las ocho cuando yo luchaba por bajar las escaleras con mis sandalias de plataforma, arriesgando mi seguridad por el bien de verme más alta. Tuve cuidado de apartar mis ojos cuando pasé por la cocina porque papá, obviamente pensando que las rosas eran de parte de Finnick, había puesto el ramo en un jarrón antiguo en la mesa del comedor anoche. Era un gesto dulce, pero ver las brillantes rosas rojas solo me traía de vuelta las preguntas fastidiosas. Así que llegué a la sala y me dejé caer en el sofá para esperar por mi cita, prometiéndome que iba a resolver mi desastre romántico en algún momento del fin de semana. Por falta de nada mejor que hacer, agarré la copia de la guía de programas de televisión que reposaba sobre la mesa de café y comencé a ojear la agenda de programas. Una nota amarilla que se mantenía entre las páginas llamó mi atención y salté a la sección que estaba señalando. Papá había resaltado un maratón de Lazos de Familia para el próximo sábado en la noche, usando la pequeña hoja de papel como marca libros. Sonreí y saqué un bolígrafo de mi cartera, garabateando, —Yo haré las palomitas de maíz, —en el papel amarillo. Papá lo vería cuando regresara a casa de su reunión.

Justo cuando puse la revista de vuelta a la mesa, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Me levanté tan rápido como pude sin caerme y caminé hacia la puerta, esperando ser saludada con una gran sonrisa inmerecida de Finnick. Pero la sonrisa que deslumbraba frente a mí, mientras era brillante y blanca, pertenecía a alguien completamente diferente.

— ¿Mamá? —Prácticamente jadeé la palabra, sonando como una chica en una telenovela quien apenas se ha enterado de que su hermana gemela malvada todavía estaba viva o algo. Avergonzada, aclaré mi garganta y dije—, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el distrito 4.

—Lo estaba, pero vine a visitarte, por supuesto, —respondió mi madre, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado con su estilo de estrella de cine. Su pelo rubio platino fue agarrado en limpio en un clip por la parte posterior de la cabeza, llevaba un vestido rojo y negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Típico de mamá.

—Pero está, como a siete horas de camino —Dije.

—Oh, créeme, lo sé. —Suspiró dramáticamente—. Siete horas y media en un tráfico terrible. Así que... ¿vas a invitarme a entrar o no? Me di cuenta por la forma en que sus manos retorcían la correa de su bolso que estaba nerviosa de estar de vuelta en esta casa.

—Um, sí, —dije, apartándome del camino—. Entra. Disculpa. Pero, uh, papá no está aquí.

—Lo sé. —Ella estaba mirando alrededor de la sala de estar de una forma que me hacía sentir ansiosa por ella. Ella miró el sillón y el sofá que le había pertenecido a ella como debatiendo si tenía permitido sentarse allí o no—. Tiene sus reuniones de A.A los viernes. Él me lo dijo.

— ¿Hablaste con él? —Esto era noticia para mí. Hasta lo que yo sabía, mis padres habían estado evitando el contacto desde la reaparición de mi madre el mes pasado.

—Hemos hablado por el teléfono dos veces. —Quitó sus ojos de los muebles y los concentró en mí. Se sintieron como pesos pesados en mis hombros—. Katniss, dulzura...— Su voz era suave y triste. Dolorosa de escuchar—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba bebiendo de nuevo?

Me moví, tratando de deslizarme por debajo de su mirada. —No sé, —murmuré—. Supongo que esperaba que pasara. No quería que te preocuparas por nada.

—Entiendo, pero Katniss, esto es un asunto serio, —dijo ella—. Lo sabes ahora, espero. Si alguna vez sucede de nuevo, no te lo guardes para ti. Tienes que decírmelo. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí.

—Bien. —Suspiró, viéndose inmensamente aliviada.

—De cualquier manera, eso no es por lo que estoy aquí.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque tu padre también me dijo algo más, —ella se burló—. Algo acerca de un chico llamado Finnick Odair.

— ¿Condujiste siete horas y media porque tengo una cita?

—Tengo otras razones para estar en el distrito, —dijo ella—. Pero esta es la más importante. Así que, ¿es verdad que mi bebé tiene un novio?

—Um, sí, —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Supongo.

—Bueno, háblame acerca de él, —instó mamá, finalmente decidiéndose por sentarse en el sofá—. ¿Cómo es?

—Es bueno, —digo—. ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

Sus ojos se redujeron con sospecha. —Está bien. ¿Qué pasa? Estás tomando la píldora, ¿verdad?

—Dios, madre, sí, —gruñí—. Ese no es el tema.

—Gracias a Dios. Estoy muy joven y sexy como para ser una abuela.

No bromees, pensé, recordando a Glimmer.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —presionó ella—. Vine porque escuché que tenías una cita caliente esta noche y quería tener ese momento especial de mamá. Pero si estás teniendo problemas, tengo que derramar algún consejo de mamá también. ¿Es como una visita dos por una, cierto? Hace que el tiempo del viaje valga la pena.

—Gracias, —me quejé.

—Oh, dulzura, bromeó. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede con ese chico?

—Nada. Es absolutamente perfecto. Es listo y bueno y totalmente correcto para mí. Solo que hay otro chico...—Sacudo mi cabeza—. Es estúpido. Estoy siendo una idiota. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas. Eso es todo.

—Bueno, —dijo mamá levantándose—. Solo recuerda hacer lo que te haga feliz, ¿de acuerdo? No te mientas a ti misma porque piensas que es más seguro. La realidad no funciona de esa manera...creo que te dije eso antes.

Lo había hecho.

Pero había estado corriendo por tanto tiempo que ya no estaba segura de lo que quería.

—Aunque, —continuó mamá–. Te traje algo para tu cita y puede que te ayude mientras piensas las cosas.

Vi con leve horror mientras sacaba una caja rosa y amarilla de su bolso. Cualquier objeto que iba envuelto en esos colores no podía ser una cosa buena. — ¿Qué es? —Pregunté mientras colocaba la caja en mi mano extendida.

—Ábrelo y descúbrelo, tonta.

Suspirando, solté el horrible lazo de la caja y chasqueó al abrirse la tapa. Dentro había una pequeña cadena plateada con un amuleto blanco de metal en forma de K. Como los que las chicas usan en la escuela media, como si olvidaran su propio nombre o algo.

Mamá se inclinó hacia adelante y sacó el collar de la caja—. Lo vi y pensé en ti, —dijo ella.

— Gracias mamá.

Se quitó su bolso y se movió alrededor para pararse tras de mí, quitando mi cabello hacia un lado para que pudiera cerrar la cadena alrededor de mi cuello. —Va a sonar cursi, así que trata de no voltear los ojos, ¿sí? Pero quizás esto te ayude a recordar quién eres mientras estás resolviendo las cosas. —Me colocó el pelo y se paró frente a mí de nuevo—. Perfecto, —dijo ella—. Te ves maravillosa, dulzura.

—Gracias, —dije, y esta vez lo decía en serio. Verla me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a mi madre. En ese momento, el timbre sonó y supe que tenía que ser Finnick. Mientras alcanzaba el pomo, sentí a mamá deslizarse a su lugar tras de mí, preparada para observar.

Oh, genial.

—Hola —dije, abriendo la puerta y tratando de no mirar la sonrisa cegadora de Finnick.

—Hola, —dijo él—. Guau. Estás muy guapa.

—Por supuesto que sí, —intervino mamá—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Mamá, —siseé, disparándole una mirada matadora sobre mi hombro.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Hola, Finnick, —dijo, saludando—. Soy Effie, la madre de Katniss. Lo sé, parezco más su hermana, ¿cierto? —Rechiné mis dientes. Finnick rió.

—Diviértanse, —dijo mamá, besándome en la mejilla—. Voy a empacar algunas de mis cosas que todavía siguen aquí, pero voy a hablar en un centro de retiro en el distrito 11 el sábado, así que me quedaré en un hotel el fin de semana. Comeremos juntas el almuerzo mañana y así obtendré todos los detalles. Me empujó fuera por la puerta antes de que pudiera discutir esto, y luego estaba sola en el porche con Finnick.

—Es graciosa —Dijo él.

—Está loca —Murmuré yo.

— ¿Qué clase de charlas dan? ¿Dijo que iba a una casa de retiro?

—Oh. Ella escribió un libro sobre autoestima. —Miré de regreso hacia la casa, viendo a través de la ventana como mi mamá se movía, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde solía dormir, preparada para empacar las pocas cosas que había dejado atrás. Nunca me había dado cuenta de la ironía ahora. Por los últimos meses, había estado luchando con mi propia autoestima mientras mi madre le enseñaba a otros como mejorar las suyas. Quizás si hubiera hablado con ella, no me hubiera tomado tanto tiempo resolver las cosas. — Habla con gente alrededor del país acerca de aprender a aceptarse a sí mismos.

—Suena como un trabajo divertido —Dijo Finnick.

—Quizás.

Él sonrió, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y guiándome fuera del porche.

Suspiré y me solté para entrar en el coche.

_**Y regresó Effie! Al menos le dio a Katniss algo en que pensar…**_

_**El próximo capítulo es el último y una lectora me sugirió que hiciera un epílogo de la historia, ¿Cómo ven? ¿Qué les gustaría que tuviera y cuánto tiempo después del final? Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no estoy segura, ustedes que piensan?**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Nos leemos en el final!**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, disculpen por no contestar personalmente, pero me voy mañana y quería terminar la historia, no lo había hecho porque me quedé sin luz dos días :S Disculpen y gracias!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Johanna y Primrose estaban esperando en el asiento trasero del Taurus. Ambas me sonrieron juguetonamente cuando me subí al asiento del pasajero.

— Alguien se ha vestido sexy — Johanna se burló — Te di esa camiseta hace 9 meses. ¿Es esta la primera vez que la usas?

— Um… Sí.

— Bueno, se ve bien en ti — dijo — Parece que soy la Duff esta noche. Muchas gracias, Kat — Ella me guiñó un ojo, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Johanna recientemente ha tomado el uso de Duff como una palabra suya, usándola en nuestras conversaciones casuales. Al principio lo encontré un poco inquietante. Quiero decir, la palabra era un insulto. Pero luego de la revelación que tuve este día en el baño con Glimmer, apreciaba lo que Johanna estaba haciendo. La palabra era nuestra ahora y mientras nos aferráramos a ella, podíamos controlar el daño que infligía.

— Es un trabajo sucio — me burlé. — Pero, oye, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Te prometo ser la Duff el próximo fin de semana. Ella se rió.

— ¿Estás usando un sujetador con relleno? — Primrose espetó, aparentemente ajena a nuestra conversación. — Tus pechos parecen más grandes. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, y de repente me di cuenta de que habría estado más segura con mi madre. Johanna estalló de risa mientras yo enterraba mi rostro en mis manos.

Finnick no mostró ninguna reacción. Gracias a Dios. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez habría cometido un asesinato allí mismo. Golpeé mi cabeza contra la ventanilla hasta que mi cerebro estuvo aplastado como un panqué. En vez de reírse por lo bajo o mirar hacia mi pecho para ver si Primrose tenía razón, Finnick actúo como si los pechos no hubieran sido mencionados. Simplemente metió la llave en la ignición y sacó el auto de mi entrada. _Nota mental, pensé, matar a Primrose cuando no haya testigos. _Aunque, de manera extraña, la falta de reacción de Finnick me sacó de quicio. Peeta habría hecho una broma. Habría mirado mi pecho, por supuesto, pero luego habría dicho algo. Me habría hecho reír. Él no lo habría simplemente ignorado como Finnick hizo. ¡Dios! De todas las cosas, esto no debería ser algo que me molestara.

— Tú sabes — dijo Johanna cuando fue capaz de dejar de reír. — Es bastante amable de su parte que nos hayan invitado —Ella me sonrió, y supe que estaba contenta de ser incluida. — Pero se dan cuenta de que esto va a arruinar su cita totalmente, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo es eso? — preguntó Finnick.

— ¡Porque seremos sus chaperonas! — Primrose declaró con demasiado entusiasmo.

— Lo que hace de nuestro trabajo detener toda forma de dunga-dunga/chiqui-chiqui/ñaca-ñaca — Johanna añadió.

— Y vamos a disfrutar haciéndolo.

— Sí.

Pero Finnick y yo no teníamos necesidad de preocuparnos. En el minuto en el que llegamos al local, mis amigas volaron a la pista de baile, sacudiendo sus cabellos y agitando sus traseros de forma casual.

—Parece que son ellas las que necesitan ser cuidadas— se rió entre dientes Finnick mientras me guiaba a una mesa vacía.

— Usualmente ese es mi trabajo — dije.

— ¿Piensas que sobrevivirán si te tomas una noche libre? —

— Veremos — Sonrió y tocó mi pendiente con la yema de sus dedos.

— La banda no comenzará hasta dentro de hora y media —. Dijo, moviendo sus dedos hasta mi cuello para descansar en mi hombro. No me provocó nada. Pero si Peeta hubiera hecho esto, trazando sus dedos a través de mi piel de esa forma, yo hubiera… — ¿Quieres que consiga unas bebidas antes de que el bar se llene? —.

— Seguro — dije, ahogando el pensamiento de Peeta. — Tomaré una Coca light.

— Está bien — dijo. — Volveré enseguida —. Me besó en la mejilla y se fue al bar.

La gente entraba a través de las puertas del club. Siempre había una mayor multitud las noches que tocaba una banda. Unas chicas de octavo grado se sentaron en la mesa de detrás de mí, jactándose en voz alta acerca de cómo pretendieron estar en la secundaria para entrar. Un estudiante de tercer año y uno de sus amigos pasaron furtivamente a mi lado, una botella de alcohol pobremente oculta colgaba de su chaqueta holgada y por una fracción de segundo, vislumbré a la morena estudiante de primer año que Primrose había visto en el partido de baloncesto semanas atrás. Caminó a través de la puerta, mano con mano con un lindo chico que no reconocí. Incluso a la distancia, pude ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía hermosa y supe que una de sus pretenciosas rubias amigas estaba siendo obligada a ser la Duff en su ausencia. Y luego ella y su cita se habían ido, barridos por la multitud, dejándome con una inexplicable sonrisa en mis labios. No sabía qué clase de banda iba a tocar, pero basado en la cantidad de chicos con el pelo morado y aros en los labios que estaban entrando, supuse que iba a escuchar música emo.

Ahí se fue mi sonrisa. Genial. Chicos llorones con guitarras. Totalmente mi estilo, ¿cierto? Estaba mirando distraídamente el torrente de gente cuando él apareció entre la multitud. Al principio ni siquiera lo noté. Estaba con Gloss Harrison, hablando casualmente mientras se dirigían hacía el bar. Era fácil seguir su paso.

Medía unos centímetros más que todos a su alrededor, miró alrededor a la muchedumbre con más seguridad que el resto de nuestros compañeros, caminó a través de la multitud con más gracia que la que cualquier adolescente normal podía manejar y mis ojos lo siguieron sin el consentimiento de mi cerebro. A mitad de camino hacia el bar, Peeta giró su cabeza en mi dirección. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos por un instante. Mierda. Miré lejos, rezando que no me hubiera visto, a pesar de que estaba segura de que lo había hecho.

— Dios — murmuré, apretando mi puño debajo de la mesa. — Es como si estuviera en todas partes.

— ¿Quién está en todas partes? — Finnick preguntó, sentándose frente a mí y me acerco un vaso a través de la lisa superficie de la mesa.

— Nadie. —Tomé un trago de mi Coca light y traté de no hacer una mueca. La falta de azúcar dejó un mal sabor en mi boca. Tragué y pregunté — ¿De nuevo, cuál es el nombre de la banda que toca?

— Black Tears — respondió. Sí. Para mí eso sonaba como mierda emo.

— Genial.

— Nunca escuché su música — admitió Finnick, pasando una mano por su cabello dorado como cortado con un tazón—. Pero la gente me dijo que son buenos. Además, es la única banda en el distrito. Parece que el resto de los que tocan aquí son de D11.

— Uh-huh. Me moví incómoda en mi asiento, consciente de los ojos de Peeta sobre mí. La forma en que se deslizaban sobre mi piel me estaba enloqueciendo y esperaba que Finnick no notara mi tic. Probablemente pensaría que consumía crack o algo. — Terminé Cumbres Borrascosas — dije, desesperada por comenzar con un tema de conversación que sacara mis pensamientos de Peeta. Me llevo un minuto darme cuenta que no era el mejor tema para esa tarea.

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntó Finnick.

—Bueno, me dio mucho en que pensar. —Me podría haber abofeteado. ¿No era ese maldito libro el que me había alterado en primer lugar? ¿Por qué tenía que sacarlo a relucir? Pero ahora era muy tarde para cambiar de tema. Finnick había saltado con una crítica completa del libro.

—Lo sé. Siempre me pregunté qué había hecho que Emily Brönte eligiera escribir sobre personajes tan desagradables. Me refiero a que, a través de todo el libro, simplemente pensaba que Heathcliff y Linton eran unos bastardos, y Cathy… Movía la pajita de la bebida, solo escuchando a medias. Cada vez que Finnick decía Heathcliff mis ojos iban automáticamente a través de sus hombros para mirar a Peeta. Como siempre estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos vaqueros y una apretada camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra un poco demasiado larga. Estaba sentado solo en el bar, estirado y casualmente acostado con ambos hombros sobre la barra del bar. Solo. Ni una sola chica aferrada a él.

Demonios, incluso Gloss había desaparecido. Chaff era la única persona lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle compañía y parecía ocupado con una horda de sedientos chicos góticos. Los ojos de Peeta estuvieron fijos en mí todo el tiempo. Desde donde estaba sentada, era difícil leer su expresión, pero nunca vacilaron ni un segundo. Sí, era desconcertante, pero sabía que me hubiera decepcionado, tal vez incluso herido, si descubría que él se había dado vuelta. Realmente me atrapé a mí misma revisando cada pocos minutos si todavía me estaba mirando.

— ¿Katniss? Sorprendida, me fijé en Finnick de nuevo.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Mis dedos habían estado jugando con la medalla en forma de K, colgada en una cadena alrededor de mi cuello, sin darme cuenta. Inmediatamente baje mi mano.

—Estoy bien. —Johanna me advirtió que tal vez estés mintiendo cuando dices eso — dijo. Apreté mis dientes y busqué en la pista de baile a mi "amiga". Estaba siendo agregada a mi lista de golpes. —Y creo que tiene razón — suspiró Finnick.

— ¿Qué?

— Katniss, sé qué está pasando —. Miró a Peeta sobre su hombro antes de volverse hacía mí con una leve inclinación de cabeza. —Te está mirando desde que llegó.

— ¿Lo estuvo haciendo?

— Lo puedo ver por los espejos de allí. Y tú lo estuviste mirando también — dijo Finnick.— Y no es solo esta noche. He visto la forma en que te mira en la escuela. En los pasillos. Le gustas, ¿cierto?

— No… No lo sé. Supongo. —Dios, esto era incómodo. Simplemente seguía moviendo mi pajita entre mis dedos y mirando las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la superficie de mi bebida. No podía mirar a Finnick.

— No tengo que suponerlo — dijo— Es bastante obvio. Y la forma en que lo miras me hace suponer que tú también estás enamorada de él.

— ¡No! — chillé, soltando mi vaso y mirándolo directamente. — No, no, no. No estoy enamorada de él, ¿está bien?

Finnick sonrió ligeramente y dijo — Pero tienes sentimientos por él. No pude ver ninguna señal de dolor en sus ojos, solo un toque de sorpresa. Eso hizo mucho más fácil darle una respuesta.

— Um,… sí.

— Entonces ve con él. Rodé mis ojos sin querer. Simplemente era automático.

— Jesús, Finnick — dije. — Eso suena como una línea sacada de una mala película. Finnick se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez, pero lo digo en serio, Katniss. Si sientes eso por él, deberías ir allí.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con…?

— No te preocupes por mí — dijo — Si quieres a Peeta, es él con quien tendrías que estar ahora. Salir conmigo no hará que tus sentimientos por él desaparezcan… Debería saberlo. Definitivamente no te preocupes por mí. La verdad es que, estoy en la misma situación que tú. Solo que no quería admitirlo.

— ¿Cómo? Ahora era Finnick el que miraba su bebida, ajustando nerviosamente sus lentes

— No superé lo de Annie.

— ¿Annie? ¿Tu ex? El asintió

— Rompimos hace más de un mes, pero todavía pienso mucho en ella. Realmente me gustas, entonces pensé que si salíamos, tal vez me olvidaría de ella. Por un tiempo lo hice, pero…

— Bueno, entonces deberías llamarla — dije — En vez de simplemente quedarte sentado lamentándote, deberías llamar a Annie y decirle cómo te sientes. Esta noche. Alzó sus ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con los míos.

— ¿No estás enojada? ¿No te sientes usada?

— Eso me haría una gran hipócrita ya que en cierto modo yo también te estaba usando. —A pesar de que no quise hacerlo; me levante de la mesa y me detuve hasta equilibrarme en las plataformas de mis zapatos. — Y para que quede claro, si Annie no te acepta de nuevo, es una idiota. Creo que probablemente eres el chico más dulce y amable que conocí en mi vida, y tuve un flechazo masivo por ti por años. Seriamente deseé que fueras el indicado para mí.

— Gracias — dijo Finnick — Y si Peeta rompe tu corazón, prometo… Bueno, diría patear su trasero, pero ambos sabemos que eso es físicamente imposible — Frunció el ceño hacia sus huesudos brazos — Así que le escribiré una carta desagradable.

— Está bien — resoplé. Me incliné sobre la mesa y lo besé en la mejilla. — Gracias. Me sonrió, lo recordaría el resto de mi vida, y dijo

— Te estás entreteniendo. Apúrate y ve. — Está bien. De acuerdo. Nos vemos en clase, Finnick.

— Adiós, Katniss.

Respire profundamente para calmar mis nervios mientras miraba a Peeta de nuevo. Luego, con una débil sonrisa, comencé a abrirme paso a través del atestado bar. La música tecno se hacía detenido, y todos en la pista estaban esperando a que la banda saliera al escenario. Tuve que zigzaguear a través de los cuerpos inmóviles, ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente considerado como para moverse a un lado ni siquiera por un milisegundo. Vi a Johanna entre el gentío; su cabello castaño se veía sobre todos excepto sobre el chico a su lado, el jugador de baloncesto que había estado observando durante semanas y supe que no le gustaría mi decisión. En su cabeza, era culpa de Peeta que la hubiera abandonado. Estaría disgustada conmigo. Tal vez incluso se enfadaría. Pensaría que la estoy dejando atrás de nuevo. Simplemente tendría que probarle que estaba equivocada. Probarle que Finnick, a quien ella adoraba, no era adecuado para mí. Cuando estaba a aproximadamente a unos pasos de la barra, un sonido llenó los altavoces, pero no era la música emo que estaba esperando. En su lugar, un alarido asaltó mis oídos y me asustó como la mierda. Estaba tan sobresaltada que salté, que no habría sido tan grave con otros zapatos. Mi pie aterrizó a un lado de mi plataforma, haciendo que me cayera. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme, mi tobillo dio paso en falso y me caí golpeando con mi cara el suelo de madera. ¡Maldita sea! No pude evitar gemir mientras me dolía el tobillo doblado.

— ¡Mierda! – Gruñí - ¡Ay, ay, ay! Dios, odio estos malditos zapatos.

— ¿Entonces por qué los usas? Mi piel hormigueaba mientras dos manos me levantaban por los codos y me ponían de pie. Dándose cuenta de que no podía mantenerme de pie, Peeta pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me llevó hasta un taburete del bar. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, ayudándome a sentarme. Podía decir por su sonrisa que estaba luchando por contener la risa.

— Si — balbuceé, sonriendo un poco. Realmente no me sentía tan avergonzada. Habría corrido o cojeado fuera del bar, pero con Peeta me sentía bien. Como si pudiéramos reírnos juntos de ello. Pero la sonrisa se borró y su cara se volvió seria. Me miró un largo momento y su silencio me estaba por hacer subir por las paredes cuando finalmente abrió su boca.

— Katniss, yo

— ¡Katniss! ¡Oh por Dios! — Primrose se materializó a mi lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la emoción y el baile. Detrás de ella, la banda había comenzado a tocar o a intentar tocar una versión emo de una canción de Johnny Cash. Era deprimente, pero Primrose logró hablar a través del ruido. — ¡Oh Katniss, finalmente te encuentro! ¿Viste? ¡Gloss y yo estábamos bailando juntos! Creo que tal vez me pida ir juntos al baile. ¿No sería genial?

— Bien por ti, Primrose. — ¡Tengo que ir a decírselo a Clove! — Entonces vio a Peeta. Una sonrisa sabedora se extendió a través de su rostro mientras decía — Los veo después — Y con un rápido movimiento de su rubio pelo, se había ido.

Peeta la vio desaparecer entre la muchedumbre con una expresión asombrada. — Sabe que Gloss prefiere a los hombres, ¿cierto?

—Dejemos que tenga esperanza — dije, sonriendo a mi misma. Volvió su atención hacia mí.

— Sí. La esperanza es buena. Katniss, yo…- sonrió con maldad. — Sabía que cederías tarde o temprano — Puso su mano en mi rodilla y la movió suavemente por mi muslo — Finalmente vas a admitir que me amas, ¿cierto? Quite con fuerza su mano

— Primero — comencé — No te amo. Amo a mi familia y tal vez a Johanna y Primrose, pero el amor romántico lleva años y años en aparecer. Entonces no te amo. Pero admitiré que he pensado mucho en ti últimamente y definitivamente tengo sentimientos por ti… Otros sentimientos además de odio mayormente. Y tal vez es posible que en el futuro pueda amarte — Vacilé, un poco asustada por las palabras que había pronunciado. — Pero todavía quiero matarte la mayor parte del tiempo.

La mueca de Peeta se convirtió en una sonrisa genuina. — Dios, te extrañé — Se inclinó para besarme, pero levanté mi mano para detenerlo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—preguntó. — No vas a meterte en mis pantalones esta noche, idiota — dije, recordando a Glimmer y el susto por el que había pasado.

No iba a convertirme de repente en una monja o algo, pero luego de darme cuenta de la facilidad con la que podíamos haber cambiado roles, sabía que algunas cosas tendrían que cambiar.

— Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien. Vamos a tener una relación sin prisa, como una pareja normal de secundaria. Se acercó y tocó la pequeña K que descansaba en medio de mi cuello, girando el colgante que mamá me había dado entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, casi distraídamente. — Pero ninguno de los dos somos normales.

— Eso es verdad — reconocí — Pero esa parte de nosotros va a ser normal. Mira, no digo que no podamos llegar hasta ese punto. Simplemente vamos a… llevarlo un poco más despacio. Peeta lo pensó un momento antes de dejar que apareciera esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro otra vez.

— De acuerdo — dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para mirarme a los ojos — Está bien. Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer — Sus dedos soltaron mi collar y se movieron por mi clavícula, deslizándose por mi brazo y enviando un temblor por mi espalda. — Creo que tengo un trabajo que terminar. Fuimos interrumpidos la última vez, en tu habitación, pero puedo mostrártelo otra vez. Ansío mostrártelo otra vez.

Respire profundamente, tratando de ignorar esa afirmación y la explosión de emoción que me dio

— Vamos a tener una cita — Continué, aclarando mi garganta — Una cita agradable. Y nunca más vas a llamarme Duffy de nuevo. La sonrisa satisfecha de Peeta desapareció y mordió su labio

— Katniss — dijo despacio. Apenas podía escucharlo sobre la música. — Lo siento. No sabía cuánto te lastimaba. Nunca debería haberte llamado la Duff en primer lugar. No te conocía entonces. Yo no... Sacudí mi cabeza.

— No te molestes en inventar excusas — dije — No gastes tu tiempo, porque la verdad es que, yo soy la Duff. Pero también lo es el resto del mundo. Todos somos malditos Duffs

— Yo no soy el Duff — dijo Peeta con confianza.

— Eso es porque no tienes amigos.

— Oh. Cierto.

— Y — continué — Probablemente sea una perra la mayoría del tiempo. Te garantizo que encontraré una razón para gritarte casi todos los días y que no te sorprenda si algunos tragos son tirados sobre ti de vez en cuando. Así soy yo y vas a tener que vivir con ello. Porque no voy a cambiar por ti ni por nadie. Y…

Peeta se bajó de su taburete y apretó sus labios sobre los míos antes de que las palabras pudiesen salir. Mi corazón golpeaba mientras cada pensamiento vaciaba mi mente. Uno de sus brazos cercó mi cintura, atrayéndome tan cerca como fuese posible y su mano libre se ahuecó en mi rostro, su pulgar acariciando mi pómulo. Me besó tan apasionadamente que pensé que íbamos a incendiarnos. No fue hasta que se alejó, ambos necesitando aire, que pude pensar en orden otra vez.

— ¡Tú, idiota! — grité, empujándolo lejos de mí. — ¿Besarme para hacerme callar? Dios, eres tan detestable. Podría simplemente tirarte algo ahora mismo. Peeta saltó encima de su taburete con una gran sonrisa, y de repente lo recordé diciéndome que era sexy cuando me enojaba con él. Vaya a saber.

— Discúlpame, Chaff — llamó al camarero— Katniss quiere una Coca de Cereza. A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, sonreí. Él no era perfecto, ni siquiera estaba remotamente cerca, pero tampoco lo era yo. Ambos estábamos bastante jodidos. Pero, de alguna manera, eso hacía todo más emocionante. Sí, era enfermo y retorcido, pero eso es la realidad, ¿cierto? Escapar es imposible, ¿Entonces por qué no aceptarlo?

Peeta cogió mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Estas muy guapa esta noche, Katniss.

FIN

_**Pues llegamos al final de esta historia, que nos hizo reír, llorar y enojarnos... Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**_

_**Ah! No me odien! Sigo en las mismas, con prisa y con la luz que se va y regresa... Tal vez quedaron un tanto insatisfechas con el final, deja mucho a la imaginación (como Sinsajo, no creen?) pero voy a pensar en como se desarrollaría un epílogo, (se aceptan sugerencias) pero me voy y regreso hasta julio, así que hasta entonces lo subiría ok? Perdón por no contestar sus reviews, pero no quiero que se vuelva a ir la luz... En el epílogo intentaré contestar y si no puedo, lo haré por PM; sea como sea, leo todos sus comentarios y los agradezco.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron desde el principio hasta aquí, en mi primer fic. Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos y a los que leyeron sin comentar.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**PD. No pude terminar de actualizar mi otra historia Katniss y Peeta, lo siento! Pero en cuanto regrese me pondré a ello y subiré un capítulo diario ok? Gracias por su comprensión! :D**_


End file.
